Gruvia month de Julio
by doramassilvi
Summary: Decidí adelantar el mes de Gruvia porque ya había finalizado todos los días, como el mismo nombre lo dice se centrará cada día en Gray y Juvia, pero habrá algún que otro momento Jerza y Nalu, ya sea explícitamente como implícitamente. Habrá géneros de todo tipo, así que disfruten tranquilas. Algunas veces habrá lemmon y otras no, pero por esas que si le pondre rated M.
1. Coqueteo

Decidí empezar antes el mes de Gruvia, pues ya lo termine hace algunos días y entonces pensé que sería buena idea adelantarlo.

Así que cada día en este mes tendrán un Os con la frase dada en el título del capítulo.

Habrá cosas clichés y no clichés, escenas zukulentas, Angst, Drama, Romanticismo, Comedia, Yaoi (después lo entenderán cuando vean él capitulo, será un yaoi pero Gruvia asi que no hay deshonor a mi vaca por ponerlo, porque soy una fujoshi que se respeta).

El rated que pondré será el M, pero no significa que todas las historias tendrán cosas subidas de tono, pero como hay Os que si por ese motivo es porque lo pondré así.

El manejo que le daré será de todo Oneshot, Longshot, Songfic; asi que tendrán para escoger xD.

Intente abismalmente no meterle Occ a los personajes, pero hay dos historias que toca en Universo Alternativo y por ese motivo me di más libertad de cambiar un poco la personalidad de los personajes.

Por más que se me dé bien el Angst, estuve muy en contra de hacerlo, asi que solo diré que habrá uno en todos estos 31 días (y es uno de los AU) :P, asi que pueden leerlo tranquilas.

También comentó que para los que no sigan el manga, habrá días en donde estarán llenas de spoiler, quien avisa no traiciona xD.

* * *

 **Advertencias y/o aclaración:**

-Escenas subidas de tono.

-Habrá un poco de Brotp de Gajeel y Juvia.

-Se relata desde un narrador externo.

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hiro Mashima._

* * *

" _Frases importantes y que pueden también ser para aclarar la idea general del fic, pueden estar en alguna parte del texto o simplemente pueden estar al final como es mi costumbre"_

-Es el diálogo normal-

 ** _Es para aclarar cuando son cosas tomadas como flashback, odio tener que ponerlo como aclaración así que simplemente lo hare con letra negrita lo que sea ocurrido en el pasado y/o un recuerdo del mismo._**

 _-Son pensamientos de los personajes, aunque es muy probable que de todos modos lo vaya aclarando en el transcurso de quien es el pensamiento ya que no me gusta ponerle POV en particular-_

* * *

 **Día 1**

 **Flirting – Coqueteo**

Un preocupado Dragon Slayer entro a Fairy Tail mientras sostenía a una chica inconsciente.

Apenas ingreso todos en el gremio se quedaron callados de repente, hasta que Scarlet hablo viendo la situación en la que estaba.

-¿Qué sucedió con Juvia, Gajeel? – Pregunto con una notoria voz de preocupación.

-No se preocupen, está bien, solo esta desmayada-Calmarlos era un trabajo que le iba a costar.

-En la misión en la que estuvimos la persona que teníamos que derrotar me lanzo un hechizo y Juvia se interpuso, recibiéndolo en mí lugar.-Conto los hechos como los recordaba con un tono de voz más grave que lo normal.

-Tampoco sabemos que era, ese tipo se nos escapó y no despierta desde entonces- Añadió el Dragon Slayer.

-Hay que llevarla con Porlyusica-san para saber que tiene- comento la Dragon Slayer de viento.

-Eso mismo hice, pero había un cartel diciendo que ella no volverá en algunos días… - Suspiro con desgano.

-A propósito, ¿En dónde se encuentra ese idiota?- Alzo una ceja girando su cabeza buscando a alguien.

-Gray debe encontrarse en su casa, ya que no ha venido en todo el día… - Mira sonrío dándole a entender a Gajeel que lo mejor sería ir a la casa del peli negro para que este cuidará de Juvia.

-Entonces me iré, ya regreso enana- sonrió con sorna el alquimista de hierro.

-Está bien, regresa en cuanto puedas-

Levy agito su mano a modo de despedida, se notaba que todos estaban preocupados y aunque Gajeel intentaba tranquilizarlos, tal parecía que nada funcionaba.

Gajeel se encontraba caminando en la dirección de la casa de Gray; aún él se seguía preguntando qué era lo que había visto en Gray para quererlo tanto con esa devoción sin siquiera pestañear o dudar, pero mientras ella sea feliz no le importaba con quien fuera.

Gray hace tres meses le había dado la ansiada respuesta y se hicieron novios el mismo día. Él realmente no se había sorprendido mucho que terminaran juntos, conocía a Juvia, ella era una persona persistente y que nunca se daba por vencida.

Por supuesto, que incluso el mismo Gray no debe saber pero Gajeel notaba como la miraba a Juvia, como se ponía cuando otro hombre se le acercaba; supuso que Gray tenía miedo de sentir algo así porque temía perderla.

Pero luego de que la batalla terminará, seguramente parte de esos miedos se esfumaron.

Aunque de alguna manera, se sigue preguntando como rayos actuará a solas con Juvia ya que él siempre parece un poco frío con ella, aunque oficialmente se hicieron novios.

Cuando menos lo esperaba, él se encontraba enfrente de la puerta de entrada del hogar de Gray y aunque dudo al principio, después de todo, el realmente se merecía recibir un golpe ya que no pudo proteger a Juvia teniendo que ser salvado por ella.

No se trataba de orgullo sino de responsabilidad y aunque Juvia no lo supiera muchas veces en secreto, Gray le había pedido cuidar a Juvia en la misión; de todas formas Gajeel en ese sentido era igual que él, el alquimista de hierro muchas veces les había dicho lo mismo a Jet y Droy.

-¡Exhibicionista, abre la puta puerta!-

El seguía siendo Gajeel por más culpable que se sintiera tratarlo así era parte de su rutina y si cambiaba eso, era porque lo que le pasaba a Juvia era más serio de lo que suponía y no tenía planes de alarmarlo más de lo necesario.

Un moreno abría la puerta, claramente enojado, ya que tuvo que salir del baño con los cabellos mojados y una toalla en su cintura.

-Que… mierda… - Respondía agitado, por estar corriendo hasta la puerta.

-Toma…- Le entrego a Juvia y le comenzó a explicar la situación.

-La puta madre… te dije que… - contesto enfurecido mientras sostenía en su regazo a Juvia.

-Se lo que me dijiste y no te preocupes, estoy seguro que eso no va a matarla; mi cliente era médico y me dijo que no le pasará nada malo pero que no sabe cuáles serán las consecuencias de ese hechizo- Se mordió levemente el labio- Por eso iba a ver a Porlyusica pero tal parece que estaba ausente, es mejor que la cuides tú ya eres su novio, ¿No?

-Yo la cuidaré, y en cuanto Juvia mejore te patearé el trasero-

-Sí, Sí- Respondió con una media sonrisa, luego se despidió de Gray.

Gray no lo quería admitir pero realmente estaba preocupada por ella, así que para que descansará mejor opto por llevarla a la recamará de él.

Cuando la acostó en la cama, la tapo con las sabanas y la observo algunos minutos hasta que ella comenzó a despertar.

-¿Juvia, estas bien?-

-¿Gray-sama? ¿Qué hace en la casa de Juvia?-

\- Esta es mi casa, Gajeel me conto lo que te sucedió en la misión-

-Ahh sí, Juvia solo recuerda que estaban por herir a Gajeel-kun.-

-Tal parece que te pusieron un hechizo. ¿Pero no sabes que es o como te afectará…? ¿No te sientes de manera distinta?

-No realmente- Le sonrió a Gray

-Que bien- Suspiro aliviado.

-¿Gray-sama se estaba bañando?-

-Eh… si, con todo esto no me cambie-

El cabello de Gray seguía mojado y pequeñas gotas aún caía por su rostro y recorrían su torso hasta perderse en la toalla que rodeaba su cintura.

Juvia no se había dado cuenta, pero ella lo encontraba observando fijamente, y de alguna manera esto hizo que Gray se estremeciera poniéndose incomodo; por primera vez avergonzado de no llevar algo de ropa.

-Juvia esta celosa… - susurro mientras una de sus manos hacía el mismo recorrido que la anterior gota sobre la piel de Gray.

-¿Qué estás ha… haciendo?- Gray estaba tratando de contener un gemido, claramente ella estaba hechizada, se estaba comportando de manera distinta con el peli negro.

-Juvia es una maga de agua pero no puede dejar de sentirse celosa del agua que cae por el cabello de Gray-sama. El agua que cae por el cuerpo de Gray-sama cuando se baña, supone que es el rival número uno de amor de Juvia.-Sus ojos comenzaron a observarle detenidamente de arriba hacia abajo.

-¡Juvia contrólate, ¿Qué estás diciendo?!-

Aunque parecía que Juvia no lo escuchaba o mejor dicho pretendía no escucharlo, siguió hablando y rozando su dedo contra el cuerpo de Gray.

-Juvia es una pervertida, ¿Verdad?-

Sus ojos parecían estar penetrándolo por completo.

-Si esto es una broma quiero que pares- Suplico con un sonrojo en el rostro.

-Quiere que mires a Juvia a los ojos y le digas que pare… ¿a Gray-sama le gusta verdad?

-N…No me gusta, ya detente-

Su mano comenzó a desatar su toalla, dejándolo por completo desnudo.

-Mentiroso… ¿entonces por qué estas así?-

Observaba el pene de Gray y se encontraba duro, ella comenzó a masturbarlo con la mano y sus movimientos comenzaron a ser más y más rápidos.

-Ju..Juvia me estoy por venir, te vas a ensuciar…-

Gray no sabía que rayos le había sucedido a Juvia pero ella no era así, puede que tuviera una imaginación un poco elevada pero nada más.

Nunca se comportó así, Juvia no era una mujer que lo tocara de esa manera y no estuviera colapsando por la vergüenza; lo peor de esa situación es que pese que le costaba decirlo lo estaba disfrutando más de lo que quisiera admitir.

-¡Ahh…!- grito con voz ronca al mismo tiempo que eyaculaba

-El semen de Gray-sama…-

Juvia tenía su mano derecha lleno del semen de su amante, quizás fue curiosidad o travesura pero ella se recostó en la cama y después de subir un poco su larga falda comenzó a masturbarse con la misma mano que se encontraba con el líquido aún caliente de Gray.

-Juvia… - Gray maldijo por lo bajo, a su vez que su miembro se volvía a poner duro y esta vez tuvo que hacerlo con su propia mano.

-¡Gray-sama…!-

-Juvia… -

Ambos llegaron al orgasmo y con sus respiraciones agitadas; aún al parecer su cuerpo seguía pidiendo más y juvia fue que por iniciativa propia quien beso a Gray, lo que comenzó con un beso lento lleno de dulzura se transformó en uno salvaje y apasionado.

-Juvia… tenemos que parar, no estás en tu sano juicio, mierda-

Gray en el fondo quería detenerse, pero mientras su razón decía una cosa, su corazón decía otra, y su cuerpo tampoco estaba muy de acuerdo a seguir ninguna otra orden.

Él termino siendo arrastrado a la cama y Juvia se encontraba arriba de él, mientras Gray tenía apoyada su cabeza en el respaldar de la cama; sus intimidades se rozaban de vez en cuanto, provocando un gemido por parte de ella y un gruñido como respuesta.

Pero cuando Gray estaba por perder la razón, Juvia se desmayó sobre él…

-Que… ¿Juvia?-

La maga de agua se había quedado profundamente dormida sobre él, por una parte se encontraba aliviado pero por la otra él necesitaba tomar una ducha muy fría.

Gray no entendía que carajos le había pasado a Juvia; solo sabía que eso no era lo correcto se enojó por no poseer voluntad para pararla. Lo que sea que hubiera pasado, el ya no podría mirar más con esos ojos inocentes a Juvia.

Luego de salir de la cama y arropar a Juvia, se dispuso a tomar una ducha con agua helada. Después de cambiarse decidió dormir en el sillón del living, no sin antes cerrar con llave la puerta de su habitación ya que ahora no tenía miedo de ser el quien intentará a hacer algo con Juvia; Gray tenía miedo de que su novia hiciera algo.

Eso puede sonar gracioso pero ella fue la que lo toco sin siquiera preguntarle, su primera vez juntos iba a ser por un tonto hechizo y eso no lo iba a permitir, aún si eso signifique que tenga que amarrar a la cama a Juvia

Seguramente si Gray le contara a Natsu sobre esta situación, se reiría en su cara y diría que todo lo alucino.

Al otro día, decidió preparar el desayuno y despertar a Juvia; aún tenía vergüenza por lo que le paso la noche anterior pero su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando ella le dijo que no recordaba nada y ella comenzó a imaginar cosas que ni siquiera pudieron ser posible.

Esa era la Juvia de siempre, la otra era una mujer que coqueteó con él y lo sedujo que tenía el mismo cuerpo y rostro que Juvia.

Después de desayunar decidieron ir al gremio y todos salieron a recibir a Juvia y a preguntarle si estaba bien.

-Me alegra que Juvia ya esté mejor, y ¿por qué no viniste ayer Gray?-

Lucy le pregunto con una cara que solo transmitía extrañeza por el acontecimiento, así que solo se dignó a hablarle con la verdad.

-Fui a visitar a las tumbas de mis padres bien temprano y cuando regrese ya era bastante tarde así que decidí no ir ayer, perdón si los preocupe.-

-No, está bien- Respondió la rubia- Estoy feliz porque no le haya pasado nada a Juvia-Comento con alegría.

Gray pudo visualizar que Lucy le obsequió una amplia sonrisa, entonces supo que ella estaba preocupada por los dos.

-Juvia… - Pregunto con cierta extrañeza, el mago de fuego.

-¿Qué sucede Natsu-san?- Pregunto al mismo tiempo que se dio vuelta para verlo.

Natsu empezó a oler todo el cuerpo de Juvia, una y otra vez, y casi simultáneamente la observaba fijamente al rostro.

-¡Que mierda estás haciendo, Natsu!- Exclamo Fullbuster

\- Es extraño- comento desorientado.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Natsu?- Le cuestiono una peli roja que estuvo observando toda la situación desde que ingresaron por la puerta del gremio.

-Ella huele a Gray-

\- ¿Y qué es lo extraño de eso, Natsu? Ella estuvo en su casa y por lo que tengo entendido ella durmió en su cama.

\- Hmmm, lo extraño es que el olor en ella es demasiado fuerte- Dijo extrañado.

-Yo también lo sentí- Acoto Redfox

-Sí, no creo que se le pegará solo por estar durmiendo o tocado cosas de la casa de Gray-san- comento Marvell

\- Ehh bueno, creo que están alucinando – Respondió Gray sudando frío.

Gray había olvidado un pequeño detalle y ese era que los Dragon Slayer tenían muy buen olfato y por muy tonto que sea él tendría que haberle pedido o sugerido mejor dicho que se bañe.

Después de todo lo que hicieron, ella no se bañó ya que ella ni recuerda que hicieron algo, y aunque eso era lo mejor, ahora Gray tenía que mirarla a los ojos sin recordar o simplemente tratar de evitar todo lo que paso esa noche; él tenía un trabajo difícil.

-Chicos, al parecer Porlyusica regreso hoy a la mañana y está en el gremio por pedido mío, aunque Juvia parece que no se encuentra mal, no estaría de más ver si ella no tiene secuelas por ese hechizo.- Informo la mayor de las Strauss

\- Gracias Mira-san- Respondió sonriente en agradecimiento por su preocupación.

Mira guío a Juvia y Gray hacía la anciana, luego de hacerles algunas pruebas a Juvia, ella comento que ya no quedaba secuelas del hechizo y que seguramente esa persona no tenía magia tan poderosa para hacer un tipo de hechizo más duradero.

-¿Yo quería preguntarte… que tipo de hechizo le hicieron?- Comento un poco de temor a Porlyusica, ya que era una mujer con carácter un poco especial y no le agradaba las personas.

-El tipo de hechizo era uno destinado a la lujuria- Respondió con total tranquilidad.

\- ¿Lu… Lujuria? – Juvia se puso roja con tan solo pensar en esa palabra.

-Sí, pero este hechizo es un poco especial porque no responde a los deseos de uno mismo del todo.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Gray ya estaba ansioso por saber porque estuvo tan extraña ese día.

\- Para ponerlo de manera simple, solo responde al deseo profundo que tiene la otra persona.-Contuvo el aire claramente incomoda hablando sobre este tipo de cosas- Es decir si ella despertó ayer, a la primera persona que viera le cumpliría todas sus fantasías sexuales; incluso aquellas que fueron reprimidas por esa persona pero solo surgirá efecto si está viendo a la persona que ama sino simplemente lo ignorará.

-¿Ayer ocurrió algo Gray-sama?, Juvia no recuerda-

-No… dormiste todo el día- contesto nervioso.

-¿Pero cómo es que sabes esto Porlyusica-san?- pregunto un poco tímida por lo revelado.

-Apenas llegue el mocoso de hierro me conto sobre lo que sucedió y que ayer estuvo tratando de averiguar cosas de esa persona hasta que lo encontró haciéndole revelar todo, por eso también pude saber si aún hay rastros de ese hechizo; sino de otra manera no tendría un pronóstico certero al respecto.

-Ohh ya veo, más tarde le agradecerá a Gajeel-kun.- afirmo con felicidad, ya que a ella le ponía muy contenta esos momentos en los que Redfox mostraba su preocupación.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Gray-sama?- En su rostro había signos de interrogaciones.

 _-Va a matarme-_ Fue el eco de su mente resonando una y otra vez.

Eso era en lo único que pensaba el moreno debido a que él le había pasado la información a la anciana, estaba más de decir que ella le dijo con anticipación lo que pasaba con ese tipo de hechizos y sumado a que Juvia olía muy fuerte a Gray. Él sacara conclusiones y claro que no se equivocaba, a pesar de ser novios, Gajeel se consideraba su hermano, y lo destrozará por lo que hizo.

Mientras regresaban, Juvia comenzó a contar con un poco de vergüenza lo que le habían dicho; Gajeel se acercó a ellos y Loxar le agradeció por el gesto, por preocuparse por ella, no sin antes también agradecerle por terminar la misión por ella.

-Me alegro que estés mejor, mujer de la lluvia- Sonrío mientras le tocaba la cabeza como a una pequeña hermana.

\- Exhibicionista, tengo algo que hablar contigo a solas…-

Y si, lo que Gajeel Redfox mostraba era una risa macabra; Juvia no se había dado cuenta pero solo basto decir eso para que ella les diera privacidad.

Cuando el Dragon Slayer vio que Juvia se dirigía a la mesa para hablar con las chicas, lo sostuvo por los hombros para llevarlo hacía un rincón, con Gray sudando frío y temblando como una hoja; y un Gajeel con una sonrisa bastante extraña.

Este día será un poco largo para Gray, fueron muchas emociones en solo dos días, y pensar que comenzó el día triste después de visitar la tumba de sus padres por su aniversario de muerte y luego término de una manera tan loco y tan poco común, gray aprenderá que estar de novio con Juvia hará que sus días sean menos amargos y más raros.

 _-Pero valió la pena-_ Es lo último que pensó antes de ser llevado a una habitación oscura por Gajeel, para ser asesinado o lo que es peor… torturado.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, para ser sincera no tenía muchas ideas de coqueteo… y las que tenía incluía a Gajeel y Levy, la verdad no es una pareja que shippee tanto y por ese motivo es porque no creo que haré un Os de ellos, es una de las parejas que no se me daría escribir y por ende no tendría inspiración para hacerlo.

Cualquier sugerencia, comentario será bienvenido.

He revisado este fic y abuse un montón de las comas; por eso lo tuve que revisar dos/tres veces pero puede que en algún párrafo me hayan quedado, en ese caso pido perdón.

Nos vemos al otro día.


	2. Océano

**Advertencias y/o aclaración:**

-Esta para un Rated T, pero no hay escenas de sexo quizás indicios mas bien.

-La verdad no siento que le haya metido Occ, pero quien sabe quizás para algunos sí tuvo.

-Es desde la perspectiva de Gray Fullbuster.

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hiro Mashima._

" _Frases importantes, que pueden también ser para aclarar la idea general del fic y pueden ser pensamientos"_

-Es el dialogo normal-

 ** _Es para aclarar cuando son cosas tomadas como flashback, odio tener que ponerlo como aclaración así que simplemente lo hare con letra negrita lo que sea ocurrido en el pasado y/o un recuerdo del mismo._**

* * *

 **Día 2**

 **Ocean - Océano.**

Siempre que despierto, el primer olor que reconoce mi olfato es el del mar, yo no sé si tiene que ver que mi esposa es maga de agua o simplemente es porque se la pasa mucho tiempo entrenando en el océano, simplemente es algo agradable a mis 5 sentidos.

" _Me gusta ver su pelo azul tan parecido como al de un océano"_

" _Me gusta oler el aroma que desprende su pelo y su cuerpo que me hace sentir como si estuviera en la playa"_

" _Me gusta oír como el viento de la ventana entreabierta mece su cabello, provocándole ondas como si fueran olas"_

" _Me gusta sentir su pelo entre mis dedos a la vez que me gusta enredarlos en ellos"_

" _Me gusta besar su cabello aprovechando que está dormida, que su sabor me provoque paz y tranquilidad"_

Todo en ella me reconforta y me produce calidez.

-Gray-sama…-Susurro Juvia mientras bostezaba y se refregaba los ojos.

" _Me gusta que lo primero que veo sean sus grandes ojos azules y me pierda en ellos aunque sea solo un segundo, como la primera vez que nos vimos"_

-Es bastante temprano son las 7 de la mañana- Respondí con suma tranquilidad

-Si quieres puedes seguir descansando- noté como ella se enderezaba y por un instante sentí mi cara enrojecerse.

" _Y me pregunto cómo es que a pesar de estar casados aun así, cuando la veo desnuda al despertar me ponga nervioso siendo que en la noche tuvimos relaciones sin ningún tipo de pudor"_

-¿Tienes hambre, Gray-sama?, ¿No quieres que Juvia te prepare el desayuno?- pregunto a la vez que buscaba algo de ropa para ponerse.

\- Si quieres ponerte algo, es mejor que sea mi camisa, porque…. –

No logre terminar mi frase, al parecer hay días en lo que pierdo el control y termino rompiendo en el proceso la ropa de Juvia; por ese motivo tiene que comprar bastante seguido ropa, sinceramente no pensé que me terminaría convirtiendo en un animal cuando Juvia está a mi lado, quizás es una parte de mí que desconocía, pero…

" _Adoro despedazar su ropa cuando lo hacemos, sobre todo la ropa interior"_

" _No hay cosa que me guste más que morderle el cuello y dejarle marcas"_

" _Me siento muy feliz cuando me baño y lo primero que noto es mi espalda llena de rasguños, hechos por la misma Juvia, cada vez que se retorcía de placer debajo de mí"_

Sí, definitivamente me volví un pervertido, es decir, al parecer Natsu siempre tuvo razón sobre mí; pero eso solo ocurre con Juvia y cuando estamos solos. Después de todo soy una persona reservada, nunca mostraré una faceta así en el gremio, de hecho, no me gustaría ya que podría simplemente imaginar como Natsu se la pasaría molestándome todo el rato, por volverme una persona romántica y apasionada.

-Gray-sama, Juvia te espera en la cocina- Sonrío a la vez que se dirigía a la salida de nuestra habitación con mi camisa puesta.

-Bien, me iré a bañar primero-

" _Maldito instinto animal"_

Es lo que me estaba repitiendo hacia un rato, lo único que deseaba era arrancarle mi camisa, arrinconarle en el pasillo y hacerle el amor ahí mismo.

Pero lo mejor sería dejarlo estar, si viera a mi yo del pasado, seguro no creería en el hombre que convertí a su lado, creería que era una mentira seguramente, pero la verdad es que no creo que me alcanzará la vida para satisfacerme de Juvia, cada momento que paso con ella es un maldito infierno y paraíso al mismo tiempo.

" _Un infierno porque siempre su piel quema mi cuerpo y mis sentidos"_

" _Un paraíso porque solo su presencia hace que me sienta como si estuviera en un sueño, en uno malditamente hermoso y del que no me quiero despertar"_

Pero no soy un hombre de muchas palabras, por eso espero que ella entienda a través de mis gestos, de mis acciones.

Después de bañarme, solo me dispuse a ponerme mi ropa interior, ya Juvia me conocía muy bien; y desayunar de esta manera es más como una rutina, de la que no me puedo deshacer por completo.

" _Aunque quisiera… ella es muy extraña, debe ser la única mujer en el mundo, que no le parece desagradable el hecho de que tenga un hábito tan raro"_

Aún recuerdo las veces en que por mi extraño hábito de desvestirme, pasamos situaciones vergonzosas, como por ejemplo en nuestra primera cita oficial.

" _Pero ella actuaba normal y nunca pareció importarle."_

Todos en el gremio habían ayudado, y al parecer que yo lo pensará hacer por iniciativa era algo que la mayoría no se esperó, hubo una persona tan amigable como para llamarme idiota por no pedirles ayuda desde un principio.

" _Ya se imaginarán quien fue la persona que lo dijo"_

Pero cuando pensaba que todo saldría perfecto, de repente me di cuenta que no llevaba ropa, ese restaurante era el más lujoso de Magnolia y sin embargo, odie este hábito y el ponerla en una situación así frente a los curiosos que empezaron a observarnos.

Las palabras de Juvia nunca me las olvidaré, ella me dijo que no importaba eso con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, que me aceptaba tal cual era, de la misma manera que así era yo con Juvia; nose porque, pero en este momento me acorde de las palabras de erza:

 **-Tienes que valorar a una persona como Juvia, siempre supe que esa chica era la indicada para ti-**

Y el idiota de Natsu tuvo que agregar:

 **-Claro que sí, Juvia es la única que podría a soportar estar con alguien como Gray, no creo sinceramente que otra mujer podría hacerlo-**

Nose porque siempre flamitas me tenía que estar provocando, pero solo escuchando a mis dos amigos diciendo lo que opinaban con total sinceridad, hicieron que en mi mente se hiciera un click, aunque no sea un hombre que admita como se siente inmediatamente, yo estaba seguro que la amaba, incluso más de lo que podría imaginar, ya que perderla significaría morir, y seguramente era algo de lo que no podría recuperarme tan fácilmente, por eso al principio opte por rechazarla una y mil veces.

Pero Juvia no se rendía, estaba asustado porque cada vez ella entraba más en mi corazón y todos los que llegaron hasta ese punto terminaron muriendo, pensando que poseía una extraña maldición que alejaba a quienes amaba, pero ella con el tiempo me enseño que vivirá por las personas que amaba, enseñándome también que para amar a alguien o salvarlo, no era necesario sacrificarse por esa persona.

" _Ella me enseñó a proteger sin necesidad de sacrificarse"_

Cuando supe que no habría persona más adecuada para mí que ella, me prometí a mí mismo protegerla y amarla para toda la vida. Siempre puse a Juvia como la mujer que estaría a mi lado como mi esposa en un futuro.

Recuerdo lo feliz que estaba al enterarse lo que me había esmerado para hacerla feliz en aquella cita y me repitió mil veces lo mucho que me amaba.

 **-Lo sé-**

Fue mi respuesta y aunque yo nunca pude pronunciar esas dos palabras, aún asi ella me comprendía, sabiendo sin decir nada, como me sentía con respecto a Juvia.

-¿Te gusto la comida que preparo Juvia, Gray-sama?-

-Sí, estuvo muy rico-

-Me alegro- Sonrió con genuina felicidad, también al estar con ella, aprendí que es una persona que es muy sincera, y que es una persona que no sabe mentir.

Ese podría ser un punto a mi favor, de esa manera podría saber si algo malo le ocurre, ya que ella no puede mentir… o mejor dicho, simplemente no sabe cómo hacerlo.

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo, Juvia?-

-Dime- Me respondió mientras se disponía a lavar los platos sucios.

-¿Por qué hueles al Océano?- me avergoncé por el simple hecho de preguntar algo tonto.

-¿Eh?, eso…- Pude intuir que ella estaba avergonzada por la pregunta tan rara que le hice.

-Juvia está hecha de agua, pero la verdad es que el agua de la que está hecha es del océano, por eso es más fácil entrenar en un lugar así- comento con un poco de vergüenza

-Yo, no quería hacer una pregunta tan extraña, perdón si te moleste- Exclame moviendo mis manos en negación.

-Ah no, Juvia no está molesta Gray-sama-

-Pero quisiera saber si eso le molesta, es decir, tener este olor…-Murmuro con un deje de tristeza.

-A mí me gusta, creo que olerte se ha convertido en mi nuevo hábito personal- acoté con una risa divertida.

-Gray-sama…- Susurro con un sonrojo en sus mejillas

Y como todos los días nos dispusimos a ir al gremio, para ir a alguna misión con nuestros respectivos compañeros de equipo.

" _Personas que tuvieron pasados difíciles pero por cuestiones del destino, se conocieron y comenzaron a cambiar"_

" _La maldición de la lluvia se la llevo él"_

" _La maldición del sacrificio se la llevo ella"_

" _Porque no solo sus magias se complementan, sino también sus cuerpos y sus almas"_

" _Un pasado que solo estaba lleno de oscuridad, termino en un futuro de luz y calidez"_

 **En algún lugar**

-Sellaré tu oscuridad Gray- dijo con determinación la maestra del alquimista de hielo.

\- Madre, esto fue obra tuya, ¿No?- Más que preguntar parecía una afirmación.

-Sí Ultear, ella es la que terminaría por ser feliz a Gray, es lo que todas las madres quieren para sus hijos, que sean felices.

" _Porque su destino estaba unido desde antes que nacieran y su maestra lo único que hizo fue que ese encuentro se diera"_

* * *

Bueno espero que este Os haya sido de su agrado, la verdad intente no hacerlo cliché pero no se me ocurrió otra cosa, pude hacer algo más rebuscado pero preferí que no.

Quizás en otro momento haga algo con respecto a esto pero sin que sea cliché, quien sabe.

Cualquier sugerencia, comentario/review será recibido con gusto y seré todo oídos.

Nos vemos al otro día.


	3. Ventana

**Advertencias y/o aclaración:**

 _-Escenas subidas de tono._

 _-Hablado desde la perspectiva de Juvia._

 _-Sin Ooc._

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hiro Mashima._

* * *

" _Frases importantes, que pueden también ser para aclarar la idea general del fic y pueden ser pensamientos"_

-Es el dialogo normal-

 ** _Es para aclarar cuando son cosas tomadas como flashback, odio tener que ponerlo como aclaración así que simplemente lo hare con letra negrita lo que sea ocurrido en el pasado y/o un recuerdo del mismo._**

* * *

 **Día 3**

 **Window - Ventana.**

La historia de ellos siempre es la misma de siempre, siempre venía en secreto a la habitación de cierta maga de agua, rompía todos sus esquemas y después actuaba como si nada pasará.

El sentir que todo acaba no es muy sencillo de asimilar, por eso Juvia nunca decía nada, prefería mil veces eso a que él no la mirara ni siquiera un solo instante; que sintiera que su mundo y el de ella no fuera el mismo.

Sus mundos, sentimientos y sus cuerpos se complementaban -dejando atrás cualquier miedo- cualquier cosa que pudiera separarlos, la vida los puso en este tipo de escenario del que no se sabe si ellos quieren salir.

Juvia siempre se iba a Fairy Hills bastante temprano, después de terminar su correspondiente misión.

En el fondo lo sabía -ella quería que sucediera- sentir la adrenalina del momento, que su cuerpo se desvaneciera por la pasión; poder experimentar que el hielo también quemaba y calentaba al igual que el agua.

Sus cuerpos tenían temperaturas diferentes -pero en ese momento- justamente ese hecho era el que los dominaban e hicieran que perdieran control de sus cuerpos y sentidos por completo.

Ella amaba cuando él la ignoraba como si se tratase de un tempano frío cuando había personas a su alrededor, pero cuando ellos estaban juntos en las noches él se comportaba de manera distinta -actuando por instinto- haciéndola sentir amada y protegida por sus brazos algo que se transmitía por cada poro de su cuerpo.

En cambio Gray-sama, amaba la parte en la que Juvia parece ser una niña muy tierna y dulce frente al resto; pero cuando no hay nadie, se convierte en una mujer violenta que le encanta arrinconarlo y arañar su espalda mientras llegan al mismo tiempo. La forma en la que suspira su nombre y en la que se entrega a él, es una de las cosas que más lo enloquece; lo que ella puede provocar en su persona con solo mirarlo es algo de lo que ni ella misma debe saber.

Esta noche Juvia lo esperará -como Julieta espero a su romeo- como dos personas que estaban hechas el uno para el otro; su amor era más grande y poderoso de lo que él cree. Juvia es el tipo de persona que lo esperara todo una vida y más si es necesario.

Ama su sonrisa y la manera en que sus labios pronuncian su nombre; la forma posesiva que tiene solo para con ella, el hecho de que quiera marcarla como su territorio cada vez que puede y le deja marcas en todo su cuerpo. A ella le enloquece que después de hacerlo siga manteniendo su aroma y que todo su ser tenga impregnada su esencia.

Y aunque no tengan una relación estable -algo de lo que pueden decir a los 4 vientos sin temor a nada- a ellos les encanta y los apasiona, que su relación sea secreta porque de esa manera el sentido del peligro -de la adrenalina- el hacerlo en el departamento de Juvia sabiendo que ningún hombre puede entrar o que Erza los puede ver, terminando con todo es algo que les gusta.

Intentar que sus voces no sean tan fuertes para que nadie los escuche -callarlo con besos fogosos- suspirando en cada beso.

Entregar su corazón y también su alma a otra persona dicen que es difícil; pero cuando están juntos sienten que no hay nadie quien los pueda separar, que nacieron para estar juntos y que tanto en la vida como en la muerte estarán juntos, y que su amor incluso seguirá en otra vida -en otros cuerpos, con otros nombres- incluso con diferentes personalidades se amarán por siempre.

Eso es justamente lo que sienten estos dos amantes en cada encuentro, en cada caricia, en cada beso -en cada orgasmo camuflado de "te amos"-.

Ella escucha ruidos en la ventana, como si alguien golpeara pidiendo permiso para entrar y ella por obvias razones una vez que se asegura que es él lo deja entrar ya que Juvia nunca le podrá decir "no" a Gray-sama.

Ella siempre le dejará entrar, dando vuelta su mundo y aunque después de hacerlo él se tenga que ir de su lado -ella no le guarda rencor- no se siente usada porque lo que Gray-sama calla de sus labios, ella lo escucha de su corazón. Cada vez que palpitan en la misma sintonía, con el mismo ritmo y con el mismo latido.

Apenas Gray-sama la ve la trata de manera ruda y la arrincona contra la pared, al mismo tiempo la empieza a besar con desenfreno, con pasión y como si el besarla fuera más que nada una necesidad para sobrevivir.

Ni el mismo sabe si las ropas las tenía cuando se fue de su casa o si antes de entrar a su habitación se las había sacado con anticipación al momento que estaba por venir.

La boca de Gray-sama domino a la de Juvia, porque a él le encantaba tenerla bajo control, sentir que es el que manda y Juvia la sumisa que siempre le sigue el juego; la que se deja manipular por él y su perverso juego, ese en el cual sus lenguas batallan para ganar territorio, pero en el cual el vencedor no importa tanto y solo se dejan llevar por la situación.

-Gray-sama…-Repite la mujer entre suspiro, con un hilo de saliva que sale de su boca producto del beso.

-Juvia no aguanta…- jadeo vehementemente

Inmediatamente Gray-sama la empezó a despojar de toda la ropa dejándola solo con su ropa interior, quedándose por unos segundos absorto viéndola fijamente, admirando su piel blanca, sus mejillas rojas por la pasión, sus labios entre abiertos pidiendo a gritos ser besados, con sus grandes ojos azules dilatados por la pasión y con pequeñas lagrimas a punto de salir.

En un solo instante la despojo de toda prenda que restaba, dejando expuesta su piel, él se aproximó hacía la ventana mientras Juvia lo observaba a la distancia. Entonces cuando termino de cerrar la ventana, arrastro consigo a juvia poniéndola de frente y él ubicándose atrás de ella haciendo que sus cuerpos se reflejen en el vidrio de la ventana, solo iluminados por la luz de la luna y las estrellas.

-Gray-sama…esto es vergonzoso para Juvia- Se sonrojo e intentaba darse la vuelta para ver a Gray.

-Oh… Si es así, ¿Por qué este lugar esta húmedo?- El rozo su dedo contra la intimidad de la Lockser.

-Es…porque es maga de agua- Jadeo tratando de contenerse aunque sea un poco.

-No creo que sea eso Juvia- Sonrío con burla.

Juvia pensaba que ese rostro en particular, la excitaba más de lo que quisiera admitir, adoraba cuando hacía eso.

-Abre la boca, Juvia- Pidió con voz ronca

Juvia accedió y Gray-sama metió uno de sus dedos en la boca de Juvia presionando ese dedo contra la lengua de la alquimista de agua, a la vez que hacía círculos en su interior; la otra mano del joven estaba ocupada con uno de sus senos, que apretaban y masajeaba sin parar.

La boca de Fullbuster estaba lamiendo el cuello de la peli azul, dejando un sendero de marcas por todo su cuello y hombro.

-Gray-sama… ella también quiere…- No logro terminar la frase debido a que Gray-sama saco su dedo del interior de su boca y lo metió rápidamente en su clítoris.

Juvia no podía simplemente quedarse sin hacer nada, así que ella movió su brazo hasta que su mano alcanzara su pene y empezó a masturbarlo, aumentando cada vez más su velocidad.

-Juvia… - La excitación era tanto para el que empezó a morder el cuello de Juvia cuidando de no lastimarla demasiado.

-Gray-sama, Juvia…Juvia-

- _Juvia_ -Una voz lejana pronuncio su nombre.

Juvia no se dio cuenta que Gray-sama la empezó a mover de los hombros, Juvia cree que fue porque no lo había escuchado.

-¿Qué sucede, Gray-sama?- Juvia se dio la vuelta, ambos estaban acostados desnudos en la cama de ellos.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo?, Parecías que estabas en otro mundo.- Sonrío como solo Gray-sama sabe hacerlo derritiendo el corazón de Juvia.

-Juvia se sintió inspirada en una historia que escribió su ex rival del amor, así que se le ocurrió escribir ya que no se sentía con sueño.-

-¿Puedo verla?- Preguntó con un tono de curiosidad.

-N..no está terminada Gray-sama- dijo avergonzada.

-No importa, dámela- Extendió su brazo esperando el cuaderno de Juvia.

-Está bien, pero no te rías de Juvia- Susurro con las mejillas rojas.

Juvia observaba como Gray-sama tuvo cambio de rostros, primero empezó teniendo una cara de interrogación, luego sonrisa, pánico, para después ponerse completamente rojo.

-Juvia… ¿Por qué somos los protagonistas de esta historia?- Pregunto con una cara de pánico.-

\- Juvia creía que si hablaba de sí misma la inspiración llegaría de forma inmediata, pero Juvia se estancó y no sabe cómo continuarla.-

-Oh, con que es así… ¿Quieres que te ayude a terminarla?- Dijo con una cara que ni la misma Juvia pudo descifrar.

-Claro Gray-sama, ¿Cómo podría continuar?- Pregunto con genuina inocencia.

Juvia pudo ver que Gray cambio su rostro a ese a que el hacía cuando estaban solos… ese rostro que el siempre hacía antes de hacerlo, antes de abalanzarse sobre ella sin siquiera intentar controlarse de sus instintos.

-Gray-sama dice que….-

Y eso fue lo último que dijo Juvia Lockser antes de que se entregaran a la pasión, una y muchas veces más, la maga de agua termino pensando que si sus historias tenían ese efecto en su esposo seguiría escribiendo muchas más.

* * *

¿Alguien fue trolleado? Lamento por eso y otra vez lo volví a cortar en la mejor parte xD, de todas formas no se preocupen porque habrá escenas mas completas y que no se sentirán frustradas.

Lo del libro me surgió porque en realidad yo no escribía historias pero de la nada lo empecé a hacer y a pesar que una puede llegar a ser nueva en esto o lo que sea, cualquier persona puede querer escribir algo; por eso pienso que no solo Lucy podría escribir libros sino quizás y Juvia leyendo alguna de sus historias o lo que sea también lo comience a hacer y aparte que más… si le puede provocar un efecto tan zukulento a Gray.

Pero bueno espero que les haya gustado, aunque seguramente al principio detestaron a Gray por ser asi con eso de la relación clandestina xD.

Cualquier sugerencia, comentario, dinero (?), será recibido con gusto :P.

Nos vemos mañana.


	4. Juego

**Advertencias y/o aclaración:**

 _-Narrador externo._

 _-Es para todo público._

 _-No hay Ooc._

 _-Habrá comedia y Friendship en este capítulo_

 _-También habrá un poco de Nalu, Jerza, Chappy y Gale._

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hiro Mashima._

* * *

" _Frases importantes, que pueden también ser para aclarar la idea general del fic y pueden ser pensamientos"_

-Es el dialogo normal-

 ** _Es para aclarar cuando son cosas tomadas como flashback, odio tener que ponerlo como aclaración así que simplemente lo hare con letra negrita lo que sea ocurrido en el pasado y/o un recuerdo del mismo._**

* * *

 **Día 4**

 **Game - Juego.**

 **-Debemos hacer eso, chicas-**

 **-Tienen mi apoyo-**

 **-Ara ara, esta noche será bien divertida-**

Tres magas se reunieron para hablar sobre ciertas cuestiones, este día era el de navidad, y la anterior vez fueron a la casa de Lucy, esta vez no sería la excepción, pero las reglas del juego cambiarían un poco y ellas tendrían el control, claro, sin que supieran los involucrados.

Al caer la noche algunas personas de Fairy Tail y Crime Sorciere se reunieron en la casa de Lucy, quien aparentemente siempre ponía la casa, o mejor dicho la obligaban o se instalaban sin pedir permiso alguno.

-Chicos, conocen el juego de la botella- Pregunto con curiosidad la mayor de las Strauss.

-Me voy de acá- Dijo con enojo Gajeel, levantándose del piso.

-Gajeel-Kun quédate, quizás sea divertido- Juvia lo tomo de los hombros para hacerlo sentar otra vez.

-Yo no sé cómo se juega Mira-san- Respondió una tímida Dragon Slayer

-Bien las reglas son básicas, el juego comienza cuando una persona gira la botella, esa misma persona le debe dar opciones al miembro que fue apuntado por la botella…-Sostuvo con una sonrisa.

-Esas dos opciones serán Verdad o Reto, en cuanto a la primera situación se tendrá que hacer una pregunta que la persona involucrada deberá responder con total honestidad y la segunda situación es cuando se le dice a otra persona que hacer y debe si o si cumplirlo, no hay marcha atrás- Comento Cana con total simpleza.

\- ¿Y cómo sabremos si están diciendo la verdad? – Cuestiono la maga celestial.

-Por eso no hay problema, yo enlazaré a las personas, tanto la que reta al otro, como el que debe cumplir lo que diga- Respondió Meredy con confianza

-Es decir no hay posibilidad de mentir, ¿Verdad?- Suspiro Natsu

-Aye- Acoto a su lado el exceed azul.

-Tal parece…- Murmuro una peli roja, con un notorio ¿miedo? en su voz.

-Parece que será divertido Erza- Musito el líder del gremio Crime Sorciere.

-S…Sí- Susurro avergonzada.

-Ara ara, debemos hacer una ronda, y para hacerlo más divertido yo diré como se sentarán-

-Me da mala espina- Trago con dificultad el discípulo de Ur.

-El orden será el siguiente, Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Charlie, Lily, Cana, Wendy, Gajeel, Levy, Gray, Juvia, Meredy, Erza, Jellal y yo.- Dijo Mira con una sonrisa impregnada en su rostro.

-Sigo pensando que esto es mala idea- Gruño Gajeel.

\- Bueno yo empezaré y después iremos en el sentido de las agujas del reloj- Mira tomo la botella y empezó a girarla.

La botella giro por algunos segundos y apunto a Gray, no sin antes, el empezó a sudar frío, por lo que se le iba a venir.

-¿Verdad o Reto, Gray?- Sonrió de forma macabra.

Gray estaba preocupado por lo que le haría hacer si elegía Reto así que opto por Verdad.

-Bien, ¿Quiero que nos cuentes algo vergonzoso que haya ocurrido entre Juvia y tú en esos 6 meses?-

" _Mierda"_

Eso era lo que pensaba el Demon Slayer de hielo, el mentir no surtiría efecto porque ya Meredy lo enlazo con Mira y ella se diría cuenta si no estuviese diciendo la verdad.

-Ella cogió el hábito de llevar poca ropa cuando entrenábamos y al parecer en uno de estos días se olvidó de poner su ropa interior…. Bueno ya les dije.- A este punto Gray se había puesto rojo de la vergüenza.

\- Oh, ¿Con que es así?- Río con sorna la mayor bebedora de todo Fiore.

-Juvia estaba avergonzada, no sabía qué hacer, lo siente Gray-sama-

-¿Por qué te disculpas Juvia? Seguramente él lo disfruto- Sonrío Natsu

-Cállate, cerebro de flamas- Grito con enojo contenido.

-Levy, agárrame porque si no ocurrirá una tragedia- Gajeel apretó los dientes y se quedó mirando de manera fulminante a Gray.

-Gajeel-kun fue la culpa de Juvia- Dijo Lockser con el rostro sonrojado

-Claro que no, fue el estúpido exhibicionista que te pego esa horrible maña- Gajeel apretó su puño.

-Gajeel sigamos jugando- Contesto nerviosa McGarden y con una gota en su cabeza.

Natsu era el siguiente, y como él le puso mucha fuerza a la botella, tardo un minuto en detenerse mientras el gritaba "estoy encendido" y todos lo miraban con una gota en sus cabezas.

Le había tocado a Lucy y ella eligió Reto, supongo que antes de decir la verdad preferiría otra cosa.

-Bien, ponte en cuatro patas y di el nombre de la persona que te gusta- Exclamo con determinación el Salamander

Al parecer desde la anterior vez, él se había quedado con ganas de saber que hubiera respondido, aunque dejo lo del desnudo, supongo que por compasión.

-Q…Qué…¡Natsu!- Grito de manera cómica mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

-¿No es eso, demasiado para Lucy-san?- Pregunto la Dragon Slayer del viento con preocupación

-Ah, porque tenemos que hacer ese tipo de cosas vergonzosas- Dijo con frustración la compañera desde la infancia de Wendy.

-Bien, lo diré- Anunció con determinación.

Ella se ubicó en cuatro patas y pronunció el nombre de Natsu con vergüenza.

-Ya sabíamos- Exclamaron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Yo también te quiero Luce- Dijo con entusiasmo desmedido el mago de fuego.

-Que mi nombre es Lucy- Haciendo una cara de enojo.

El otro turno era para Lucy y ella deseaba que le tocara Natsu para vengarse por lo que le hizo hacer; pero al final le toco con Juvia.

-Reto- Dijo rápidamente sin inmutarse.

-Bien…-Suspiro

-Quiero que abrases a Gajeel por un minuto- Dijo sin saber que más pedir.

-Eso es fácil- Susurro

Esta vez tal parece que aunque no se haya dado cuenta Juvia se vengaría de Levy por estar abrazando a Gray el año pasado, ahora ella abrazaría a Gajeel a sus costas.

-Es injusto- Dijo con un puchero Levy.

-Tranquila enana…- Gajeel miro con ternura a Levy.

-¿No te molesta?- Le pregunto Meredy una vez que Juvia se haya levantado para ir con Gajeel.

-Para nada- Espetó Fullbuster.

-Entonces por la paz, deja de congelar el piso debajo de ti- Le comento con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿Eh?, no sé porque paso esto, pero no tiene nada que ver con Juvia- Le dijo con un tono seguro.

-Si… claro- Le musito con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Juvia y Gajeel eran muy amigos, casi hermanos, asi que el hacer algo así no tenía ninguna dificultad ni incomodidad.

El siguiente era Happy y le había tocado con Lily, mientras que este último opto por reto.

-Te reto a llevar a cuestas a Gajeel, sin el uso de tu forma original, Aye-

-Eres un demonio- Fue lo último antes de hacerlo y terminar agotado.

A Charlie le había tocado con Wendy, y esta al hacer Reto, le dijo que solo hiciera 10 sentadillas; cosa que logro con facilidad.

-No la ayudes tú- Exclamo una peli roja enojada.

-Erza, no te preocupes, es normal que sea así con su amiga- Comento Fernández con una sonrisa.

El próximo era Lily y justamente le toco Gajeel, a quien luego de que este pensará que opción tomaría, opto por verdad.

-¿Amas a Levy?- Cuestiono con seriedad en su voz.

-S…Si- Con una cara roja, que podría competir tranquilamente con el color escarlata del pelo de Erza.

-Eso ya lo sabe todo el mundo, ¿Cuál es la novedad?- Comento la alquimista de agua.

-No se me ocurrió otra cosa que preguntar- Comento con simpleza el pequeño Exceed.

Cana fue la siguiente y por alguna razón todos estaban temblando de miedo, la susodicha seguramente les haría hacer algo vergonzoso.

Al final le termino tocando Juvia.

-Reto, ¿Y porque le toco dos veces a Juvia?- Pregunto con verdadero miedo.

-Es la suerte- Susurro Mira

\- O desgracia- Comento Natsu con un ademán en sus manos, indicando que es mejor seguir la corriente.

\- Dicen que los que le van mal en los juegos, le va bien en el amor- Dijo con sabiduría Erza.

\- Ohhh ¿Es por eso que nunca te toco Erza?- Comento el exceed azul con sorna.

-¿Qué dijiste, desgraciado?- Exclamo apunto de re equiparse y sacar su espada para matarlo, si Jellal no la hubiera parado antes.

\- Bien, Cana te reta a que le pegues a Gray- Le hizo una seña, indicando que fuera una cachetada.

-Tiene que ser fuerte, recuérdalo, sabremos si fue así- Espeto con autoridad Mira

-¿Y yo porque tengo que sufrir también?-Lloro cómicamente la portadora de enlazar los sentimientos.

-¿No puede ser otra cosa?, nose ¿Bailar desnuda, en plena Fiore?- Imploro con lágrimas en los ojos, para ella hacer eso, era más fácil que pegarle al peli negro.

-Hazlo- Dijo Gray con seriedad en su rostro.

-Gray-sama, lo siento…- Lloro a punto de inundar la casa de Lucy.

-Vas a mojar mis muebles, Juvia- Exclamo con enojo la hija de Layla.

Después de estar 10 minutos tratando de convencerla de que lo hiciera.

-Solo piensa que Gray te engaño con otra mujer y la furia contra él te saldrá de manera inmediata- Dijo la Titania.

-Oe ¿De qué lado estas?- Dijo con miedo casi hasta temblar el mago de hielo.

De pronto solo falto que dijera eso para que se enojara y le pego tan fuerte que lo estampo contra la pared del departamento de Lucy.

Cuando Gray pudo levantarse solo murmuro _"Recuérdenme no hacerla enojar"_.

El turno ahora era para Wendy y le toco a Jellal.

-Verdad- Dijo con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Te gusta Erza-san?-Dijo con ternura impregnada en su voz.

-Si…- Respondió con sinceridad.

-¿De qué forma?- Pregunto curiosa Marvell

-Solo una pregunta por vez…- Espetó con amabilidad

-Eso no es justo…-Inflo la peli roja sus cachetes.

El siguiente turno era para Gajeel y a él le toco Gray.

-Verdad- El temía por lo que haría hacer si dijera reto, así opto por algo más sencillo.

-Dime una cosa que te guste de Juvia…físicamente- Sonrió con sorna en su voz.

Sinceramente quería acorralarlo y decirle algo que seguramente lo pusiera en evidencia de que quizás el miraba más a Juvia, de lo que quisiera admitir.

-No puedo decirlo…- suspiro.

-Gray-sama… no le gusta nada de Juvia- lloro sin cesar

-¿Por qué no puedes decirlo princesa de hielo?- Cuestiono el hijo de Igneel

\- No hay una cosa sola que me guste… -Suspiro

-¿Estás diciendo que no te gusta nada de Juvia? y ¿Te haces llamar hombre?- A este punto Erza tenía una vena en la frente y estaba a punto de degollar al mago de hielo.

-Esperen… - Suplico Meredy

-Es que hay muchas cosas… no es solo una… no puedo decidir- oculto su rostro en sus piernas para que no se notara el sonrojo.

-Oh… eso quiere decir… - Se sonrojo Lucy.

-Dime una cosa entonces, lo primero que se te venga a la cabeza- Suspiro con desgano el mago de acero.

-Sus ojos…- El comenzó a sonreír, aunque nadie lo noto porque aún seguía ocultando su rostro.

-Yo pensaba que dirías algo más pervertido- Dijo Salamander extrañado.

-¿Acaso eres idiota, neuronas de flamas?- Exclamo con enojo Gray.

-Juvia esta tan feliz- Comento mientras tocaba su propio rostro, con ojos de corazones.

El próximo turno era para Levy y a ella le había tocado con Erza.

-Reto- Dijo con un poco de desconfianza.

-Quiero que beses a Jellal- Murmuro con felicidad.

-¡Qué!-Exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Ara ara esto está comenzando a ser divertido.-

\- Ya era hora de pedir algo así, no conocía eso de ti, Levy- Grito mientras tomaba un barril de cerveza.

-O cambias lo que dijiste, o te lo hago cambiar- Menciono Erza mientras sacaba su espada con una cara de pocos amigos.

-Esta… bien… Te reto a que le tomes la mano por 5 segundos- Río con nerviosismo

-Bien, eso puedo hacerlo- Dijo con total confianza.

-Erza da miedo- Susurro Gray.

-Sí, Gray-sama- Dijo sin dudar, ambos con una gotita en su cabeza.

El próximo fue Gray y a él le toco Gajeel, y pensó que sería la venganza perfecta.

-Verdad- Tenía más miedo a lo que le haría hacer al igual que Gray anteriormente.

-Di una cosa que no te gusta de Levy, pero en cuanto personalidad- Dijo con maldad acumulada en su voz.

-¿Algo que no me gusta?-Comenzó a temblar de miedo, cualquier cosa que dijera sería la verdad y no podría después negarlo, ya que meredy lo confirmaría, realmente estaba bastante jodido.

-No me gusta cuando es terca- Ya está, lo había dicho y no se sabe si eso podría provocar la tercera guerra mundial.

-Que dijiste Gajeel…- Ya se podía sentir un aura negativa a su alrededor.

-Bien, Juvia-san te toca- Dijo para romper la tensión antes producida.

Juvia giro la botella y le toco a Charlie.

-Reto- Dijo sin más.

-Juvia te reta a darle un beso a Happy- mientras los apuntaba con el dedo.

-Bien- Eso fue lo último que dijo antes de darle un beso a Happy, y por primera vez, él tenía un beso con Charlie, era la gata que le gustaba, ya podría llorar pero de felicidad y no de tristeza por besar a Lily o Natsu, eso es algo que le agradecería lo que le quedaba de vida a Juvia.

-Por fin…-Se desmayó con corazones en los ojos.

-Es un exagerado- Acuso con un poco de timidez

-Ahora es mi turno- Sonrió Meredy con malicia en sus ojos.

-Ahora que lo pienso a Cana, Mira y Meredy no le han tocado ni una sola vez- le susurro Gajeel a Levy.

-Es extraño, pero es mejor, hacer como si no pasará nada- Murmuro eso como respuesta a su anterior afirmación.

A Meredy le había tocado Juvia.

-Verdad- Ya tenía miedo por su anterior reto a tomar esta como opción.

-Ya que estamos con lo que nos disgusta o gusta de una persona, te preguntare, ¿Qué es lo que no te gusta de Gray?- Le toco uno de los hombros a Juvia.

-A Juvia le gusta todo de Gray-sama- Corazones se encontraban rodeándola al igual que dentro de sus ojos.

-Mentirosa…- Le dijo con seriedad

-Yo sé que hay algo que no te gusta de él, pero quiero que lo digas- Afirmo vehementemente.

-Meredy tiene razón- Puso cara de melancolía.

-A Juvia no le gusta cuando Gray-sama toma como opción el Ice Shield para protegerlos- Su mirada se tornó más triste y sombría; al punto que comenzó a nevar.

-Creo que Juvia está cansada, debería volver- Se despidió con la mano y salió del departamento de Lucy.

-Gray… deberías…-La peli roja no pudo seguir hablando porque Gray se puso en pie y salió corriendo a buscarla.

-Ellos han madurado, sobre todo Gray, en otras circunstancias yo tendría que haberlo obligado a ir-Sonrío la Titania con auténtica felicidad por ellos.

Los demás no se enteraron que tres magas se hacían las señas de victoria, esas personas eran Cana, Mira y Meredy; la próxima pareja que atacaran será a Erza y Jellal…

-Juguemos otra ronda- Dijo con entusiasmo la hija de Gildarts

Los demás no tenían ganas de jugar, pero si se les contradecía temían por su vida, por alguna razón sentían que Mira los asesinaría si se negaran y eso hizo que interpretaran por la mirada que le dio a Gajeel cuando este tuvo la fantástica idea de decirle que no y termino noqueado por el Satan Soul de la misma.

Esta sería una larga noche para los miembros de Fairy Tail y sobre todo para las parejas Nalu, Jerza y Gale; pero eso será otra historia.

Por otro lado, cierta maga de agua se encontraba sentada en una de las bancas mientras la nieve la empapaba más de lo que estaba, no sentía frío y tampoco sabía cuándo comenzó a llorar, había cosas que no quería recordar.

" _Su muerte"_

" _La vez que peleo con Keith y él le dijo que usaría Ice Shield"_

" _Tiene miedo que si él lo vuelve a intentar, esa vez no haya nadie que lo pueda detener y se termine sacrificando por los demás"_

-No deberías estar aquí, te vas a resfriar.- un moreno se había acercado a ella y le había tomado del hombro.

-Gray-sama… - Se sorprendió por encontrarlo ahí.

-Gray-sama también se va a resfriar, es mejor que se vaya a casa- Lo miro fijamente a los ojos.

-Yo no me he resfriado nunca soy mago de hielo, no tengo frío- Sonrió tratando de hacerla sentir mejor.

-Cierto… Juvia se olvida a veces de que el frío no le afecta- Susurro.

-Está bien, ¿Me puedo sentar?- indicando con el dedo la parte vacía de la banca.

-Si- Haciendo un gesto de que no había problema.

\- Lo que dijiste…- Suspiro.

-Gray-sama puede olvidarse de eso…-

-¿No quieres hablar sobre ello?- Pregunto con preocupación.

-Juvia…Juvia está asustada de perderlo… Gray-sama no se imagina cuanto…- Su voz se había quebrado y comenzó a llorar sin parar.

\- No lo harás -no me perderás- yo recordé a Ul y a Ultear, no quiero hacer lo mismo que ellas hicieron, eso es lo que me prometí y no haré llorar a las personas que me importan…- Evito su mirada.

-¿Le prometes a Juvia, que nunca lo volverás a pensar siquiera?- Su llanto había cesado como si sus palabras tuvieran un mágico efecto en su persona.

-Lo prometo por la memoria de Ul que no lo volveré a hacer, pero también quiero que me jures algo…-

-¿Qué cosa, Gray-sama?-

-Nunca te sacrificarás por mí, para salvarme- Su mirada aún asi no pudo sostenerla por mucho tiempo.

Juvia sostuvo el rostro de Gray con ambas manos para que la observase.

-Juvia vivirá por las personas que ama, Juvia te lo jura- Soltó con determinación mirándolo fijamente.

Después de estar un rato mirándose, Juvia se comenzó a acercar a su rostro, y Gray sin saber que hacer se dejó llevar.

Juvia beso la frente de Gray y aunque eso lo sorprendió no dijo nada ni tampoco la rechazo, le costaba aceptar que se sentía bien.

-Asi la promesa de ellos será sellada- Aseguro una vez que se separó de la frente de Gray.

-¿Te acompaño a casa?- Cuestiono Gray con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-A juvia le haría feliz- Se levantó del asiento y le tendió la mano para que Gray se parara.

-De esa manera no tendrán frío- Siguió extendiendo su mano, dando a entender que ella quería que caminaran a Fairy Hills de esa manera.

-Ya te dije que yo no…- El no pudo hablar porque con la mano libre de Juvia, lo callo.

-No arruines el momento, Gray-sama- Sonrió con dulzura.

-Sí, Sí…- Con la mano libre Gray se revolvió el pelo, un poco avergonzado de la situación pero no le desagradaba sostener la mano de Juvia ya que su piel era suave, como si la nieve y ella se mezclaran pero antes que nada; el encontró otra cosa que es cálido además de la bufanda, era su mano.

* * *

No pensaba hacer un capítulo así pero de la comedia y la maldad de esas tres pase a la escena tierna antes vista en Fairy Tail, intente plasmar un poco los sentimientos de cada uno y espero lograrlo, también metí comedia y es algo que me parece que me he dado cuenta que no me salió tan mal, digo si me reí con mi propia historia ya es algo xD.

Admito que para esta historia me inspire en el omake navideño y las cosas que yo quería que pasará, una cachetada épica de Juvia hacia Gray sería fabuloso y eso de la venganza de Juvia para con Gray por abrazar a Levy me pareció divertido hasta para mí y lo de Lucy por lo que "me estremezco por saber qué pasaría si me hubiera tocado a mí" y lo de Happy que tuvo que besar a Lily, me dio pena por Happy asi que lo agregue besando a la dueña de su corazón.

Nos vemos mañana con otra hermosa historia.


	5. Samurai AU

**Advertencias y/o aclaración:**

 _-Hay Occ, pero como es universo alterno me lo permito xD._

 _-Narrador externo._

 _-Le deje que Juvia hable en tercera persona pero le quite que le dijera "Gray-sama" pues en esta historia Juvia tiene un rango más superior a Gray y no tendría lógica usarlo :P._

 _-Escenas Dramáticas, Poéticas, quizás un poco shockeante, lenguaje vulgar (?)._

 _-Angst (Quien avisa no traiciona)_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hiro Mashima._

* * *

" _Frases importantes, que pueden también ser para aclarar la idea general del fic y pueden ser pensamientos"_

-Es el dialogo normal-

 ** _Es para aclarar cuando son cosas tomadas como flashback, odio tener que ponerlo como aclaración así que simplemente lo hare con letra negrita lo que sea ocurrido en el pasado y/o un recuerdo del mismo._**

* * *

 **Día 5**

 **Samurai AU - Universo Samurai.**

 **Período Heian (794-1185)**

La guerra Genpei había comenzado, dos bandos estaban enfrentados, El clan Minamoto y el clan Taira.

Gray Fullbuster fue designado para infiltrarse al clan Taira para sacar información sobre los mismos.

Gray, es miembro del clan Minamoto, y su clan esta comandado por Mavis; mientras que en el otro clan se encontraba Zeref, el samurái que mato a sus padres y que unos años más tarde asesino a su madre adoptiva, junto a su hermana del corazón, Ultear.

Solamente quiere venganza por lo que le hicieron, destruirá a su familia, la despedazará; a estas alturas no le importaba si sus hijos o su esposa tenía algo que ver con lo que sucedió.

La venganza era algo que pensaba cumplir, costará lo que costará sin importar la sangre que se derramara; Erza, a quien la veía como una hermana mayor, estaba preocupada, debido a que ella lo conoce desde hace mucho y sabe que es capaz de hacer algo así, por eso fue la primera en oponerse, al igual que Natsu, Lucy y Wendy, nadie de ellos quería que fuera a esa misión, pero no tenían alternativa.

Él era perfecto para la misión, la última vez que vio a Zeref solo tenía 8 años, él no sería capaz de reconocerlo ya, a sus 28 años, y además, él lo conocía bastante bien, podría jugar eso a su favor.

Después de despedirse de los miembros del clan, se encamino a su clan inventando algo sobre planear venganza sobre el clan Minamoto; uso esa furia que tenía contenida contra Zeref para sonarlo más real.

Le pusieron en estado de "prueba", entrenar para saber si era bueno con la espada, si era bueno peleando, ideando estrategias. Sabía que infiltrarse no sería sencillo, se tendría que separar de los que ahora considera familia, pero de todas formas era algo necesario y que luego dentro de algunos años rendiría frutos, lo hacía por el clan pero más que por ellos lo hacía por sí mismo.

Luego de 3 años lo ascendieron a proteger a uno de los miembros de la familia principal del clan, a su esposa Juvia.

En su mente estaba feliz, pronto podría cumplir su venganza, todo estaría saldado, ya no habría oscuridad en su corazón; podría intentar encontrar una mujer, enamorarse sin tener miedo que algún día él se la arrebatara.

-¿Gray, verdad?- Pronuncio con una melodiosa voz.

Su corazón por un instante hizo un vuelco, era la primera vez que veía a una mujer y su cuerpo reaccionaba de esa manera empezó a sudar y a ponerse nervioso.

-Se llama Juvia, la esposa del señor Zeref-

Su mundo había colapsado, la vida era extraña ya que su corazón con solo verla la primera vez lo hizo estremecerse, y ahora se da cuenta que esta mujer, es justamente la persona que debe asesinar para vengarse de todo el daño que Zeref le hizo a su familia.

-Sí, soy Gray- Dijo con una voz apagada.

Después de mostrarle el lugar y la agenda que ella debe seguir al pie de la letra, fueron por pedido de esa mujer a un bosque que era del clan Taira.

Se quedaron al lado del árbol de cerezo que se encontraba un poco alejado del lugar -pero sí- de fácil acceso.

-¿No es tranquilo aquí, Gray?- Lo miró fijamente a los ojos atravesándolo con la mirada.

-Sí, lo es- El pelo de Fullbuster se movió al compás del viento mientras observaba a ese gran árbol.

\- Escucho el motivo por el cual ingresaste a este clan- Sostuvo con la mirada hacia el gran árbol.

-Sí, quiero vengarme de ellos-

\- La venganza no es buena, Gray- Su mirada se encontraba apagada y perdida al mismo tiempo.

-Después de cumplirla solo habrá vacío en tu corazón, ese gran alivio nunca llegará porque esas personas por las que te quieres vengar nunca regresarán, nunca lo harán.- Las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos a punto de salir…

-Discúlpeme, ¿pero usted también quiso vengarse de alguien?- Alzo una ceja desconcertado.

-Sí, esa persona asesino a su hermano Gajeel-kun y luego la hizo su esposa- Mirándolo fijamente a los ojos sin pestañear siquiera.

-Eso quiere decir que… - Comento impresionado por tal revelación.

-Sí, esa persona es Zeref, él se obsesiono con Juvia a tal punto de asesinar a toda su familia para obligarla a ser su esposa-

-Eso…- Dijo con asombro.

-Gray también… es mentira ¿Verdad?, la verdadera razón es vengarse de Zeref y pensaste que asesinarla lo haría más fácil- Lo dijo sin ningún tipo de miedo, como ella ya sabía que era ese sentimiento, al ver a Gray supo que el odio era para Zeref y no para el clan Minamoto.

Juvia se arrodillo frente a él de improviso y sin titubear le dijo:

-¡Asesine a Juvia!-Exclamo agachando su cabeza.

-Que es lo que… - Gray no podía asimilar nada de lo que sucedía, el no entendía porque ella actuaba así frente a él y tampoco podía comprender porque estaba dudando si era lo que tanto quería.

-Juvia siempre espero este momento, matarían dos pájaros de un tiro. Juvia siempre deseo ser asesinada, Juvia no posee el suficiente valor para suicidarse, además Gray obtendrá la tan ansiada venganza seguramente Zeref sufrirá la muerte de Juvia, como le comento anteriormente él se obsesiono con Juvia.- Ella sonrío con verdadero agradecimiento.

-Gajeel-kun pronto podrá verte- Susurro con melancolía.

Gray no daba crédito a nada lo que dijera, simplemente no podía creerlo, ella se entregaba en bandeja de plata para ser asesinada -pero el simplemente se estaba echando para atrás- renunciando a su venganza en ese proceso.

-No lo haré- Musito Gray con firmeza.

-Gray…Juvia desea…- Fue callada por Gray quien la interrumpió.

-No te hagas la importante, mi verdadera venganza será asesinar a Zeref, y si te asesino ahora seré buscado y ese tipo seguirá vivo…- Gray estaba mintiendo, en realidad su verdadera venganza era hacer que el sufra la perdida en vida, pero al verla así supo que realmente no serviría de nada si el también llorara una vez que la asesinara; Gray se dio cuenta que él se había enamorado de ella y que no había vuelta atrás, su destino desde un primer momento estaba bañado de sangre inocente.

-Pero Juvia…- Callo por las palabras de Gray.

-Si te quieres vengar de Zeref, quiero que me ayudes- Sonrió con determinación.

-Si… - Se levantó, acomodo su vestido, y luego siguieron caminando juntos.

Poco a poco el comenzó a sentirse más y más atraído a esa mujer, también descubrió que esa persona maltrataba a Juvia, al punto de dejarla inconsciente.

También muchas veces ella era violada y como era su guardia a disposición de él se tenía que quedar callado y no podía hacer nada -solo podía oír sus gritos desgarradores- sus suplicas. Simplemente él tenía que quedarse parado, esperando a que ella no le duela tanto al otro día.

En una de esas noches, Zeref tuvo sexo con Juvia y se fue diciendo que tenía que ir a trabajar, llevando a esos dos guardias que siempre lo acompañaban .Entonces apenas se fueron, Gray ingreso a la habitación y verla totalmente ensangrentada, le rompió el corazón y lo peor de todo esa situación era que no podía hacer nada porque aún tenía que encontrar el momento para asesinarlo.

Le toco el hombro y Juvia reacciono.

-Déjame, Déjame… -Susurro alzando sus brazos para alejarlo.

-Soy yo, Gray…-Susurro cerca de su rostro, sosteniendo sus brazos para que no siguiera alejándolo.

-Gray…-lloro en su pecho como si todo lo que tuviera contenido en ese tiempo fuera desahogado, como si en este lugar, no hubiera ninguna persona que se haya preocupado genuinamente por lo que le sucedía, como si fuera la primera vez que era consolada desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Juvia no quiere que Gray la vea así- Suplico con un hilo de voz, como si estuviera afónica.

-Me quedaré con usted, un rato más…- la arropo en sus brazos.

Gray se sentía culpable ya que ella vivía en el mismo infierno ni siquiera podía compararse con ser asesinada, estar viva era mucho peor para Juvia; entendía porque ella quería morir. No se trataba de acostarse con el asesino de su hermano, se trataba del sufrimiento -de lo que le hacía- el hecho de que a Zeref le encantaba humillarla y hacerla sentir menos.

-Su primera vez fue con Zeref, Gray no se debe preocupar no se compara a aquella vez, ahora Juvia no siente tanto dolor- Alzo su vista hasta la de Gray.

\- Ese desgraciado… le haré pagar una y mil veces lo que me hizo… lo que sufriste, a toda esa gente que él asesino.- Apretó tanto sus puños que sus nudillos comenzaron a perder color.

-Gray, a Juvia le encantaría haberlo conocido antes- Sonrío con un deje de tristeza.

-A mí también… a mí también Juvia- Dijo con voz quebrada, tratando de no llorar.

Esa no fue la última vez que vio a Juvia en esa situación, muchas veces más la vio llena de desesperación, angustia, cansada de vivir; pero cuando Gray estaba ahí con ella encontró en él una razón para vivir.

Y al pasar los meses, el seguía recolectando información y se la mandaba en secreto al clan Minamoto; pero también el continuaba enamorándose de Juvia, el muchas veces se intentaba controlar, pero simplemente fallaba.

Ellos se encontraban cerca del árbol de cerezo en silencio -estar así les hacía feliz- no necesitaban de nada más simplemente ellos dos, sentirse que son los únicos en este mundo.

-¿Gray estás enamorado de alguien en este momento? – Hablo mientras se acostaba en el pasto y observaba el cielo azul.

Él se sentó a su lado un poco avergonzado por esa pregunta.

-Si- Dijo con firmeza.

-¿Qué se siente estar enamorado?-Pregunto inocentemente

\- Algunas veces te sientes en el cielo y otra veces en el infierno- Afirmó con honestidad.

\- ¿Cuándo te sientes en el cielo?- Realmente ella tenía curiosidad por el tema y no lo iba a dejar a medias.

-Cuando me observa, cuando veo su pelo ondear por el viento, cuando ella me sonríe y esa sonrisa es solo para mí y nadie más, me siento como el hombre más feliz de la tierra- Sonrío con calidez.

-¿Y en el infierno?- Juvia ni siquiera había notado que él hablaba sobre ella.

-Cuando evita mirarme, cuando ella está triste, cuando está sufriendo y no puedo hacer nada para ayudarla haciéndome sentir como un inútil- Respondió con angustia.

\- Juvia pregunta esto porque no sabe que es enamorarse, Juvia se casó a una edad muy temprana y nunca pudo descubrir lo que es el amor.- Una mueca de dolor estaba mezclado con sus lágrimas saladas que comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas.

Gray se sintió mal por Juvia y no sabía porque -quizás porque le dolía verla así- pero se acercó a su rostro y comenzó a besar cada una de sus lágrimas. Una lagrima rozo sus labios y él la beso, empezó siendo tierno convirtiéndolo en algo salvaje, rozo su mano con su cuello y presiono la parte posterior de su cuello; para pegarse más a ella, su mano toco sus senos por sobre la ropa recorriendo todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a la terminación de su vestido levantándolo con la mano.

-N..No…-Suplico Juvia.

-Lo siento, nose que me paso- Gray se intentó levantar pero ella lo detuvo.

-A Juvia le gusto… - Gray podía notar que ella no le dirigía la mirada por la vergüenza.

-Quiere que Gray continúe…- La voz de Juvia temblaba, todo su cuerpo se encontraba en la misma condición.

-No puedo hacerlo, no así- dijo con una media sonrisa.

-La razón por la que Juvia lo detuvo, es porque por un instante pensó que era Zeref quien la tocaba, quiere… quiere…que Gray le enseñe a amar… amar de verdad, sé que Gray está enamorado de otra mujer pero aun así Juvia esta celosa de esa mujer, quiere tener a Gray aunque sea por un momento en el que solo sea de Juvia.- Miro fijamente a Gray, tanto que podría sentirse hipnotizado por su mirada.

-Eres tú- Murmuró con honestidad.

-¿Eh?- Se sonrojo de manera desmedida.

-Tus eres esa mujer, Juvia- Sonrío mientras se disponía a besarla de nuevo.

Ellos ese día hicieron el amor en el bosque, al lado de ese árbol de cerezo, en el cual simbolizaba su más puro amor como único testigo de su encuentro.

Pero el día en el fueron felices terminó de manera inevitable, Zeref descubrió su amor secreto, descubrió que él era un infiltrado y lo ataco por la espalda.

-¡Gray!- Exclamo la peli azul horrorizada sin dar crédito a lo que pasaba.

-Juvia, estoy bien-Escupió sangre mientras tosía.

-Vete, Juvia- Suplico su amado samurái

-No se irá, no te abandonará, nunca lo hará Gray- sollozó con fuerza.

Zeref volvió a sacar su espada, iba a atacar a Gray pero Juvia se interpuso y ella terminó con una herida mortal en el estómago.

-¡Juvia! – Exclamó a la vez que tomo su espada que quedo tirada a su lado y ataco a Zeref asesinándolo al instante.

Él inmediatamente se hinco al lado de Juvia y la sostuvo entre sus brazos.

-No me dejes, por favor- Suplico con voz quebradiza.

-Lo siente Gray, te hizo llorar- Con una de sus manos limpio las lágrimas que salieron de los ojos de él.

-Gray, nunca te va a dejar, eso es una promesa…-

-En esta vida no pudo ser pero Juvia le jura que la próxima vez que se encuentren, Juvia se enamorara primero de Gray y nunca lo abandonará. Serán felices, tendrán una familia, envejecerán juntos y se amaran más que nadie de este mundo- Su vida comenzaba a apagarse más y más.

-Juvia, por favor…- Gray comenzó a escupir sangre.

-Gray…-Juvia lloró

-Estaremos juntos después de la muerte Juvia- Sonrío con angustia.

-Yo también lo prometo Juvia, te protegeré, en nuestra próxima vida no dejaré que arriesgues tu vida por mí- Susurro Gray.

Esas palabras fueron las últimas que ellos pronunciaron antes de morir, la guerra había terminado con el Clan Minamoto vencedor, todos lloraron por la pérdida de esas personas que perecieron en la guerra.

-Espero que al menos tu corazón haya encontrado esa paz antes de morir, Gray- Pronuncio una peli roja.

Ellos estaban destinados a encontrarse a amarse; pero a veces ese mismo destino es cruel y lo que los juntos también los separo, esa promesa que hicieron nunca se apagarán, ellos se encontraran de una forma u otra.

 **Mundo Earth Land-Magnolia**

Phantom había secuestrado a Lucy Heartfilia y algunos magos ingresaron al gremio en su rescate, uno de ellos era Gray Fullbuster.

El entro a un territorio en el cual estaba lloviendo y se encontró con una mujer que poseía un paraguas en su mano, haciendo que sus miradas se encontraran.

-¿Qué es esto?- Decía cierta maga de agua mientras tocaba su pecho para intentar calmarlo.

" _Su reencuentro había iniciado"_

" _Su destino estaba unido desde hace mucho tiempo"_

" _¿Acaso ellos en este mundo podrán encontrar felicidad, o simplemente terminará en tragedia?"_

" _Eso es algo que tendrán que descubrir con el paso del tiempo"_

 **-Juvia promete amarlo primero, Gray-** Eso fue lo primero que retumbo por unos segundos en el oído de Gray, pero que sin embargo no le dio importancia

" _Su historia estaba a punto de comenzar otra vez"_

* * *

Les cuento de ante mano que la historia es totalmente por mi alocada imaginación pero lo que sucedió con esos dos clanes es verdadero, es decir pelearon y todo; solo eso es verdadero en este fic y quien terminó triunfador también sucedió así en la realidad.

Al principio como curiosidad les puedo decir que tenía pensado poner a Deliora, pero la verdad no me lo imagine haciéndolo todo eso o sea es un demonio ni es humano y súper grande, no lo puedo dar una materialización física por eso decidí meter a Zeref.

Y así es como cree un nuevo ship Zeref x Juvia, ya que Mavis y Juvia son parecidas puede pasar (?).

Espero que les haya gustado, no es Angst 100%. Amo las ideas de las reencarnaciones y ese tipo de finales centrados en el hilo rojo del destino y sobre encuentros predestinados, por eso verán que uso mucho ese recurso y nunca me cansaré (al menos que me digan que lo deje de hacer xD).

Nos vemos mañana con otra historia por contar.


	6. Enfermedad

**Advertencias y/o aclaración:**

 _-Hay Friendship y es para todos públicos este os._

 _-Un poco de drama y poesía al final xD._

 _-No hay Occ, así que verlo tranquilas._

 _-Narrador externo._

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hiro Mashima._

* * *

" _Frases importantes, que pueden también ser para aclarar la idea general del fic y pueden ser pensamientos"_

-Es el dialogo normal-

 ** _Es para aclarar cuando son cosas tomadas como flashback, odio tener que ponerlo como aclaración así que simplemente lo hare con letra negrita lo que sea ocurrido en el pasado y/o un recuerdo del mismo._**

* * *

 **Día 6**

 **Disease - Enfermedad/Afección.**

Cierta maga de agua se encontraba en la habitación de Fairy Hills descansando debido a que se sentía mal y comenzó a tener fiebre, después de avisarle a Erza que ese día no iría al gremio como siempre, se dispuso a ir a su cuarto para reponer fuerzas.

La Titania le había sugerido ir con Porlyusica para que la revisará, pero ella simplemente se negó por el simple hecho de que para Juvia era un simple resfriado que con el descanso mejoraría y al otro día estaría mejor, aun así la peli roja seguía preocupada por su condición.

En el interior del gremio ocurría lo mismo de siempre, mesas volando por un lado, el mago de hielo y el mago de fuego peleando por tonterías, Mira dándole la bienvenida al miembro que entrase por la puerta sin importar que no fuera esa una conducta normal en una situación en la que parecería que destruirían el gremio si seguían así.

Erza miraba eso con absoluta normalidad, después de todo era ya más una costumbre que otra cosa, pero este día era distinto, ella estaba buscando a Wendy para que visitará a Juvia, pero tenía que hacerlo de manera tal que cierto mago de hielo no se enterará, después de todo fue lo primero que ella pidió.

 **-No le digas nada a Gray-sama-**

Y sin más tenía que acatar su pedido, porque seguramente ella haría lo mismo en esa situación con respecto a Jellal.

-¿Has visto a Wendy?- Le pregunto a Lucy quien se encontraba viendo el espectáculo que estaban haciendo en el gremio.

-Todavía no vino, ¿Por qué preguntas?- Ladeo su cabeza para mirarla.

-Necesitaba pedirle algo pero bueno, le diré cuando este aquí- Susurro con auténtica preocupación en su voz.

-¡Ustedes dos ya dejen de discutir!, ¡Deben llevarse bien!-Grito con autoridad.

-¡Aye!- Pronunciaron tanto Gray como Natsu al mismo tiempo, a la vez que se abrazaban de lado agitando cómicamente sus manos.

-Happy 2 de nuevo, pensé que ya no lo volvería a ver- Suspiro con desgano.

Después de poder calmar al resto de las personas que ahora se encontraban en Fairy Tail, ella se dispuso a sentarse y comer su comida favorita, el pastel de fresa; mientras esperaba pacientemente que Wendy viniera.

Espero bastante tiempo y ella no se presentó, así que miraba a la puerta de vez en cuando, para que en tal caso lo necesitara, acercarse antes que los demás para decirle; Happy se dio cuenta de esto y le pregunto porque observaba la puerta constantemente.

-Porqué estoy esperando a Wendy, es raro que ella no esté aquí-Tomo una pequeña porción de su pastel para devorarlo.

-Es que Charlie y Wendy se fueron al gremio de Lamia Scale para visitar a Chelia, Aye- El exceed azul levanto su pata.

\- ¿Y sabes cuándo volverán?- Se dirigió a verlo con un semblante serio.

\- Charlie me dijo que mañana, ¿Por?-Voló alrededor de ella.

-Por nada…- Suspiro Scarlet.

-Oy Erza, ¿Sabes a donde esta Juvia?- Le pregunto Gajeel.

-Es que conseguimos una misión y la necesito- Le mostro el papel de la dichosa misión.

-Creo que no podrá ser, Juvia necesita descansar- Le respondió con honestidad.

-¿Le ha pasado algo?- Le pregunto Lily volando hacia su lado.

-No, al parecer tiene un pequeño resfriado- No sabía que tan grave era el asunto, pero claramente sabía que estaba mintiendo, la había visto realmente mal a la mañana.

-Pero no le digan a Gray, ella no quiere que se preocupe de más- Los observo fijamente y pudo notar que había preocupación en la mirada.

-Esa idiota, siempre haciendo preocupar a los demás, espero que se mejore pronto- Susurro con voz audible.

-Bien, iré a ver como está, de todas maneras hoy no pensaba tomar una misión- Se levantó y se dirigió a la salida.

\- ¿Por qué se fue Erza?-Se acercó el hijo de Igneel a la mesa en donde se encontraba anteriormente la peli roja.

-Tenía ganas de ir a su habitación- Respondió Redfox con simpleza.

\- ¿Se sentía mal?-Cuestiono Gray, que también se acercó a la mesa al ver la escena.

-No, me voy a casa también- Quería salir de la situación fácilmente sin aclarar nada.

-Apropósito tampoco veo a Juvia, ¿Sabes a dónde está?- Cuestionó Gray mientras alzaba su ceja.

-No lo sé, debe estar por ahí- Dijo tratando de evadir la situación.

-Mm…- Salamander había fijado su vista en Gajeel

-Es raro que no sepas nada, y que lo hayas dicho como si lo supieras pero no quisieras decirnos.- Acentúo con clara desconfianza.

\- Así que es así, dinos ahora- Exclamo Gray.

-Por favor Gajeel, Erza me pregunto preocupado si sabía a donde estaba Wendy para pedirle un favor, tiene relación con Juvia, ¿No es así?- Lucy se acercó hacía ellos al escuchar su conversación.

-Algo así, la verdad ni puta idea. Erza no me quiso decir mucho, solo me dijo que Juvia estaba resfriada pero que no era serio. Aunque su expresión decía lo contrario y no le creí demasiado, de hecho pensaba visitarla ahora- Comento con determinación.

\- Nosotros también vamos- Dijo con entusiasmo Natsu.

-Hagan lo que quieran, pero el Stripper no puede ir- Gajeel apunto al dedo a Fullbuster.

\- ¿Y por qué yo no?- Lo miro de mala manera.

-Erza de hecho lo estaba intentando ocultar de ti por eso no se los dijo, al parecer es algo que pidió la misma Juvia; así que no te entrometas.- Le palmeo el hombro con burla.

-Yo iré de todas maneras, desde cuándo le hago caso a lo que dice Juvia.- Acentúo con enojo encaminándose hacía la salida del gremio.

-Lo que sea, pero Juvia se enojará conmigo por esto- Susurro el Dragón Slayer de hierro.

Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Gajeel, Lily y Gray fueron juntos hacía Fairy Hills para visitar a la alquimista de agua.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Juvia Lockser, Erza se encontraba cambiando el agua para ponerle el paño húmedo en la frente.

-Erza-san, Juvia está bien- Sonrió con ternura.

-Está bien, ya que estoy aquí cuidaré de ti Juvia- Cambio su paño por otro más helado.

-Si Gray estuviera aquí sería más fácil, para hacer que baje tu fiebre solo bastaría con poner su mano en la frente.- Murmuro volviendo al baño para cambiar el agua.

-No quiero preocuparlo, Juvia de todas maneras se pondrá bien mañana- Susurro con voz apagada.

Juvia comenzó a toser fuerte, tanto que empezó a escupir sangre.

-Juvia…-Erza se llevó la mano en su boca, claramente horrorizada, sin saber qué hacer.

-Debo avisarle a Porlyusica…- Abrió la puerta de la habitación y se sorprendió al verlos todos ahí.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-Exclamo nerviosa la peli roja.

-Vinimos a visitar a Juvia- Dijo Lucy como si la pregunta de ella hubiera estado demás.

-Ehh… esto… - Erza se había puesto en blanco sin saber bien que hacer, al ver a su amiga en ese estado, no era como estar en batalla, ella estaba enferma y no había mucho que pudiera hacer para aliviar su estado.

-¿Qué sucede Erza? Déjanos pasar.- Sugirió el peli rosa.

-No creo que sea buen momento, es decir…- Susurro hasta quebrar su voz y llorar.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te sucede Erza?- Pregunto preocupado el mago de hielo.

-Primero hay que avisarle a Porlyusica… y…- Comenzó a sollozar.

-¿Algo malo le paso a Juvia?- Pregunto preocupada Lucy.

-Erza-san, Juvia está bien…- Se acercó a la puerta mientras le tomaba del hombro a Scarlet.

-Gracias por preocuparse por Juvia- La alquimista de agua les hizo una reverencia en agradecimiento.

-Espera, deberías estar en cama- Redfox la señalo con el dedo índice como si fuese una orden.

-Yo… saldré un momento Juvia y tu Gray vienes conmigo- Dijo con nerviosismo la peli roja.

-Eh… ¿Por qué…?- Ya era demasiado tarde la Titania lo había arrastrado con ella.

-Vayan con cuidado- Juvia hizo un ademán con las manos en modo de despedida.

Erza había arrastrado a Gray por un motivo en específico, ella le quería decir todo lo que le sucedía a Juvia, sabía que el único que podría hacerla entrar en razón era él; una vez que estuvieron lejos de Fairy Hills.

-Esto de verdad es serio, Gray- Erza le estaba dando la espalda.

-¿Qué es lo que le pasa a Juvia?- Puso un semblante serio.

-Al principio pensamos que era un resfrió común y corriente, pero realmente yo estaba preocupada por ella ya que se veía bastante mal a la mañana, entonces decidí cuidarla pero la fiebre no está bajando, tan así que ni siquiera ha disminuido un poco y antes de que llegarán Juvia empezó a toser muy fuerte al punto de comenzar a escupir sangre; intente contactar a Wendy pero Happy me dijo que regresará mañana y me preguntaba si Porlyusica podría saber qué es lo que tiene y si de verdad es muy grave.

– Después de largar todo lo que tenía contenido en su pecho suspiro para recuperar el aire perdido.

-Pero… ella…- Gray se removió el pelo con gran frustración.

\- Si, no quiere que sepan que tan mal esta, no sé si ella lo sabe y lo está negando apropósito o simplemente tiene miedo de que realmente sea algo grave- Susurro.

-Lo cierto es que Porlyusica la tiene que revisar para sacarnos de dudas.- Murmuro con preocupación.

-Juvia es una chica fuerte, ella no es el tipo de persona que moriría tan fácil-Dijo Gray ocultando su mirada.

-Lo sé- Erza se dio la vuelta para mirarlo con firmeza.

Ellos se encaminaron a ver a Porlyusica para decirle sobre la situación en la que se encontraban, al final termino siendo que ella tenía un virus en su cuerpo y que la única manera de eliminarlo era darle una medicina de una planta especial, el problema, es que esa hierva era de difícil acceso y sería complicado conseguirla; entonces se decidió que Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Happy, Lily y Gajeel fueran por esa planta mientras Gray se quedaría cuidándola.

 **-Yo también quiero ir-**

Dijo el peli negro frustrado de que no fuera tomado en cuenta y porque quería hacer algo por ella.

 **-Ella tiene una fiebre muy alta, tu trabajo es importante Gray, tienes que hacer que su cuerpo deje de tener tan alta temperatura y además…. Ella te necesita a su lado, por más que no quiera hacerte preocupar, estoy segura que si estas a su lado se recuperara pronto-**

Esa fue la respuesta que le dio Erza ante su reclamo, así que opto por hacerles caso y pedirles que consigan esa medicina, y que no regresen si no la obtuvieran; ellos antes hicieron la seña que corresponde al gremio de Fairy Tail, y en respuesta Gray hizo lo mismo.

Gray se encargó de cuidarla y de enfriar su cabeza, también el bañarla con agua helada para que su fiebre disminuyera aunque sea un poco.

-¿Acaso eres idiota, por qué siempre haces lo mismo? Te preocupas más del resto que de ti misma- Suspiro mientras apoyaba su mano contra su frente usando el poder del hielo.

-Gray-sama…- Se removió en la cama.

-Gray-sama se contagiará si está al lado de Juvia.- Dijo preocupada.

-No me contagiaré, Porlyusica dijo que este virus no era contagioso, y aunque lo fuera no me moveré de tu lado, siempre has estado a mi lado Juvia asi que esta vez me toca a mí hacerlo.- Sonrió con calidez.

-Pero…Gray-sama, Juvia ha estado a su lado porque así lo quiso, no fue obligada…Gray-sama puede simplemente…- La peli azul pronuncio con dificultad ya que la tos no le dejaba hablar del todo bien.

-¿Abandonarte?- Suspiro con enojo.

-No me jodas Juvia, y ya duérmete de una vez, no hables más- Dijo con enojo contenido

-Lo siento, Gray-sama- Sollozo, con pequeñas lágrimas a punto de salir.

-Está bien…-Suspiro.

-No es tu culpa.- Susurro.

Después de unas cuantas horas los demás regresaron y con ellos la planta que sería el antídoto para ella, Porlyusica hizo el preparado y Juvia lo tomo; a los pocos días ella se fue recuperando poco a poco, actuando como siempre; era de esa manera como querían a Juvia, siempre feliz, y sin darse cuenta, dándole felicidad a quienes la rodean.

Desde el fondo de su corazón Juvia estaba agradecida con ellos, nunca pensó en encontrar personas que la valoraran y la quisieran hasta el punto de arriesgarse para poder conseguir el antídoto que ella necesitaba, y tampoco pensó que encontraría a una persona que le dijera que nunca la abandonaría -estando con ella siempre- incluso aunque se enfermara o pudiese contagiarse con un virus, él no se movería.

Juvia siempre pensaba que ella estaba siguiendo la espalda de los demás, pero después de este día, se dio cuenta que todos estaban a la par y que caminaban juntos, de tal manera que cuando uno se caía o tropezaba, los demás se daban cuenta y la ayudaban a levantarse tomados de las manos porque así son más fuertes.

Porque ella siempre estuvo atrás de las personas, y cuando ella caía o se sentía triste nadie se daba cuenta, porque por obvias razones una persona no tiene ojos en la espalda no pudiendo verla. Pero ahora ella se siente querida, amada, lo que siempre deseo desde un principio, desde que era niña.

" _Sentirse amada"_

" _Sentir que es necesaria para los demás"_

" _Que su vida tuvo un propósito"_

" _Sentir que tenía un hogar al que regresar"_

" _Eso era lo único que pidió para ser feliz y ahora que lo tenía ella lo atesorara hasta que su corazón deje de latir"_

" _Usará esa fuerza interior para proteger a quienes ama"_

" _Porque ella vivirá por las personas que ama"_

" _Porque si tienes a alguien a quien amar, debes vivir por esa persona"_

" _Eso se convirtió en su lema"_

" _Su voluntad de vivir se hizo fuerte desde que está en Fairy Tail"_

" _Por eso, de lo que más le agradece a Gray Fullbuster, no es solo hacerle conocer el cielo azul, sino también hacerle conocer el sol, ese sol que siempre se encuentra alumbrando a cada integrante de Fairy Tail y del que nunca se arrepentirá de haber descubierto"_

" _Ella ama a Gray porque le hizo ver que en el mundo también hay otros colores además del gris"_

" _Juvia conoció el rosa al enamorarse de Gray"_

" _Juvia conoció el rojo al ver la pasión por proteger a sus camaradas"_

" _Juvia conoció el azul, porque si estaba junto a ellos el cielo nunca estará nublado"_

" _Juvia conoció el blanco, cuando conoció lo que era la verdadera libertad"_

" _Juvia conoció el verde, porque gracias a ellos supo lo que era la esperanza"_

" _Juvia está feliz de estar viva"_

* * *

Bueno, debo decir que no tenía pensado terminarlo de esta manera pero incluso yo escribiéndolo puse todos los sentimientos que Juvia me transmitió como personaje; al ver sus flashback y hasta ahora.

Espero no haber deshonrado a mi vaca, pero es lo que pienso de cómo se siente Juvia; en cuanto a Erza no sabía cómo ponerla, pero supongo que si viera a una amiga en ese estado entraría en shock o no sabría cómo actuar y más si se siente un poco culpable por "hacerle caso" desde algún punto de vista; tampoco aclare si ellos a esta altura ya era novios o no asi que eso queda a su imaginación.


	7. Jardín de flores

**Advertencias y/o aclaración:**

 _-Poesía y Romántico._

 _-No hay Ooc._

 _-Narrador externo._

 _-Hice este fic escuchando a Paz Martinez "los recuerdos no abrazan" y también con la canción de Kimi=hana de Pigstar._

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hiro Mashima._

* * *

" _Frases importantes, que pueden también ser para aclarar la idea general del fic y pueden ser pensamientos"_

-Es el dialogo normal-

 ** _Es para aclarar cuando son cosas tomadas como flashback, odio tener que ponerlo como aclaración así que simplemente lo hare con letra negrita lo que sea ocurrido en el pasado y/o un recuerdo del mismo._**

* * *

 **Día 7**

 **Flower garden - Jardín de flores.**

Las flores guardan significados profundos, son seres vivos que no pueden expresar con palabras lo que sienten, por eso lo hacen de manera diferente.

Incluso cuando una persona esta triste si se le regalará una flor esta dejara de sentirse así, se pondrá feliz y su humor cambiará; al mismo tiempo que si un novio le regala a la persona amada una rosa para simbolizar su amor.

De esta manera las personas también pueden expresarse cuando no saben cómo decir lo que siente, no saben cómo hacerles llegar sus sentimientos y lo hacen mediante el lenguaje de las flores.

Pero no todas las personas han sido afortunadas y han tenido buena experiencia con flores. Cuando Juvia era una niña, como la lluvia siempre se encontraba a su lado si iba de picnic o si simplemente pasaba al lado de un jardín de flores, la lluvia les llegaba y no podía apreciarlas durante mucho tiempo, el único sentimiento que le provocaba era tristeza porque una flor que le gusta siempre estar iluminada por los rayos del sol, siendo regada de vez en cuando, es opacada por las nubes grises y la lluvia que no para por más que lo intenten.

El sueño de esa mujer de la lluvia, era que alguien la quisiese, casarse, tener hijos, y su casa rodeada de un jardín de flores, que ella amará y cuidará todos los días.

Siempre estando con el cielo despejado entrando pequeños rayos de sol, ese era un sueño que poseía esta maga de agua. Durante mucho tiempo, desde que era una niña, pero simplemente ese sueño se había desvanecido porque con el pasar de los años pensaba que esa lluvia no se iría, que nadie la amaría y que estaría sola lo que le quedaba de vida.

Así como una pequeña flor que no le gusta crecer en soledad y que con el tiempo comienza a morir al sentirse tan triste y abandonada, así era como se sentía Juvia Lockser, llamada "mujer de la lluvia".

Con el paso de los años cambio y su situación mejoró mucho, enamorarse era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida, esa persona es Gray Fullbuster.

Con el paso de los años, se dio cuenta de varías cosas que antes no notaba, y que la cegaban, Juvia siempre pensó que gracias a él su lluvia había desaparecido.

Gray le había hecho volver a soñar, a tener esperanza, y le enseño a amar sin esperar nada a cambio.

Pero algo que Juvia no se dio cuenta fue que Gray era como una flor, llena de espinas, no era el ser perfecto que ella siempre pensó que era, la persona a la cual idolatraba y trababa como un príncipe.

El mago de hielo no era nada de eso, ni siquiera se le acercaba a la realidad, el discípulo de Ul había sufrido mucho en su vida, incluso más de lo que pudo haber sufrido Juvia, porque él siempre tuvo personas a su lado, pero por cosas del destino, se las arrebatan y morían en ese proceso.

" _¿Es mejor no tener a nadie o conocer a gente que te amé pero que luego se vayan para nunca regresar dejándote con un vacío en el corazón?"_

Juvia siempre se preguntó qué era lo más doloroso, llegando a la conclusión de la segunda opción, estando en soledad no sufres lo mismo que estar rodeado por personas y de un día para el otro te encuentras solo, herido, frustrado y sintiéndote culpable por eso.

Esa mujer no conoció lo que era la verdadera soledad, aquella en la cual, un día estas con todos los que te quieren y luego de buenas a primeras ya no están.

Sabiendo que nunca van a regresar a tu lado, nunca verás su sonrisa, nunca podrás abrazar a esa persona porque los recuerdos no abrazan y los recuerdos no sirven de nada si la persona que quiere no se encuentra con él.

Recordar lo que antes le producía felicidad, en ese momento los recordó con angustia y ahora, ahora los recuerda con melancolía. Esa es la verdadera soledad, la verdadera oscuridad en la que él estuvo durante mucho tiempo, negándose a salir, porque si lo hacía tenía miedo que otra vez le ocurriera, que pasará una vez más y que esta vez el hueco que el mismo forme ya nadie va a poder entrar y el nunca intentará salir tampoco.

Él tenía muchas espinas, y Juvia aprendió a no solo amarlo a él superficialmente, aprendió a amar a las espinas, ella tomo esa flor sin importar lastimarse, sin importar que la sangre producida por una espina recorriera su mano.

Sin importar que esa flor no quisiera ser arrancada de ese lugar, ubicándose en un lugar sin querer moverse, temiendo a avanzar porque no sabe que más cosas le deparara como tampoco no quiere volver a sentir lo mismo que aquellas veces en las que perdió a esas personas y esas veces en las que se sintió inútil sin poder hacer nada, esas veces en la que solo desesperación fue lo que su cuerpo contenía; y también culpa de no poder proteger a quienes lo protegieron durante todo este tiempo.

Juvia sabe que esas heridas no sanaran, tampoco cree que Gray quiera sanarlas, porque para él es más como un recordatorio de lo que paso, de la persona que fue y de cómo esos hechos hicieron al Gray Fullbuster que todos conocen ahora.

Intentar sanar no es lo que él pretende, sería manchar su memoria por todas esas personas que arriesgaron su vida para salvarlo, por todas esas personas que intentaron sellar su oscuridad y por ese motivo el no sana, convivirá con la herida, con el paso del tiempo cicatrizará pero será una cicatriz que siempre permanecerá en su corazón y que no importa cuando tiempo pase, nunca intentará sacarse la cresta, porque si lo hace volverá a sangrar.

La razón por la que amaba a las flores antes y porque las ama ahora, son distintas; antes lo hacía por esos sentimientos que ella no podía transmitir, por esa soledad acumulada que pensaba erradicar con la compañía de las flores.

Ahora las ama porque simboliza a la persona que ama, flores que quiere cuidar para el resto de su vida, pero esa maga de agua se prometió que nunca lo haría llorar, no sería una espina en su tallo, no sería otra cicatriz en su corazón.

Será esa mujer que lo vaya curando sanándolo, la que aliviane el peso de sus culpas, ella lo ayudará a llevar la culpa que aunque no fuera suya; aunque no haya estado con él en esos momentos y no tuviera realmente culpa de nada, como tampoco él, aun así llevarán la carga juntos debido a que entre dos ese peso será menor, y llegarán a un punto que incluso esa carga disminuirá y podrán caminar con verdadera libertad tomados de la mano.

Esa melancolía permanecerá, pero esa oscuridad que hay en su corazón perecerá y nunca volverá porque Gray también aprendió que Juvia, al ser una maga de agua, tiene la capacidad de purificar o alivianar cualquier corazón, es su calidez lo que le permitió seguir.

Y Gray se prometió a si mismo protegerla porque para él ella era como una flor, armoniosa, dulce, una flor a las que todos quieren poseer con los que todos se sienten bien en su presencia, como una flor blanca, que trae paz a quien la observa siendo una flor que siempre será eterna, y así como su amor nunca morirá.

-Juvia, ya regrese- Observo el lugar y noto que estaba demasiado silencioso, algo raro en su casa, siempre Juvia lo recibía con un abrazó, y hasta podía imaginarla, meneándole la cola como un perro.

El mago de hielo se dispuso a recorrer la casa, intentado encontrarla pero no estaba, pudo visualizar una sombra en el jardín y suspiro mientras se rascaba la cabeza con la mano derecha.

-Juvia, te dije que deberías estar descansando y no estar aquí- Se aproximó a su lado mientras sonreía con resignación.

-Es que a Juvia le gusta ese lugar, la hace sentir feliz y aparte creo que a tu hijo le gusta- Se tocó la panza con cariño, ella estaba en la espera de un bebe y tenía 9 meses de embarazo.

-Le debe gustar el jardín de flores como a Juvia- Sonrió mientras se paraba frente a Gray.

-De todos modos, Porlyusica dijo que tenías que descansar, él bebé puede nacer en cualquier momento.

-Juvia lo sabe, Gray-sama es muy sobreprotector con Juvia.-Hizo un mohín como una pequeña niña.

-Vale, Vale- Le pellizco una de las mejillas en señal de cariño.

-¿Y cómo estuvo la misión Gray-sama?- Siempre Juvia le preguntaba lo mismo, esperaba que él le dijera en realidad que habían hecho pero siempre Gray se saltaba algunas partes para no preocuparla demás y como estaba esperando su hijo, no quería que se angustiara sin necesidad.

-Bien… el idiota de Natsu, como siempre rompiendo cosas y disminuyendo la paga, pero después de eso no ha pasado nada peligroso, no fue muy difícil la misión de hecho-

-Se alegra Gray-sama- Sonrió con calma.

" _Ella está más linda"_ pensaba el mago.

-¿Quieres que te cargue a nuestro cuarto?- Fullbuster ya se había puesto en posición para hacerlo.

-¿Qué…? Juvia es pesada- Se sonrojo con fuerza mientras agitaba sus brazos en su regazo.

Sin escuchar sus suplicas la cargo y la llevo a su cuarto, en donde como todos los días, ellos se amaban una y otra vez y la semilla de su amor estaba creciendo en el interior de Juvia, ese era el recuerdo de ambos; después cuando se convierta en una hermosa y adorable flor, la protegerán y no dejaran que nada le pase.

* * *

Si escucharon las canciones que puse antes sabrán que varias frases que puse son sacadas de ahí y me parecieron súper buenas para lo que estaba contando ahora que realmente no pude evitar escribir algo así.

Sinceramente espero que les haya gustado, ahora me centre más en lo que se sintió Gray pero desde quizás una perspectiva de Juvia, por más que el narrador no sea ella, quise enfocar de cómo se siente al respecto y espero haberlo hecho bien y haber llenado sus expectativas.

Cualquier sugerencia, comentario o tomatazos son permitidos para poner como review.

Nos vemos mañana con otra bella historia (?).


	8. Té y café

**Advertencias y/o aclaración:**

 _-Narrador externo._

 _-No hay Ooc._

 _-Fic para todas las edades, creo._

 _-Hay un poco de Luvia (Juvia x Lucy) pero en cuanto Friendship, su relación me encanta, y también un poco de Gratsu (Gray x Natsu) en cuanto amistad claro está._

 _-También hay un Nalu encubierto por ahí xD._

 _-Comedia y un poco de romanticismo._

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hiro Mashima._

* * *

" _Frases importantes, que pueden también ser para aclarar la idea general del fic y pueden ser pensamientos"_

-Es el dialogo normal-

 ** _Es para aclarar cuando son cosas tomadas como flashback, odio tener que ponerlo como aclaración así que simplemente lo hare con letra negrita lo que sea ocurrido en el pasado y/o un recuerdo del mismo._**

* * *

 **Día 8**

 **Coffee and tea - Té y Café.**

Era una mañana como cualquier otra en el gremio de Fairy Tail, se encontraban Natsu y Gray como siempre peleando, haciendo disturbios en el lugar destruyendo todo a su paso como era costumbre de ellos.

La maga de agua como siempre apoyaba a su "Gray-sama" a ganar lo que sea que estuviera discutiendo con Natsu, de hecho, eso mucho no le importaba, después de todo sabía que era por trivialidades y nada serio, hasta podía notar como a Gray le gustaba pelear con él todos los días.

-Mira no entiendo a los hombres- Suspiro Lucy mientras bebía una taza de café que la mayor de los Strauss le había servido.

-¿Por qué lo dices, Lucy?- Pregunto claramente con curiosidad

-Siempre se andan peleando por boberías que ni siquiera viene al caso, ¿acaso no pueden actuar como hombres civilizados, por alguna vez?-Gesticulo con su mano en señal de disgusto.

-Pero así son felices, ¿verdad?-Respondió simpáticamente la peli blanca

-Eso creo- Rodo los ojos.

-Rival del amor, ¿De que estaban hablando?- Juvia se había acercado a pedirle una bebida a Mira.

-¿Quieres café?- Al ver la afirmación comenzó a prepararlo.

-Estábamos hablando de Gray…- No había terminado la oración que ya sentía la aura maligna rodar todo su alrededor y una mirada penetrante.

-¡No es nada de lo que piensas!-Se molestó ladeando la cabeza.

-Cómo iba diciendo, estábamos hablando de Gray y Natsu, siempre se están peleando y yo no encuentro ningún motivo alguno para eso- Su mirada se posó en el café durante algunos segundos.

-Aquí está tu café, Juvia- Le sonrío mientras le entregaba dicha taza caliente.

-Gracias, Mira-san- Hizo un ademán bajando un poco la cabeza en agradecimiento.

-Por lo que me dijiste antes, Rival del amor…- Tomo un sorbo de la taza

-Es así como se entienden- Miro fijamente a Lucy durante un momento.

-Yo sigo sin entenderlo…-Se desplomo en la mesada con las manos estiradas, el olor a café se le impregnaba en la nariz poco a poco debido a su cercanía con la taza.

-¿Si Juvia un día viniera y te llamará Lucy-San en vez de Rival del amor como te sentirías?- Lucy se sorprendió tanto que se paró del asiento mecánicamente y luego comenzó a pensar sobre lo que le dijo, volviéndose a sentar otra vez.

-Sería raro-respondió con honestidad.

-De esa manera es la relación de Natsu-San y Gray-sama, ellos son amigos pero de todas maneras se sentiría raro que esa rivalidad que tuvieran durante tanto tiempo se desvaneciera, hasta Juvia cree que Natsu-san es el que provoca apropósito a Gray-sama porque le gusta pelear con él y para él eso no es algo tonto, fortalece sus lazos con Gray-sama.-Se lo dijo con tanta calma que hasta hubiera pensado que ella los conocía desde hace tiempo y que era mentira, que ella estuvo en el gremio Phantom Lord.

-Tienes razón- Susurro con melancolía, dándose cuenta que hasta para ella hubiera sido raro verlos amigablemente y que los prefería de esta manera, para hacer este gremio divertido y sintiéndose como en casa.

-Juvia- Lucy llamó la atención de la peli azul y en respuesta ella ladeo la cabeza en su dirección, no sin antes terminar el último sorbo de café que le quedaba.

-¿Si?-Pregunto con calma y a la vez un poco intrigada por lo que le diría.

\- Si Juvia se transforma en la novia de Gray, ¿me dejarás de llamar rival del amor?- Lucy se sonrojo por hacerle una pregunta extraña y que ella pensaba que seguro lo mal interpretaría, que Juvia pensaría que sentía algo por Gray, imaginándose miles escenarios.

-¿No…Novia…?-Juvia comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente mientras a su alrededor volaban corazones rosas y pronunciaba cosas que la rubia no podía entender pero que según lo poco que escuchaba, era algo sobre boda, muchos hijos y sobre amarlo eternamente.

-¿Qué estás pensando?- Pregunto Heartfilia con una gota en la cabeza.

-Ah, Nada- Sacudió su cabeza con fuerza de un lado para otro para despejar esas ideas.

\- ¿Qué es lo que Rival de amor quiere?, ¿Qué Juvia la siga llamando así o que la nombre Lucy-san?- Cuestiono con una sonrisa, pocas vista de la maga de agua hacia la maga celestial.

-Prefiero que me llames Rival del amor, o en su defecto ex rival del amor- La rubia se sonrojo al punto que llegaba a la tonalidad del cabello de Erza.

-Extrañaría de alguna manera la relación que tenemos ahora- Sonrío

-Ahora los entiendo- Suspiro viendo a los lejos a Gray y Natsu peleando con sus puños.

-Aunque las chicas por lo menos somos más civilizadas- Pensó la hija de Layla.

-Mira-san, ¿puedes prepararle un té verde frío a Juvia?- Sus ojos se transformaron en dos orbes de corazones y empezó a suspirar en una de sus ilusiones como típica enamorada.

-¿Es para Gray?- Eso era notable para ellas, que hasta la pregunta estaba demás, pero fue más para confirmarlo que otra cosa.

-Juvia piensa que después de pelear con Natsu-san debe estar cansado y pensó en darle algo nutritivo y fresco- Sonrío con ternura.

" _Ya lo sabíamos",_ Pensaron ambas magas con una sonrisa cómplice entre ambas.

Después de que Mira le haya entregado el té verde, se dispuso a ir hacía Gray para dárselo.

-¿Gray-sama? Toma- Al ver que lo llamaban se volteo y tomo el vaso que Juvia le daba.

-¿Luigi a dónde está mi vaso?- Grito para que llegara hasta los oídos de cierta maga.

-No soy tu sirviente, pídeselo a Mira- Exclamo con enojo.

-¿Qué pasa flamitas? No te atienden- Rio con burla.

-Cállate hielitos- Refunfuño hasta llegar a la barra y se observó que al final Lucy ya le tenía preparado el refresco que tanto le gustaba, solo que Heartfilia se sentía avergonzada por ello si no le hubiera grito, ella se lo habría llevado.

-Voy a caminar un rato, ¿Quieres venir?- Observo unos instantes a Juvia, mientras que tomaba de a sorbos el té.

-A Juvia le gustaría- Respondió con una sonrisa.

Se dispusieron a salir, tratando de pasar desapercibidos por las demás personas del gremio.

Mientras iban caminando, comenzaron a charlar sobre trivialidades y cosas de sus respectivas misiones.

-Todavía queda un poco de refresco, hace calor- Hizo un ademán con su mano para tratar de ventilar su rostro, realmente este día hacía demasiado calor y se había arrepentido de salir pero después de "invitar" a Juvia no se podía retractar, pero a ella no parecía afectarle el calor aunque estuviera tan abrigada, siempre Gray le tendría envidia a esa parte de Juvia.

-¿Quieres?- Gray le había ofrecido el vaso, ya que no sintiera el calor no significara que estuviera sedienta.

-Oh, a Juvia no le gusta las cosas amargas, por eso el té no es el preferido de Juvia, pero le agrada ver que a Gray-sama le gusta cada vez que le llevo el refresco.

-Ya veo- Suspiro

-Quizás pueda hacer que te guste- dijo con una mueca torcida.

-Como…- Antes que pudiera continuar, ella fue callada por los labios de Gray quien había tomado antes lo que quedaba el té, entonces Juvia sintió una combinación extraña de sabores, el café y té.

Juvia abrió más su boca para que Gray pudiera explorar más libremente la boca de la peli azul, sus lenguas danzaban juntas, él sostenía con sus dedos la barbilla de ella y Juvia acariciaba los suaves mechones negros de la cabeza del Fullbuster; y como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, ellos tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire, respirando agitadamente.

-¿Eso por qué fue?- Pregunto entrecortada intentado regular su respiración.

-¿No puedo besar a mí novia?- Preguntó con un sonrojo en la mejilla, no sabía si era por el calor que sentía de antes o por el beso que se dieron, quizás era por ambas cosas.

-Sí, solo que sorprendió a Juvia- Sonrió mientras acariciaba la mejilla del peli negro.

-Pero pudieron verlos- Susurro cerca del rostro del mago de hielo.

-No hay problema, por acá no pasa nadie y menos alguien del gremio- Murmuro antes de volver a acortar la distancia para volverla a besar pero esta vez siendo gentil y delicado, como si ella fuera una escultura de hielo que pudiera romper al mínimo movimiento en falso.

\- ¿Nos vamos?- Susurro sosteniendo la mano de la alquimista de agua.

-Sí, Gray-sama- en respuesta ella correspondió ese gesto y lo abrazo del brazo.

Bueno quizás a Lucy debería haberle dicho que ella ya no era su rival de amor pero si lo dejaba hacer sospecharían que estaban saliendo, no era algo que querían ocultar por mucho tiempo pero Gray no querían que se burlaran de eso y malograr la relación por ese motivo sugirió primero tenerlo en secreto hasta que se decidieran a decirles.

Tal vez ese momento este cerca, pero Juvia la seguirá llamando rival del amor y si es por el cariño que le siente a la maga celestial, no, el cariño que siempre tuvo para con ella por ser su primera amiga pero era algo que no iba a revelar, quizás en el fondo ella es Tsundere, pero solo con Lucy Heartfilia será así.

Porque tal como Natsu se lleva con Gray, Juvia también se lleva de la misma manera con Lucy, ya no existe esa rivalidad, pero aun así no piensan cambiar nada de su relación, porque se sentirían raro y porque ellos se querían; esa era su manera de quererse. Además ahora tenía un motivo para amar el té y más si con eso lleva a recordar los labios de su "Gray-sama" besándola apasionadamente, definitivamente la dulce mezcla del té y café será el preferido de Juvia.

* * *

Este es un Headcanon que tengo hace bastante, sobre el hecho de la relación de Juvia con Lucy; y la siento un paralelismo con la de Gray x Natsu; quizás y la verdadera razón para poner a Juvia de "rival" de Lucy es por esta razón xD…

Pero bueno es simplemente algo que pienso a mí me encanta su relación y su amistad, una muy particular debo decir; pero cuando se necesitan la una está para ayudar a la otra, paso la primera vez que se conocieron y paso aquella vez en Tártaros cuando ella la defendió, también paso en los juegos mágicos cuando vio a Lucy siendo herida y la cara de Horror, vamos que Juvia la quiere y es su amiga pero bueno es su "rival" asi como Natsu lo es de Gray y viceversa, no entiendo entonces porque he escuchado cada cosa en cuanto a cómo trata a Lucy y demás cosas que me dan risa pero bueno eso es todo lo que diré.

Espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos mañana con una gran historia (?)

Cualquier comentario, sugerencia, review, un chorro de agua será buen recibido por mi (?).


	9. Autofoto

**Advertencias y/o aclaración:**

 _-Hay Friendship por donde quieras verlo XD._

 _-Me centro más en la relación de Juvia para con Lucy, cana, Lissana, erza, Natsu, Gajeel, Levy y por supuesto que con Gray :P._

 _-Hablado desde Narrador externo._

 _-No hay Occ._

 _-Drama y Familiar es este fic._

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hiro Mashima._

* * *

" _Frases importantes, que pueden también ser para aclarar la idea general del fic y pueden ser pensamientos"_

-Es el dialogo normal-

 ** _Es para aclarar cuando son cosas tomadas como flashback, odio tener que ponerlo como aclaración así que simplemente lo hare con letra negrita lo que sea ocurrido en el pasado y/o un recuerdo del mismo._**

* * *

 **Día 9**

 **Selfie – Autofoto**

-Todos pónganse juntos y sonrían- Exclamo Mira haciendo movimientos con su manos mientras ubicaba la cámara en el trípode y así ponerse junto a ellos.

El maestro había propuesto sacar una foto todos juntos, ya que hace varios años que no lo hacían y no tenían nuevas fotos con todos en el gremio, en donde estuvieran también los nuevos integrantes como Lucy, Gajeel, Lily, Juvia, Wendy y Charlie.

-La foto ha salido muy bien, pero como siempre calzoncillos-men lo tuvo que arruinar- Rio con burla.

-¿Qué quisiste decirme cerebro de flamas?- Exclamo con enojo

-Saliste en ropa interior otra vez Gray- Anuncio Cana.

\- eh, ¿Cuándo?- Grito al darse cuenta de ese hecho.

\- Es lo mismo de siempre- Suspiro Lucy.

-Juvia cree que Gray-sama se veía guapo- Murmuro con corazones rodeándola, indicando que ya se había ido al mundo de la imaginación.

-Ya que, de todos modos aún sigue siendo una buena foto, sobre todo por mí- Afirmo el dragón Slayer de hierro.

-¿Van a seguir diciendo quien salió mejor o volverán a sus correspondientes actividades?-Cuestiono la peli roja que ya comenzaba a enojarse.

-¡Aye!-Exclamaron todos con cierto temor.

Antes de la batalla en el reino de Álvarez querían sacarse una foto en donde todos estuvieran juntos, para conmemorar ese momento, como si fuera una promesa de que todos regresaran a salvo y cuando vuelvan a ver esa foto, lo recordaran como una historia, su propia historia y volverán a reír juntos de nuevo, como ha sido siempre.

La maga de agua se encontraba en la habitación de Fairy Hills para descansar, ella había recordado por alguna razón la vez en la que Gray casi había muerto y se asustó por ello porque la batalla se estaba acercando haciendo que para ella lo viera como si fuera un mal presagio, en la anterior noche él le había dicho que le daría una respuesta en donde ella deseaba decirle tantas cosas pero se quedó callada por temor y por vergüenza; desde esa vez ella ocasionalmente sueña con ese hecho, y nunca se lo dijo a Gray para no preocuparlo.

Verlo morir de esa manera fue lo más doloroso que le ocurrió desde hace mucho tiempo y no quería volver a pasar una vez más por lo mismo.

-Juvia te protegerá esta vez Gray-sama- Ella siempre fue protegida por él pero esta vez ella lo hará, protegerá a la persona que ama sin sacrificarse, sin producirle dolor porque Juvia lo que menos desea es lastimarlo; así que hará lo que este a su alcance en la medida para protegerlo pero si llegase a ocurrir algo de corazón esperaba que le perdonase pero antes que ella misma estaba él y eso lo sabía, todos sabían lo que Juvia podría hacer por una persona que ama, tanto a Gray, como a cada integrante del gremio, por eso estaba en el fondo preocupada y no podía deshacerse de ese sentimiento de inseguridad.

-Juvia no sabe qué hacer- Suspiro en la penumbra de su habitación.

Como si alguien más le susurrara lo que tendría que hacer se levantó rápidamente, prendió las luces de la habitación y se dispuso a cambiarse para ir al cuarto de Erza.

-Erza-san…-Golpeo tres veces a la puerta, cuando la Titania le abrió se sorprendió de que Juvia estuviera ahí pero de todos modos decidió hacerla pasar.

-¿Qué sucede Juvia?- Pregunto con calma.

-Juvia quisiera pedirle prestado la cámara- Se avergonzó por ello.

La cámara que tenía Erza era una que podía sacar las fotos al instante revelándola automáticamente, eso haría más fácil su trabajo por eso decidió pedírselo a ella en particular.

-No hay problema, ¿Pero cuál es el motivo?- Pregunto intrigada

-Juvia pensó en hacer un álbum- Sus mejillas estaban rojas.

\- ¿Álbum?- Cuestiono divertida por verla así.

-Juvia quiere sacarse fotos con cada integrante de Fairy Tail y escribirle palabras de lo que Juvia piensa de cada uno.- Suspiro con nerviosismo.

-¿Es así?-Sonrío para inspirarle confianza.

-Lo del álbum, ¿puedes mantenerlo en secreto?- Desvió su mirada con tristeza.

-¿Por qué quieres hacer esto? ¿Es como si pensarás que mori…?-Sus labios temblaron al ver que desvió la mirada.

-¿De verdad?-Exclamo asustada

-Juvia no piensa eso, pero si pasará, si realmente Juvia no regresará con ustedes quisiera al menos dejarle algo a cada uno.- Sus lágrimas salieron.

-Ha tenido pesadillas y Juvia sabe que no son reales pero si…- Se abrazó al cuerpo de la peli roja, ella no podía pronunciar palabra alguna.

-Lo entiendo, creo que todos nos sentimos así, te la prestaré pero prométeme que vivirás pase lo que pase- Acarició el pelo de la peli azul para intentar calmarla.

-Juvia hará lo que pueda- Sollozó, Erza esperaba que se lo prometiera, pero eso era mejor que nada y lo sabía bien.

Después de sacarse una foto con Erza, empezó a pedirle a cada persona que encontrará en el gremio que se sacara una foto con ella.

Solo le faltaba pedírselo a Gray, y realmente esperaba que no le preguntará su motivo porque por más que lo intente ocultar había a veces en la que él podía ver a través de ella y no quería preocuparlo sin ningún motivo en primer lugar.

-Gray-sama…- Lo saludo con la mano, había pasado todo el día haciendo esto y por tal motivo había llegado la noche, pudo vislumbrar a Gray caminando como si no tuviera un rumbo fijo y solo fuera para distraerse un poco.

-Juvia… ¿Qué haces tan tarde?- Pregunto con una de sus manos en el bolsillo del pantalón.

-Estaba recordando la foto en grupo que se sacaron esta mañana- Sonrío mientras ambos observaban el rio que se encontraba frente a sus ojos.

-Yo también- Afirmo con franqueza.

-Juvia pensó que era la primera vez que sacar una foto en grupo la hacía tan feliz- Sonrió estirando sus brazos hacia el cielo estrellado.

-Pero Juvia también pensó que no tenía ninguna foto acompañada de nadie de Fairy Tail y se sintió triste por eso- Juvia saco la cámara de su cartera.

-¿Me estas pidiendo sacarnos una foto los dos?- Suspiro pesadamente.

-Si- Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Bien…-Suspiro derrotado

Juvia posiciono la cámara sacando la foto que salió de la misma, tomándola y agitándola un poco para verla.

-Juvia está feliz…- Observo la foto con detenimiento, luego se dispuso a despedir de Gray para ir rápido a su cuarto, preparar un álbum le llevaría toda la noche si quería terminarlo antes de que le asignaran su puesto en la batalla.

Tomo las fotos que tenía y se dispuso a pegarlas en un cuaderno, haciéndole dibujos o acotaciones de cada uno, luego cerró el cuaderno y se dispuso a dormir.

-Juvia está feliz de poder encontrar un lugar al cual pertenecer…- poco a poco el sueño llego a ella recordando algunas cosas que había anotado en su cuaderno.

" _Lucy-san, gracias por ser su primera amiga eres la primera chica que trato bien a Juvia, espera que seas muy feliz y puedas decirle tus sentimientos a Natsu-san."_

" _Gajeel-kun es como un hermano para Juvia, gracias por protegerla y darle consejos, nunca la abandonaste cuando se sintió sola y triste; cuida de Levy-san porque esa mujer es la persona que Gajeel-kun más ama por eso no debes hacerla sentir triste."_

" _Meredy, Juvia lamenta el que no hayamos tomado una foto juntas, pero siempre estarás en su mente, gracias por ser la amiga de Juvia, nunca pensó que un enemigo se convertiría en una persona tan importante para Juvia."_

" _Erza-san lamenta que Juvia siempre te contará sus problemas, sin tener en consideración si querías escucharlos, pero sin importar que siempre le diste apoyo y pusiste tu hombro para consolarla, espero de corazón que puedas encontrar tu propia felicidad también"_

" _Natsu-San, nunca pudo agradecerte el hecho de que hicieras que Gray-sama volviera a su lado, le diste a Juvia un motivo para seguir esperando y para creer que el volvería"_

" _Lissana, eres muy buena amiga, siempre estás ahí cuando Juvia te necesita, siempre fue cómodo hacer las misiones contigo y Juvia está muy feliz que siempre confiaste en ella"_

" _Cana-san eres la primera persona que le dijo a Juvia que ya era aceptada en Fairy Tail, cuando no merecía de esa amabilidad, Cana-san se la dio, y se arrepiente de no haber dicho nada en ese momento, gracias por todo"_

" _Gray-sama fue la persona que hizo que el cielo nublado se transformara en uno lleno de luz y calidez, ella no tiene palabras para decirte todo lo que siente en unos cuantos renglones pero de algo Juvia está segura si no hubiera sido por Gray-sama, Juvia no hubiera conocido Fairy Tail y todas esas palabras que dijo a través de este diario no hubieran sido posible expresarlas ya que estarían en blanco porque esa Juvia de aquel entonces sufría y vivía en soledad, no conocía a nadie que la quisiera de verdad pero gracias a que Juvia te conoció hiciste que su mundo se tiñera de colores, Juvia lo ama por eso si algo llega a pasarle quiere pedirle a Gray-sama que lo que más desea su corazón es que sea feliz aunque no sea con ella y aunque el futuro de ellos sea destruido Juvia no quiere destruir el tuyo, por eso quiere que siga avanzando como siempre lo hiciste pero aunque no puedas ver a Juvia, ella estará tomando tu mano debido a que Juvia hizo una promesa sobre nunca soltarle la mano y la cumplirá sin importar que."_

Juvia esperaba que esta batalla sea una anécdota que contarían más tarde a sus hijos, pero si ella no volvía quería hacerlo sin arrepentimientos, todas esas palabras que ahora no les puede decir porque no quiere preocuparlos, este álbum las contiene y lo que ella siente desde lo profundo de su corazón les llegará, porque pase lo que pase ella vivirá en cada uno de ellos, y a través de cada una de sus palabras por la eternidad.

* * *

Estuve un poco bajoneada y bueno se me ocurrió algo asi, no quiero que Juvia o el mismo Gruvia termine en Angst así que esta historia esta relatada desde la perspectiva de la duda, asi que tanto si termina mal como bien pues esta historia quedara bien con cualquiera de ellas xD.

Intente plasmar en esas notas todo el paso de Juvia con respecto a las otras personas con las que Juvia se relacionó, espero que haya dado en el clavo y no lo sientan sacado de contexto. Lo que si por obvias razones como Juvia es más un personaje destinado al amor, pues le puse un texto más grande a Gray, es obvio porque…

Solo espero que todo termine bien y tengamos Happy end.


	10. Friendzone

**Advertencias y/o aclaración:**

 _-Tendremos Lyvia, Gruvia, Ervia y Lyredy._

 _-Comedia._

 _-No hay Occ (es lo que creo xD)._

 _-Narrador externo._

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hiro Mashima._

* * *

" _Frases importantes, que pueden también ser para aclarar la idea general del fic y pueden ser pensamientos"_

-Es el dialogo normal-

 ** _Es para aclarar cuando son cosas tomadas como flashback, odio tener que ponerlo como aclaración así que simplemente lo hare con letra negrita lo que sea ocurrido en el pasado y/o un recuerdo del mismo._**

* * *

 **Día 10**

 **Friendzone - Zona de amistad**

 **-No toques lo que es mío-**

 **-No tomes a una persona de mi gremio-**

 **-No dejare que alguien de otro gremio se lleve a mi compañera-**

Juvia siempre pensó que significaba para cierto peli negro que siempre la rechazaba en cuanto podía pero que por alguna razón desconocida cada vez que Lyon se le acercaba actuaba distinto.

Para Gray al parecer era una cosa, una persona de su gremio y después una compañera.

Ella no entendía nada, el motivo por el cual se comportaba de esa manera estaba lleno de incógnitas.

Entonces esta chica curiosa, en una misión que les toco juntos, se lo preguntó:

 _ **-¿Qué es para Gray-sama?-**_ Sus dedos comenzaron a moverse sin parar indicando que se encontraba nerviosa.

 **-Eres mi amiga, claro está-** Dijo sin inmutarse.

Después de ese hecho, ella se puso a llorar cómicamente sin parar, ahora ella se encontraba en la temible Friendzone y no entendía que hizo mal, cualquier táctica que utilizaba no le salía.

Era ignorada o se enojaba con ella por ser tan "empalagosa", no sabía cómo demostrar su amor.

Su infancia fue un poco dura, ella no sabía cómo amar ni como dar amor y solo hacía lo que su cuerpo le transmitía por todo su ser.

Aunque cualquier cosa era mejor que estar en la "Brotherzone", eso si la destrozaría ya que no habría ni una mínima posibilidad de ganar su amor.

Simplemente a veces estaba cansada de todo esto pensando en dejarlo, rendirse; pero cuando lo veía volvía a recaer en querer ser la persona que ama.

" _Pero así no funcionan las cosas"_

Se repite una y otra vez mientras intenta emplear otra táctica para llamar su atención como siempre lo ha hecho; encontrando su solución demasiado rápido, Gray siempre se mostraba indiferente con ella pero cuando estaba cerca de Lyon mostraba facetas que desconocía, quizás si la veía con Lyon las cosas cambiarían, aunque sea solo un poco.

Así esta mujer de la lluvia se dispuso a contactar a Lyon lo más pronto posible y para su suerte él le dijo que tenía pensando hablar con ella en alguno de esos días.

El día llego más temprano de lo que Juvia creía, Lyon pasaría por Fairy Tail para salir juntos, su intención era que por lo menos Gray muestre síntomas de que debe seguir intentado llegar a él que hay algo por lo que aún puede luchar y que no está en medio de una batalla pérdida.

-¡Juvia!- abrazo a la maga de agua mientras fue tomada de la mano.

-Lyon-san, gracias por venir- No le gustaba que la tomara de la mano, pero tenía que poner de su parte para lograr su cometido.

" _Perdón Lyon-san"_

Pensaba la maga mientras era llevada casi a la fuerza por su mano, el mago de hielo hablaba sin parar sobre todas las hazañas que hizo en las misiones de su gremio, Juvia observaba con una gotita en su cabeza, deseando que existieran interruptores para algunas personas o por lo menos algo para que pare de hablar tan rápidamente.

-¿Qué estás haciendo cabron?- Respiro agitadamente Fullbuster.

Al parecer él había visto toda la situación y decidió perseguirlos corriendo.

-Oh, Gray- Dijo sorprendido por su presencia.

-Te dije mil veces que la sueltes, ella no quiere ir contigo- Gruño separando a Juvia de Lyon.

-Al parecer Juvia no te lo dijo, estamos teniendo una cita- Agarro la mano de la alquimista de agua otra vez.

\- ¿Cita?, no me jodas- La mano izquierda estaba sostenida por Lyon y la derecha por Gray.

-Gray-sama lo que dice Lyon-san es verdad, no está molestando a Juvia-

-De hecho Juvia fue la que lo invito a una cita- Gray se había sorprendido de sus palabras, no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba sobre todo por lo último.

\- ¿Es así?- Soltándola finalmente.

-Haz lo que quieras- Resoplo con furia dándose la media vuelta poniéndose sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

\- Gray-sama…- Susurro.

\- ¿Nos vamos Juvia?-

-S…Si- Pronunció triste.

La salida transcurrió normal pero ella no se sentía feliz para nada, solo hizo que Gray se enojará, probablemente porque se había sentido humillado.

Él se había preocupado por ella y Juvia le había respondido de esa manera como si no le importará. La maga de agua se iba a disculpar ni bien volviera al gremio, no iba a dejar las cosas de esa manera.

-Gracias por salir conmigo Juvia-

-La verdadera razón por la que quería verte era para preguntarte… preguntarte sobre Meredy.-Se sonrojo un poco.

-¿Meredy?-Agrando sus ojos.-Ah, ya veo-Sonrío con una mirada cómplice.

-Así que, ¿Por qué quieres verla?- Alzo una ceja disfrutando ese momento en el que torturaba mentalmente al peli blanco.

-Bueno, desde esa vez de los juegos mágicos siempre quise disculparme por ser rudo con ella.-Comento nervioso tartamudeando.

-Y… ¿Qué opinas sobre ella?-Indago- Además de querer disculparte.-Añadió.

-Bueno, es… ¿Linda?- Después de darse cuenta de lo que dijo agito sus manos nervioso-¡No es por eso!-Grito sonrojado hasta las orejas.

Juvia no pudo evitar empezar a reírse, ella disfrutaría molestar a Lyon un poco más, pero no se había dado cuenta que un moreno los observo a los lejos al pasar haciéndolo fruncir el ceño y dándose vuelta para regresar al gremio.

Una vez que Juvia le dio la ubicación de su querida amiga, él le pregunto algunas cosas sobre Gray y comenzó a enojarse poniendo una mirada amenazante.

-Ese maldito idiota, no te preocupes Juvia-Suspiro derrotado-Estoy seguro que no te ve solo como una amiga pero…-Se rasco la oreja.

-Está bien, Lyon-san.- Le sonrío tiernamente- Bueno, Debe irse después le cuenta como le fue con Meredy-Hizo un gesto con su mano y luego se despidió del mago de hielo.

Apenas ingreso al gremio busco con la mirada a Gray y no pudo encontrarlo; Erza la vio y dijo que él estaba molesto a tal punto que cuando Natsu intento pelear con Gray, lo congelo con un solo movimiento.

-Gray-sama debe estar enojado con Juvia entonces- Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Pero, ¿Qué sucedió exactamente?- Erza acaricio la cabeza de Juvia para darle confort.

-Juvia tenía una cita con Lyon-san, cuando se enteró se fue enojado- Sollozo

-Espera, ¿Celos?- Susurro de tal manera que la peli azul no lo escucho.

\- ¿Natsu-san está bien?- Pregunto con hipidos.

\- Si Romeo lo descongelo, pero ahora el cabreado con Gray es Natsu- Río por la extraña situación nunca vista entre ellos.

\- Es culpa de Juvia- Observo a Erza llorando más fuerte.

\- No es así, yo le diré a Natsu lo que paso y porque esta así, lo entenderá supongo- sonrió para darle fuerza.

" _Aunque se burlará de él de por vida",_ Pensó la Titania.

-Gracias, Erza-san- Eso tranquilizó a la maga de agua haciendo que dejara de llorar.

\- Recién lo vi saliendo del gremio, si te apuras lo encuentras- Le dio una palmadita en el hombro.

Corrió tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían, quería encontrar en cuanto antes a Gray y explicarle toda la situación, aunque tuviera que admitir que fue una táctica que uso, pudiendo enojarlo más de lo que estaba.

Ella miraba a su alrededor pero no lo veía y comenzaba a preocuparse por eso, hasta que alguien le tapó la boca y la arrincono contra un callejón en una de las intersecciones de la avenida principal.

Juvia no podía hablar, ni siquiera podía saber de quien se trataba.

Se tranquilizó cuando escucho la voz de Gray en su oído, se dio la vuelta para verlo.

" _El sigue enojado con Juvia",_ no tenía que ser una persona brillante para darse cuenta que su mirada denotaba furia contenida.

-Gray-sama, Juvia debe decirle que…-él mago de hielo la arrinconó y empezó a besarle el cuello con vehemencia y necesidad.

-Gray-sama…-Suspiro

Las piernas de la mujer de la lluvia estaban flaqueando y si no fuera porque ella estaba apoyada de los brazos de su "agresor" se hubiera caído hace bastante tiempo; el continuo lamiendo su cuello hasta dejarle una marca.

-Por…que…- Respiro con dificultad.-

-Eso le va a enseñar a Lyon a no tocar lo que me pertenece y eso será un recordatorio para ti para que no te olvides de mí tan fácilmente. – Soltó a Juvia y se fue sin más.

" _Como si no hubiera pasado nada"_

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- Se cuestionaba la maga una y otra vez sin poder encontrar una respuesta certera.

" _¿Debería decirle que la cita era para llamar su atención?"_

" _¿Debería contarle también que Lyon ya no intentará nada con Juvia y ya se siente atraído por otra mujer?"_

" _¿Es acaso esta una señal de que no debe rendirse?"_

" _¿Qué significa lo que le dijo?"_

Varias preguntas pasaban por su cabeza, pero ella ya tenía la respuesta hace mucho.

" _Juvia no puede olvidar a Gray-sama aunque lo intente, porque es la persona amada de ella"_

-Ahora, ¿Cómo ocultará esta marca?-Toco el chupón con sus dedos, con las mejillas sonrojadas.

" _Entonces no todo está perdido, quizás el pronto aceptará a Juvia y se convertirá en su novia, por ahora ella será su mujer"_

" _¿Esto es una señal verdad?"_

* * *

¿Alguien fue trolleado? Porque me niego a usar a Lyon para darle celos y ya xD… por eso al principio si lo hice pero decidí cambiarlo, es decir Juvia si pensaba darle celos pero ya Lyon esta como echándole el ojo a otra mujer, asi que no me siento mal de hacerlo :P.

Cualquier comentario, review, chupetines, se agradece…

Nos vemos mañana con otra historia que espero y sea de su agrado.


	11. Guardería

**Advertencias y/o aclaración:**

 _-Hay Friendship en cuanto a Lucy, Erza y Juvia._

 _-También hay un poco de insinuación Nalu y Jerza._

 _-No hay Occ._

 _-Narrador externo._

 _-Es un poco de romance, familia y comedia (?)._

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hiro Mashima._

* * *

" _Frases importantes, que pueden también ser para aclarar la idea general del fic y pueden ser pensamientos"_

-Es el dialogo normal-

 ** _Es para aclarar cuando son cosas tomadas como flashback, odio tener que ponerlo como aclaración así que simplemente lo hare con letra negrita lo que sea ocurrido en el pasado y/o un recuerdo del mismo._**

* * *

 **Día 11**

 **Nursery - Guardería.**

-Juvia vamos- Una peli roja la llevo del brazo

\- ¿Qué sucede erza?- Dijo una rubia con cierto temor.

-Haremos juntas una misión- Sonrió triunfante

-¿Una misión solo de chicas?- Pregunto Juvia ilusionada.

\- ¿Cuál es la misión?- Suspiro derrotada Heartfilia.

-Tenemos que cuidar niños, en una guardería- Dijo Titania con estrellitas en los ojos.

-Espera… ¿Niños?- Exclamo la maga de agua con preocupación.

\- ¿Por qué haríamos una misión así?- Exclamo.

-No estaba segura en comentárselos, pero ya que si no lo digo huirán como cucarachas- Suspiro con desgano.

-Estoy embarazada y quería hacer esto para practicar, pero sería bastante aburrido hacerlo sola.- Dijo Scarlet con determinación.

\- Claro, ya que estas embarazada piensas que…-Al darse cuenta de verdad lo que estaba diciendo.

-¡Estas embarazada!-Grito la rubia feliz de escuchar la noticia.

-Felicidades Erza-san- abrazo a su amiga.

-Con que Jellal le ha ganado a Natsu y Gray, ¿eh?- Río como si le hubieran contado el mejor chiste de su vida.

-Me muero para decírselo a Natsu para ver si se pone serio, siempre me evade cuando se lo propongo- Grito furiosa y con llamas a su alrededor.

-¿Y qué hay de ti, Juvia?- Pregunto la maga de re equipar.

\- L…lo están intentando- Todo su rostro se puso rojo.

-Ya veo- Erza se puso roja, no pudo evitar pensar demás.

-¿Así que el único idiota que le cuesta afrontar la paternidad, es mi esposo?- Exclamó rompiendo la pared por el golpe que le dio.

-Tenle paciencia, es como un niño que cuida a otro, es difícil supongo- Intento calmarla un poco.

-Como sea, de todos modos esto nos servirá de práctica- Añadió poniéndose en marcha.

-Erza-san tiene razón- agarro la mano de Lucy dulcemente.

-Vamos- dijo la rubia entusiasmada.

La guardería era un desastre, todo estaba patas para arriba como si un tornado lo hubiera arrasado, preocupada le preguntaron a la encargada que pasaba y ella les comentó que simplemente el lugar tendría que estar cerrado por el momento, teniendo que mandar a esos niños a lugares alternativos para ser cuidados; erza estaba bastante enojada con la situación así que sugirió cuidarlos en una casa particular de alguna de las chicas.

-Bien mi casa no puede ser, Jellal aún no sabe que será padre y no quiero darle muchas explicaciones, el me conoce bastante bien; se terminara dando cuenta- Suspiro con pesadez viendo a Lucy.

-A mí no me veas, ¿Te imaginas si llego con ellos a mi casa la cara que pondrá Natsu?- Explico calmadamente la maga.

-Se volverá loco, pensando que es una insinuación de ser padres- Murmuro con enojo.

\- ¿En tu casa, Juvia? Te lo suplico- Erza puso los ojos de perrito abandonado.

-No hay problema, si eso ayuda a Erza-san con gusto prestará su casa- Miro dulcemente a la peli roja.

-Muchas gracias- Llorando

Juvia suponía que debía ser cosa del embarazo, no recordaba alguna vez que estuviera tan sensible para que Erza llorara por ayudarla, esperaba que Gray no se diera cuenta de su condición; aunque el percibe bien la cosas para la desgracia de Erza.

Luego de hacer los preparativos, explicarles a los padres la situación de que serán cuidados en la casa de la maga de Fairy Tail, parecieron tranquilizarlos ya que debían ir a trabajar y no tenían tiempo de ir a otro lugar para que los cuidará; luego de que terminara la jornada ellas volverían otra vez al lugar para que los padres puedan retirarlos sin problemas.

Ellas llegaron a la casa de la maga de agua con los niños, se tuvieron que distribuir la tarea para que les sea más fácil cuidarlos.

A Erza les tocó a los mellizos Hitomi y Masako de 5 años.

A Lucy le tocó al terremoto Shina, que tan solo tenía 3 años pero valía como tener a tres niños en un mismo cuerpo.

Finalmente a Juvia le toco a Karin de 4 años y a Ryu de 5 años; ambos eran primos pero por lo que ella podía ver se llevaban bastante mal.

Parecía que Erza la tenía fácil, se distraían fácilmente mientras ella se re equipaba, riéndose por ello y aplaudiendo frenéticamente.

Lucy intentó distraer a Shina pero era imposible, entonces les pidió de favor a Virgo y a Loke que la ayudarán en esta ocasión y armo una obra de teatro con algunos de los espíritus estelares, eso pareció mantenerla ocupada durante algunos segundos.

Juvia tenía problemas para controlar a Ryu que siempre se metía con su pequeña prima Karin, decidió contarles un cuento pero no parecía tener solución.

-Ya llegue- Dijo un hombre entrando al departamento.

-¿Qué es esto?- Observo la situación, a Erza con dos nenes, a Lucy llorando con una nena a su lado, y a Juvia con un libro en la mano tratando de calmar a un niño de querer golpear a otro.

-¡Gray-sama! - Lo abrazó y le dio un beso.

-¿No me debes una explicación?-suspiro.

-Es una misión, Gray-sama- dijo con simpleza.

-¿Qué clase de misión se puede saber?- alzo una ceja.

\- En realidad tendrían que cuidar una guardería, pero las cosas terminaron así- Respondió honestamente.

-¿Terminaron así?- Formo una mueca.

-Lo que yo creo es que las cosas salieron mal y tuvieron que traer esos mocosos para cuidarlos, como siempre no pudiste decirles que no, así que vinieron aquí.- Se burló.

-Que bueno que conozcas tanto a Juvia, Gray-sama- Suspiro soñadora.

-Maldita sea, estoy hablando enserio Juvia-Apunto con su dedo acusadoramente.

-Lo siente, Gray-sama- Puso sus dos manos en los ojos sollozando.

-Tch…- al parecer Ryu le había pegado en el tobillo.

-No le hagas llorar- Acoto

-Mi papa dice que no hay que hacer llorar a las mujeres, cosas malas pasan- dijo con inocencia.

-Siempre están peleando- Susurro desviando la mirada.

-No te preocupes Ryu-kun yo estoy contigo- Contesto Karin dándole palmadas en el hombro.

-Ryu, no están peleando- Sonrió abiertamente.

\- ¿En serio?- Dijo con entusiasmo.

-Asi es mocoso- Despeino el cabello del pequeño.

-Tía Juvia, ¿nos puedes seguir contando la historia?- La pequeña mano tomo la de Juvia para guiarla hacia donde estaban.

-Lo siente Gray-sama- Ladeo su cabeza para verlo, solo escucho un suspiro como respuesta.

La tarde transcurrió normal y como Juvia había pronosticado Gray se dio cuenta que algo le pasaba a Erza, pero decidió no meterse ni decir nada que pudiera hacer enojar a la temible Titania; llego la hora de la siesta y el departamento de ellos volvió a la normalidad.

-Te ayudaremos a juntar todo Juvia- Comento Erza, levantando el desastre que habían provocado.

-N…No, Erza-san no debería- Agito sus manos y la llevo al sillón para sentarla ahí.

-Juvia y Lucy lo harán- Anuncio seria.

-Bien-

Gray vio toda la situación pero decidió quedarse callado y ayudar a juntar todo; luego de algunas horas, volvieron a la guardería y los padres los fueron a buscar.

-Quiero ser mago de Fairy Tail- Dijeron al unísono los mellizos.

-Lucy, quiero tener un novio como Loke- Exclamo Shina mientras la involucrada tenía una gotita en la cabeza.

\- Tía Juvia, espero volver a verte- Saludo Karin feliz.

\- Dile que no te haga llorar- Grito Ryu agitando la mano.

Las tres magas se despidieron y la alquimista de agua se dispuso a ir a su hogar.

-Gray-sama- intento llamar apenas entro.

-Estoy en la cocina- Grito.

-Me estaba muriendo de hambre- Comió algo que tomo de la heladera.

-¿No quieres que Juvia le prepare algo de comer?-

-No, está bien.-

-En cuanto a lo que sucedió, paso de improviso, Juvia no tuvo tiempo de avisarte con anticipación-

-Sé que no te puedes negar, si alguien te pidió un favor-

-¿A Erza le pasa algo?-

-La note extraña por eso- Levanto una ceja

-No le pasa nada, serán cosas tuyas- Río nerviosamente.

-Juvia no eres buena mintiendo- Sonrío, a Gray siempre le pareció gracioso el hecho que ella intentara mentir aun sabiendo que él no le creía.

-Prometió no decir nada- Ya estaba lo suficientemente nerviosa teniendo a Gray lejos, si él se le acercaba más ella no podría ni respirar.

\- No diré nada- Se acercó lo necesario hasta rozar sus narices y mezclar sus respiraciones.

Juvia no pudo soportar y soltó el hecho de que Erza estaba embarazada, queriendo tener algo de práctica antes de cuidar a sus propios hijos.

-¿Era eso?- Susurro.

-Ya me parecía raro que le dijeras a Erza que se quedara sentada y ella accediera, sin contar que la vi llorando varias veces mientras cuidaba a los mellizos.-

-Parece que Fairy Tail se agrandará-

\- ¿Agrandarse?-

-Solo es el hijo de Erza- Dijo con notoria confusión.

-No, parece que otra persona está embarazada- Dijo divertido

-¿Quién?-Pregunto con curiosidad.

-Juvia-

-¿Qué pasa?- Miro confundida

-Eres tú- La tomo de los hombros observándola.

-¿Qué pasa con Juvia?- Cada vez entendía menos de lo que le hablaba.

-Estas embarazada- Conocía a Juvia bastante bien y sabía que sus indirectas no le funcionaría, teniendo que decírselo directamente.

-¿Qué?-Exclamo no dando a crédito lo que decía.

-¿Cómo?- Pregunto alarmada.

-Bueno te lo podría decir, pero es algo que tú sabes bastante bien- Le dio un beso en los labios.

-Juvia no se refiere a eso- Se sonrojo.

\- ¿Cómo está seguro?- Pregunto intrigada.

-Bueno, has tenido vómitos, nauseas, sueños cambiantes, comer excesivamente y lo más importante no te ha bajado la regla-

\- Juvia, no sé si te diste cuenta pero hemos tenido intimidad en estos dos meses, casi todas las noches, no tengo que ser un genio para darme cuenta que no te vino en todos estos días.- Explico detenidamente.

-¡Es cierto!-Exclamó.

-También Juvia lloro más a menudo-

-No sabría decirte eso, siempre estas llorando por todo- Afirmo divertido por la expresión de puchero que había puesto.

-Gray-sama, Juvia está muy feliz- Lloró en su hombro, abrazándolo.

-Ya, Ya, hay que ir con Porlyusica para confirmarlo con las debidas recomendaciones- Acarició el pelo de forma cariñosa.

-Si- Afirmo feliz.

-Gracias Juvia- Susurro ocultando su rostro en el cuello de la peli azul.

-No, Gracias a Gray-sama por darle tanta felicidad- Murmuro llorando.

* * *

La verdad lo pude hacer mucho más largo y para serles sincera creo que más de uno querrá que lo hubiera seguido o sea una historia en particular o cuente más sobre esos niños, pero la verdad como es un Os, no quise extenderme demasiado la verdad; los nombres los puse porque me gustaban, ningún motivo en particular xD.

Cualquier sugerencia, review o lo que sea yo estaré sumamente agradecida y feliz :P.

Nos vemos mañana con otra linda historia por contar.


	12. Tristeza

**Advertencias y/o aclaración:**

 _-Gray relata la historia._

 _-No hay Occ (o es lo que pienso xD)._

 _-Solamente los personajes usados en esta historia son Gray y Juvia, luego lo demás son recuerdos._

 _-Estaba para hacer un lemon pero solo habrá toqueteos :V._

 _\- Drama, confort, Hurt y romance son los géneros que van con este Os._

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hiro Mashima._

* * *

" _Frases importantes, que pueden también ser para aclarar la idea general del fic y pueden ser pensamientos"_

-Es el dialogo normal-

 ** _Es para aclarar cuando son cosas tomadas como flashback, odio tener que ponerlo como aclaración así que simplemente lo hare con letra negrita lo que sea ocurrido en el pasado y/o un recuerdo del mismo._**

* * *

 **Día 12**

 **Sadness - tristeza.**

Lo que yo recuerdo de mis padres era su rostro inerte, luego de que el pueblo fuera atacado por Deliora.

Necesitaba vengarme por lo que me hicieron, practique magia pero termine por hundir a mi maestra que tanto me apoyó y me quiso ayudar.

" _Traicione a esa persona que solo lo que hizo fue brindarme amabilidad"_

Al final no conseguí destruir a Deliora, yo volvía a caminar sin rumbo luego de ese acontecimiento, mi cuerpo se sumergió una vez más en la oscuridad; decidí que ese día lo conmemoraría como el aniversario de la "muerte", en donde mi maestra murió pero una parte de mí se fue con ella, también honraré a mis padres en este día.

" _Sé que lo que sucedió fue en gran parte mi culpa, yo lo acepto hace bastante tiempo"_

" _Pero decidí convivir con mi pecado, con mi culpa, con el cargo de conciencia, con esos momentos en los que los tres fuimos felices pero que de un día para otro yo le arrebaté su felicidad"_

" _Yo llevaré esta carga durante toda mi vida, no miraré hacia otro lado"_

" _Pondré la frente en alto y seguiré avanzando"_

" _Pero en este día, recordaré esos momentos de calidez que me diste"_

" _Caminaré sin rumbo fijo para encontrarme a mí mismo en el camino, ese niño que se perdió ese día en la desesperación y que por lo menos algunas partes de mi fueron recolectados otra vez cuando llegue a Fairy Tail"_

Lyon me visitó para hablar un poco conmigo e ir a la tumba juntos, aunque opte por negarme; necesitaba estar solo.

Pero este día fue distinto, una chica un poco obstinada hablaba de un aniversario cuya fecha no entendía el motivo, pero que ella neciamente quería hacerme un regalo.

" _Quería hundirme en la soledad, al menos por este día, no quería la compañía de nadie"_

Me negué, pero entonces recordé esa vez en el que estábamos Lyon, mi maestra y yo con una bufanda; y supe que quizás fue una obra rara del destino, en ese día ella me daba una bufanda, al mismo tiempo que recordaba algo que parecía haberme olvidado hace bastante.

Me dispuse a buscar la bufanda, cuando la encontré me la puse en el cuello, era cálida; por primera vez estaba sonriendo.

Al otro día, una disculpa era lo que menos lo que merecía después de cómo la trate, pero aún asi ella se disculpó primero y después como si ella percibiera el momento incómodo me dijo algo sobre un aniversario que tampoco entendía muy bien, pero que por eso me regalaba un regalo de una almohada de ella; eso fue realmente extraño y por obvias razones me negué, pero aun así yo estaba agradecido con ella, gracias a Juvia volví a encontrar mi camino hacia la luz; y ella ni se dio cuenta de lo que hizo.

-Gray-sama, la comida está lista- La peli azul apareció con un delantal turquesa y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Hoy es el aniversario de la muerte de Ul, mi maestra; pero a diferencia de todos esos años que lo pase en soledad por decisión, este año decidí pasarlo con Juvia.

" _Aprendí que no tiene nada de malo de compartir un poco de tristeza con otra persona"_

" _Aprendí que abrazarla era la única manera de sentirme mejor"_

" _Aprendí que si no hay nadie al otro lado del túnel es imposible encontrar la salida hacia la luz, porque no habrá nadie quien te llame para guiarte"_

" _Aprendí que hay cargas que se pueden compartir, que no es necesario que las lleves solo porque ella me acepto con las cicatrices, con mis errores, ella aceptó todo de mi"_

" _Aprendí que no mostrar dolor o llorar no te hace débil, te reconforta; siempre y cuando te desahogues en los brazos de quienes te aman"_

" _Sobre todo aprendí a recordar los buenos momentos en este día y olvidar aquellos en los que me odie a mí mismo por ser tan débil"_

" _Este aniversario se convirtió en el mismo que en la muerte de mis padres, Ul y Ultear, porque todos fueron personas importantes para mí"_

-Bien- Voy a la cocina y me siento en la silla que está frente a ella.

-¿Gray-sama está bueno?- Me miró fijamente esperando una respuesta ansiosa.

-Esta rico- Sonrío- con el tiempo ver sus expresiones fueron mi segunda cosa favorita.

-Que bien…- Suspiró aliviada

Terminamos de comer y la ayude a lavar los platos.

-Gray-sama, Juvia puede hacerlo- agitó nerviosa su mano.

-Está bien, debería ayudarte con esto al menos- Lave los trastes y los fui secando a medida que terminaba de enjuagarlos.

\- Juvia…- Me rasque la cabeza con la mano derecha.

-¿Si?- Levanto su mirada con curiosidad.

\- Esta noche, ¿Te puedes quedar conmigo?-Solté de golpe avergonzado.

-¡Ehh!- Exclamó sonrojada.

-¿Es una pregunta indecente?-Junto sus dos manos y las puso en su rostro con la mejillas rojas.

-¿Eh?-sentí la cara arder.

-C…Claro que no- Respire agitadamente.

\- Entonces…-Giró su cabeza confundida.

-Solo eso… quedarte conmigo…-No sabía ni que le estaba pidiendo exactamente, yo no tenía las ideas claras, solo tenía un deseo de que esta noche no se vaya de mi lado.

-Está bien…-Contestó insegura- Yo no podía culparla, sonaba como si fuera un mero capricho mío.

Después de que ella aceptará, le preste ropa para que se pusiera cómoda para dormir.

-Gray-sama ya estoy lista…- Dijo dando una vuelta con la ropa que le di.

Sinceramente no pensé que a Juvia le quedaría bastante bien mi ropa, es lo suficientemente larga para cubrir un poco sus piernas.

-¿Gray-sama… puede dormir en tu cama?- Movió sus dedos haciendo círculos invisibles

-Claro, yo dormiré en el sillón de la sala de estar- Dije como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Habla de dormir juntos… en la misma cama- Pronunció con temblor en sus labios.

Mi temperatura corporal aumentó notablemente.

-¿Es una pregunta indecente?- Estaba muy sorprendido y no podía creer que ella me podría hacer una insinuación de ese tipo.

-Solo dormir- Lo dijo lo más veloz que pudo atropellándose con su propia lengua.

-No creo que sea conveniente, Juvia- Desvié mi mirada, no podía ser que ella fuera tan densa para algunos temas.

-¿Por qué?-Al parecer ella no se daba cuenta de nada y tenía que ser claro.

-Eres mi novia, como veras yo soy un hombre que se duerme con ropa interior solamente y tú ahora eres una mujer que se dormirá con mi ropa solo llevando ropa interior.- Suspiro derrotado.

-¿Entiendes?- Esperaba que ella desistiera de dormirnos juntos, estaba mal por muchos motivos.

-Juvia no tiene brassiere- Explico como si nada.

-Innecesaria información-Dije tapando mi rostro con mi mano claramente avergonzado por lo que dijo, ahora sería mucho peor para mí.

-Juvia no entiende cuál es el problema, Gray-sama nunca muestra pudor- Gritó con corazones en sus ojos mientras podía ver que murmuraba cosas inentendibles para su capacidad auditiva.

-¿No te rendirás no?- Musite.

-No- Sonrío ampliamente.

Cómo sabía que era una batalla perdida esperaba no arrepentirme más tarde, pero por ahora accedí a dormir junto a ella.

Apenas me acosté le di la espalda, en un abrir y cerrar de los ojos sentí unos brazos cálidos rodeándome la espalda.

-¿Qué haces?-Susurré en la oscuridad de la habitación.

-Abrazando a Gray-sama- Musitó como si la respuesta fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Ya lo sé- Suspiré intentando sacar sus manos de mi cuerpo.

-No quiero que hagas eso- añadí

-¿Por qué?-Pude notar que su agarre había perdido fuerza.

-Porque soy un hombre- Me di vuelta para mirarla fijamente a los ojos.

-Eso lo sabe- Giró su cabeza sin entender a que quería llegar.

-Entonces haré que entiendas…- La tome de los hombros y la empuje contra la cama quedando sobre ella, cuidando de no aplastarla con mi peso.

La bese con pasión, a medida que mi necesidad se afianzaba aún más, como si le estuviera demandando que abriera más la boca, mi lengua entró en su cavidad y comencé a jugar con su lengua pero mi cuerpo que siempre estaba frío, se calentó más, siendo la primera vez que esa sensación fuera agradable.

Mi mano traviesamente toco sus piernas produciendo electricidad en todo mi cuerpo, pero yo sabía que tenía que parar, era solo para hacerla entender la situación en la que estábamos y porque era incómodo para mí estar así con ella sin hacer nada.

Aunque pensaba eso no podía detenerme, ese día era muy triste para mí. Nunca se lo pediría pero era cuando más necesitaba un abrazo, estar así con ella era mi manera de consolarme y tampoco me di cuenta cuando mis lágrimas comenzaron caer mientras la besaba y la tocaba por sobre la ropa.

-Gray-sama…-Repitió agitada, ella tocó mi rostro y me sacó las lágrimas que aún quedaban.

-No estés triste, Juvia está contigo-Agarrando mi rostro para luego besar mi frente.

Lo último que supe es que ella dulcemente me abrazo y enterré mi rostro en su pecho mientras seguía llorando sin parar, esta fue la primera vez que lloraba en el aniversario de su muerte; todas aquellas veces vagaba en silencio buscando una respuesta, algo que me diga cuál es el motivo por el que todas las personas a mi lado desaparecen.

Pero este día Juvia estaba conmigo como siempre lo hizo, sin preguntar nada ella sabía por lo que estaba pasando, lo que estaba sintiendo.

" _Gracias por estar a mi lado siempre Juvia"_

Son palabras que en momentos como estos le digo, y yo sé que Juvia es el tipo de persona que no busca una recompensa por ello, simplemente lo hace porque así lo quiere, porque estar a mi lado la hace feliz pero lo que no se da cuenta es que:

" _Estar con ella me hace feliz también"_

" _Hace que este día sea un poco mejor"_

" _Sobre todo si en cada aniversario de muerte, duerma en el pecho de Juvia siendo consolado por sus manos acariciando tiernamente mi cabeza"_

* * *

La verdad quizás algunas piensen "que mala", como me dejaste las cosas a medias; pero como ese día es triste para Gray no le quise meter algo excesivamente lemon sino más bien algo que lo que buscaba él era sentir calidez, siendo confortado por los brazos de Juvia y después de ver lo de Tártaros terminó por ser mi Headcanon el hecho de que esa sea (poner su rostro en el pecho) la manera de consolarse.

Cualquier sugerencia, review, comentario, dinero será bien recibido xD…

Nos vemos mañana con otra historia dedicada a los fans de esta pareja tan linda.


	13. Héroe y villano

**Advertencias y/o aclaración:**

 _-Lemon._

 _-Hablado desde un narrador externo._

 _-Occ de Juvia, el personaje de Gray lo deje IC._

 _-Romance, Guerra, Drama y escena Zukulenta._

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hiro Mashima._

* * *

" _Frases importantes, que pueden también ser para aclarar la idea general del fic y pueden ser pensamientos"_

-Es el dialogo normal-

 ** _Es para aclarar cuando son cosas tomadas como flashback, odio tener que ponerlo como aclaración así que simplemente lo hare con letra negrita lo que sea ocurrido en el pasado y/o un recuerdo del mismo._**

* * *

 **Día 13**

 **Heroes and Villain AU - Héroes y villanos AU.**

 _Juvia loxar_

 _Edad: 23 años_

 _Nick: Ame Onna_

 _Características: Pelo y ojos celestes_

 _Datos adicionales: Habla en tercera persona._

 _Importancia de encontrarla: Alta_

-Sabes que debes encontrarla, es de suma prioridad- Pronunció un señor de edad avanzada.

-Como desee, Jefe- Leyó la libreta con los datos detenidamente y vio las fotos que estaban en esa carpeta.

-Makarov…-Una mujer con largos cabellos blancos ingreso al estudio con respiración agitada.

-Es importante…-Pronunció con tristeza.

-¿Qué sucede Mira?-Elevo una ceja esperando escuchar la noticia.

-Lissana, mi hermana…-

-Ha muerto a manos de la corporación Álvarez- Se hundió con sus rodillas temblando cayendo rápidamente al frío mientras que se abrazaba a sí misma con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No puede ser- Susurro un peli negro que se encontraba impactado por la noticia.

-¿Quién fue?- Gruño con venas en las sienes

-Fue la mujer que estamos buscando- Acentúo con bronca.

Ellos buscaban a la joven peli azul, Juvia fue entrenada para asesinar desde muy pequeña siendo privada de amigos o de cualquier cosa que pudiera estorbar en los planes para convertirla en la mejor asesina de la corporación.

Pero como en toda ciudad, había otra corporación que se oponía a las ideas que tenían Álvarez, esta se llamaba Fairy Tail, su objetivo desde el primer momento es el de destruir a Zeref y acabar con esta matanza indiscriminada, terminando así con la dictadura que ellos impusieron desde que se establecieron en la ciudad.

Muchos de los compañeros de Fairy Tail fueron tomados como rebeldes, siendo encarcelados y luego asesinados por los mismos.

La estrategia que le dio Mavis a Makarov, siendo la rubia la nieta de él, próxima a sucederlo, después de la muerte de su hermano Laxus, por una extraña enfermedad que acabó con su vida de a poco fue hacer que Gray investigara a esa asesina profesional que se había convertido en el as de la corporación debido a su primo invel que era la mano derecha de Zeref, si capturaban a esa chica podrían tener una posibilidad para ganar, esa sería su debilidad, pedirán la vida de sus compañeros por la vida de esa chica si era necesario; esa misión la llevaría Gray Fullbuster, él fue entrenado de pequeño por su maestra Ul, para convertirse en el defensor de este lugar y así lo estuvo haciendo pero luego de la muerte de la misma él se volvió un ser frío y distante, queriendo cumplir el deseo de su maestra Ul, proteger Fairy Tail de cualquier amenaza.

Y para él la mayor amenaza es Álvarez que estaba matando sin piedad a quienes se oponían por cuestiones territoriales y de poder, algo que él mismo considera una estupidez, matar a tantos por algo sin valor.

Gray Fullbuster se apresuró a cumplir la misión que le fue dada, pero como en todo objetivo él llevaba a personas que lo iban a ayudar.

La primera persona tenía una armadura y una espada, su color era tan rojo como la misma sangre, su nombre era Erza Scarlett.

Ella quería salvar a su prometido, Jellal Fernández, que fue capturado por una de las subdivisiones de la corporación; era conocida como la Titania y una de las mejores en el campo de batalla.

A su derecha se encontraba una rubia con una cara de preocupación, era buena luchando cuerpo a cuerpo con los oponentes, pero no tan así con las armas al punto que no le gustaba usarlas, ella estaba muy preocupada por los integrantes de su corporación.

A su izquierda se encontraba Natsu y Wendy, el primero de ellos era excelente con las armas de fuego, sin importar que tan lejos estuviera el daría al blanco, y Wendy es la encargada de curar si se lastiman, una de las mejores médicas que tenían a su disposición, discípula de Grandine, una curandera ejemplar en su campo.

Cuando llegaron a una de las subunidades de la corporación, las cuales se los llamaban gremios, decidieron atacar de frente y Gray quería armar una estrategia; pero Natsu no le dio tiempo empezando a disparar sin poder planear nada, por eso a él no le gustaba al que apodaban Salamander porque para Gray él era un cerebro de flamas y a su vez para Natsu era hielitos por su conducta frívola y también pervertido, por su tendencia a desnudarse en cualquier lugar, cosa que él desde chico tomó como hábito debido a las enseñanzas de su maestra.

Entraron derrotando a varios enemigos que estaban cuidando el gremio, mientras Gray se disponía a avanzar más rápido para encontrar a esa chica y terminar con todo eso.

Según los datos que tenía Makarov, ella debería encontrarse en ese lugar, rodearon la zona e ingresaron al gremio.

-Ustedes deben ser de Fairy Tail- Dijo una chica de grandes ojos sosteniendo una espada.

-Tú debes ser Ame Onna- Soltó Fullbuster poniéndose en guardia esperando el momento para atacar.

-Así es- Soltó un soplido levantando su flequillo.

-Y tú debes ser el señor Gray Fullbuster- Sostuvo con una sonrisa de burla.

-Eres muy conocido en Álvarez, sobre todo por el hecho que venciste a Deliora hace algunos años atrás- Añadió con un brillo en los ojos.

-Pero Juvia no sabía que era tan guapo- Susurro para sí misma.

-¡Tu perra mataste a Lissana!-Exclamó Dragneel con furia.

-Lissana…-Su rostro parecía sorprendido por unos segundos hasta que borro esa expresión para reemplazarla por una sonrisa.

-Si así fue que harán- Levantó una ceja divertida

-¡Te asesinare! – Exclamó Natsu furioso disparándole sin siquiera acordarse de que la necesitaban viva.

-¡Natsu, No!-Grito Heartfilia, mientras que Natsu era parado por Erza para que no siga disparando más.

En un rápido movimiento Juvia esquivo todas las balas sin siquiera pestañear.

-Imposible- Murmuró Marvell.

-La razón por la que es llamada mujer de la lluvia, es debido a que es como el agua en sí misma, escurridiza- Sonrió triunfante.

-No van a poder herirla con facilidad- Añadió de manera desafiante.

-Natsu, se me fue encomendada por el maestro, me encargaré de esto solo-Susurro ladeando la cabeza.

-Está bien, pero más te vale que la captures-Suspiro desganado.

La batalla había comenzado entre ellos, y estaban bastante igualados, pero Gray pudo hacerle una herida en el brazo derecho.

-No puede creerlo, alguien que logra vencer su rapidez- Agrandó sus ojos tocando con su mano la herida.

-Bien Guapo, pero se debe ir-Observo el teléfono porque le había llegado un mensaje de parte de invel con órdenes, corriendo tan fuerte como pudo.

-Como si te diera oportunidad para escapar- Susurró el peli negro.

-Gray síguela-Ordenó la Titania.

-No me lo tienes que decir- Alzó su mano en promesa que él la llevaría a Fairy Tail por sí mismo.

-Contamos contigo Gray-Susurro Lucy dándole una patada a uno de los integrantes del gremio oscuro.

Él no tenía pensado dejarla escapar por ningún motivo, así que no dudó en seguirla, ella le superaba un poco en velocidad; luego se metió al bosque para que sea más fácil escaparse.

Después de unos minutos Gray la perdió de vista entre la inmensidad de los árboles, pero no se rendiría porque hizo una promesa con Natsu, además ellos se vengarán de lo que le hicieron a Lissana, no tendría piedad en incluso lastimarla gravemente si con ello logrará llevarla a su corporación.

Golpearon el cuello de Gray desmayándolo en el proceso, pasó algún tiempo hasta que el llamado hielitos se empezó a despertar.

-¿Qué?- Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que estaba atado a un árbol, trató de zafarse pero le era imposible, no tenía ninguna arma; intentó pararse pero no podía hacerlo estando de esta manera.

-Te he registrado, Guapo- Pudo ver como la mujer se encontraba en el otro extremo apoyada en un árbol con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Cuestionó desafiante.

-De ti, nada- Musito.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué me ataste?- Exclamó enojado.

-Guapo, ¿Qué chica no quisiera tener a un chico como tu atado en un árbol?-Alzo la ceja con expresión divertida.

-Estás loca- Gritó moviéndose para intentar desatarse.

-Creo que no deberías decirle eso a una chica que tiene un arma en sus manos, Guapo- Se acercó lo suficientemente a él para arrodillarse, con su puñal recorrió el rostro y cuello del peli negro sin lastimarlo.

-No seas estúpida y deja de llamarme de esa manera, tengo un nombre-Giró su rostro enojado.

-Gray…Gray-sama, ya que pareces un dios griego, ahora seguro esto infló su ego ¿Verdad?- Agarró la barbilla de Fullbuster para obligarlo a mirarla.

-Si vas a matarme hazlo ahora- Gruño.

-¿Matarte? Tengo algo mucho mejor que eso-Susurró a escasos milímetros de su boca.

Lo beso apasionadamente, queriendo hacerlo más profundo empujó de su nuca con la mano derecha, de este modo el abrió más los labios y ella pudo ingresar su lengua para buscar la de él.

Ellos estuvieron un momento así hasta que por cuestiones evidentes necesitaban el aire para poder respirar y Juvia se separó del peli negro.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-Susurro a escasos milímetros de la boca de Lockser.

-A Juvia le gusta que hombres como tú le supliquen, veremos si después de lo que planea hacer, seguirás comportándote con esa actitud tan altanera- Se lamió la comisura de sus labios.

-Me das asco- Le escupió la cara

-No voy a tener sexo con la asesina de Lissana- Añadió con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Veo que está difícil rechazarla estando así- Se burló rozando la soga que aún lo seguía aprisionando al árbol.

-No sabía que las mujeres de Álvarez les gustaba violar a los hombres- La observó con furia contenida.

-¿Acaso no escucho?, Juvia lo hará suplicar para que quiera esto-Sonrío usando el puñal para abrir la camisa.

Juvia le abrió por completo la camisa, tiró el puñal lejos para así cerciorarse que en un descuido suyo no pudiera agarrarlo. Comenzó besando su cuello lamiendo su cuello para luego bajar hasta su pecho y abdominales usando su lengua para explorarlo.

-Basta…-Repitió molesto

-Esto no opina lo mismo, su querido Gray- Palmo el bulto que se formaba en su pantalón.

-¿Qué prefieres? ¿La mano o la boca?- Sonrío de forma traviesa.

-Desátame ahora, ni una mierda te voy a responder-Desvío la mirada malhumorado.

-Te seguirá haciendo esto hasta que le respondas- Continuo lamiendo su tetilla izquierda y con su otra mano tocaba la otra.

-Al carajo- Maldijo respirando con dificultad.

Juvia se separó a cierta distancia de Gray, para desvestirse por completo.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?-Él había quedó impresionado por su notable belleza, aunque tenía cicatrices en algunas partes de su cuerpo aun así para cierto pelinegro no tenía ninguna importancia haciendo que su excitación aumentara.

-Ponte ropa- Soltó acompañado de una maldición.

-Esto es demasiado irónico- Sin hacerle caso alguno, ella se tocó con una de las manos el seno y con la otra mano palmeó primero su intimidad para introducir uno de sus dedos, abriendo de esta manera más las piernas dejando que Gray, estando enfrente, observará todo de una manera muy explícita. Primero fue un dedo, luego otro siguiendo con un tercero mientras repetía su nombre aumentando la velocidad y moviendo sus caderas para tener una sensación más placentera.

-Ya acabo- Susurro mirando divertida las expresiones del peli negro.

Se levantó desde donde estaba acercándose a Gray, quien se encontraba con el ceño fruncido y con cierto dolor en sus partes íntimas.

-Abra la boca, Gray-sama- Al ver la negativa.

-Aún se va a negar, me pregunto hasta cuándo va a aguantar-Se acomodó poniendo sus rodillas a cada lado hasta rozar ambas intimidades moviendo sus caderas.

-Para con esto- Susurro.

-Juvia siempre logra lo que quiere- Murmuró sobre su oído.

-Y lo que quiere Juvia es tenerte en su interior- Lamió el lóbulo de su oreja.

-Boca- Susurro derrotado.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Gray-sama?-Lo observo divertida

-Quiero que lo hagas con tu boca- Gruñó.

-A Juvia le gusta cuando es así de obediente- Le saco el pantalón, luego la ropa interior haciendo que por fin pudiera liberar todo lo que llevaba acumulado.

Juvia primero empezó lamiendo la punta hasta el tronco, cansada de hacer eso se lo metió de a poco a la boca y con su lengua formaba círculos mientras movía sus caderas simulando una penetración en su boca.

-Ya…no…-Susurro agitado.

-Te viniste…- Musito con semen en su boca y en su cuerpo.

-Al parecer Fullbuster sabe rico- Le dijo arrasando con su dedo un poco de semen que le quedó en el rostro para luego lamerlo.

Lo siguiente que el pelinegro sintió fueron sus labios sellados sin poder decir nada, en donde los sabores estaban mezclados, podía sentir su saliva mezclada de su semen.

Con la mano toco el miembro de su acompañante para ubicarlo en su centro y de un solo movimiento ella fue penetrada por él, primero lo que empezó lento se tornó más y más rápido hasta que las paredes de Juvia se estrecharon más indicando que estaba cerca del orgasmo.

-Gray-sama…-Exclamo mientras seguía subiendo y bajando hasta que ambos llegaron al mismo tiempo explotando de placer.

-Esto es absurdo- Gruño.

-Yo vine a llevarte a Fairy Tail y termine teniendo sexo con la asesina más temida de la ciudad.-Añadió rodando los ojos disgustado.

-No todo salió mal señor Fullbuster- Se vistió rápidamente y le lanzó la arma que le pertenecía a Gray.

Con la boca la lanzó un poco más para que sus manos llegarán y así cortó la soga que lo tuvo atado todo ese tiempo, se sobo las manos confundido por toda la situación.

" _Ahora es el momento en el que me mata, ¿Qué rayos le pasa por la cabeza?"_

-Deja que Juvia termine de cambiarse y la "arresta"- Anunció haciendo que Gray no entendiera que sucediera.

-No te entiendo, primero huyes, luego me atas, más tarde me intentas seducir para tener sexo y luego dices que me vas a dejar llevarte a Fairy Tail.- Miraba desconfiado.

-No sé qué es lo que pretendes-

-A Juvia le llego un mensaje de su primo Invel-Suspiro mientras se lo tiraba para que lo agarre.

Cuando pudo agarrar el teléfono:

" _Juvia mi Jefe quiere que asesines a Gray Fullbuster, él te perdonará si lo haces, de otro modo el mismísimo Zeref te ejecutará"_

-¿Qué significa esto?-Dijo desconcertado.

-Juvia tiene importante información que podría hacer caer a Zeref y él lo sabe, de todos modos será ejecutada por él, por eso prefiere morir salvando a alguien que haber vivido muriendo de esta manera.-

-¿De qué mierda hablas? ¿Salvar? –Grito indignado.

-Mataste a Lisanna y además si tu solución es asesinarme ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?-Exclamó enojado.

-Esa es la razón por la que Zeref no la perdona…-Suspiro

-¿Eh?- Puso sus ojos en blanco.

-Juvia se negó a asesinar a Lisanna- Confesó con tristeza.

-¿Qué?-Agrandó sus ojos sin creer nada en lo que decía.

-Juvia siempre fue una asesina, Invel la mandó a cuidar a la gente que estaba prisionera, entre ellos estaba Lissana, aunque al principio se portó tosca con ella, siempre le mostraba una sonrisa y decía que le parecía una chica infeliz, no se dio cuenta en qué momento, Lissana se convirtió en su amiga.-Trago conteniendo las lágrimas.

-Ella fue la primera chica que trato bien a Juvia, no le importo que fuera su enemiga y le dio su corazón y confianza; pero Zeref le ordenó a Juvia que la asesinara para provocar a Fairy Tail, pero…-Su cuerpo temblaba.-

 _ **-Zeref-san mate a Juvia en lugar de Lissana-suplico la peli azul**_

 _ **-¿Juvia que estás diciendo?-Pronunció la menor de los Strauss sollozando**_

 _ **-Eres la amiga de Juvia, no dejará que nada te pase- Cerró los ojos esperando lo peor.**_

 _ **Cuando los abrió se cruzó con el horror, Invel asesinó a Lissana; el piso se manchó de su sangre llegando hasta sus rodillas manchando su ropa.**_

 _ **-¡NOO!-Exclamó llorando**_

-Después de eso, Invel para no manchar el honor de la Ame Onna hizo un rumor de que ella la había asesinado-Desvió la mirada avergonzada.

-Y… ¿Por qué no me asesinaste?- Preguntó desconfiado

-Juvia se enamoró de Gray-sama, no pensó que la persona por la que Juvia entreno tanto sería alguien como usted.-Se sonrojo.

-Juvia de pequeña fue criada para asesinar a cualquier persona que se le cruzara, luego de que Zeref descubrió que el discípulo de Ul tenía aptitudes físicas para derrocarlo, decidió utilizarla para en algún momento matarlo- Relató angustiada.

-Juvia nunca tuvo amigos, tampoco ha podido enamorarse, pero cuando lo vio simplemente sintió que alguien le había mostrado un cielo azul, un cielo llamado esperanza, usted será el hombre que la asesinara y Juvia por fin podrá ser libre de verdad y su corazón dejara de llover- Se paró cerca de Gray poniendo sus manos

-Pero en este momento, para Juvia es más importante salvar a esas personas y ayudar en la destrucción de Zeref, lo ayudará- Expresó con determinación.

El viento sopló fuertemente, Gray todavía no podía armar el rompecabezas; para él Juvia seguía siendo un misterio, se suponía que ella sería la villana y Gray Fullbuster el héroe que salvará a todos de la prisión, pero sin darse cuenta Juvia en realidad también era la prisionera, su pasado la ataba.

Juvia por primera vez no quería ser la villana, quería ser la salvadora, deseaba tener amigos, deseaba estar enamorada, deseaba tener una familia e hijos; no quería vivir en las exigencias de un demonio que creía que era superior a los demás; por más que tenga que enfrentar a su propia familia, ella luchará.

" _Porque encontró un motivo por el cual luchar"_

Cuando regresaron a Fairy Tail, Gray les explico todo lo que les paso, obviando los detalles más íntimos entre ellos.

Mirajane no podía creer que pasara todo eso, pero al contar lo que hizo Lissana, supo que esa era parte de su personalidad y que es algo que un enemigo no podría conocer al menos que haya sido su amiga; lloró en el hombro de su hermano Elffman la pérdida.

Gray fue felicitado por todos y Juvia como si hubiera sido siempre parte de su corporación fue bien recibida por ellos, sobre todo por Natsu, quien al principio fue brusco con ella, pero se excusó que fue así porque no conocía la verdad.

Mavis decidió entonces poner el plan en marcha, las cosas serían fáciles simplemente constaba en poner como carnada a Juvia y que después de ver a todos los prisioneros empezar una guerra en ese mismo lugar, todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

-No te preocupes Juvia, te protegeremos- Palmeo una pelirroja que le sonreía.

-Gracias Erza-san-Contestó con las mejillas coloradas.

Luego de darles aviso a todos en la corporación de Álvarez, Zeref hizo justo lo que Mavis pensaba que haría, pues ellos antes fueron amigos desde pequeños y se conocían bastante bien.

La guerra fue difícil pero el punto bueno de todo eso fue el hecho de que todos estaban a salvos, y los heridos fueron atendidos por Grandine, Chelia y Wendy; pudiéndose recuperarse con mucha mayor facilidad.

La dictadura había terminado por fin, las personas que quedaron vivas de Álvarez fueron llevados a las prisiones de los diferentes estados de máxima seguridad.

 _ **-Invel, lo siente, Juvia tenía que…- Sollozo**_

 _ **-Lo sé, no te preocupes Juvia, realmente siempre espere que fueras feliz-Susurro**_

 _ **-Espero que sea así- Acaricio su cabeza como cuando era niña.**_

 _ **-Es una promesa- Elevó su meñique a modo de respuesta.**_

Después de un tiempo Juvia se convirtió en un miembro oficial de Fairy Tail, haciendo amigos y divirtiéndose como siempre quiso.

-Gray-sama estaba aquí- Dijo una peli azul entrando a una de las habitaciones que tenían para entrenar.

-Sí, estaba practicando- Juvia empezó a ver el cuerpo que para ella se encontraba muy seductor con la parte superior sin ropa alguna, y el sudor corriéndole.

-¿Quieres luchar conmigo?-Le lanzo la espada, cosa que ella al tener buenos reflejos la atrapó en el aire.

-Debe ponerse la ropa adecuada- Dijo avergonzada.

-Asi estas bien, aparte me debo vengar por lo que me hiciste- Fullbuster fue a la puerta y le puso un cartel de no molestar en la entrada, no sin antes cerrarla con llave.

-¿Vengarse?-Tartamudeo asustada.

-Sí, pensaba atarte, pero me arrepentí-Sonrío con burla.

-¿Por qué le hace esto a Juvia?- Cuestiono sudando frío, intentado abrir la puerta.

-La llave está acá- Le mostró la mano para luego metérsela en los boxers.

-Vas a tener que buscarla- Elevo una de las cejas con una mueca pícara.

-Gray-sama es un pervertido- Exclamó poniéndose en guardia.

-Oh, eso es lo que piensas de mí-

-Debo decirte que cierta mujer me ató al árbol y empezó a tocarme hasta el punto que tuviera que rogar.- Añadió con expresión divertida.

-Eso era… porque Juvia pensó que moriría, no pensó que quisieran salvarla después de las atrocidades que hizo, por ese motivo quería al menos entregarse al hombre que ama-Sus mejillas se encendieron.

-Además era la primera vez de Juvia- Desvió la mirada avergonzada y con un puchero.

-¿Eh?-Sus ojos se salieron de órbita.

-¿Primera vez? Pero ni siquiera te dolió…-Exclamó extrañado.

-Eso fue porque… en las prácticas Juvia… su himen se rompió-Oculto su mirada con la cara toda roja, superando incluso al pelo de Scarlet.

-Juvia no sabía, pero al parecer si haces un esfuerzo, como un ejercicio o un entrenamiento duro también lo puedes romper.-Susurro, pensando que era mejor que la tierra tuviera vida y decidiera tragársela.

-Además a no todas las mujeres les duele en la primera vez-Ya en definitiva su cara podría competir con la de una manzana.

-Qué mierda…-Empezó a reírse sin parar.

-No te rías de Juvia- Exclamó con un puchero.

-Pero… es que… yo pensaba que tuviste con más de un hombre-

-Digo, por la experiencia que demostraste, y me sentí preocupado por ello.-

-Era también la primera vez- Me mostro una sonrisa calmada.

-¿Enserio?-Exclamó realmente sorprendida.

\- ¿Por qué esa cara?- Elevo una de sus cejas.

-Bueno, si Gray-sama hubiera querido… podría haber tenido a la chica que quisiera- Tocó sus mejillas con sus dos manos gritando emocionada.

-A mí no me interesaban esas cosas, pero bueno una chica alocada prácticamente me acorraló y lo hizo.- Se tocó el cabello nervioso.

-Esta feliz que resultará así, entonces abre la puerta Gray-sama-Dijo contenta.

-¿Por qué?- Se acercó con una mueca en el rostro.

-Eh…-La llamada Ame Onna sudó frío.

-La venganza sigue en pie- Acentúo con una mirada burlesca.

-¡Kya!-Esa expresión fue la última que ella pudo pronunciar antes de ser acorralada por los brazos de la persona que se convirtió en el hombre más importante de su vida.

" _Este no era el final, era un nuevo comienzo"_

" _Un nuevo comienzo sin inseguridades"_

" _Un nuevo comienzo sin venganzas de por medio"_

" _Un nuevo comienzo en donde el pasado ya no los persigue, sino que aprendieron a convivir con ello y avanzar juntos, porque cuando uno cae, el otro tiende la mano para ayudarlo"_

" _Esta era la verdadera libertad"_

" _Porque el encierro no solamente se produce en el cuerpo, sino en la mente, en el alma, en el corazón, en los demonios de sus pasados"_

" _Y ahora realmente ellos están libres de todo"_

" _Personas destinadas a enfrentarse"_

" _Personas que también estuvieron destinadas a amarse"_

" _Personas que estuvieron destinadas a liberarse mutuamente y a hacer feliz al otro"_

* * *

Espero que les gustara, sobre todo el lemon ya que es el primero que concreté y la verdad no siento que me quedara tan perfecto pero algo es algo, en cuanto a lo último que puse no sé si todas las mujeres sepan esto pero el himen si se te puede romper y no por sexo precisamente y también hay mujeres que demostraron que no le dolieron tampoco, ya que al estar un poco preocupadas suelen tensar su cuerpo pero como Juvia no estuvo de esa manera supuse en mi mente que sería posible.

Sigo teniendo el Headcanon de que Invel está relacionado a Juvia, quizás por tanto fan art por eso puse a Invel como su primo, pero el Headcanon que tengo es que quizás sea su tío o hermano, todo puede pasar.

También en mi historia tenía que haber una muerta y la verdad no pensé en Lissana por completo pero lo que si es que bueno no odio su personaje por más de ser Nalu fan… ya que es sabido que las fans de esa pareja la odian, pero bueno no se me da a mí, sabemos que ella es muy amiga de Juvia sobre todo porque hacen misiones juntas aunque en el manga no nos pongan tantas interacciones por eso sé que es así.

Al final no sé si las personas que leyeron este AU se sintieron una vez más trolleadas con que ella era mala o en el fondo sabían que yo no podría haberla puesto 100% mala; pues este es mi caso.

Le puse Ooc a Juvia pero hay partes en donde verán que deje la "esencia de Juvia", como la primera vez que se enamoró, el actuar asi al ver su cuerpo desnudo y demás.


	14. Manta

**Advertencias y/o aclaración:**

 _-Más que Gruvia me pareció un poco familiar, del hijo de ellos con Gray._

 _-Para todo público._

 _-Narrador externo._

 _-No hay Occ (es lo que pienso)._

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hiro Mashima._

* * *

" _Frases importantes, que pueden también ser para aclarar la idea general del fic y pueden ser pensamientos"_

-Es el dialogo normal-

 ** _Es para aclarar cuando son cosas tomadas como flashback, odio tener que ponerlo como aclaración así que simplemente lo hare con letra negrita lo que sea ocurrido en el pasado y/o un recuerdo del mismo._**

* * *

 **Día 14**

 **Blankets - Mantas.**

-¿En dónde estará?-El peli negro estaba buscando por todos lados tratando de hallarlo, pero no había caso.

Fue hacía la habitación.

-¿Es necesario?- Cuestiono con molestia.

-Claro que sí, no puedo dormir sin eso- Sollozo un pequeño de 7 años.

-Tendrás que buscar la forma-Replicó con molestia, el nene empezó a llorar inundando la casa.

-¡Espera un minuto!- Sus ojos se pusieron en blanco, tratando de soportar el llanto.

-Papá extraño a mamá- Pequeñas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

-Lo se…-Suspiro.

-Pero de todas formas ya estas bastante grande para dormir con eso-Acarició la pequeña cabeza de su hijo.

-Esa manta es lo que me hizo en mi primer cumpleaños, es especial para mí- Agito sus manos de manera frenética.

-¿Y porque te gusta tanto?- Se sentó en la cama del peli azul.

-No lo sé, es como si su olor estuviera ahí- Sonrío ampliamente.

-Papá…-Ladeo la cabeza intrigado.

-¿Sí?-Bostezo notablemente agotado por toda la actividad que hubo en el gremio esta mañana.

-¿Tienes un objeto como el que me hizo mi mama con el que duermes si la extrañas?-

-Cl…Claro que no- Desvió su rostro sonrojado.

-No te preocupes, no le diré a mamá-Se burló con una sonrisa malvada.

-De verdad…-Gruñó con una gota en su cabeza.

-Dime- Sonrió y Gray casi podía observar como su hijo poseía una aureola en la cabeza.

-Una bufanda…-Suspiro resignado cruzando los brazos.

-Oh, quiero saber-Sus ojitos formaron estrellas.

-Ella me lo dio en un supuesto aniversario que ella misma creo, pero ese día yo la trate mal porque fue el aniversario de muerte de Ul.- Explico con melancolía.

-¿Tu maestra?- Dijo para que prosiguiera con su historia.

-Así es, aunque después me di cuenta que fui un idiota con ella y me disculpe-

-Después de eso, ella también se sintió avergonzada por ello-

-Pero…-Se río- Ella es tan rara, me regaló una almohada de ella en traje de baño, para compensarlo con otro aniversario, del cual ni siquiera me acuerdo el motivo del mismo.-

-¿Una almohada en traje de baño…?-Soltó una carcajada agarrando su panza sin poder parar.

-Tu madre es la mujer más extraña del mundo, sabelo- Sonrío.

-Pero al final… ¿Conservaste esa bufanda? ¿Cuándo lo supo mi madre que paso?-Ladeo la cabeza confundido.

-Juvia no supo que era la bufanda que me hizo, supongo que ella misma ni siquiera tomó la posibilidad a que yo volviera por ella.-

-Incluso se armó una historia sobre eso, ya que yo era un mago de hielo y le había comentado que ese tipo de cosas no las utilizaba ya que yo no siento el frío.-

-Como me vio con la bufanda pensó que me lo había regalado una ex novia y empezó a llorar diciendo que porque no la olvidaba es que seguía usándola- Sonrío mirando el techo.

-Mamá tiene mucha imaginación…-Susurro el pequeño mago de agua feliz.

" _Así es…",_ Pensaba Gray

-Sin embargo cuando se enteró, empezó a llorar otra vez diciendo que era la mujer más feliz de la Tierra.-

-Yo no sabía qué hacer, siempre está llorando por todo, así que solo la abrace esperando a que parara.- Se sonrojo.

-Oh, no sabía que papá era tan romántico- Se burló con una mano en la boca para ahogar las ganas de reírse.

-Tu mejor cállate, mocoso- Despeinó su cabello con una falsa mueca de enojo.

-¿Cuándo te enamoraste de mamá?- Parecía que el pequeño Fullbuster le gustaba molestar a su papá en todos los aspectos, sobre todo si sabía que esa pregunta lo incomodaría de sobremanera.

-Mejor seguiré buscando la manta porque sino estarás molestándome hasta que te de sueño, y por lo que puedo ver no ocurrirá en poco tiempo- Se quejó mientras se levantaba de la cama.

-Miedoso- Susurro, solo que el mago de hielo lo había escuchado pero decidió ignorarlo.

Repaso todo esos lugares, y como veía que tardaba el primogénito empezó a ayudarlo también a buscar hasta que juntos encontraron la bendita manta.

-Hasta que por fin lo encontramos- dijo derrotado sentándose en el piso

-Si-Susurro feliz mientras abrazaba la manta de algodón.

-Desde que eras un bebé que te dormías con eso-

-Era el Teru Teru bozu o esta manta- Comentó señalándola.

-Aún me acuerdo que lo único que hacías era llorar cuando Juvia no estaba cerca entonces te ponía algunas de esas dos cosas cerca y parabas de inmediato.- Añadió el alquimista de hielo.

\- Eso no es tan así- Murmuró sonrojado.

-Claro que sí- Se burló.

-De todos modos no te culpo, Juvia también tiene ese poder sobre mí.-

-¿Poder?- Cuestionó intrigado.

-El poder de su calidez-dijo sin mostrar su rostro terriblemente avergonzado.

" _Eso es cierto"_ , Pensaba su único hijo- ¿Papá, hoy puedo dormir contigo?- Pregunto honestamente.

-No hay problema…-Sonrió- mientras se disponían a ir a la habitación.

Eran las 11 de la noche, cuando cierta persona entró a la casa.

-Ya deben estar dormidos- Colocó su abrigo en el perchero.

-No pensó que la misión durará dos semanas, Juvia está agotada-Golpeo sus hombros visiblemente adolorida.

Primero fue a la habitación de su hijo, pero al no encontrarlo ahí se preocupó.

Estaba por ingresar preocupada a su recamara, cuando los encontró dormidos y abrazados.

En una de sus manos su esposo estaba sosteniendo la bufanda, en la otra la mano del pequeño Silver, su pequeño hijo sostenía la manta que ella hace algunos años atrás le había hecho con mucho amor.

" _Ellos son los dos amores más importantes para Juvia"_

Pensaba sonriendo, luego les dio un beso en la frente a cada uno y se acostó junto a ellos feliz de tener una familia junto al hombre que amaba.

* * *

Quién no sintió ternura imaginando lo último no es Gruvia del corazón jajaja, tuve realmente problemas para hacer un fic relacionado a la manta y dije bueno a los bebés se les da un manta generalmente y a Juvia le gusta cocer por lo que sabemos, asi que todo coincidió en mi mente, el pequeño hijo de ellos es un amor y como se darán cuenta tiene la misma magia de Juvia.

También el hecho de que Gray a veces use esa bufanda es un Headcanon que esta fuerte en mí, debe ser la única en su placard xD, pero si la conserva es por Juvia a pesar que sea un mago de hielo, ¿Acaso no es tierno a su modo?

Cualquier sugerencia, comentario, reproches, enojos, arts para darme todo será bien recibida por mi xD…

Nos vemos mañana, un nuevo día es un nuevo comienzo también y espero que mis fics les alegre el día.


	15. Perdedor

**Advertencias y/o aclaración:**

 _-Lo relata Gray._

 _-No hay Occ._

 _-Drama, Romance, Comedia._

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hiro Mashima._

* * *

" _Frases importantes, que pueden también ser para aclarar la idea general del fic y pueden ser pensamientos"_

 _-Pondré de esta manera los diálogos para no confundirlo con lo que cuenta Gray en esta ocasión-_

-Es el dialogo normal-

 ** _Es para aclarar cuando son cosas tomadas como flashback, odio tener que ponerlo como aclaración así que simplemente lo hare con letra negrita lo que sea ocurrido en el pasado y/o un recuerdo del mismo._**

* * *

 **Día 15**

 **Loser - Perdedor.**

 **-Cuando termine la batalla te daré una respuesta, primero quiero enfocarme-**

Esas fueron exactamente las palabras que le dije aquella vez, una voz que denotaba seguridad, sabía bien mis sentimientos; estaba harto de huir de lo que sentía por Juvia.

" _Pero tenía miedo."_

De perder a otra persona que me importaba, mis padres, mi maestra y Ultear.

Todos ellos porque arriesgaron su vida para salvar la mía, ya sea del demonio que destruyo mi hogar o el demonio que se encontraba en mi interior.

La oscuridad se apoderaba de mí a momentos, aunque era feliz en Fairy Tail, a veces sentía que ese demonio que estaba en mi corazón iba a devorarme.

Por eso cuando pude ver a mi padre una vez más, me sentí aliviado y aunque estaba muy triste porque había desaparecido otra vez, lo que reconfortaba mi alma era el mero hecho de que estaría en un lugar mejor junto a mi madre.

Yo no pude matar a mi padre, realmente era algo en lo que no tenía la fortaleza para hacerlo, por más que fuera por su bien no podía simplemente negar el hecho de que estaría asesinándolo; y alguien tuvo que hacer lo que yo no me atreví, esa persona fue Juvia.

Le agradecí por todo pero también le pedí perdón por todo, no solo por lo de mi padre, sino por cómo la hice sentir en muchas ocasiones.

Estaba aterrado de que si ella se acercara lo suficiente, la terminaría lastimando pero no solo su corazón, esa herida podría matarla y alejarla de mi lado para siempre, por eso optaba por alejarla, pero ella era obstinada y se me pegaba a mi lado, con el tiempo me acostumbre a como actuaba conmigo; como si fuera una rutina de la que tanto yo como ella no quería terminar.

Aunque pensaba eso, para protegerla tuve que abandonarla aparentar ser una persona que no era.

Cuando volví a su lado esperaba cualquiera reacción de reproche, pero nada de eso vino.

Yo le di tristeza y soledad, pero ella me regaló una sonrisa y un abrazo lleno de comprensión.

Ella me había perdonado, incluso mucho antes que se lo dijera.

" _Por favor, despierta"_

Yo estaba llorando suplicando que no se apartará de mí, no quería que muriera.

Fue en la batalla de Álvarez, Acnologia buscaba a los Dragons Slayers y para proteger a Wendy ella la empujo haciendo que la que recibiera ese ataque fuera Juvia.

Me acuerdo que sangraba mucho, intente pararlo con hielo pero aun así había perdido mucha sangre y aunque podía suponer que los demás estaban luchando no podía oír nada, fue como si el mundo se hubiera detenido.

Como si mi mundo estuviera totalmente estático, Wendy intentaba curarla con lágrimas en sus ojos.

 _-Perdón Juvia-san es mi culpa- Gritó con lágrimas en los ojos._

 _-N… No quiero oír tus disculpas- Exclame_

Sabía que no era la culpa de ella pero sin embargo no podía contener lo que sentía en ese momento, yo solo veía a Juvia en el borde la muerte y no podía hacer nada para salvarla.

 _-Juvia, debes vivir si quieres oír mi respuesta- zamarreo su cuerpo esperando una respuesta._

Pero no había respuesta, ella no estaba sonriendo mientras estaba desmayada; no se encontraba hablando sin parar sobre el hecho de que le gustaría despertar escuchando mi voz, no había nada.

Ella no me estaba sonriendo, no me estaba hablando, incluso ni siquiera me estaba viendo.

Y yo solo estaba hincado a su lado sosteniendo una de sus manos llorando, nunca me sentí tan inútil en toda mi vida.

 _-Sabía que no debí…-_ _pensé mientras lloraba_

Pero al poco tiempo vi a Chelia acercarse para ayudar a Wendy, Sentí la mano de Lyon en mi hombro para darme apoyo.

No voltee a verlo, pero suponía que lloraba.

 _-Gray-sama…-Sus ojos se abrieron apenas debido a las heridas._

 _-Estoy aquí- Sonreí un poco._

 _-Juvia lo sabe- Pequeñas lágrimas se colaron en sus ojos amenazando con salir._

 _-Pudimos curar sus heridas Gray-san, pero debes llevarla con Porlyusica- Dijo preocupada._

 _-Ella perdió mucha sangre- Añadió Chelia_

 _-Juvia, aún puede pelear- Intento levantarse pero se notaba que le dolía por las muecas que hacía en el proceso._

 _-¿Acaso eres idiota?-Le dije con enojo._

 _-Gray-sama…-Susurro desviando la mirada._

 _-Juvia aun quiere luchar a su lado-Sostuvo con una mirada llena de determinación._

Su fortaleza era algo que admiraba de ella, no importaba en qué situación se encontrará haría lo que fuera necesario para salvar a sus amigos, a su familia.

Pero yo no lo podía permitir así que me fui de ese lugar para llevarla con Porlyusica, podía ver su puchero, pero si ella no acataba órdenes lo haría a la fuerza.

Ella estaba siendo atendida por la mujer, así que me dispuse a regresar a la batalla pero antes de eso ella salió de la habitación sosteniéndose a duras penas de la pared.

 _-Asegúrese de volver Gray-sama- Respiraba entrecortadamente._

 _-No, asegúrese de que todos vuelvan a Fairy Tail- Sonrió con las mejillas sonrojadas._

 _-Así lo haré- Alce mi brazo para mostrar el gesto característico de un miembro de este gremio, mi índice apuntando hacia el cielo y mi pulgar hacia la izquierda._

 _Ella me respondió con el mismo gesto con lágrimas en los ojos._

Para nuestra suerte todo terminó bien, y aunque tuvimos que reconstruir el gremio todos estábamos felices que por fin la batalla había terminado; para ese entonces Juvia se encontraba bien, me acuerdo que la relación de Natsu y Lucy se hizo más fuerte, Crime Sorciere fueron expiados de todos sus crímenes, supongo que eso hizo muy feliz sobre todo a Erza ya que Jellal no tenía que esconderse más y ya junto a Meredy y oración 6 podían vivir libremente; Gajeel y Levy formalizaron su relación, al parecer ellos ya eran novios, pero la situación en la que estábamos no les permitió decirles a nadie.

Aún me quedaba decirle mi respuesta, pero estaba nervioso yo nunca me había declarado, tampoco sabía bien cómo actuar o qué decir sin terminar por arruinar la situación.

La vi sentada junto a Gajeel hablando amenamente y automáticamente comencé a sudar, como si fuera un robot controlado por alguien me acerque a su mesa.

-Juvia, necesito hablar contigo- Musité intentando parecer seguro.

-Gray-sama…-Susurro sonrojada, era demasiado claro porque era que la llamaba.

-Stripper más te vale no hacerla llorar o te aplastaré- Exclamó

-¡Gajeel-Kun! Gray-sama no haría eso…-Hizo un mohín dándole un golpe despacio en la cabeza.

-Buena suerte- Susurro Titania cuando pase a su lado.

Una vez que estuvimos de verdad solos, me di vuelta de improviso para sostenerla por los hombros así la observaba directamente a los ojos.

-¿Gray-sama?...- Ladeo su cabeza confundida por mi acción.

\- Gracias por estar a mi lado…-Murmuré serio.

-Juvia, ella…-No encontraba las palabras.

-También te quiero pedir disculpas por todo…- Desvíe mi mirada realmente arrepentido.

-No es necesario-Agito sus manos con una expresión divertida a mi ver.

-Yo tenía miedo de perder a otra persona- Susurré separándome de ella unos centímetros.

-Porque desde que tengo memoria lo único que sé es que soy un perdedor- Añadí dolido.

-Gray-sama, no perderás a Juvia- Apoyó su mano derecha en mi mejilla con cariño.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Casi estuviste a punto de morir- Acaricie con las yemas de mis manos su mano.

-Si el ataque de Acnologia no la mato, nada lo hará- Sonrío divertida.

-Estoy hablando enserio- Gruñí.

-Gray-sama… confíe un poco más en Juvia- Ella secó mis lágrimas que salieron sin previo aviso.

-Juvia siempre estará a su lado- Sonrió ampliamente.

\- ¿Lo prometes?- Susurré con un hilo en la voz.

-Juvia lo jura por el amor que le tiene- ella acercó sus labios a los míos y no puse resistencia, al principio fue un beso torpe inexperto pero luego se tornó en algo más pasional, sus manos tocando recorriendo mi espalda y mis manos en sus caderas acercándola más a mí.

Cuando nos separamos sentía su respiración rozándome y nos quedamos mirando sin decir nada como si las palabras sobraran pero de todos modos ella se impulsó a decirme algo.

-Entonces… ¿eso significa que aceptas a Juvia?-Se sonrojo tapándose los ojos.

-Si…-Susurre poniendo mi frente sobre la suya.

-¿Cómo novia?-Murmuro avergonzada.

-Tu qué crees…-Jugué un poco más con la situación.

-Oh… ¿entonces les vas a pedir a Juvia casamiento?-Se separó de mí y salto, sus ojos estaban realmente brillando.

-Gray-sama tendrán 30 hijos o los que tú quieras-Se río mientras daba vueltas sobre su eje.

-¿A dónde iremos de luna de miel, corazón?-Ella se abrazó fuertemente y yo solo tenía el espanto trabada en mi cara.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa en la cabeza?-Grite avergonzado tratando de hacerla entrar en el mundo de la razón.

-Olvida lo que dije, no pienses en nada mejor- Suspire derrotado.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?- Tenía que ir directo al grano porque las indirectas con Juvia no iban y más si se ponía a imaginar cosas innecesarias.

\- A Juvia le encantaría- Sonrió encantada tomando sorpresivamente de uno de mis brazos.

-Bien…-Suspire acariciando su cabeza.

-Gray-sama…- Dijo esperando mi confirmación para proseguir.

-¿Qué pasa?- A este punto nos dispusimos a caminar tomados de las manos.

-Juvia no tiene problemas en tener hijos antes del matrimonio- Lo dijo tan honestamente que si estuviera tomando una bebida la escupiría y si fuera una comida me atragantaría.

-¿De qué mierda estás hablando?-Exclame con toda la cara roja, y podría jurar que era comparable al pelo de Erza.

-Juvia se lo dice por si tiene dudas- Respondió felizmente.

-Ni se me paso por la cabeza- Grité esperando que nadie que los conociera los haya escuchado.

-¿Y porque tan insistente en tener hijos?- Cuestione

-Siempre que alucinas algo, es matrimonio o sobre tener hijos- me rasque el cabeza confundido.

-Siento que me arrepentiré pero necesito preguntarte de todos modos- Suspire derrotado.

-Juvia desde pequeña veía a las demás personas siendo felices estando en familia y como ella no sabe sobre ese tipo de cosas, empezó a desear que cuando fuera grande tendría una familia como la que observo de pequeña- Sonrió melancólica apretando más mi mano.

-¿A Gray-sama le molesta? ¿No le agradan los niños?-Exclamó llorando cómicamente.

-No me molesta, pero deberías ir más despacio- Suspire.

-¿Más despacio?-Dijo curiosa

-Tendremos una familia juntos en el futuro, asi que no deberías preocuparte, aunque es probable que no sea muy pronto y…-Me despeine el cabello desviando la mirada, no encontraba las palabras exactas para expresar lo que sentía.

-Juvia lo entiende- Me dio un beso en la mejilla cosa que me sorprendió pero después no pude evitar plasmar una sonrisa en mi rostro.

-Volvamos al gremio- Dije aún tomados de la mano.

" _En el pasado yo había perdido a varias personas"_

" _En el presente estaba estancado en ese yo del pasado que estaba aterrado de avanzar, asustado de volver a perder algo más"_

" _Pero en el futuro yo gané muchas cosas más de las que perdí, gané amigos, personas que consideraba como hermanos, gane una persona que consideraba mi abuelo, y también conocí a una mujer que me ama mucho lo suficiente para sobrevivir y vivir por mi bien, sabiendo que mi mayor temor es el sacrificio ella vio a través de mí y decidió vivir para que no sufra por ninguna pérdida más incluso si ella en ese entonces no sabía mi respuesta, me amo incondicionalmente y estuvo en los buenos y malos momentos."_

" _Y un futuro quizás en este momento un poco lejano, ella se convertirá en mi esposa y tendremos hijos, me abrazara cuando necesite de alguien, y me protegerá de los demonios que se encuentran escondidos aún en algún lugar de mi corazón y los apartará con su calidez y bondad."_

" _Después de todo lo que perdí merecía ganar, esta vez no me permití perder porque quería regresar junto a ella y quería amarla como se merece, como siempre me sentí pero que por miedo me negué a aceptar."_

" _Y en el futuro… yo seguiré avanzando y protegiendo a quienes amo"_

* * *

Sin importar que pase, relate esto. Un posible caso en donde Acnologia ataque a un DS y bueno Juvia viendo esto salve, quizás a la más débil de las Ds XD.

Relate todo desde una perspectiva de temor, de casi perder a la mujer que ama y que aun así él tenga miedo de sufrir de nuevo; un Gray en donde ya no oculte lo que siente y puse a Juvia en un escenario en donde es humilde, comprende y que la razón de su imaginación tiene un porqué.

Quizás algunas estén de acuerdo, otras no pero me pareció interesante ver todo desde la perspectiva de Gray.


	16. Actos borrachos

**Advertencias y/o aclaración:**

 _-No hay Ooc._

 _-Relatado desde Narrador externo pero el flashback es desde la perspectiva de Juvia._

 _-Un poco de Comedia, Nalu, Romance y muchos feelings (?)._

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hiro Mashima._

* * *

" _Frases importantes, que pueden también ser para aclarar la idea general del fic y pueden ser pensamientos"_

-Es el dialogo normal-

 ** _Es para aclarar cuando son cosas tomadas como flashback, odio tener que ponerlo como aclaración así que simplemente lo hare con letra negrita lo que sea ocurrido en el pasado y/o un recuerdo del mismo._**

* * *

 **Día 16**

 **Drunken acts - Actos borrachos.**

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-Exclamó exaltado viendo que estaba desnudo en su cama junto a una Juvia con solo una de sus camisas.

-¿Gray-sama…?- Estaba todavía un poco adormecida y solo atino a susurrar su nombre.

-¡Juvia!- se puso su ropa interior y se dispuso a intentar despabilar a la maga de agua.

\- ¡Ahhh! ¿Qué hora es?- Salió rápidamente de la cama y se metió al baño para cambiarse.

" _Que no sea lo que esté pensando…",_ se repetía sin cesar Fullbuster

Una vez que la maga de agua salió vestida se dio cuenta de la cara de desconcierto de Gray mientras la observaba en silencio, hasta dudaba que respirara.

-¿Gray-sama?- Chasqueo sus dedos para que salga del "coma cuatro" en el que estaba.

-¿Qué sucedió con nosotros Juvia?-Observó que la chica ladeó la cabeza un poco confundida por toda la situación.

-¿Gray-sama no recuerda?- Hizo un pequeño grito de sorpresa tapándose la boca avergonzada.

-Lo único que recuerdo es que estaba en el gremio tomando junto a Natsu- Se rasco la parte posterior de su cabeza.

-Así que… no recuerda-Murmuró triste y dolida- Y pensar que fue tan amable con Juvia…

-Juvia no me digas que nosotros dos… hicimos "eso"- Comentó sonrojado desviando la mirada.

-¿Qué es "eso"?-Rodó los ojos alzando su mentón sin comprender a qué se refería.

-Bueno tu sabes… yo estoy desnudo y tu estabas no mejor que yo- Dijo bajando cada vez más su tono.

-Pero Gray-sama siempre está desnudo no es raro- Explicó sin entender.

-No hablo de eso… mierda Juvia estábamos en la misma cama- Ya no sabía cómo intentar explicarle que esto no es algo que haga frecuentemente con otra persona.

-Bueno Gray-sama ayer fue muy amable y delicado con Juvia- Murmuró feliz

-Que…- Si Natsu en ese mismo instante lo hubiera visto se habría reído sin detenerse por un segundo.

-Juvia podrías explicarme que paso-Golpeo su frente con la mano ya que él no era ese tipo de hombres que realmente se aprovecharía de una mujer; pero borracho es algo que podría pasar, es decir, él se haría responsable si algo como eso hubiera pasado. Después de todo no quería que la primera vez de Juvia con él sea de esa manera; era su novia pero aun así no quería que hubiera pasado de esa manera, el borracho y encima sin recordarlo.

-Está bien, Juvia le dirá…-Comentó saltando feliz y con un brillo particular en sus ojos.

 **Todos se encontraban en el gremio esa noche, personas peleando arrojando muebles a doquier, Erza-san comiéndose un pastel como todos los días.**

 **Natsu-san y Gray-sama estaban peleando hasta que Cana-san los invito a una competencia de bebidas.**

 **-No me vencerás hielitos-Dijo echando llamas por la boca.**

 **-Eso lo veremos cerebro de flamas- Exclamó pegando su frente con la de Natsu enojado.**

 **-Yo no voy a competir, ya que si lo hago, sabremos quién ganará- Dijo riendo con un barril de cerveza.**

 **Los demás integrantes del gremio los estaban animando armando un circulo a su alrededor mientras tomaban alcohol sin parar.**

 **-Tú puedes Gray-sama-Grito Juvia mientras juntaba sus manos.**

 **-Lo único que espero es que no terminen con coma alcohólico- La ex rival del amor estaba detrás preocupada por ustedes.**

 **-Voten tranquilos- Chillo el exceed azul con burla, él había convocado un lugar para que hicieran sus apuestas y así ganar dinero con ello.**

 **-Hombres… acaso no pueden actuar un poco normal- Bufo Charlie viendo el caos que se había formado.**

 **-Charlie, no seas dura, se ven que se están divirtiendo- Le susurro la Dragon Slayer.**

 **-Veremos quien ganara esta pelea, me gusta cuando están asi de entusiasmados- Exclamo Titania apoyando la competencia.**

 **Estaban bebiendo hasta que los dos se desmayaron de pronto y cuando volvieron en sí estaban borrachos hablando incoherencias.**

 **-No sé porque no me extraña, estos hombres son muy flojos- Exclamó sonrojada por el alcohol la mejor bebedora de Fairy Tail.**

 **-Gray-sama-Grito preocupada, no recordaba alguna vez en la que te hubieras emborrachado.**

 **-Lo único que me faltaba, tendré que aguantar a Natsu borracho- Dijo la maga estelar con una gota en la cabeza.**

 **-Es mejor si los llevan a sus respectivas casas-Dijo sonriendo Mira-san al observarlos.**

 **-Bueno, yo sugiero que sean sus novias- Añadió Erza-san.**

 **-Qué… ¿Por qué yo?-Tartamudeo la rubia señalándose así misma con el dedo índice.**

 **-Juvia no tiene problemas- Exclamó sonrojada levantando su mano nerviosa.**

 **-Lucy llévalo a casa, como fue un empate las apuestas se perdieron- Lloro cómicamente Happy ubicándose en un rincón apoyando su cabeza en la pared decepcionado y con un aura oscura rodeándolo.**

 **-Bien, lo haré- Ubico el brazo de Natsu-san en el hombro de Lucy-san.**

 **-Coopera Natsu, eres pesado- Se notaba por las muecas que hacía que ponía de todo su esfuerzo para pararlo.**

 **-Son suaves y grandes- El mago de fuego le tocó uno de sus pechos con el brazo que le quedó libre.**

 **-¡Qué haces pervertido!- Gritó temblando por el escalofrío que le recorrió en la espalda.**

 **-Ara ara, vayan con cuidado- Sonríe la mayor de los Strauss al verlos.**

 **Veían que ambos magos se habían ido, pero que ella aún seguía gritándole sobre el ser un pervertido.**

-No me extraña la verdad, ese flamitas sigue igual que siempre- Suspiro cortándole el relato a Juvia.

-Pero y… ¿nosotros?-Estaba impaciente por lo que pasó con ellos más de lo que le pudiera pasar a Salamander y la hija de Layla.

 **Juvia se encontraba muy feliz por ver a Gray-sama borracho por primera vez, aunque el mago de hielo no le dirigía palabra alguna en el transcurso del camino siguieron de esa manera, Gray-sama seguía usando a Juvia como soporte para no estamparse contra el piso.**

 **Una vez que llegaron a la casa de Gray-sama, ella se dispuso a recostarlo en la cama de su habitación, Juvia no pudo aguantar el hecho de ponerse muy feliz de estar en el mismo cuarto.**

 **-Oh, si- Golpeó sus manos al darse cuenta.**

 **-Es raro ver a Gray-sama vestido aún- Sonríe para sí misma.**

 **Juvia se dispuso a sacarle las zapatillas pero al parecer esto lo despertó porque comenzó a moverse haciendo muecas en el rostro y sudando en la frente.**

 **-¿Gray-sama estará bien?-Susurro preocupada tocándole la frente para cerciorarse.**

 **Él abrió los ojos y como si fuera parte de su acto reflejo sostuvo sus manos con mirada amenazante.**

 **-¿Qué estás haciendo Juvia?-Gruño apretando más su mano.**

 **-Juvia no pretendía molestarlo, simplemente pensó que algo le ocurría y quería asegurarse-Explicó atropelladamente.**

 **-Tuve una pesadilla- Soltó la muñeca de la peli azul**

 **-¿Qué ocurría?- Intentó preguntarle para por lo menos al saberlo lo podría consolar.**

 **\- No quiero hablar de ello- Se sentó apoyándose en el respaldar de la cama.**

 **-Estoy mareado y siento como si mis sentidos se hubieran acentuado aún más- Tocó con sus yemas el pelo de Juvia haciéndola sonrojar.**

 **-¿De qué está hablando Gray-sama?- Su cara hasta este punto estaba hecho un tomate- Debería descansar- sugirió**

 **-¿Y si sueño eso?-Susurro desviando la mirada.**

 **-Juvia estará ahí para usted, como siempre- Sonríe sentándose junto a él y lo abrazo.**

 **Debido a la cercanía Gray-sama comenzó apoyando su mentón en la cabeza de Juvia y termino oliendo su cabello para más tarde bajar hasta su cuello.**

 **-Hueles bien- Susurro contra su cuello, dándole pequeños besos húmedos en el cuello.**

 **-Gray-sama…-Es lo único que le salió decir.**

 **-No creo que deberían- No pudo seguir al sentir cómo las manos traviesas del peli negro le tocaban las piernas subiendo cada vez más.**

 **Pero cuando pensaba que algo más ocurriría, el mago de hielo vómito manchando su ropa desmayándose en ese proceso.**

 **-¿Eh?, ¿Qué acaba de pasar?-Murmuró un tanto ¿Desilusionada?**

 **Se quedó algunos segundos petrificada en esa posición, hasta que reacciono y se dispuso a bañarse y a lavar sus ropas.**

" _Perdón Gray-sama tiene que usar su baño",_ **Pensaba la alquimista de agua abriendo la canilla de la ducha para bañarse.**

 **Las ropas debían secarse también y ella no tenía nada que usar, así que opto por usar una camisa que había en el placard.**

 **-Espero que no se enoje porque usó sus ropas- Suspiro viendo que la ropa de Gray-sama le quedaba justo para que no se le viera nada innecesario.**

 **\- Ahora debe sacarle la ropa y lavarla ya que también se mancharon- Eso para ella era lo más complicado, había visto su cuerpo desnudo incontable veces por sus manías de sacárselas en cualquier lugar, pero desvestirlo era asunto aparte.**

 **Con toda la pena del universo, Juvia empezó desabrochando su camisa y se mentalizaba que eso lo hacía para lavarle las ropas, sumándole al hecho de que es un mago de hielo y para que no tuviera más calor debido a la bebida eso era lo más conveniente.**

 **Escuchaba su respiración acompasada rítmicamente, no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa y las manos le comenzaron a temblar.**

" _Juvia tranquila solo harás esto y no miraras de más"_ **, Pensaba arduamente.**

 **Una vez que le saco la camisa con cuidado de que no se despertara, ya que si la viera en ese estado se moriría de la vergüenza y escaparía como culpable de un crimen.**

 **Al ver los pantalones, solo trago duro y los desabrocho sacándole el pantalón rápidamente.**

 **-¿Es necesario sacarle también la ropa interior?-enrojeció totalmente.**

 **-Calor-Repitió como si le hubiera respondido a lo que dijo.**

 **-Gray-sama es cruel…-Lloro como si no hubiera un mañana.**

 **-Bien, Juvia cerrara los ojos… si buena idea- Se secó sus lágrimas y se hinco en la cama para hacerlo más fácil.**

 **Ella cerró los ojos y se lo saco tan rápido como pudo, rápidamente tanteando las sábanas lo tapo con las mismas con la respiración agitada, llegó un punto en que se aguantó la respiración debido a la situación vergonzosa que estaba viviendo.**

 **Luego de eso se dispuso a ir al living para dormir en el sofá, no sin antes darle un beso en la frente pero cuando menos se lo espero Gray-sama le tomó del brazo para que no se fuera.**

 **-Quédate…-Susurró con los ojos cerrados.**

 **-No te vayas Juvia- Murmuró con una mueca rara en su rostro.**

 **-Gray-sama, ¿Cómo puede negarse Juvia si hace eso?-Suspiro.**

 **Se acostó a su lado y lo abrazo para dormir más cómoda, él se recargó más en ella apoyando su cabeza en su pecho y durmiendo de esta manera.**

-Eso fue lo que pasó, Gray-sama…-Dijo como si nada después de terminar de contar el hecho.

-Gray-sama…-Lo llamó un poco preocupada ya que estaba con la cabeza baja sin emitir ningún sonido.

-Lo único que diré es que me alegro de que no pasara "eso"- Suspiro un poco aliviado.

-Pero Juvia, ¿Por qué tienes que ser jodidamente explícita?-Bramo sonrojado.

-No tenías por qué decirme cada cosa que pensaste al desnudarme- Se sonrojo tanto que echo humos en la cabeza.

-Juvia creía que lo quería con lujos de detalles- Le restó importancia como si fuera lo más normal del mundo desnudar a su novio y decirle cómo se sintió al respecto.

-Olvida eso Juvia, de todas formas me siento aliviado con esto- Se rasco la cabeza.

-Gray-sama debería emborracharse seguido, fue tan lindo con Juvia pidiéndole que no se vaya-Exclamó con corazones en los ojos.

-Para eso- Desvío su mirada- solo porque bebí alcohol que me puse así no lo malinterpretes.

-Juvia entiende- Anuncio feliz, se acercó más al peli negro y le estampo un beso en los labios.

-¿Y eso?-Murmuró extrañado.

-Beso de buenos días- Se ríe tapándose la cara sonrojada.

" _No está nada mal si todos los días despertara viendo la sonrisa de Juvia"_

Mientras pensaba esto se dispuso a cambiarse para ir juntos al gremio y por lo que más quería, esperaba que los demás no les preguntara porque llegaban juntos, y sinceramente esperaba que Erza no se haya dado cuenta de la ausencia de Juvia en Fairy Hills o sino lo mataría.

* * *

Sabemos que pasa cuando las chicas se emborrachan pero nunca vimos un ova o lo que sea cuando los chicos se emborrachan, ¿Cómo creen que actuaría Gray?, yo creo que sería así de terno abrazándola y diciéndole que no se vaya de su lado xD…

Hay un Nalu encubierto ahí con un Natsu pervertido jajaja.

 **Guest:** Me acuerdo haber recibido dos mensajes de invitados (incluso me parece que mas de dos) pero por alguna razón es como si se borraran y no se a que se debe esto xD... de hecho quizás sea problema de fanfiction o no sé que paso, me hace feliz que te hayan gustado los capítulos... muchas gracias por los mensajes :).

Cualquier sugerencia, comentario, insulto desmedido es bienvenido.

Nos vemos mañana con otra gran historia para disfrutar.


	17. Lealtad

**Advertencias y/o aclaración:**

 _-Relata Gray._

 _-No hay Occ, es lo que pienso pero para algunos quizás sí._

 _\- Es de Romance y quizás un poco de Drama/poesía._

 _-Hay un Jerza encubierto por ahí._

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hiro Mashima._

* * *

" _Frases importantes, que pueden también ser para aclarar la idea general del fic y pueden ser pensamientos"_

-Es el dialogo normal-

 ** _Es para aclarar cuando son cosas tomadas como flashback, odio tener que ponerlo como aclaración así que simplemente lo hare con letra negrita lo que sea ocurrido en el pasado y/o un recuerdo del mismo._**

* * *

 **Día 17**

 **Loyalty – Lealtad**

Luego de lo que ocurrió en Tártaros, el gremio se disolvió y todos tomaron rumbos diferentes.

 **-¿Se puede quedar con Gray-sama?- Pregunto nerviosa.**

 **\- Haz lo que quieras- Dije comenzando a caminar sin voltear a verla.**

Soné más rudo de lo que tenía pensado demostrar, pero no quería que supiera que estaba un poco feliz por su compañía y porque siempre está a mi lado cuando más lo necesito; yo no recuerdo que haya hecho algo por ella, siempre me mencionaba el hecho de mostrarle el cielo azul, pero que yo recuerde no era más que una coincidencia, no fue mi intención y no entendía porque ella siempre me admiraba tanto por este motivo.

Tampoco comprendía tanto porque me amaba y menos por qué confiaba tanto en mí, incluso cuando apenas me conocía ella no dudo en ningún momento de mi inocencia, recuerdo que en ese momento me puse un poco feliz de su lealtad hacia mí, sabía que se esforzaba por mí, pero trataba de ignorarlo porque no quería crearle una esperanza, una ilusión a algo que no sabría si sería correspondido con el pasar del tiempo.

Intente ignorarla muchas veces, rechazarla para alejarla de mí porque tenía que protegerla, por alguna razón que desconozco con Juvia siempre tengo un instinto de protección, incluso en las batallas siempre tengo que estar observándola tratando de protegerla si hiciera falta.

Ella es persistente, sobre todo cuando más intento alejarla más se acerca hacia mí y por muy loco que suene no me molesta que lo hiciera, me gusta tenerla cerca porque de esta manera puedo evitar que algo malo le pase.

" _Me pregunto, ¿Por qué ella siempre está en los momentos indicados?"_

Como si algo sobrenatural la acercará a mi cuando me siento triste y solo, hubo muchas veces en que sentía que Juvia veía a través de mi faceta de chico duro, traspasando ese muro de hielo reforzado con los años y que pocas personas lograban atravesar con facilidad.

Cuando me sentí triste por Ultear, ella lo noto y me animó, incluso sin obligarme a decirle que me pasaba, ella estuvo ahí apoyándome, dándome una sonrisa y no pude evitar pensar que el estar triste no ayudaría en nada y que debería sonreír por Ultear, sino su sacrificio no tendría significado.

También cuando fue el aniversario de Ul, extrañamente a ella se le ocurrió lo de esa fecha para celebrarlo conmigo y aunque al principio me comporte como un patán con ella, recordé cuando Ul nos rodeaba con una bufanda a Lyon y a mí, como si algo mágico hiciera que Juvia también tejiera una bufanda y me pregunte tantas cosas rápidamente que no podía pensar.

" _¿Será esta una señal?"_

No pude evitar pensar eso cuando regrese por la bufanda, no me importó el frío del hielo, sobre todo porque al ser un mago de hielo no me afecta.

" _Pero por extraño que suene, este día tenía frío"_

Apenas puse esa bufanda en mi cuello, sentí un calor estremecedor; sinceramente no pude evitar sonreír, quizás es la primera vez que lo hago en un día como ese. Lleno de tantos recuerdos tan dolorosos como alegres.

 **-Es cálido-**

Pronuncie sin darme cuenta, sus sentimientos eran cálidos más de lo que pensaba y por supuesto una disculpa era lo que se merecía.

" _Soy un idiota"_ Pensaba, seguramente Juvia sería la única mujer en la Tierra que aguantaría esto por mi parte, estaba realmente arrepentido de cómo la trate, ella no se merecía eso, pero por alguna razón extraña cada vez que estaba con Juvia, la trataba tosco y duro, por alguna razón con ella me volvía así, no entendía el motivo.

" _Pero no podía evitar actuar así frente a ella, solo es con ella y no entiendo porque soy así de idiota cada vez que se me acerca"_

Después de finalizada la batalla, estaba triste por lo de mi padre.

" _Yo no pude matarlo"_

Eso es lo que rondaba frente a sus tumbas.

" _Espero que mamá y tú sean felices en donde sea que se encuentren"_

" _Algún día nos volveremos a encontrar"_

 **-Gray-sama…-Susurro con tristeza**

 **-¿Me seguiste?-Eso fue lo único que atine a decirle, soy bastante imbécil cuando me lo propongo, pero este no era un buen momento para mí, no quería tener a nadie cerca; pero como si de una espina se tratase siempre está ella, cada vez que caigo en la oscuridad y en soledad, ella está ahí para brindarme una mano.**

 **-Juvia no merece amarlo…-No entendía nada, era la primera vez que veía a Juvia en ese estado, y pensaba que rayos estaba diciendo el que no merece ser amado por ella soy yo.**

 **-El que controlaba a su padre, Juvia... ella lo mató- Sollozó aún más fuerte.**

 **-Juvia mató a su padre- Observaba su cara cabizbaja y un enojo indescriptible me acecho, no era por ella era por mí; yo no pude hacerlo. Me sentí aliviado y a la vez culpable de no ser yo esa persona que le diera fin a mi padre; Cuán triste debe sentirse para simplemente sentir que no merezco su amor.**

 **Me abalance sobre ella y quería gritarle "No te atrevas a decir eso" pero las palabras no salieron y puse mi cabeza sobre sus pechos y llore, todo lo que tenía contenido hasta ese momento lo desahogue.**

" _ **Gracias…"**_

" _ **Lo siento…"**_

 _ **Ella siempre fue leal a mí, leal a lo que sentía y yo soy el tipo de hombre que era lo contrario a eso pero por una vez quería ser consolado, quería ser abrazado y también quería sentir la calidez que hace mucho no sentía.**_

 _ **-Eres cálido- Susurro Juvia mientras me correspondía al abrazo ambos hincados.**_

" _ **Te equivocas Juvia, tu eres la persona cálida"**_

Pasaron muchas cosas entre nosotros y ahora estamos viviendo juntos, pasaron solo tres meses desde aquel día; pero como si Juvia tuviera una cierta magia para cambiar también a las personas, sentía que después de eso podía expresar más lo que siento, y aunque no lo dijera, Juvia lo deducía; nos hicimos más unidos que nunca.

Comíamos juntos, entrenábamos juntos y hacíamos misiones juntos.

Cuando estábamos comiendo me surgió la leve duda sobre algo que tenía desde hace algún tiempo pero por otras cuestiones nunca se lo había preguntado.

-Juvia…-Intente llamar su atención, ella se estaba llevando los palillos a la boca en ese momento.

-Dime…-Los dejo a un lado para prestarme atención como si lo que le fuera a decir sería la cosa más importante sobre el universo, Juvia era así y con el tiempo aprendí a acostumbrarme de su atención sobre mí.

-Quizás esto sea un poco tarde- Me rasque la cabeza tratando de encontrar las palabras.

-Esa vez que ocurrió lo de los dragones mecánicos y sobre Dafne…-Desvié la mirada ni siquiera sabía porque le preguntaba algo tan estúpido a estas alturas.

-Todos dudaron de mí, pero tú… ¿Por qué creíste en mí?-Perfecto estaba acalorado y empezaba a sentir caliente mi cara.

-Porque Gray-sama nunca sería capaz de hacer algo así…- Acentúo con determinación.

La mire sorprendido, ella lo hablaba con tanta naturalidad sobre el asunto que no entendía porque para ella era tan fácil hablar sobre eso.

" _Era como si pusiera su corazón en su mano y me la extendiera, incluso aunque esté expuesto ella no tiene miedo de ser herida por mi"_

-Juvia desde pequeña ha tenido buen juicio para algunas cosas, tiene buena intuición- Añadió sonriendo.

-Ella se hizo amiga únicamente de Gajeel-kun cuando estaba en Phantom, no importaba que dijeran de él, para Juvia era una buena persona- Afirmó melancólicamente.

\- Ya veo… -Susurre.

-Es decir que siempre sigues lo que diga tu corazón y sabes que no te equivocaras- Me apoye en el respaldar de la silla mirando el techo.

-Eres rara, es como si no tuvieras miedo de ser herida…- Murmure observándola una vez más.

-Juvia no tiene miedo, ella fue herida en el pasado- Pequeñas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos y yo no sabía qué hacer, no quería que llorara.

-Pero desde que se encuentra en Fairy Tail, ella empezó a ser feliz por ese motivo ella nunca podría dudar de alguien de ese gremio.- Se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

-N… no llores- Desvié mi rostro

-Juvia no pretendía llorar, pero siempre que recuerda a la Juvia del pasado se pone así- No sabía qué decir pero se generó un silencio incómodo y lo primero que me salió es una tontería.

-Eres la mujer más llorona que he conocido en mi vida-Debería agradecer a mi cabeza por pensar semejante estupidez y no pararla antes que mi boca hablará, incluso el tono que use fue el más brusco que he hecho con ella, gracias Gray ahora la harás llorar más fuerte.

-Quizás eso se deba que soy una maga hecha de agua, cuando estoy triste lloro como toda persona, pero cuando soy feliz también, cuando extraño a alguien, cuando me siento sola, cuando me alegro por otra persona, cuando escucho una historia con final triste, cuando conoció el cielo azul también lloro- Sonrio secándose las lágrimas.

¿Eso la hizo parar? Esta mujer es extraña, de todos modos así es como me gusta no cambiaría nunca su forma de ser.

Pasaron 2 meses más y Erza me contacto, cuando estaba solo en una misión.

 **-Ha pasado algún tiempo, ¿Cómo has estado?- Me dijo mirándome fijamente.**

 **-Bien-Suspire- ¿Y tú?**

 **-Lo mismo de siempre- Me miro seria- Jellal me comento sobre un gremio oscuro que podría tener información de Zeref, ¿Estas interesado?- Se cruzó de brazos**

 **-Por una mierda Erza, claro que lo estoy- Murmure molesto**

 **-Bien, este gremio se llama avatar conocido también por personas que adoran al demonio Zeref, Jellal me comento que podríamos sacarle información pero para eso tendría que infiltrarse, como sabrás Jellal es bastante conocido y desconfiarían de él, por eso pensé en ti- Acentuó firmemente.**

 **-Está bien lo haré, pero cómo haré que ellos confíen en mi- Pregunté dudoso.**

 **-Por lo que se tu ahora eres Devil Slayer, ¿Verdad?-Después de afirmarlo con la cabeza prosiguió- Podríamos usarlo a nuestro favor.**

 **-¿Cómo sería eso?- Cuestione.**

 **-Después de lo que ocurrió con Silver y de convertirte en Devil Slayer, las sombras se apoderaron de ti, sería buena excusa para entrar- Sugirió.**

 **\- También podía usar las marcas negras, ya las sé controlar- Dicho esto le mostré una parte de mi cuerpo que recorría mi cara hasta el hombro derecho y un poco el pecho-Con esto también ocultare la marca y no sospecharan.**

 **-Gray, ¿Eso es normal?- Se sorprendió Scarlet**

 **-No lo sé, no he tenido tiempo de preguntar cuando todos nos volvamos a reencontrar visitare a Porlyusica para averiguarlo-Medite por unos segundos-Debo también avisarle a Juvia.**

 **-No lo hagas- Sentenció Erza.**

 **-¿Por qué?- Indague**

 **\- Es mejor que no lo sepa, no sabemos cómo va a reaccionar te puedo decir que incluso para mi es impredecible, por lo tanto para no arriesgarnos y para protegerla no le digas nada-Sentenció firme**

 **-Está bien-Suspire derrotado.**

 **-Hay algo que debo entregarte antes- Me dio un objeto raro, era plano**

 **-Se lo llama teléfono lácrima, lo creo Warren es para comunicarse- Me enseñó a usarlo un poco**

 **\- Mi número está ya guardado, de esta manera estaré al tanto de lo que suceda allí- Después de aceptar eso y guardarlo en mi bolsillo me empecé a preocupar sobre cuánto tiempo estaría infiltrado pero Erza como si supiera lo que estaba pensando me hablo.**

 **-De todos modos esta misión no debería durar tanto, te iras en dos semanas – Con eso dicho se fue saludándome con la mano.**

Cuando regrese a la casa, como siempre Juvia me vio dándome la bienvenida; debo admitir que los días pasaban más rápidos que de costumbre.

" _Me pregunto si ella me perdonara cuando se entere de la verdad"_

" _¿Ella volverá a creer en mí o simplemente dudara de mi lealtad a Fairy Tail?"_

Lo que tenía bien en claro con la primera premisa era el hecho de que se merecería cualquier cosa que quisiera hacerle como pegarle o reclamarle, después de todo ella se pondrá triste cuando pasen los días y yo no venga, pero no había de otra tenía que hacer esto por el bien de todos.

En cuanto a lo segundo, seguramente ella creerá en mí, ella sabe lo que siento por mis compañeros y lo que daría para salvarlos.

" _Aunque me infiltre a Avatar prometo ser leal a mí mismo"_

Pasaron dos semanas rápidamente y al otro día tenía que irme, no podía conciliar el sueño fácilmente; así que me dispuse a ir a la cocina para tomar un poco de agua.

Fui a la cocina y me senté un rato pensando en todos los momentos que tuvimos en esta casa, era extraño porque ya comenzaba a sentirlo un hogar.

" _Pero no sería un hogar si no estuviera Juvia aquí"_

Después de lavar el vaso, me dirigí a mi cuarto para descansar aunque sea un poco, ya que al otro día tendría que despertarme temprano para irme.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, observe la puerta entreabierta de la habitación de Juvia; no sabía si era demasiado correcto entrar, pero era el último día así que de todos modos pase.

Me di cuenta que Juvia estaba destapada durmiendo, así que agarré las sábanas y la cobije con ellas; me senté en la punta de la cama para observarla un poco más.

Nose en que momento no pude aguantar el impulso de tocar su rostro, delinear con mis dedos su cara desde su flequillo hasta su mentón.

" _Es bastante linda cuando duerme"_

Sonreí ante ese pensamiento, no lo pude evitar asi que saque la lacrima intentando sacarle una foto para verla cada vez que quiera.

" _Ella no se tenía porque enterar"_

Una vez que saque la foto me la guarde en el bolsillo del pantalón, quería observarla un poco más.

" _Dormía tan tranquilamente"_

Baje la mirada y cuando toque el colgante en cruz que siempre llevo, se me ocurrió una idea.

Me saque el colgante y lo guarde en uno de los cajones de la mesita de luz que estaba cerca de la cama de Juvia.

" _Ul protege a Juvia mientras yo no esté"_

Antes de irme gire para ver su rostro.

" _Bese su frente"_

" _Bese su mejilla"_

Y también me atreví a besarla en los labios estando dormida, si me viera Natsu se reiría de mí llamándome pervertido, pero si Erza o Gajeel lo vieran me asesinarían por aprovecharme de ella; me río de mis propios pensamientos.

Sus labios se sentían suaves y una calidez me invadió por todo el cuerpo, pero era algo que no me molestaba quería sentirlo aún más pero era mejor volver a la habitación así que me levante.

" _Juvia espérame un poco más, después de la batalla yo te amare como te mereces."_

" _Por ahora no puedo decirte lo que siento, tendrás que esperar un poco más para eso."_

" _Yo prometo nunca traicionarte porque tú confías en mí más que en nadie"_

" _Estoy cansado de huir de esto, quiero que estemos juntos en el futuro"_

* * *

Como cuando una tiene varios headcanon y los puso en todo el fic, empezando por lo que pensó en avatar, por lo del collar que nunca se supo donde lo dejó y sobre todo el iphone lacrima, si es un iphone común saca fotos, asi que lo puse para hacer una selfie jajaja, mucho polvos de hadas pero bueno.

Espero que les haya gustado, espero sus comentarios, reviews, tomatazos, amenazas de muerte, todo será bien recibido (?).

Nos vemos mañana.


	18. Colores

**Advertencias y/o aclaración:**

 _-Narrador externo._

 _-Para todas las edades._

 _-No hay Occ._

 _-Es más centrado en lo que paso Juvia en su niñez y en el primer encuentro con Gray._

 _-Poesía y Hurt/comfort son los géneros que se apreciaran en este Os._

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hiro Mashima._

* * *

" _Frases importantes, que pueden también ser para aclarar la idea general del fic y pueden ser pensamientos"_

-Es el diálogo normal-

 ** _Es para aclarar cuando son cosas tomadas como flashback, odio tener que ponerlo como aclaración así que simplemente lo hare con letra negrita lo que sea ocurrido en el pasado y/o un recuerdo del mismo._**

* * *

 **Día 18**

 **Colors - Colores.**

El mundo de una niña que siempre estaba rodeada de la lluvia era gris, ese era el único color que conocía; cuando se sentía sola la única cosa que la acompañaba era su teru teru bozu cuyo color era blanco.

El blanco es la superposición de todos los colores, esta niña no conocía los demás colores.

Su mundo se encontraba en una transición entre el negro y el blanco; entre la ausencia de los colores y entra la combinación de ellas.

Lloraba en silencio, se sentía agotada de vivir y respirar mientras veía a los demás felices dentro de su propio mundo, ella se refugiaba en ese mundo de tinieblas rezando a que alguien se acercara y le tomara la mano para sacarla de la oscuridad.

Pero nadie venía, ella como toda buena niña obediente esperaba debido a que una de sus virtudes era la paciencia.

Cuando era rechazada, golpeada o maltratada por las demás personas se sentía frustrada, esta niña no sabía porque eso le ocurría a ella y se obligó a odiar la única cosa que siempre la acompaño desde que nació, la lluvia.

Era buena persona de niña, siempre quiso agradar a los demás pero todos desviaban su mirada como si fuera algún tipo de demonio, algo asqueroso.

Caminaba a veces con su paraguas sin rumbo, rezando que la lluvia se fuera; aún no conocía que era el sol, toda su vida fue como una tormenta una que no pensaba terminar.

" _¿Qué tiene de malo Juvia?"_

Se preguntaba en el silencio de su habitación agarrando sus rodillas con sus manos y ocultando su cara con su flequillo.

Odiaba llorar, porque significaba que la lluvia empeoraría y no tendría posibilidad de detenerse.

" _¿Por qué Juvia está viva?"_

" _¿Cuál es el motivo de su existencia?"_

Su mirada se convertía en dos orbes oscuros, opacos demostrando no tener ningún tipo de emoción en ellos; teniendo pensamientos básicos que cualquier otra persona pudiese tener sin embargo ella ansiaba encontrar una respuesta.

 **-¿Qué mierda es esto?-Repetía uno de los niños después de observar el teru teru bozu y arrojarlo contra el pavimento y pisarlo con una sonrisa macabra en su rostro, rompiendo sus ilusiones y su corazón.**

" _¿Qué hizo Juvia para merecer eso?"_

No entendía por qué todo eso le pasaba a ella, Juvia fue rechazada durante mucho tiempo.

A medida iba creciendo, su corazón opacado y su inocencia se iban perdiendo, ella entendía más a las personas; nadie quisiera tener a su lado a alguien que siempre provocara la lluvia a su alrededor.

Veía a las personas enamoradas agarradas de la mano y quiso saber lo que se sentía ser querida, amada y necesitada; deseaba aunque solo fuera por un instante ser apreciada por otra persona, que si no estuviera significaría algo en su vida.

Acepto a Bora, pero por alguna extraña razón no sentía algo especial estando con él; de todos modos su relación no duro casi nada, esa mujer confiaba en él pero no le importo herir sus sentimientos.

 **-¿Por qué siempre llueve cuando estamos juntos?-**

No es como si fuera la culpa de Juvia, ella tampoco quería que lloviera no sabiendo que eso molestaría a las demás personas.

Porque Juvia fue una mujer que se preocupaba más de los demás que de sí misma, porque sentía que su propia existencia no tendría significado sin las personas que les importaba, aunque aún no las hallará, tenía esperanza de encontrarlas algún día.

Vagando en la oscuridad se encontró con alguien que aceptó a Juvia por su poder, ella de todos modos no tenía a donde ir, siempre su rumbo fue vacío y desolado.

Acepto ese lugar, pero de todos modos nadie parecía aceptarla realmente todos se alejaban de ella debido a la lluvia, pero había una persona en particular que parecía darle lo mismo.

" _Mujer de la lluvia"_

Así la llamaba todo el tiempo pero por alguna extraña razón no parecía molestarle, él era diferente lo sabía en su corazón, siempre tuvo buena intuición para las personas.

Con el único que se llevaba bien era Gajeel y de alguna forma se hicieron amigos, o algo por el estilo; al menos las misiones las hacían juntos y parecían comprenderse incluso sin decirse nada.

Pero todo cambio aquel día, en el que raptaron a Lucy Heartfilia; cuando sus miradas se encontraron su destino comenzó a correr como si se tratara de algún viejo reloj que se había parado en algún punto de sus vidas.

" _Él le haría conocer otros colores, otro mundo"_

" _Ella lo protegerá de sus demonios"_

No creían en el destino, pero ellos estaban unidos desde hace bastante tiempo, como si un hilo rojo estuviera en sus meñiques uniéndolos de por vida.

Ella fue deslumbrada por el cielo azul, por el sol que acariciaba sus mejillas; no pudo evitar llorar como si de un sueño se tratase.

" _Desde ese momento conoció otros colores más vivos, más reales"_

Su mundo fue teñido como si se tratase de un arcoíris, por eso ella no tiene más que palabras de agradecimiento hacia Fairy Tail, que le enseñó otra manera de vivir su vida dándole esperanza y luz.

" _Juvia vivirá por las personas que ama"_

Esta niña que no encontraba respuestas a aquellas preguntas que las perseguían como cuchillos clavándose en el corazón, encontró todas sus respuestas en ese gremio, que más que una casa, se convirtió en su nuevo hogar.

" _Hogar que protegerá"_

* * *

Creo que explaye lo que pienso que paso este personaje desde su niñez en pocas palabras y estoy orgullosa de eso.

En donde su mundo empezó a tener color cuando conoció a Gray, fue la esencia de este Oneshot y espero que hayan entendido mi punto.

Cualquier Sugerencia, comentarios positivos-negativos será bienvenido por mi persona.

Nos vemos mañana con otro día con mucho cliché (?).


	19. Primera gran pelea

**Advertencias y/o aclaración:**

 _-No hay Occ._

 _-Narrador externo._

 _-Hurt/confort, Drama._

 _-Para todas las edades._

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hiro Mashima._

* * *

" _Frases importantes, que pueden también ser para aclarar la idea general del fic y pueden ser pensamientos"_

-Es el dialogo normal-

 ** _Es para aclarar cuando son cosas tomadas como flashback, odio tener que ponerlo como aclaración así que simplemente lo haré con letra negrita lo que sea ocurrido en el pasado y/o un recuerdo del mismo._**

* * *

 **Día 19**

 **First huge fight - Primera gran pelea.**

Todo se había desmoronando, como si se tratara de un hielo que se encontrara puesto bajo mucha luz solar, así se sentía cierto pelinegro.

Dudaba de que era lo correcto, de lo que estaba bien o mal; pensaba que ya no habría más cosas con la que lidiar, aquellas decisiones difíciles que lo llevó a la desesperación.

-Gray-sama…-Susurro con cara preocupada mientras lo observaba con detenimiento.

-Supongo que fui maldecido… es mejor que te vayas de mi lado Juvia- Su mirada se ocultaba en su flequillo y se encontraba sentado con sus manos agarradas haciendo un leve apretón.

-Juvia… no cree eso- Se acercó a paso lento hasta quedar frente a él.

-Si no te vas puede que te diga cosas hirientes…-Alzó su vista desafiante para demostrarle que no estaba en buenas condiciones y él -en particular- no era una buena compañía para nadie.

-Puedes decirle lo que quieras… pero ella no se irá- Intentó acercarse un poco más hasta tocar sus mejillas pero él la detuvo y apretó su mano con fuerza.

-Vete ahora Juvia… te lo digo en serio- Cualquiera que lo viera se iría corriendo de su lado, esa mirada desafiante, sus palabras tajantes y su brusquedad en la mano indicaba que en cualquier momento estallaría.

-No…- Cuando quería ella era bastante obstinada, se le pegaba en esos momentos en los que más triste se sentía como si adivinara su estado emocional, aunque en ese caso todos sabían cómo se sentiría y por eso ni siquiera se acercaron para averiguarlo, la única inconsciente había sido Juvia.

Se paró de su asiento y con su mano aun sosteniendo la de Juvia la empujo contra la pared y la acorralo, estaba siendo brusco y violento con ella pero en ese momento no estaba pensando con claridad solo quería disminuir un poco su dolor, su enojo y su culpa.

Apoyó su codo en la pared y se acercó al rostro de ella hasta estar a escasos centímetros; pero para su sorpresa antes de poder besarla ella apartó su rostro y se tocó la cara.

-¿Juvia tiene algo en el rostro?- Tocándose la cara y provocando el desconcierto en el moreno.

-Ya que Gray-sama la miraba de esa manera, quizás era porque tenía algo raro en el rostro- Añadió al ver la cara de Gray.

-No lo puedo creer…- Susurró apartándose de ella tocándose el pelo

-Espera… ¿Querías besar a Juvia? Gritó agitando sus brazos de manera cómica.

-Entonces comiencen otra vez…-Musitó la maga de agua cerrando sus ojos.

-El tren pasa una vez…- Desvió su rostro empujándola de la cabeza.

-Me pregunto cómo es que tu imaginación es tan activa, pero cuando iba a pasar algo piensas que era otra cosa…realmente no sé que pasa por tu cabeza- Suspiró derrotado dejándola libre de su encierro poniéndose sus manos en los bolsillos.

-¿Gray-sama se siente mejor?-Sonrió con las mejillas coloradas y ahí lo supo ella lo había evitado a propósito, no quería que fuera de esa manera, de alguna manera se lo agradecía había sido muy impulsivo y un tanto violento con ella.

-Encontraran otra forma… no se preocupe Gray-sama.- Acarició la mejilla de Fullbuster para confortarlo.

-Es injusto, después de todo lo que pasamos- Se desplomó en el piso frustrado y enojado consigo mismo.

-No puedo creer que Natsu sea END- Musito Solamente mirando el piso.

-Yo le prometí a mi padre que lo destruiría, pero ahora no sé qué hacer- Sollozo con sus puños golpeándose contra el suelo.

Juvia se hinco hacia él levantándole el rostro para observarlo a los ojos.

-No me mires- Desvió su mirada intentando ocultar sus lágrimas que comenzaron a salir.

-No tienes que ocultarte de Juvia-Sostuvo abrazándolo.

-Juvia sabe lo que siente Gray-sama.- Susurro contra su oído.

-Todos lo saben- Añadió abrazándolo más fuerte.

-Gray-sama no está solo…- Sostuvo separándose para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Juvia está contigo, no…-Sacudió su cabeza- Todo Fairy Tail está con Gray-sama…

-Natsu-san y Lucy también la deben estar pasando mal…-Seco las lágrimas del mago de hielo.

-En estos momentos no debería estar solo…-Afirmo con una sonrisa.

-Pero… ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer con la promesa que le hice a mi padre?- Él se sentía aturdido le costaba tragar y su cuerpo pesaba como si alguien le hubiera puesto la mayor carga de toda su vida.

-Juvia no conoce mucho al padre de Gray-sama, pero lo que le puede decir es que su padre nunca querrá que mataras a un amigo por una promesa que le hiciste- Dio otra bocanada de aire- ¿Los padres no son aquellos que quieren lo mejor para su hijo?

-Juvia no sabe mucho sobre esto… pero piensa que debería ser así.-Sostuvo las dos manos de Gray para ayudarlo a pararse.

-No importa que pase Gray-sama, debes tomar aquella decisión con la cual nunca se arrepentirá- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Y cómo sabré cuál es la decisión correcta?- Se sentía perdido y agotado, estaba cansado de esta guerra; una batalla que comenzó desde la muerte de sus padres y que parecía no tener un fin.

-Eso sólo lo sabe Gray-sama…Está aquí- Alzo su brazo y tocó el pecho desnudo de él, aquel lugar en donde se encontraba su corazón.

-Esto nunca se equivocará…-Acoto- Solo piense con el corazón que debe hacer y lo sabrá.

-Juvia no lo dejará sin importar cuál sea su decisión- Sostuvo con su mirada fija en los ojos del azabache.

-Porque Juvia lo conoce y sabe que tomara la decisión correcta- Gray sostuvo la mano de Juvia que aún se encontraba en su pecho y la llevó a sus labios para besarla.

-Quizás esta sea la primera gran pelea de Gray-sama contra sí mismo, pero no luchara solo-Sostuvo con lágrimas en los ojos-Juvia estará contigo.-

-Es como si siempre tuvieras las palabras correctas en los momentos adecuados- Bajo la mano de la maga de agua aun sosteniéndola y tiro de ella para abrazarla, eso la tomó de improviso y solo atino a sonrojarse teniendo los ojos bien abiertos; pasaron algunos segundos y ella comenzó a corresponder el abrazo.

-¿Se siente mejor Gray-sama?- Dijo Lockser acariciando su espalda.

-Si…Gracias Juvia- Oculto su rostro contra el cuello de ella consiguiendo estrujarla más.

" _Sé cuál es la decisión correcta"_

" _Gracias por estar siempre a mi lado"_

" _Encontraremos la forma de destruir a Zeref sin tener que asesinar a Natsu, también hallaremos la forma de que él no se transforme en END"_

" _Ganaremos esta batalla sin sacrificar a nadie y cuando todo esto termine te daré una respuesta"_

* * *

Siempre quise hacer un fic sobre cuando Gray se entera que es END y como lo puede tomar, tengo varias teorías y una de ellas es esta, la verdad si hay una escena así juro que moriré de amor y de felicidad xD.

Cualquier comentario, sugerencia, Comida, será bien recibido por mí y se los agradeceré.

Nos vemos mañana con otro gran y hermoso día.


	20. Sencillez

**Advertencias y/o aclaración:**

 _-Relata Gray._

 _-No tiene Occ, solo un Gray real al final de mi fic xD._

 _-Romance, Comedia quizás y un poco de Frienship en el flashback._

 _-Leve Nalu._

 _-Un pequeño lemon pero narrado más de una forma poética y no vulgar._

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hiro Mashima._

* * *

" _Frases importantes, que pueden también ser para aclarar la idea general del fic y pueden ser pensamientos"_

-Es el dialogo normal-

 ** _Es para aclarar cuando son cosas tomadas como flashback, odio tener que ponerlo como aclaración así que simplemente lo hare con letra negrita lo que sea ocurrido en el pasado y/o un recuerdo del mismo._**

* * *

 **Día 20**

 **Simplicity - Sencillez.**

Una navidad más que todos estamos juntos, compartimos tristezas y alegrías, ya que somos una familia que valora cada momento preciado entre nosotros; siempre festejamos juntos todos los años pero quizás algunas cosas cambiaron, quizás por el hecho de que Natsu y Lucy sean novios, o tal vez porque Erza y Jellal también estén saliendo o tal vez porque Gajeel se haya casado recientemente con Levy.

Hace algún tiempo que en el gremio las cosas cambiaron, aunque somos los mismos de siempre y nuestras típicas peleas siguen estando ahí siendo la máxima esencia de Fairy Tail.

El maestro del gremio decidió que este día sería para compartirlo con la persona amada, y en año nuevo nos juntaríamos todos a celebrarlos como una familia en el gremio.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, y nadie parecía objetar nada sobre esa situación; pero por alguna razón continuaba molesto, es cierto que parece ser que en Navidad las parejas salen a la calle y es como si todas se pusieran de acuerdo para atormentarlo con gestos de cariños cuando caminaba por las calles de Magnolia.

" _Es una estupidez",_ El odiaba ese día sobre todo por el amor que parecía desparramarse por todas las calles, cuando está de más decir que ellos seguramente en un día normal no se daban ninguna muestra de cariño, pero como es navidad toda la gente parece que le da en la fibra más sensible sobre el amor, exceptuándolo a él claro está.

Tampoco había que olvidar que consideraba a esta época comercial, no quería sonar como el Grinch de Magnolia pero la verdad desde cualquier punto de vista el mero hecho de que te digan que "Es mejor dar que recibir" claramente quiere decir que le tienes que regalarle algo a una persona, mientras a su vez otra persona también te da algo por la misma frase; al final de cuenta ambos terminan gastando plata y sin necesidad de ello.

Preferiría estar en el gremio en vez de estar en la calle viendo el espectáculo de amor que cada pareja hacía sin conocer la definición de vergüenza ajena; estaba nevando y por la ropa que llevaba la gente hacía frío, a veces me siento un anormal por no darme cuenta por algo tan simple como si hace demasiado frío o no, ya que ni siquiera lo sufro; de hecho ahora me estoy cuidando de no quedarme desnudo a mitad de la calle, aunque la verdad no me importaría en lo más mínimo, si no fuera porque estoy esperando a alguien.

-¿Gray-sama esperaste mucho?- Una peli azul venía corriendo con respiración entrecortada, presiono su mano en el pecho para poder estabilizar su respiración, cuando parecía que ya se calmó- Lo siente por llegar tarde-Susurro con las mejillas coloradas.

-No hay problema, recién acabo de llegar- Luego de unos segundos observó un poco como estaba vestida, no era que le importara mucho que llevara puesto, pero por alguna razón se veía extremadamente hermosa con ese atuendo y peinado.

Llevaba un abrigo de lana azul oscuro largo hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas con doble botonadura, estaba usando medias can can negras y unas botas bajas negras.

Su pelo estaba recogido en una cola de caballo pero dejando algunos mechones en los costados de su rostro, estaba recogido mediante un broche de mariposa.

-¿Cómo se ve Juvia?- Indago mirando fijamente esperando mi respuesta impacientemente- Te ves bien- Respondí con una sonrisa.

-¿No llevas guantes?-Tome su mano y pude sentir que estaba congelada- Juvia se los olvido pero ya no pudo regresar, Erza-san la ayudó a prepararse antes de su cita con Jellal-san- Tomé su mano e intente darle calor expulsando aire caliente de mi boca.

-Ahora Juvia se alegra de haberlo olvidado- Sonrió satisfecha- Que no se te haga costumbre- Susurre sosteniendo su mano y poniéndola en el bolsillo de mi abrigo.

-¿A dónde quieres ir?- Murmure mientras caminábamos tomados de la mano.

-Gray-sama prometió hacer todo lo que Juvia quisiera- Exclamó feliz- Juvia, te recuerdo que perdí una apuesta contigo y por eso tengo que hacer todo lo que digas- Me burlé al mirarla inflar sus cachetes.

-Juvia quiere ir al gran árbol de navidad-Gritó feliz como una niña pequeña de 5 años.

-¿Hablas de ese árbol que ponen todos los años, en donde hay también una pista de patinaje sobre hielo y muchas parejas tontas se abrazan y se besan sin pudor alguno?-Alzó una ceja.

-¡Sí!- Hizo un pequeño salto estirando sus brazos- Me rehúso- Respondí rodando los ojos.

-Vayamos a otro lado, no sé a donde quizás no haya civilización aún- Me rasque la cabeza tratando de hacerla cambiar de opinión- Ya sabe que a Gray-sama no le gusta mucho estar en este tipos de fiestas rodeadas de muchas parejas pero aun así como hoy debe hacer todo lo que Juvia quiera no hay objeción- Sonrió triunfante.

-Si empiezo a vomitar arco iris llévame al hospital- Bromeo- Gray-sama es un exagerado- Río tapándose con la otra mano sus labios.

Lo bueno de esto es que por lo menos podría verla sonreír aunque para mí fuera un tormento en cámara lenta.

Llegamos a ese Gran árbol que en este día lo llenan de luces y al lado se puede ver la pista de patinaje; intente ignorar a las personas que vi a mi lado abrazadas y besándose.

-¿No es hermoso Gray-sama?- Suspiro observando el árbol de navidad- Si lo es…-Susurre observándola, ni siquiera me había puesto a ver ese árbol con detenimiento.

-Gray-sama vayan a patinar- tomo mi brazo de improviso y cuando menos me di cuenta ya estaba en la pista.

Estuvimos patinando por un buen momento, pero no sé en que momento esto se convirtió en una competición entre nosotros por quien iba más rápido; admitía que me estaba divirtiendo y desde que estaba con Juvia las demás personas me parecían lejanas y al concentrarme solo en ella hacía que me olvidara de los demás y sobre todo de esas excesivas muestras de cariño.

Debo admitir que al principio pensaba que Juvia sería el tipo de novia que quisiera siempre demostrar su amor, abrazándome y besándome; pero me di cuenta que estaba muy equivocado, ella es tímida para dar besos en público, aunque lo ha hecho antes siempre se pone roja como un tomate, siempre hace lo justo y necesario cuando estamos juntos; ella de hecho es una novia tranquila como si hubiera cambiado de personalidad cuando comenzó a ser mi novia, pero en realidad supongo que siempre fue de esa manera, solo que antes le gustaba demostrar sus sentimientos pero ahora que ella está segura de lo que siento, entonces pensara que no hay necesidad de eso. Aparte teniendo en cuenta el carácter de Juvia, al saber que no me gusta el mero hecho de ponerse empalagosa, ha hecho que lo dejase de hacer; ella siempre se preocupa de lo que pienso y siento, por eso he decidido hacer un esfuerzo con ella y tratar de ser más abierto con mis sentimientos.

-¿Estás cansado, Gray-sama?- Respiro agitadamente al salirse de la pista.

-Ya que te gane a la carrera, ahora me toca a mí elegir…-Alce una ceja divertido por la situación al ver su expresión de sorpresa en su rostro.

-Ese no era el trato- Hizo un puchero volviendo a ponerse las botas para luego pararse.

-Entonces es hora de cambiarlo- Tire de sus hombros hacia mí- Te divertirás-Susurre contra su oído, que por cierto es su lugar sensible.

-Gray-sama…-Se sonrojo y nos fuimos caminando con ella agarrada de mi cintura y yo apoyándome en su hombro.

Después de estar buen rato avanzando por el sendero de nieve que parecía no terminar más, llegamos al lugar que quería estar.

-Paz y tranquilidad- Me senté en la nieve, era un lugar alejado del centro de la ciudad y en donde lo único que se podía observar era árboles y más nieve.

-Al final Gray-sama termino saliéndose con la suya- Suspiro derrotada acostándose junto a él y apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho.

\- Ahora que lo piensa, ¿no batiste tu propio record?-Cuestiono ladeando su cabeza.

-¿Record de qué?- Acaricie su pelo- De sacarte la ropa- Dijo con simpleza, y ahora que me daba cuenta no me había desnudado ni una sola vez y eso ya era un mérito.

-Espera, ¿Juvia Lockser se está mofando de mí?-Me levante un poco haciendo que ella también se quedara sentada en la nieve y le aventé una bola nieve a la cara.

-Eso fue injusto Gray-sama, haciéndolo sin previo aviso- Intento sacarse la nieve de su cara.

-Fue culpa mía, perdón- Me reí mientras la ayudaba a sacarse la nieve que aún había quedado, cuando sin previo aviso ella me tiro nieve.

-¡Esto es una guerra!- Grite mientras nos comenzamos a tirar bolas de nieve sin parar, ya parecía una pelea por la velocidad en la que tirábamos las bolas de nieves, hasta que nos cansamos y terminamos en el piso jadeando agotados pero riendo.

-Eso fue divertido Gray-sama- Susurro cansada aun acostada en la nieve-Así es- Sonreí mirando el cielo mientras la nieve caía en nuestros cuerpos ya que aún seguía nevando.

-¿No tienes frío?- Me anime a preguntar acomodándome mejor en el piso hasta quedar sentado.

-Juvia no tiene frío cuando esta con Gray-sama- Murmuro sonriendo- ¿Qué sucede?- Cuestiono viendo como gire mi rostro tapándome la boca con la mano con un leve sonrojo.

-Nada, solo que eso sonó…-Evite la idea de pensar la palabra _"lindo"_ así que simplemente me quede callado- ¿Qué cosa?- Preguntó levantándose y sacándose la nieve de su ropa para luego brindar su mano para ayudarme a levantarme.

-Olvídalo…- Tome su mano y nos fuimos de ese lugar esperando a que no pregunte más sobre el asunto.

-¿Por qué no vamos a su casa, Gray-sama?- Susurro observándome apretando mi mano un poco más- Está bien- Suspiré escogiéndome de hombros.

-Pero antes de eso, ¿No quisieras que te compre algo?-No me gusta para nada las cosas que tienen que ver con hacer obsequios en un determinado día, como si te sintieras obligado a hacerlo, pero si era por ella podría hacer un pequeño esfuerzo y olvidarme el simple hecho de que odio esta parte de la navidad aunque Juvia me conoce bastante bien y ya sabe lo que opino sobre el asunto por lo que hacer de cuenta que nada pasa, no pasará desapercibido- Pensé en comprarte un anillo, pero quería que tú lo eligieras- Intente convencerla de que no me molestaba comprarle algo, a pesar de lo que opinaba de este día.

-Está bien, Gray-sama no necesitas comprarle nada, Vayamos a casa- Puso una gran sonrisa y por algún momento me emocione por el hecho de la simple frase _"Vayamos a casa"_ con nostalgia recuerdo aquella vez en la que vivimos 6 meses juntos, en donde por primera vez el lugar en el que vivía lo considere un hogar, porque Juvia se encargó de que así fuera y después habíamos vuelto a nuestra vida, luego de las batallas que tuvimos que pasar y de decirle mi respuesta sería bastante incómodo vivir juntos ya que esta vez al ser como una pareja las cosas entre nosotros iba a cambiar por eso opte por esperar; pero hace algún tiempo comencé a pensar en pedírselo, no sabía qué pensaría ella de esto, pero quería intentar decírselo honestamente.

Luego de unos minutos llegamos a mi casa, me saqué el abrigo que tenía puesto y sentí como si me hubiera sacado un peso encima y me sentí mejor de esta manera.

-Gray-sama, Juvia irá a preparar chocolate caliente- Se sacó las botas y se dirigió a la cocina como si estuviera en su casa.

\- Que bien que no tenga que decirte siéntate como en casa- Me burle riéndome- ¡Gray-sama!-Gritó desde la cocina.

Me senté en el sillón que había en el living y me permití cerrar los ojos para descansar un poco.

-Gray-sama…-Sentí que alguien movía sutilmente mi hombro así que resignado abrí mis ojos encontrándome con el rostro de Juvia demasiado cerca.

Ella se apartó y puso la taza de chocolate enfrente de mí, pude oler el chocolate inundando mis sentidos, estire mi mano y recibí la taza que me ofrecía.

-¿Esta bueno?- Se sentó junto a mí, realmente pensaba que este día pasaría lento y sería una tortura pero cuando menos me daba cuenta ya eran las 10 de la noche y estaba disfrutándolo.

-Si esta rico…- Use mi magia para enfriarlo un poco y luego lo tomé de un sorbo.

-¿No estás curioso?- Cuestiono terminando de beber y dejando la taza en la mesada que se encontraba al lado del sillón.

-¿Sobre qué?- No entendía a qué se refería sinceramente- Sobre el regalo…-Murmuró apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Ya veo… no quería presionarte por eso no te lo pregunte, pero ya que quieres hablar sobre ello, ¿Por qué no quisiste que te regalara nada?-La tome de su hombro para aprisionarla más cerca de mí.

-Este día es especial para Juvia, siempre soñó en pasar una navidad de esta manera, junto a la gente que ama- Sostuvo llena de melancolía- Fue increíblemente feliz cuando pasó la navidad con las personas del gremio, es como si un gran sol siempre iluminara Fairy Tail…- Dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

-Pero el estar en un día como hoy junto a Gray-sama es como un sueño, piensa que el regalo más grande que puede tener Juvia, es que este junto a ella.- Sostuvo un poco su respiración- El regalo más grande para Juvia es que esté vivo y que la ame- Dijo levantando su cabeza para mirarme.

-Que…-No pude articular palabras, ella de vez en cuando me sorprendía de esta manera y no podía evitarlo, ella era la mujer más sencilla que había conocido en toda mi vida…

" _Diablos."_

" _Esta chica me va a matar."_

-Gray-sama, ¿Está enojado por lo que dijo?-Achicó sus ojos con un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas.- No puedo estar enojado por eso- Respondí con la comisura de mis labios representando una notable sonrisa, así que me acerque a ella y la bese; lo deseaba desde que la vi esta tarde y con lo último que dijo me descontrole haciéndole caso a mis instintos.

Lo que comenzó por ser un beso dulce, se convirtió en algo más salvaje y como si fuera una necesidad para sobrevivir, ella abrió más sus labios dejándome el paso para ingresar mi lengua, y como si nos hubiéramos olvidado que necesitábamos el aire para respirar, nos separamos con mi corazón agitado, aguantando mis ganas de volver a besarla; el panorama de Juvia con la respiración agitada y sus mejillas coloradas era la imagen mas bella que había visto en mucho tiempo.

Como si ella supiera lo que pensaba, esta vez fue ella quien se acercó y me beso, apoyando su pierna en el sillón para poder llegar con más facilidad, me estaba haciendo consciente cada segundo que pasaba, cuánto la deseaba o mejor dicho mi cuerpo se estaba haciendo consciente de esto.

Mis manos acariciaban su espalda y una de sus manos estaba sobre mi cuello aprisionándola sobre ella mientras que la otra se encontraba en mi pecho; que por cierto por alguna razón de la naturaleza ya no tenía la camisa y tampoco mi pantalón, quizás me lo saque inconscientemente en algún momento desde que entré a mi casa.

-Juvia si seguimos así…-Intente apartarme de ella con un poco de auto control.

-El regalo de Gray-sama es Juvia- Desabrocho su saco y se sacó las medias como si fuera una maldita tortura lo hacía de manera lenta. Luego simplemente quedo con su ropa interior de encaje rojo, que por cierto le quedaba tan bien que hizo que mi mandíbula desencajara por algunos segundos.

Antes que pudiera articular palabra alguna la bese y la alce para llevarla a la cama, y torpemente mientras la besaba e intentaba no tropezar con muchas cosas, llegamos a mi habitación y la recosté en la cama.

Ella era el ser más cambiante que había conocido, en un día podía comportarse como una niña con toda la inocencia del mundo, luego me decía las cosas más dulces que alguien alguna vez me dijo, para más tarde convertirse en una chica atrevida y pasional, seduciéndome.

Recorrí su piel con mi lengua, ella sabía dulce siempre lo hacía y olía malditamente bien, instalándose en mi nariz embriagando mis sentidos, nuestros cuerpos rozándonos, sus manos recorriendo mi espalda, ahogando gemidos de placer.

Esa justamente era la melodía que más me gusta escuchar, cuando soy solo yo la persona que le provoca desfallecerse de placer, cuando solo fui yo quien la vio de esta manera; porque yo fui su primer hombre y seré el último.

Con nuestras respiraciones entrecortadas y nuestro sudor entre mezclándose llegamos al orgasmo juntos, mis manos seguían apoyadas en las de Juvia; intente no desplomarme sobre ella, me ubique a un costado de la cama, tomando la sabana para taparnos con ella.

-Lo ama Gray-sama- Murmuró inclinándose para besar mi frente cerca de la cicatriz.

-Ya lo sé- No era un hombre que demostraba las cosas con palabras, lo mío era más de acciones y esperaba que ella comprendiera que cada vez en el que éramos realmente uno, le decía con mi cuerpo que la amaba, pero ella de todas maneras siempre usaba alguna táctica desconocida para que le diga por mi propia boca lo que ella ansiaba escuchar cada vez que lo hacíamos.

-Gray-sama…-Si, estaba sollozando con sus enormes ojos viéndome como si fuera un gatito necesitado de afecto, suspire dos veces pero eso de todos modos no surtía efecto porque ella me seguía mirando de la misma manera, esperando por mí.

-Está bien, ya deja de poner esa cara- Acomode su mechón detrás de su oreja.

-Te amo…- Me acerque a su rostro para besarla una vez más y ella me correspondía feliz por escucharme diciéndolo.

" _Esta mujer es demasiado adictiva",_ Terminé pensando cuando me separe un poco para observarla mejor, su cuello tenía marcas que le fui dejando al igual que en su pecho, luego me di cuenta que me gustaba marcarla todo el tiempo, mordiéndola, haciéndole chupones, pero ella no parecía molestarle; es más parecía feliz cuando lo hacía. A su vez ella siempre dejaba mi espalda y mis brazos marcados por sus rasguños, al principio era incómodo después de todo yo me sacaba con facilidad la ropa y me tenía que comer las burlas de Natsu y compañía.

 _ **-¿Qué te pasó hielitos te peleaste con un gato?-Se burló con sorna, llorando de la risa señalando mi espalda.**_

 _ **-Mierda…- Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que me había sacado la ropa y ya todos estaban viéndome y podía ver a Juvia con la cara roja como un tomate, se notaba que estaba por desmayarse por la vergüenza.**_

 _ **En un rápido movimiento le saque la ropa a Natsu.**_

 _ **-Oh… qué tenemos aquí, ¿Esto te lo hizo un gato rubio, verdad?- Y lo que dicen ojo por ojo diente por diente, desde ese día parece que hicimos un contrato invisible sobre no molestar al otro sobre ese tipo de cosas; y al parecer nadie se volvió a burlar de mí, quizás por miedo a lo que les pudiera hacerles; y se volvió algún tipo de rutina entre Juvia y yo, aunque por supuesto nadie sospechaba de nada, ya que de por si ella siempre usa mucha ropa y nadie se le haría extraño ya que no cambio lo que vestía, pero yo sabía que se tapaba las marcas que le dejaba por pudor, en cuanto a Lucy comenzó a usar bufandas recientemente cuando nunca la vimos así… se los dejo a interpretación.**_

-Juvia, ¿Te gustaría vivir conmigo?-Lo mencione lo mejor que pude pero en el fondo estaba nervioso por lo que respondería- N…No tienes que responder ahora, te daré algún tiempo… tampoco me voy a enojar si lo rechazas, así que no te sientas mal si no quieres…-Ya no pude hablar más porque Juvia aprisionó sus labios contra los míos.

-Le encantaría vivir con Gray-sama- Susurro con nuestras respiraciones chocando.

A mi me gustaba Juvia sobre todo cuando actuaba de esta manera, impulsiva y decidida, ella no necesitaba Joyas ni tampoco necesitaba grandes regalos para sentirse amada y querida, ella era una mujer sencilla que solo con dos palabras que dijera podía hacerla inmensamente feliz, definitivamente este día fue la mejor navidad que pase en mucho tiempo, pero a pesar de que hoy es un día especial para mucha gente, para nosotros es igual a todos los días.

Cada día yo recibo su corazón y ella recibe el mío, es un intercambio recíproco, algo que tiene muchísimo más valor que un regalo que podría costar millones.

Pensaba que no era ese tipo de hombres románticos, y de hecho aún soy arisco a tomar la iniciativa o demostrarle mi amor frente a los demás, pero de lo que si estoy seguro es que cuando estamos solos, mi actitudes para con ella siempre son distintas, y no me importa actuar de esta manera, ya que con ella es con la única que me permito abrirme un poco más.

Es la primera persona a la que le abro el corazón tan abiertamente y no tengo miedo de ser herido, porque desde el fondo de mi ser, sé que ella nunca haría algo para lastimarme y es por eso y muchas cosas más que yo:

" _La amo"_

* * *

Creo que fui un poco inspirada por un art que vi sobre Juvia diciéndole a Gray que lo única que necesita en navidad es su amor, y la verdad lo siento tan Juvia esa situación, es decir no la veo queriendo regalos caros, es probable para mí que ella prefiera mil veces que le diga "te amo" a que le diera un regalo que costará fortunas.

Porque Juvia vive cada día con felicidad y al máximo, es una de las cosas que mostró como personaje y me han encantado.

Muy pocas personas lo siguen manteniendo durante el tiempo eso, también el hecho de poner a Grinch Gray tiene una razón de ser, pero me parece tan arisco él que me cuesta creer que le guste ver parejas enamoradas en la calle por doquier... y debo decirles que me inspire en mi misma, porque yo también soy asi :V.

Cualquier comentario, sugerencia, una kick Lucy será bien recibido por mí.

Nos vemos mañana con otra hermosa historia.


	21. Canción de cuna

**Advertencias y/o aclaración:**

 _-Es un Songfic._

 _-No hay Ooc._

 _-La canción es la de "tender rain" de Rena Maeda, soy fanatica del anime/manga de soredemo sekai wa utsukushii, quienes no lo vieron se lo recomiendo; la protagonista tiene la capacidad de atraer la lluvia con solo cantar esta canción, me suena a un personaje que conocemos xD, por eso pensé que era perfecto para que sea una canción de cuna._

 _-Para todas las edades._

 _-Narrador externo._

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hiro Mashima._

* * *

" _Frases importantes, que pueden también ser para aclarar la idea general del fic y pueden ser pensamientos"_

-Es el dialogo normal-

 ** _Es para aclarar cuando son cosas tomadas como flashback, odio tener que ponerlo como aclaración así que simplemente lo hare con letra negrita lo que sea ocurrido en el pasado y/o un recuerdo del mismo._**

* * *

 **Día 21**

 **Lullaby - Canción de cuna.**

Una mujer estaba tratando de consolar a su hijo, que aparentaba ser recién nacido; pero parecía que aun así seguía llorando y por lo que pudieron ver a los pocos días de nacido cada vez que él bebe lloraba, caía la lluvia.

Incluso siendo tan pequeño, ya pudieron ver qué tipo de magia usaría cuando creciera; ella tuvo problemas al principio y fue rechazada por eso mismo.

Pero aún asi ella no pensaba que eso le ocurriría a su hijo, después de todo ellos están en Fairy Tail y también era parte de su familia, ese bebe sería querido y amado; deseando que fuera de esa manera.

No deseaba lo que ella le ocurrió siendo tan solo una niña, por eso estaba feliz que él no sufriría lo mismo y podría ser realmente feliz junto a ellos.

Cuando estuvo embarazada, se había puesto muy sensible a todo y solo faltara que cualquier cosa le dijeran, aunque fuera solo un saludo para que ella comenzara a llorar sin razón alguna; les faltarían dedos de las manos para contar las veces que inundó el gremio y en el que su esposo intentaba tranquilizarla, pero a pesar de todo él siempre estuvo apoyándola y cuidándola.

El día en que estaba por dar a luz, esta mujer sigue recordando la cara de pánico de Gray sin saber qué hacer, repasándolo todo en su cabeza pero no sabiendo qué hacer en una situación real, también recuerda sus lágrimas al ver a su hijo y el agradecimiento en su mirada.

Pero igual a pesar de todas las dificultades que tuvo que pasar en la niñez y más tarde cuando estuvo en Phantom, no las cambiaria por nada; porque esa lluvia que de niña la convirtió en una persona solitaria y melancólica, fue por esta lluvia que ella encontró el amor y una razón para vivir.

Antes pensó por un instante que si esa lluvia desapareciera de su vida, todo sería mejor y sería amada por los demás.

Pero no fue así, era irónico el solo pensar que aquello que convirtió su mundo en soledad, fue también lo que no la hizo sentir tan sola, ya que siempre la acompañaba a donde vaya.

Por eso cuando supo que estaba embarazada dudo por un momento, si tenía la misma magia que ella, quizás también se sentiría de esa manera.

Pero Gray vio a través de ella y de su preocupación, haciéndolas desaparecer por completo.

Cuando estaba sola en casa y de vez en cuando llovía para los demás podría significar que fuera algo deprimente pero para esta chica era algo que simbolizaba otra cosa; mientras tocaba su panza, deseaba que todas las tristezas de su hijo se las llevaran la lluvia, que cuando viera el cielo y las gotas de lluvia estén cayendo lentamente, él se acuerde de Juvia y que sus sentimientos le lleguen en cualquier lugar donde sea que esté y pueda estar con él sin importar el tiempo y espacio.

El mago de hielo salía de vez en cuando para las misiones y al estar tanto tiempo sola; pensó en componer una canción de la lluvia para su pequeño niño, y para todos los hijos que tendría en un futuro.

Al pensar en un título, muchas cosas se le venían a la mente pero no se decidía por ninguno.

Por lo que pensó en lo que significaba la lluvia en este momento para ella, para los demás será algo triste y melancólico, y quizás era así cuando era pequeña, pero ahora la lluvia es una gota cálida, algo que le recuerda a las persona que ama; recuerda el primer día que conoció a su ahora esposo.

Ella quería que su hijo viera que cuando llueve también puede haber felicidad, y que siempre lo protegerá a través de ella.

Cuando menos lo pensó ella ya tenía el nombre de su canción, este era _"Tierna lluvia"_ , esperaba que dentro de unos años al cantar esta canción sienta que está con él, aunque no fuera físicamente.

Pasó algunas noches en donde no encontraba inspiración alguna y otras en donde simplemente su mano parecía escribir por sí sola, le pidió consejos de escrituras a Lucy; ella era muy buena para escribir historias, asi que suponía que también podría ayudarla con una canción y así lo hizo.

Solo bastó un día de hablar con la maga estelar para que ella estuviera totalmente inspirada para seguir componiendo su canción, aunque muchas veces el pelinegro le había dicho que no descuidara su salud, ya que a veces pasaba noches en velas tratando de terminarla; aun así le dijo que no había que preocuparse porque para ella era primero la salud de su hijo.

En el octavo mes pudo terminarla de escribir junto con las modificaciones y también con los arreglos necesarios.

Cuál fue su sorpresa cuando apenas le canto esta canción cuando tenía un día de nacido, parecía tranquilizarle y la lluvia comenzaba a cesar; así que pensó que esta canción hará que su corazón se alivie y pueda controlar la lluvia del cielo para mostrarle un claro azul, tal como Gray se lo mostró, ella a través de su canción se lo mostrara a su hijo sin importar las veces que sean necesarias, aunque ya no pueda cantar más, ella lo seguirá intentando.

Y aún ahora mientras lo carga entre sus brazos, la maga de agua sigue cantando esta canción.

Kyou umareta kanashimi ga sora e maiagaru

 **Toda esa tristeza que sientes hoy hasta el cielo se elevara.**

Sora wa mezame kaze wo yobi kono mune wa furueru

 **Las nubes despiertan llamando al viento hasta estremecer mi corazón.**

Anata wo mamoritai unmei ni sawaritai koboreta namida mune no kubomi wo

 **Te quiero proteger a ti, nuestro destino conocer y borrar toda lágrima que derramaste ayer.**

Yorokobi de mitashitai no  
 **Llenar de felicidad tu corazón.**

It's a tender rain anata no moto e kono uta ga

 **Tierna lluvia que llega a su corazón.**

Todokimasu you ni donna ni tooku ni hanareteitemo shinjiteru tsutawaru koto

 **Quédate con él, no importa donde este…Por favor cree en mí y en las palabras que exprese sin importar lo lejos que yo este.**

Singing in the rain ame no shizuku ga utsukushiku

 **Cantando bajo la hermosa lluvia, estas gotas no dejan de brillar.**

Kagayaiteyuku kanashimi zenbu ga kieru sono toki sekai wa ugokidasu no…

 **Se llevarán la tristeza que inunda tu corazón, el mundo volverá a vivir…**

Please come the tender rain

 **Ven por favor, tierna lluvia.**

Kono keshiki ga itsu no hi ka kareteshimattemo

 **Si un día este hermoso paisaje se marchita.**

Sono hitomi ni afureru omoi sosogitsuzukeru

 **Intentare que tus ojos recuerden este hermoso sentimiento.**

Kokoro wo tsunagetai itami ni fureteitai

 **Deseo unir nuestros corazones, deseo poder sentir tu dolor.**

Mezameta asa no nureta daichi ni tsubomi wa kitto saiteru

 **Y luego al despertar, pequeños brotes de flor en esta tierra empapada florecerán.**

It's a tender rain mimi wo sumashite yawaraka na kuuki ni tokete

 **Tierna lluvia escucha atentamente, como el viento hace que llegue hasta ti.**

Shizukani shizukani maioriteyuku itsudatte soba ni iru yo

 **En silencio, cayendo está para que puedas sentir que siempre estaré a tu lado.**

Singing in the rain watashi wa utau amaoto ni omoi wo nosete

 **Cantando bajo la lluvia, estas pequeñas gotas están llevando todos mis sentimientos.**

Doko made mo tsuzuku toki no kanata ni mabushii ai ga aru no here come the tender rain

 **En todo lugar y tiempo siempre hay un gran amor que brilla y lo acompaña una tierna lluvia.**

Donna unmei mo musubiau kokoro wa ubaenai

 **No importa que diga el destino, nada podrá nuestros corazones ya separar.**

Donna kanashimi mo hohoende sora e to kaeru

 **No importa que tan triste estés, solo sonríe y mira hacia el cielo.**

It's a tender rain anata no moto e kono uta ga

 **Tierna lluvia, esta canción logrará llegar hasta ti.**

Todokimasu you ni donna ni tooku ni hanareteitemo shinjiteru tsutawaru koto

 **No importa donde estés, promete que creerás en todas las palabras que una vez más hago llegar hasta ti.**

Singing in the rain ame no shizuku ga utsukushiku

 **Cantando bajo la hermosa lluvia estas gotas no dejaran de brillar.**

Kagayaiteyuku kanashimi zenbu ga kieru sono toki

 **Se llevaran la tristeza que inunda tu corazón.**

Sekai wa ugokidasu no please come the tender rain

 **Este mundo volverá a la vida, ven por favor tierna lluvia.**

Come! Tender rain

 **Ven, tierna lluvia.**

-¿Ya se ha calmado?- Un hombre de ojos azabache estaba con una sonrisa apoyado en la pared.

-Gray-sama… -Susurro sorprendida- ¿Acaso lo despertó?- Se dispuso acercarse con él bebé dormido en sus brazos.

-No hay problema- Una pequeña sonrisa se aproximó en sus labios, para acariciar la cabeza del bebé.

-Parece que ya se durmió- Murmuró el mago de hielo contra sus labios para luego besarlos.

-Siempre que le canta esta canción es como si tuviera ese efecto sedante-Río acariciándole la mejilla a su esposo con uno de sus brazos sosteniendo a su hijo.

-Así que valió la pena, las noches en velas que pasamos- Fueron a la cuna para que Juvia depositara su hijo en la misma con sumo cuidado de no despertarlo.

-¿Pasamos?- Indago curiosa- ¿Crees que podría dormir sabiendo que mi esposa estaba tratando tan duro algo?- Alzo su ceja- ¿Quién crees que te llevaba a la cama una vez que te veía dormir sobre el escritorio de nuestra habitación?

-Oh, Juvia no se acuerda de dormirse ahí- Rió nerviosa.

-Lo siente por todos los problemas que provocó- Caminaron hacia la recamara de ellos.

-No ha sido ningún problema, además la canción me ha gustado- Afirmó con un sonrojo ya que aún no se acostumbraba a decir tan naturalmente lo que sentía.

-Juvia se alegra…-Se recostó en la cama junto a él, no sin antes bostezar por el cansancio acumulado.

-Aún estás delicada por el parto, la próxima iré a levantarme yo y si no lo hago me despiertas-Acarició la cabeza- Juvia no quisiera molestarlo…-Susurro acariciando su pecho desnudo.

-¿Estas bromeando?, tú has hecho todo el trabajo más difícil- Acaricio su mano suspirando- ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?- Preguntó el alquimista de hielo haciendo que Juvia ladeara la cabeza para mirarlo.

-Lo que quieras, Gray-sama-Pudo notar un leve sonrojo y nerviosismo en su mirada- ¿Podrías cantarme la canción?

-¿La canción de cuna?- Cuestionó sorprendida, para luego sonreír y comenzar a cantarla.

Lo último que ella pudo sentir antes de quedarse dormida eran los latidos acompasados y tranquilos de su esposo entregándose también a los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, decidí traducir la letra para su comodidad, pero la verdad es que es perfecto para que lean este fic con esta canción.

Nike (la protagonista del anime que mencione anteriormente), atrae la lluvia mediante el canto y Juvia tiene la lluvia desde que nació, para mí son hermanas perdidas al nacer xD… ya hablando enserio unir los dos animes que más te gusta no tiene precio y más si coincide con el Gruvia :P.

Cualquier sugerencia, comentario, review, chorros de agua será bien recibido por mí.

Nos vemos mañana con otra historia.


	22. Fuerte

**Advertencias y/o aclaración:**

 _-Narrador externo._

 _-Un Nalu encubierto en el omake._

 _-Romance un poco de poesía y Drama._

 _-No Hay Occ solo un Gray bastante sincero como cuando estaba en el balcón._

 _-Esta es otra "versión" de lo que me gustaría que pasara con la respuesta._

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hiro Mashima._

* * *

" _Frases importantes, que pueden también ser para aclarar la idea general del fic y pueden ser pensamientos"_

-Es el diálogo normal-

 ** _Es para aclarar cuando son cosas tomadas como flashback, odio tener que ponerlo como aclaración así que simplemente lo hare con letra negrita lo que sea ocurrido en el pasado y/o un recuerdo del mismo._**

* * *

 **Día 22**

 **Stronger - Fuerte.**

Cada persona es diferente, muestran distintos tipos de fortalezas y encaran de manera distinta diversas situaciones.

Pero no importa que tan débil seas, o qué tan fuerte quieras aparentar la verdadera naturaleza de la persona es protegerse a sí mismo, de ese otro yo que aún se encuentra en el interior de cada persona solo esperando a salir en algún momento o en alguna situación que lo requiera.

Una maga de agua se tuvo que hacer fuerte para no sentirse derrotada y humillada por los demás. Mientras que un mago de hielo tuvo que convertirse en alguien fuerte para poder luchar contra sus propios demonios y luchar contra su propia culpa; ambos por alguna maniobra del destino hicieron que se encontraran y se conocieran.

Ella para curar su alma corrompida por sus demonios internos y el para erradicar su soledad haciendo que su cielo se convirtiera en uno despejado.

Ambos pasaron algunas pruebas y se convirtieron en quienes son ahora; aún sintiendo que todo estaba perdido y se derrumbaba su mundo; pudieron sobreponerse y seguir avanzando porque ellos no se encontraban solos.

De hecho nunca estuvieron solos desde un principio, Gray tuvo a su maestra y Juvia tuvo a su Tío, aunque ambos no estén en este mundo y los sigan extrañando fueron personas que les ayudaron a crecer y a no sentir que todo estaba perdido, incluso en los peores momentos.

Aun así Gray encontró un nuevo hogar llamado Fairy Tail, y Juvia a pesar que ese gremio no era tan distinto de aquel lugar en el cual se burlaban de ella, pudo conocer a Gajeel y después poder entrar a Fairy Tail también al conocer Gray, de quien se enamoró a primera vista.

Por eso con el paso de los años y al conocerse mejor se dieron cuenta que juntos eran mucho más fuertes de lo que eran separados.

Por más que el mago intentó alejar a Juvia para protegerla aun así no pudo hacer mucho con sus avances y en Tártaros algo se quebró en su interior, ese grande muro de hielo que cubría su corazón se derritió y en ese mismo instante se desahogó, por más que fuera doloroso, por un momento se sintió reconfortado y necesitaba de su calor.

Al pasar más tiempo juntos se redescubrieron a sí mismos, qué tipos de personas podían llegar a ser cuando están juntos y ellos lo supieron siempre en su interior, el hielo necesita del agua para sobrevivir.

La guerra había terminado, él se permitió ser un poco feliz y tener un nuevo comienzo; ya no había miedos y si aún los tenía en su interior los enfrentarían juntos, como siempre debió haber sido.

-Gray-sama…- Unas pequeñas lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos, esta vez no eran de tristeza, podía notarse en su voz y en su rostro que por fin todo había acabado y que ya podían volver a ese mismo lugar que ocupaba un lugar especial en sus corazones.- Ya todo acabo- Susurro un peli negro con una sonrisa en su rostro intentando levantarle el ánimo.

El cielo se encontraba despejado, como si las nubes que cubrieron hace algún rato el cielo se fueran yendo de a poco alumbrando todo a su paso.

No sabían lo que pasaría en un futuro y de alguna forma u otra una pregunta rondaba en las cabezas de más de una persona.

" _¿Qué sigue ahora?"_

Esa sería una pregunta que tendrían que hallarla tarde o temprano por lo pronto, ellos se dispusieron a festejar a lo grande, los gremios Lamia Scale, Sabertooth, Mermaid Heels, Blue Pegasus, Crime Sorciere y el propio Fairy Tail se hallaban ahí.

Se podía observar a todos divirtiéndose y festejando su triunfo; pero en particular una maga de agua se encontraba afuera tratando de recapitular todo lo que pasó desde que se unió a Fairy Tail y todo lo que tuvieron que pasar todo ese tiempo.

 **-Te daré una respuesta cuando esta batalla finalice-**

Por alguna razón esa frase comenzó a sonar en su cabeza, y se puso nerviosa con el correr del tiempo, su corazón estaba acelerado y no podía contener mucho su respiración.

Quería saberlo, pero tenía miedo; era como si su mente estuviera envuelta en una guerra llena de contradicciones.

-Quizás Juvia debería fugarse- Dijo hablando en voz alta suspirando, sonriendo por su propio pensamiento.

Lo peor o lo mejor de todo es que podía ser en cualquier momento, incluso ahora podría estar buscándola para decírselo, o podría esperar unos días o simplemente podría olvidarse que le dijo sobre darle una respuesta.

" _No"_

Gray no era así pensaba ella con detenimiento, él no se olvidaría de algo tan importante.

Pero a pesar de todo tenía miedo, ella no sabía cómo continuar; lo que tenía en claro que Fairy Tail era su hogar y nunca se iría de él; pero sería difícil si el no correspondía sus sentimientos y sobre todo si él se llegase a enamorar de otra persona y se casase, para ella sería mil veces doloroso ver algo así, por eso en el fondo de su corazón deseaba que Gray no le diera una respuesta, que fuera ambiguo como siempre; porque una vez que ese paso se dé sería difícil continuar y no sabría cómo.

Para ella era mucho más fácil demostrarle su amor y que el actuara como si nada, si ellos fueran una pareja, Juvia no sabría cómo actuar.

Solo tuvo un novio, y no la pasó muy bien; al final de cuentas la terminó abandonando.

" _¿Y si Gray-sama se cansa de Juvia?"_

Eso era una posibilidad, puede que él le corresponda pero luego él se termine cansando de ella y la termine dejando con el corazón roto.

Su mente estaba enredada, pensaba miles de posibilidades y ninguna terminaba con final feliz; porque ella se volvió pesimista y quizás tenía miedo que el la rechazara como lo hizo en los grandes juegos mágicos, al ser rechazada tantas veces esta chica tenía miedo de que esta vez fuera definitivo.

Juvia es una maga fuerte, pero esta magia se hacía mucho más poderosa cuando estaba junto a la persona que amaba o cuando intentaba protegerlo.

Tenía un miedo infundado por su propia cabeza que si su relación o lo que sea que hayan tenido se termine rompiendo, tenía miedo de que él no la amará y tiene miedo de que si lo hiciese algún día encontrara a otra mujer mejor y dejara de amarla.

Vivió tanto tiempo con incertidumbre o con personas que terminaron abandonándola que tenía miedo de que le volviera a pasar y aunque una parte de ella, le decía que Gray no era ese tipo de hombre; la otra parte le decía que ella no tenía nada especial y que él podría escoger a cualquier mujer que quisiera.

" _Lágrimas"_

Unas tras otra fue cayendo, debería estar feliz con los demás pero estaba sola y llorando con dolor que fue acumulado hace mucho tiempo.

Esta chica no era para nada fuerte, no si estaba sola como ahora; las veces que lloro pensando en ese tipo de cosas y que lo ocultaba con una máscara de felicidad, porque ella siempre tuvo que aparentar que estaba bien, que nadie podía herirla, que ella era una mujer tan fuerte que no necesitaba de nadie.

" _Eso era lo que pensaba."_

Desde muy pequeña tuvo que poner una máscara frente a los demás, un rostro ocultado detrás de la lluvia, detrás de sí misma; fue herida tantas veces que no podría contarlas con los dedos de las manos ni de los pies.

También tuvo que ocultar aquella vez en los grandes juegos mágicos sus lágrimas y disfrazarlas de felicidad.

" _Esa noche lloro."_

Lloro de una manera casi abismal, odiaba ser ese tipo de persona que se acostumbró a ser rechazada, a no ser querida por nadie, odiaba ese tipo de persona en la que su pasado hizo que se convirtiera.

En algún momento odio la lluvia, por arrebatarle la calidez, por arrebatarle sus sueños y esperanzas, pero lo irónico de ello, es que si no hubiera poseído ese poder, esta mujer nunca hubiera conocido al hombre que más ama.

El cielo comenzó a nublarse, y deseaba detenerse pero no podía; si llovía todos pensarían que era culpa de Juvia, y este día hermoso se convertiría en algo deprimente.

 **-La lluvia es deprimente.-**

Comentaban algunos niños mientras pasaba, quizás ellos tenían razón, tal vez la lluvia trae dolor, melancolía y tristeza; pero acaso no es también la lluvia la que limpia las heridas, la que cura el alma, y la que reconforta tu corazón cuando ocultas sus lágrimas bajo ellas.

Esta chica vivió mucho tiempo bajo la lluvia que cuando observo el claro cielo azul, no pudo hacer otra cosa más que llorar de felicidad como niña pequeña.

" _Detente por favor…"_

Intentaba consolarse a sí misma tapándose la boca para evitar sollozar, pero aun así las lágrimas no terminaba, seguían presentes tanto en sus ojos como en su corazón; era un milagro que ya no estuviera lloviendo.

-Juvia… te estaba buscando- Mencionó alguien, Juvia no se dio vuelta para observarlo pero sabía de quién se trataba, nunca podría confundir esa voz.

-Gray-sama… - Con toda la voluntad del mundo intentó pronunciar su nombre sin voltearlo a ver, para evitar ver su rostro.

" _Vete"_

Pronunció una voz en su cabeza, no deseaba que la viera así; tampoco le podía decir el motivo por el que está así.

Ella se lo guardó por mucho tiempo y justamente Gray no puede ser esa persona a la que le confiaría esos pensamientos.

-¿Por qué no estás con los demás?- Cuestiono avanzando hacia ella.

-Juvia quería ver el cielo pero comenzó a nublarse otra vez- Intento qué pensará que no era la culpa de ella y que no era por el estado de las emociones de Juvia.

-Juvia solo estará un poco más acá, luego volverá con los demás- Susurro alzando su cabeza hacia el cielo.

-Bien, esperare acá- Apoyó su espalda en la baranda mirando también el cielo.

" _¿Esperar?"_

" _Estando así Juvia no puede llorar a solas"_

Sonaba ridículo pero aún ella se sentía triste y las ganas de llorar no habían cesado pero teniendo ahí a Gray no podía hacer mucho.

Ella podría decirle que quería estar sola, pero Gray lo consideraría extraño por eso opto a su vez por simplemente aparentar una vez más sus verdaderos sentimientos; pero algo estaba fuera de lugar ese día.

" _Ella estaba cansada de aparentar algo que no era verdad."_

-¿Estas bien?- Gray rompió el silencio esperando por su respuesta.

-¿Por qué la pregunta?- Su voz tembló más de lo que quisiera.

-No estas como siempre, pensé que estarías ahí adentro eufórica y disfrutando con todos; pero en cambio decidiste recluirte y estar sola; solo creo que es extraño.-

-Erza, Lucy, Meredy, Lyon y Gajeel preguntaron también por ti- Suspiro- Supongo que consideran extraño que no estés a mi alrededor intentando abrazarme- Sus brazos se tensaron incómodo.

-Juvia lo siente por preocuparlos a todos- Una diminuta sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.

-¿Y me lo vas a decir?- Se rasco la cabeza incómodo- ¿Qué cosa?- Intentó hacerse la desentendida ladeando su rostro para observarlo.

-Algo te pasa y sería genial que me lo dijeras en vez de evitarlo- No era muy bueno para intentar consolar a alguien pero le molestaba que no se abriera con él para algunos temas.

-Si quieres llamaré a Erza y hablas con ella, pero no quiero que te lo guardes para ti misma- Al no escuchar respuesta opto por proponerle esto, aunque de cierta forma estaba enojado de que no quisiera decírselo.

-Juvia al menos podrías responderme algo…- Giro su cabeza molesto, cuando vio que Juvia estaba llorando, y ligeramente sus hombros estaban temblando.

-Oi, Espera un poco no llores…- No era muy bueno para consolar a las demás personas y menos si estas eran mujeres; lo peor de todo es que no sabía cuál era el motivo de sus lágrimas y no tenía idea que decir.

-Juvia está bien…sólo es que…tiene miedo- Intentó secarse las lágrimas con la palma de sus manos.

\- Estoy contigo, así que no tienes por qué temer- La abrazo de improviso y acaricio su pelo.

Por un momento se permitió sentir su calidez, y correspondió al abrazo; aunque se sentía mejor y reconfortaba aún seguía triste.

" _¿Cómo es que un mago de hielo puede ser tan cálido y frío a la vez?"_

Aún seguían abrazados y Juvia había dejado de llorar.

-¿E…Estas mejor?- Carraspeo su voz incómodo.

-Un poco- Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas.

-Entonces sobre la respuesta que prometí darte…- Se separa un poco de ella aún sin soltarse por completo.

\- Acá estaban- Alguien se acercó de improviso sin notar en qué posición se encontraban.

Cuando se dio cuenta que estaba aún abrazados se sonrojo a mas no poder.

-Perdón que interrumpiera… yo…- Creo que nunca la habían visto tan nerviosa.

-Erza-san estaba preocupada por Juvia, lo lamenta- Susurro con una sonrisa acercándose a ella abrazándola.

-Eh…sí- Seguía consternada al recordar cómo los encontró pero después de unos segundos correspondió su abrazo maternalmente.

-Vayamos con los demás- Pronunció Erza aun acalorada por la situación incómoda.

-Sí…-Respondió Juvia casi sin dejarle hablar a Gray.

Cuando regresaron, Juvia hablo con Meredy como si fuera otra persona distinta a la que Gray encontró en el patio.

Varias veces se intentó acercarse Gray a Juvia pero tal parecía que ese día en particular todo el mundo quería hablar con ella, primero fue Erza, luego fue Meredy y Lucy, más tarde incluso Gajeel y Levy estuvieron un buen rato con ella.

" _Mientras ella sonría"_

Pensaba el moreno que no le importaba si no podía hablar con ella todavía porque después de todo ella se veía feliz y eso era lo que importaba; aunque algo lo estaba molestando por momentos.

-¿Qué sucede Gray?-Le hablo un peli blanco.

-Estoy por alguna razón molesto- Dijo mirando a Juvia.

-Oh, no sabía que Gray estuviera celoso de que Cana estuviera hablando con Juvia-Se rió burlándose- No te preocupes Gray, Juvia no se enamorara de ella- Dijo con sorna.

-Pedazo de idiota no hablo de eso, siento que Juvia me está evitando a propósito y eso es lo que me molesta.-Hizo una mueca llena de fastidio.

-¿Juvia evitándote? ¿En qué mundo paralelo ocurriría eso?- Sonrío al ver la cara de más enojo de su amigo- Hablando en serio, si realmente estás molesto por eso, ¿no deberías obligarla a que te diga el porque te evita?

-Gray, ¿Le dijiste a Juvia tus sentimientos?- Otra persona con el pelo escarlata se metía en la conversación.

-N…No todavía, ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?- Sonrojado era poco el término que podría estar de acuerdo con el color de su rostro.

-¿Decir?-Comentó Lyon alzando una ceja- ¿Aun no se lo dijiste pedazo de mierda?- Le pellizcó su cara estirándola- ¿Cuánto crees que ella te esperará?

-Se lo iba a decir, pero bueno fuimos interrumpidos-Miro a Erza y esta solo tosió intentando cambiar el rumbo de la conversación.-La razón por la que está evitándote es justamente por eso.

-¿Eh?- No entendía bien a que se refería y como si Erza le leyera los pensamientos prosiguió- Ella tiene miedo de saber tu respuesta y no la culpo la verdad, siempre te comportaste tan…-Desvió la mirada, no quería echarle sal a la herida, pero otra persona parece que estaba disfrutando verlo sufrir.- Idiota, eso es lo que fue- Lyon lleno el vació de la frase dicha por la Titania.

-Lo sé…-Suspiro.

Él no tenía nada que decir contra eso, después de todo hasta el mismo pensaba que él fue la persona que le hizo daño y el que más la hizo llorar; incluso ahora pensaba que no merecía tener a su lado a alguien como Juvia.

-Pero Gray puedes remediarlo y tú sabes cómo- Sonrió como un hermana mayor llena de orgullo viendo a su pequeño hermano madurar.

-Vamos Gray, si sigues así de lento te la arrebataré- Se burló solo logrando que se moleste por lo que dijo.

-Hielitos vamos a pelear- Gritó a los cuatro vientos

-Ahora no, Natsu- Intentó evitarlo y mirando a Erza como pidiéndole su ayuda.

-Vamos Natsu, dejemos solo a Gray- Se lo llevó a rastras.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?- Cuestionó extrañado por la situación de que el evitar una pelea suya- Solo te diré que Gray esta noche se convertirá en un hombre.-Exclamo Erza con orgullo- Ahora te pareces a Elfman y sigo sin tener idea de que quisiste decir con eso- Comentó resignado siendo arrastrado lejos de Gray.

Por otro lado Gray se encontraba en frente de Juvia para intentar hablarle, pero una vez más lo evitaba, incluso Gajeel se estaba dando cuenta de la situación, quien era el que estaba cerca de ella.

Apretó sus labios y simplemente sin importar lo que dijeran agarró el brazo de Juvia y se la llevó incluso aunque ella comenzó a reclamarle que la suelte porque la lastimaba.

Cuando estuvieron alejados de todos la empujo contra la pared y la acorralo.

-¿Estás intentando evitarme?-Se acercó a ella, incluso hasta rozar su nariz con la de ella.

-N…No Juvia no es…ta intentando nada- Creo que mareada era la palabra que se asemejaba a lo que le sucedía, ni siquiera sabía si lo que dijo tenía un sentido en alguna parte.

Se encontraba embriagada por la cercanía y por su olor; Ese es el momento exacto en el que no sabía qué hacer, ahora ya no podía evitarlo más y tampoco podía decirle que se alejara, ella no tenía tanta fuerza de voluntad, nunca la tuvo cerca de Gray.

El golpeo la pared con la palma de su mano, asustandola por un momento.

-Dime la verdad, maldita sea- Juvia pensaba que estaba enojado con ella por ignorarlo, pero ni siquiera se acercaba a eso, lo que sentía él.

-Juvia lo siente, es verdad que ella lo estaba evitando pero no fue su intención que se preocupara por ella… tan sólo es que está asustada de saber la respuesta, está asustada que una vez que se la diga, todo habrá acabado; a veces Juvia quiere cambiar pero a su vez tiene miedo de los cambios, la cabeza de Juvia es un desastre, no podría soportar el perderlo y tampoco podría soportar que al final de cuentas la termines dejando sola, ella no podrá sobreponerse a eso, tampoco soportará cuando lo vea con otra mujer que no sea Juvia; ella se siente mal por pensar solo en sí misma, Juvia desea su felicidad aunque no sea con ella; Juvia lo ama tanto que no … no puedes imaginar… Pensaba simular que nada paso, pero termino haciendo todo lo contrario, siendo consolada por Gray-sama, Juvia es tan feliz en Fairy Tail, ella es tan feliz de haber conocido a Gray-sama, a pesar de todo Juvia volvería a repetir su encuentro una y otra vez, el haber conocido a alguien como Gray-sama es un sueño, lo mejor que le sucedió y pensando en varias cosas terminó teniendo miedo, Si Juvia no era suficiente para Gray-sama, si no lo hacía suficientemente feliz, si él le correspondía por lástima, si por la culpa de Juvia estaba alejándolo de la verdadera feliz; Juvia siempre será feliz a su lado sin importar de la forma que sea, pero Juvia duda, duda de si Gray-sama será lo suficientemente feliz con ella y se odia a sí misma por ello.- Sus lágrimas corrían por su mejilla y el rostro de Gray era de sorpresa en estado puro.

-Juvia lo siente Gray-sama…por eso preferiría que no se lo diga… no quiere escuchar la respuesta…-Una vez que Gray soltó sus brazos y se alejó un poco, Juvia tapó sus oídos con sus manos llorando y con su cuerpo temblando.

Gray la veía en ese estado y no sabía cómo hacerle llegar sus sentimientos, Juvia le había puesto una barrera, pero él no se daría por vencido; no cuando ella siempre fue la que luchó por él, la que era más fuerte que el por soportar todos sus rechazos.

Se acercó poco a poco, intento secarle las lágrimas y apoyó sus manos en las manos de Juvia que aún seguían estando aprisionando sus oídos; y se acercó lo suficiente para rozar sus alientos.

Él acortó la distancia que los separaba y la beso, un beso inexperto pero a la vez dulce y tierno lleno de sentimientos; él nunca fue bueno para expresarse y en este punto no encontraba mejor forma que demostrarle con acciones cuánto la amaba, cuanto la necesitaba junto a él y cuanto se arrepentía de todo aquello que la hizo sufrir.

Cuando se separaron por falta de aire, ella se encontraba sonrojada y él podría compararse tranquilamente con el cabello de Erza.

Juvia perdió fuerza en los brazos cuando Gray soltó sus manos, cayendo a ambos lados sorprendida.

-Esta es mi respuesta…- Susurro avergonzado- Yo te había dicho que te agradecía por estar siempre a mi lado, eso lo dije sinceramente; nunca tendré forma de pagarte todo lo que hiciste por mí; pero eso no tiene nada que ver con los sentimientos de una persona.-Trago saliva nervioso- Juvia, admito que yo no estuve seguro de mis sentimientos en los grandes juegos mágicos, no sabía lo que sentía por ti; pero después de todo este tiempo, mis sentimientos se fueron esclareciendo cada vez más hasta el punto de ser la primera persona en la que pienso cuando me despierto, puede que haya otros mejores hombre que yo; pero para mí no hay una mujer mejor de la que eres tú, Juvia- Desvío su mirada sonrojado y despeinando su cabello nerviosamente- A mí me cuesta decir cuáles son mis sentimientos, no soy como tú, a mí no se me da bien demostrar lo que siento, pero de lo que estoy seguro es que cuando estamos juntos somos más fuertes y no pienso darte a otro hombre.

-Soy un hombre posesivo, y muy probablemente celoso; también seguramente en un futuro te haré llorar a menudo, pero espero que los momentos de felicidad sean mucho más que aquellos momentos en los que te hice sufrir antes y en un futuro, espero que realmente me perdones por _todo_.

Ahora la que estaba estupefacta era Juvia, no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba; ella seguía escuchando con detenimiento todo pero aún su cuerpo y su cara no expresaba lo que realmente pensaba y sentía.

-Siempre estaré contigo, te lo prometo-Irguió su espalda apretó sus nudillos- Nunca te abandonaré, serás la única mujer a la que amaré y prometo hacerte muy feliz- Se detuvo unos instantes cuando Juvia quien salió de su trance lo abrazó con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Acaso Gray-sama se está declarando o le está proponiendo matrimonio?- Sonrió y sus lágrimas que empezaron llenas de tristezas se comenzaron a mezclar con lágrimas de felicidad.

-¿Eh?-Luego de recordar lo que el mismo decía- Si suena como una propuesta- Suspiro con pánico en su rostro.

-Juvia lo sabe, irán de a poco; mientras estén caminando juntos la misma senda a ella no le importa cuánto tiempo le tome a Gray-sama pedirle matrimonio- Sonrío contra su pecho.

-Espera que no le tome tanto como la respuesta- Sonrió separándose de él con las mejillas rojas.

-No sé porque me siento molesto por eso… -Hizo una mueca enojado.

-Juvia, no le digas a nadie sobre…-Tosió sin poder articular más palabras- Juvia lo sabe- Susurró elevándose hasta llegar a él y besarlo.

Al separarse, él estaba sonrojado aun sosteniendo con sus manos la cintura de Juvia.

-Deberías avisar que lo harás- Se sonrojo con vehemencia.

-Lo ama Gray-sama- Se río por la situación en la que se encontraban, por un lado ella empezó como si su cielo se hubiera nublado y de pronto Gray con su calidez la haya traído devuelta y el cielo se despejara por completo, como en un día lluvioso que está a punto de terminar, no sin antes formarse un hermoso arco iris; ese arcoíris era su amor y el cielo despejado era lo que sentía cada vez que Gray la abrazaba así.

-Yo también.- Él no estaba acostumbrado todavía a decirlo tan fácilmente como ella, pero al menos lo intentaría, Juvia fue esa persona con la que pudo abrirse y la persona a la cual no le tiene miedo de demostrar lo que siente o contarle sus preocupaciones.

" _Juntos somos más fuertes es la frase que los fortaleció y los convirtió en uno solo"_

" _El hielo necesita agua para formarse, así como Juvia necesitaba a Gray para no derrumbarse"_

" _Ella antes se hizo fuerte porque la soledad la llevo a eso"_

" _Gray antes se hizo fuerte porque la vida lo llevo a eso, sobreponerse a la muerte de quienes amo lo hizo convertirse en lo que es"_

" _Pero ahora Juvia se hizo fuerte para proteger a quienes ama"_

" _Gray se hizo fuerte para proteger los que aún siguen aquí, junto a él"_

" _Por esa razón juntos son mucho más fuertes"_

 **Omake**

-Natsu, ¿Qué te pasa?- Pregunto al verlo decaído.

-Lucy, no puedo dejar que Gray me gane- Alzó su puño y ella lo miraba con una gota en la cabeza sin entender nada.

-Natsu esta extraño, aye-Gritó el pequeño exceed azul.

-¡Estoy encendido!- Fuego lo rodeaba pero lo que dejó sin hablar a la rubia fue lo que dijo a continuación.- Erza me dijo que esta noche Gray se convertiría en un verdadero hombre con Juvia así que pienso que él no me puede ganar.

-Ver…Verdadero…-Lucy no pudo hablar que ya estaba sonrojada de tan solo pensar a que pudo hacer referencia Erza con esa afirmación.

-Por eso Luce…-Antes de que el siguiera hablando Happy interrumpió- Ya sé dónde va esto- Exclamó volando lejos de ellos.

-También me convertiré en un verdadero hombre con Lucy- Exclamo feliz como si estuviera relatando lo que le sucedió en la anterior misión que hicieron juntos.

-¡Queeee…..!-Ella temía por esa simple frase, y para colmo Lucy no entendía qué había pasado con Gray y Juvia así que decidió que la opción más sensata era correr lo más lejos que podía de Natsu y su frase que al decir verdad le parecía ser una típica qué diría Elfman.

-¡No te me acerques, Natsu!- Gritó lo más que pudo.

-¡Estoy encendido Lucy!- Exclamó persiguiéndola por todo el gremio.

-Y con esto Fairy Tail volvió a ser el mismo que antes- Susurro Laxus sonriendo.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado la verdad esta respuesta fue con feelings por todos lados, una Juvia quizás un poco rota y negativa (como muy pocas veces la vimos), pero quizás un poco real ya que para mí una persona que pasa rechazos tras rechazos algo en su mente debe colapsar cuando sea el momento de la verdad xD, y en mi mente lo de la fiesta ella lloro y eso no me lo quita nadie.

Agregue un pequeño omake cómico, la verdad creo que tengo un poco de talento para hacer Nalu, siempre los agrego y creo que siempre los hago acorde a sus personajes quizás algún día me anime a hacer algo exclusivo de ellos.

Cualquier sugerencia, comentarios, números de teléfonos (?) serán bien recibidos por mi… siempre pongo algo loco a lo último xD.

Nos vemos mañana en donde les traeré otra historia súper linda y llena de amor para ustedes.


	23. Instinto

**Advertencias y/o aclaración:**

 _-Narrador externo._

 _-Romance, Comedia._

 _-Insinuación al sexo (?)._

 _-No hay Occ._

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hiro Mashima._

* * *

" _Frases importantes, que pueden también ser para aclarar la idea general del fic y pueden ser pensamientos"_

-Es el dialogo normal-

 ** _Es para aclarar cuando son cosas tomadas como flashback, odio tener que ponerlo como aclaración así que simplemente lo hare con letra negrita lo que sea ocurrido en el pasado y/o un recuerdo del mismo._**

* * *

 **Día 23**

 **Instinct - Instinto.**

Hay muchas personas que nacen con el sexto sentido más desarrollado que otras y bueno Juvia era una de ellas.

Llámese presentimiento o incluso podría ser llamado un instinto, algo que está en su subconsciente que le dice que pasara a continuación o si alguien quien quiere estará envuelto en peligro inminente.

Y no se trata de prever el futuro, se trata de sentir desde lo más profundo de su ser que algo que le avisa lo que está por pasar, aunque en la mayoría de los casos generalmente ella presiente cuando algo muy malo pasara a corto plazo, claro si ella no está distraída por alguna otra razón.

El hecho de tener ese tipo de _"don"_ podría ser algo negativo pero también puede ser algo muy positivo, simplemente el sentir como algo está fuera de lugar e intentar evitarlo; pero por más que lo intente perfeccionar, no es como la magia de Charlie de ver el futuro, lo de ella es algo muy distinto y que no sabe de donde proviene.

Simplemente un día siente que algo está mal y así ocurre en un futuro, pero como si Gray viera a través de ella siempre está ahí diciendo que estará a su lado, dándole apoyo moral y psicológico y eso a esta maga la reconforta de sobre manera, saber que el siempre estará ahí para darle aliento.

Y hoy sentía otro presentimiento, sabía que algo malo pasaría.

Se dispuso a irse de la casa que compartía con Gray, hace algunos meses decidieron convivir juntos como lo habían hecho al disolverse Fairy Tail.

El grupo de Natsu, se había ido a hacer una misión y si los cálculos no le fallaban, estarían ahí a la tarde de ese mismo día.

Pero esa opresión en el pecho se hacía presente, y rezaba que no tuviera que ver con ellos.

Siguió caminando hasta llegar al gremio, pudo observar a todos animados como siempre y se sentía como una tonta por ponerse en ese estado sin ninguna razón aparente.

-¿Qué sucede Juvia?- Le pregunto una morena al verla tan deprimida- ¿Es porque lo extrañas?, No te preocupes regresaran pronto- Exclamo feliz agitando el barril y tomando un gran sorbo.

-No es eso, simplemente es que…-Se quedó callada pensativa, hundiéndose en sí misma-Quizás deba caminar un rato para despejase- Intento parecer como si nada le pasará aunque ella era bastante transparente que incluso Mira lo había notado.

Pasear por la ciudad, pensó que era su solución pero solo volvieron esos pensamientos negativos, otra opresión en el pecho y decidió meterse a un bar a tomar algo, quizás un café la tranquilizaría.

Solo estuvo 30 minutos en ese bar y luego de pagar la cuenta se fue; el cielo estaba brillante como dándole a entender que todo estaría bien y que por primera vez ese mal presentimiento no se cumpliría; pero intuía que algo en ese día estaría lejos de parecerle normal.

Camino un poco por el parque, recordando alguno que otro momento justo porque ese lugar fue la primera cita oficial de Gray y de Juvia.

Se ríe al pensar en esos momentos que vivieron y en los que su lado poco demostrativo a veces se rompía y le sorprendía con algo sumamente tierno y romántico.

Quizás para Gray, Juvia era una mujer impredecible, pero para esta maga de agua el único que tenía una personalidad tan cambiante era el mismísimo Gray Fullbuster.

Y por alguna extraña razón recordó algo que pensaba que estaba perdido dentro de algún lugar recodito de su cerebro, esa vez en donde a ella le rompieron el corazón; pero más que eso, ella se sintió despreciada y no valorada; tan diferente a lo que vive con Gray día a día.

Alguien apoyo su mano en el hombro y cuando se dio vuelta, se quedó sorprendida al saber quién era.

-Bora…-Susurro tan solo al verle.

-Juvia, hace mucho no nos vemos- Dijo sonriente, como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos- ¿Cómo has estado? – Dijo agarrándola sorpresivamente del hombro y ella misma estaba deseando que nadie que la conociera los viera en esa situación tan incómoda.

-Juvia ha estado bien, ¿Qué hay de Bora?- No quería iniciar una conversación pero ella no le guardaba rencor y de alguna manera se sentía curiosa por saber cómo le había ido en esos años que no se vieron.

-Bien, y más que te veo- Exclamo sonriente- Me entere que ingresaste a Fairy Tail, conozco a algunos personas de ahí, aunque la situación del porque los conozco… bueno eso, es clasificado Juvia- Como siempre él se comporta animado, no ha cambiado ni un poco- A propósito, veo que ya no llueve- Acentuó mirando hacia el cielo y ver el cielo totalmente despejado.

-La lluvia se fue hace bastante tiempo…-Explico con cautela, no quería que el supiera más de lo necesario, quizás esta chica estaba siendo más precavida de lo normal.

-¿Y por cierto, a quienes conoces de Fairy Tail?-Quería cambiar el tema radicalmente, ya no quería que le preguntara de la lluvia, después de todo, fue por ese motivo por el que había terminado con la nombrada _"mujer de la lluvia"_.

-Oh, es el Salamander y Lucy…- Comento soltándola y poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos.

" _Sorpresa"_

Esa fue la cara que puso al enterarse, no podía ser peor pensaba la alquimista de agua; las personas más cercanas a Gray y deseaba de todo corazón que él nunca haya comentado que había salido con ella.

" _Pero ella no sabía cómo preguntarle eso sin pasar a ser una persona muy obvia."_

-Bora, acaso comentaste que tú y Juvia…-puso énfasis en lo último, pero le daba vergüenza decirlo.

-¿Qué éramos novios?- Asintió frenéticamente con la cara sonrojada- No, la verdad es que no hablamos mucho y tampoco teníamos la confianza hasta ese punto.-Suspiro aliviada al escucharlo.

-¿Acaso estas enamorada del Salamander?-Dijo con sorpresa, agrandando sus ojos- ¿Eh?, No claro que no-Sostuvo extrañada por tener tanta imaginación, aunque teniendo en cuenta a los pensamientos que solía tener Juvia, realmente ella no podía quejarse demasiado de ello.

-Hablando de eso…-Indago con la mirada y ella realmente estaba deseando con tanta fuerza que no fuera a preguntarle lo que creía que le diría.- y… ¿Tienes novio?- Claro ella debería suponer que Bora nunca fue alguien quien se inhibía o no tenía pelos en la lengua a la hora de preguntar descaradamente, lo peor de todo es que no sabía cómo huir de esa situación.

-Si…-Opto por responderle con la verdad mientras ponía una cara sonrojada con una diminuta sonrisa.- Ya veo… por eso te has vuelto más hermosa, ¿No?- Eso la sorprendió y la descoloco haciendo que se sonrojará más.

-¿Eh? Juvia no… ella- Solo salían monólogos y cosas sin sentido alguno.-Salto una carcajada- No has cambiado nada, siempre tan humilde.- Sonrió hasta que cambio esa sonrisa por una llena de seriedad- Solo que yo no supe valorarte lo suficiente.

Era la primera vez para ella, el hecho de que Bora fuera tan sincero y no se estuviera burlando de ella en el proceso.

-Sabes…tuve otras novias después de ti, pero ninguna ha podido…-Se rasco la cabeza-Fui un tonto por terminar contigo solo por el simple hecho de que la lluvia estuviera siempre contigo, y ahora incluso en este momento ni siquiera está lloviendo, es raro- En sus ojos había un deje de nostalgia mezclado con arrepentimiento y tristeza.

" _Suspiro varias veces antes de proseguir."_

-Puede que al principio Juvia se haya deprimido por lo que había dicho Bora, pero aún así de alguna manera Juvia no se arrepiente de nada, después de todo fue la primera persona que de una forma u otra la acepto aún a pesar de la lluvia, aunque al final lo haya terminado por hastiar.-Se detuvo algunos minutos para luego elevar su rostro al cielo para señalarlo- Y quizás Juvia no se hubiera enamorado y tampoco esa persona le hubiera quitado la lluvia que siempre la perseguía, Juvia está segura que ella gustaba de Bora, pero ella aprendió lo que es amar de verdad junto a otra persona; por eso Juvia te agradece por esos momentos que aunque fueron pequeños la inundaron de felicidad.

-Está bien…-Suspiro-No es necesario que sigas… espero de verdad que esa persona no cometa el mismo error que yo.

-Él no lo hará…-Le mostró una gran sonrisa, una que incluso él nunca le pudo provocar.

-Juvia…-Exclamo agitado y sorprendido al verla con otra persona.

" _¿Acaso el mal presentimiento era ese?_ "

-Gray-sama esto…-No pudo terminar la frase porque él la sostuvo del brazo y se la llevo casi arrastrándola.

Luego de estar caminando sin hablarse, ella comenzó a preocuparse sobre si él estaba enojado, a lo largo de la relación Gray le había demostrado ser un novio posesivo y muy celoso.

Pero esta vez ella lo comprendía ya que luego de una misión de 3 semanas, la encontraba amenamente con un hombre, al que por cierto seguramente no conocía.

Él se detuvo para luego voltearse, con una cara de pocos amigos.

-Apenas vengo de la misión Mira y Cana me dijeron que estabas con una cara preocupada y que parecías triste, luego de buscarte por todos lados te encuentro de lo más sonriente con ese tipo.- Afianzo su agarre del brazo de ella sin darse cuenta.

-Gray-sama…Juvia tenía un mal presentimiento y para despejarse salió a caminar cuando se encontró con Bora y…-Su cejas se alzaron con frustración.- ¿Bora?... ¿Lo conoces de antes?- Sabía que ella no era una persona que llamara con el nombre de pila muy fácilmente así que quedaba descartado el hecho de que fuera un desconocido.

-Eh…algo así- Ladeo su cabeza con preocupación notable y Gray sabía que la estaba intimidando con su mirada, quien estuviera en su rango de visión y fuera un hombre seguramente ya lo hubiera congelado con su mirada.- Juvia dime la puta verdad, sé que estas ocultando algo más te conozco- Soltó su agarre y sostuvo sus hombros mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

-Bien, pero antes que nada, quiere que Gray-sama se tranquilice- Argumento tratando de suavizar aunque sea sus facciones.

-Está bien vayamos a casa y me lo cuentas- Sostuvo su mano al caminar, eso le indicaba que su novio no estaba tan enojado como parecía, solo quizás y tan solo quizás, este herido por el hecho de que otra persona le haya podido sacar una sonrisa; pero había algo que el mismo no sabía, esa sonrisa fue pensando en él y aunque esa situación de que el mismo estuviera celoso de sí mismo sin saberlo fuera gracioso, debería tomar una postura sería o todo lo que intento por calmarlo se iría por el caño.

Una vez en su hogar, ella se dispuso a preparar un café para ambos, cuando se sentó, él la mirada de manera inquietante esperando a que hablara.

-Esta mañana Juvia sentía un malestar, como un sexto sentido a que algo saldría mal y quizás tenía un poco de razón.-Dijo observando el semblante serio de Gray.

-Estuvo preocupada todo el día sobre lo mismo y no sabía que hacer sobre ello-Suspiro-Así que decidió salir para caminar, fue a un bar y luego al parque, ese lugar en donde…-Ella no logro terminar la frase porque otra persona la completo-Tuvimos nuestra primera cita, lo sé fue uno de los primeros lugares en los que pensé ya que no sabría en donde hallarte, quizás fue un tipo de intuición- En ese momento su semblante se suavizo y eso podía ser un punto a favor de la peli azul.

-Luego ella se encontró con Bora por accidente, hacía mucho tiempo que no se veían y el…-Otra vez interrumpida- Se puso hablar y no pudiste escaparte de la situación-Suspiro- ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que dejes de hacer eso?-Se rasco su nuca agotado, por más que le intentara explicar a su novia sobre el hecho de no seguirle la corriente a otra persona y menos si era algo que no quería hacer.

-Bora…-Trago duro, ella no quería mentirle a Gray por más que eso podría hacerlo enojar- Él fue su ex novio- Cuando termino esa frase Juvia percibió la cocina más fría y el café por arte de magia fue congelado.-Ya veo…- Esas palabras eran arrastradas con furia contenida y ella lo sabía bien, se estaba tratando de calmar aunque su magia parecía desbordada por enojo, hasta incluso las marcas de devil Slayer aparecieron en su rostro.

-Juvia lamenta el no hablar antes de Bora, es solo que, fue su primer novio y la verdad no término siendo una experiencia grata, pero aún así ella no odiaba a Bora como para ignorarlo, por eso no pudo simplemente dejarlo e irse como si nada.- Sollozos- Juvia tenía el recuerdo olvidado, nunca tuvo la intención de ocultar esto.

-Está bien, no llores-Lanzo un largo suspiro-No quiero saber nada sobre ese tipo y de las cosas que hicieron, de hecho está bien no me cuentes nada- Desvío su rostro haciendo un puchero como niño pequeño apoyando su mano en el mentón.

-Sabe el motivo real por el que Gray-sama está molesto…-Murmuro secándose las pequeñas lágrimas-La razón por la que Juvia estaba sonriendo es porque Bora pregunto sobre ti, y con tan solo recordar tu rostro…ella inconscientemente…- Su rostro parecía un farol debido al rojo de sus mejillas.

-Lo entiendo…-Se mordió los labios- Si quieres cuéntame lo que sucedió, cambié de opinión quiero saber todo lo que hicieron.-Su rostro rudo no parecía concordar con sus palabras.

-Él fue el primer novio de Juvia, pero no salieron por mucho tiempo, tuvieron momentos felices pero como siempre llovía, no podían hacer mucho así que supongo que él se terminó cansando de esa situación y es cuando decidió cortar con ella.- En otro momento ella se hubiera puesto tan triste que hubiera inundado la casa, pero al tener a Gray tan cerca de ella y apoyándola, se sintió irónicamente feliz por ser él, la primera persona a la que le cuenta sobre Bora sin ponerse a llorar dramáticamente.

-¿Se besaron?- Soltó de repente- ¿Eh?- La cara de Juvia paso de rosa a rojo intenso- No querrás que te pregunte otra vez Juvia- Dijo apretando sus dientes muy fuerte.

-Bueno, ya es hora de comer- Se levantó sudando frío- Juvia son apenas las 7 PM y no me has respondido- ¿Qué tan lejos llegaron?- Esta vez abarcaría todo y el necesitaba saberlo.

-Juvia no eres buena mintiendo y lo sabes, así que es mejor que digas la verdad- Sostuvo cruzando sus frases firme.

-Bueno… solo hubo besos…-Trago con dificultad ya que se había puesto de espaldas para no verlo pero aún seguía temblando quizás por el frío que hacía en la cocina o porque tenía miedo de la reacción de Gray.

-¿Qué tipo de besos?- Se dio vuelta asustada, no podía creerlo, para ella era la primera vez que lo veía directo, tal vez con el paso de tiempo y la confianza que había entre ellos era lo suficientemente grande como para preguntar algo tan vergonzoso-Bueno los besos típicos, ya sabes los que te da como saludo- Ella estaba casi por hiperventilar, pensaba que ser tragada era mucho mejor que esa tortura a la que él parecía someterla y tal vez hasta disfrutaba.- Aja…- La miro intensamente con los brazos cruzados- Esta bien, solo hubo un beso francés, ya deja de torturarla así- Se cayó al piso como si estuviera en una telenovela dramática.

Juvia escucho un suspiro proveniente del moreno y luego sintió como el alzaba su mano para besarla- ¿Qué fue eso?- Pregunto Juvia al terminar- Estoy bastante molesto aún-Soltó de la nada mordiendo sus labios de manera sensual, hipnotizando a Juvia- Pero de nada servirá, ya que no puedo cambiar el pasado, pero puedo hacer algo ahora; por eso el castigo seguirá en nuestra cama- Dijo con picardía alzándola de forma nupcial.

-Espera Gray-sama, por castigarla que es lo que…- Él sonrió de manera macabra haciendo que por primera vez Juvia estuviera asustada de entrar con el mago de hielo a la recamara- Te lo haré tantas veces que mañana no podrás ni caminar- La maga de agua comenzó a tragar duro- Eres un demonio…-Susurro asustada pero aún así sin hacer nada para evitarlo.

-Soy un Devil Slayer…-Añadió mostrando sus marcas negras, ya hubo varias veces que ellos lo hicieron haciéndolo de esa manera, al principio Gray tenía miedo de activarlo por temor a que pensara que era asqueroso, lo podía controlar bien pero cuando sus emociones estaba desorbitadas siendo estas cuando ellos hacían el amor, a veces sin querer esas marcas aparecían, pero aun así Juvia le dijo que no era asqueroso y le beso la frente en el lado en donde se acentuaban las marcas; así que después de eso había ocasiones en donde él las hacía aparecer a propósito.

" _Para Juvia esa noche estaba lejos de acabar y su presentimiento tenía razón"_

" _Había algunos puntos buenos, ya que gracias a que se encontró con Bora, ella pudo contarle con sinceridad eso que se había guardado por años y que pensaba que tenía guardado bajo llave en algún lugar inhóspito de su corazón"_

" _Ese lugar en donde guardo en su momento todo aquello que le hizo mal y se lo contó a Gray para desahogarse haciendo que no quedaron rastros en su cuerpo de aquella niñez en la que fue infeliz, solo llenándolo con tantos nuevos recuerdo, hizo que aquello pareciera tan lejano y tan distante que nunca más se sintió triste al recordar el pasado en el cual fue maltratada y rechazada por todos."_

" _Gray era el tipo de hombre que podía encontrarla en cualquier lugar, no importa que tan lejos ella corra de su lado, él es esa persona que siempre la encontrara para decirle que estará a su lado sin importar las adversidades o las dificultades"_

" _Hay cosas que por más que uno intente cambiar, no resultara de esa manera, siempre hay situaciones que ocurren por una razón y no todas son buenas, como tampoco son malas; solo hay que encontrar un equilibrio entre lo malo que te sucede y lo bueno que te sucede, porque siempre hay que tener esperanza porque habrá un futuro mejor lleno de calidez y felicidad"_

" _Gray tenía una buena intuición para notar incluso cuando ella estaba mal, pasaron mucho tiempo juntos por eso simple cosas como mentir u ocultarse algo no tendrá frutos, el alquimista de hielo es un chico que observa bien a la gente de su alrededor, por eso nota cuando Juvia esta triste o incluso mintiendo; hay algunas cosas que no le gusta que le pasen y una de ellas es verla llorar, porque se siente impotente cuando él no puede hacer nada para calmar el corazón de la mujer de la lluvia, porque ella puede ser calma pero también puede ser tormenta"_

" _Juvia también tenía una buena intuición después de todo gracias a ese don, ella opto por unirse a Fairy Tail, el lugar que más tarde pasaría a ser su hogar."_

* * *

Debo admitir que hace bastante quería hacer un fic en donde se encontrara por Juvia y él se diera cuenta la gran mujer que perdió por tonto quizás.

Siempre quise que alguna vez Bora y Gray se encontraran sería bastante gracioso y más si se enterara que fue su ex novio, yo creo que incluso cana ni debe saber que tuvo un novio así que más de uno estará sorprendido.

Así que mi venganza por parte de Juvia se la hago mediante a este fic y pobre Juvia la va a dejar sin poder caminar xD…

Cualquier sugerencia, tomatazos por no darles lemmon y por mi raro headcanon de que el active sus marcas (la verdad me extraña que hasta ahora no haya visto un lemmon en donde si pasara :P , seré la primera insinuándolo y vendrán pronto lemmons así ajajaj).

Nos vemos mañana con una nueva historia por contar.


	24. Desconocido

**Advertencias y/o aclaración:**

 _-Narrador externo._

 _-Poesía y Romance._

 _-Un poco de la relación de Gray x Erza (Brotp), y también hay Jerza encubierto (?)._

 _-No hay Occ en ningún personaje._

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hiro Mashima._

* * *

" _Frases importantes, que pueden también ser para aclarar la idea general del fic y pueden ser pensamientos"_

-Es el dialogo normal-

 ** _Es para aclarar cuando son cosas tomadas como flashback, odio tener que ponerlo como aclaración así que simplemente lo hare con letra negrita lo que sea ocurrido en el pasado y/o un recuerdo del mismo._**

* * *

 **Día 24**

 **Unknow - Desconocido.**

-¿Y ahora qué?-Se preguntaba un mago mientras se encontraba extrañamente tranquilo en una de las mesas del gremio.

-¿Qué le sucede a Gray?-Comento una rubia susurrándole a la Dragon Slayer.

-Esta así hace algún rato, Lucy-san-Seguían viéndolo detenidamente sin saber más.

-Ey, ¡Heladera parlante vamos a luchar!-Grito escupiendo fuego por la boca hacia el techo el hijo de Igneel.

-No estoy de humor Natsu-Suspiro cansado haciendo que Natsu y Happy gritaran sudando frío.

-El pervertido no quiere luchar conmigo…-Rodo sus ojos- Eso es extraño Natsu, Aye- Exclamo el pequeño gato azulado.

-Es hora que se dieran cuenta que algo pasaba- Se paró Lucy del asiento mientras miraba en la cartelera para saber si habría una nueva misión después de todo necesitaba dinero para pagar la renta de su departamento.

-Gray hablemos- Se paró con una oscura aura detrás del pelinegro.- Él se giró asustado por el semblante de Titania y luego de largar un suspiro metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y se dejó guiar por ella.

Luego de estar lo suficientemente apartados para alejarse de cualquier persona curiosa que quisiera meterse en la conversación ella se paró y lo encaro con un semblante frío.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes?- Cruzo sus brazos suavizando un poco la mirada.

-No es nada, Erza- Suspiro ladeando con los ojos en blanco.

-Vamos Gray, puedes contarle a esta hermana mayor- Cerro sus ojos, golpeando con una de sus manos la armadura con una sonrisa.

-¿No tienes una cita con Jellal por ahí?- Susurro dándose vuelta teniendo como objetivo irse de ese lugar.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- Suspiro- Sé que no te gusta hablar de ciertas cosas, pero sabes Juvia está un poco preocupada por ti.

-Somos novios…-Soltó sin voltearse aun con sus manos en el bolsillo.

-Pensé que sería sencillo, pero la verdad no sé como actuar y tampoco sé que debo decir; ni siquiera tengo una puta idea sobre citas, realmente me arrepiento de no haberlas tenido antes- Se mordió el labio inferior bajando la mirada.

-¿Así que es eso?- Cuestiono- ¿Tienes miedo a lo desconocido?-Solo falto terminar esa simple pregunta para que el volteara a verla sorprendido.

-Más que miedo, es algún tipo de ansiedad; no sé si ella está disfrutando estar conmigo o si soy muy aburrido-Trago con dificultad- Tampoco soy un hombre demostrativo y realmente aunque ella me acepta tal cual soy, y sé que es así; no puedo evitar el pensar que ella puede que se aburra de estar con alguien como yo.

-También le dije que lo descubriríamos juntos, pero por algún momento me inundo algún tipo de duda- Desvió su mirada inhibido.

-Yo también…-Suspiro derrotada- A mí también me paso con Jellal; él tiene todo lo que una mujer podría pedir de un hombre, pero por alguna extraña razón el me eligió a mí, él es bueno, caballero, amable, dulce, y lo suficientemente responsable para hacerse cargo de los errores que comete; no cualquiera intenta redimirse después de pecar incluso aunque ello conllevase a alejarme de su lado.- Trago mordiéndose el labio inferior-Diablos… quien me mando a enamorarme de un hombre así.

-Pero siento que Jellal y Juvia son muy parecidos en cierto sentido- Elevo su rostro con una sonrisa- Son el tipo de personas que con simples gestos pueden llegar a entrar en tu corazón sin siquiera proponérselos demasiado.-

-Por eso no debes sentirte asustado, en vez de simplemente pensar demasiado las cosas; deberías hablarlo con ella y de esa manera será la única forma de aliviar cualquier preocupación de tu interior- Dijo con firmeza dándole una leve palmeada en el hombro para luego marcharse dejándolo solo.

-Eso haré…-Susurro sonriendo realmente estando agradecido por sus palabras de aliento.

Cuando regreso con los demás del gremio, la charla que tuvo con Erza lo hizo sentir mejor, y se tornó un día más en Fairy Tail, en donde Natsu buscaba pelear con él; y por supuesto el mago de hielo no se quedaba atrás e intentaba atacarlo con todo lo que tenía mientras sillas y mesas volaban por todo el lugar hasta que el grupo de Gajeel llego al gremio.

-Gray-sama Juvia lo extraño…-Corrió a abrazarlo.

Él no podía sentir que eso fuera diferente a otros días, ella se aferraba a él incluso cuando no eran novios; así que nadie sospecharía de nada o eso pensaba.

-Tengo que hablar contigo Juvia- Intento despegarse un poco para mirarla fijamente.

-Está bien, Gray-sama- Dijo sonriendo alegremente.

Cuando salieron decidieron pararse para tomar un helado ya que en particular ese día hacía mucho calor, pero como siempre a Juvia no parecía afectarle, y hasta en cierto punto él podría envidiarle eso.

-Estos días estuve raro y te pido disculpas de verdad-Soltó un poco nervioso por la situación.

-Para mí esto es nuevo y no es fácil de un día para otro…bueno que yo… tenga citas y eso- Soltó con voz temblorosa.

-Estaba preocupado de hacerlo mal y que te desilusionaras conmigo-Apretó un poco el cono de helado haciendo que el líquido que ya se empezaba a derretir se escurriera en su mano sin darse cuenta.

-Gray-sama lo está haciendo bien, no debe preocuparse-Dijo sosteniendo su brazo y lamiendo la mano de Fullbuster.

-¿Qué demonios…?-Exclamo sonrojado por el repentino acto.

-El helado de Gray-sama sabe bien- Se limpió cuidadosamente los labios con una servilleta.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso…?- Cuestiono aún desconcertado mientras terminaba su helado y se limpiaba los restos que aún quedaban en su mano.

-Juvia quería probarlo-Soltó con voz calma.

-Me pudiste haber dicho, en vez de… bueno ya sabes-Era la primera vez que le pasaba eso, y ni siquiera la chica se imaginaba lo que le paso por la cabeza en ese instante.

-¿Juvia lo molesto?- Exclamo preocupada- No, no es nada- Se paró para luego tirar los papeles en el cesto dispuesto a irse mientras esperaba que la peli azul hiciera lo mismo.

Ellos estaban caminado rozando sus manos ocasionalmente, esa reacción hizo que Gray mirara disimuladamente a Juvia, ella ni siquiera parecía notarlo; hasta que se reunió de valor y le tomo la mano desprevenida.

-Es raro que no te aferres a mi cuando caminamos-Desvió su mirada sonrojado hasta las orejas.

-Es verdad…-Susurro feliz la alquimista de agua, ella sabía que era demasiado tímido y que lo que había dicho solo era una tapadera a lo que realmente sentía.

-¿Eres feliz?-Murmuro dándole un leve apretón a su mano.

Juvia dejo de caminar para ponerse enfrente de él y sostener a cada lado sus manos, a él se le podía apreciar un leve sonrojo.

-Juvia es la mujer más feliz de la Tierra- Su voz calma, su sinceridad se podían transmitir en aquellas palabras y el impulso las manos de la peli azul para apegarse a ella y abrazarla.

-Gray-sama…están en medio de la calle-Murmuro correspondiendo el abrazo.

-Ya lo sé, solo quiero estar así un poco más…-Oculto su rostro en el hombro de la maga aspirando su esencia.

-Juvia pensaba que eso lo molestaría por eso…- Cerro sus ojos dejándose llevar por el olor del Devil Slayer.

-No te acostumbres, no lo haré muchas veces- Sonrió contra su hombro.

-¿Deberíamos anunciarles nuestro noviazgo?- Pregunto Gray sin soltarla por completo.

-Juvia espero tanto para la respuesta, que no le importara esperar a que Gray-sama esté preparado para decirlo- Formó una amplia sonrisa.

-Eres demasiado comprensiva-Se río pensando en la suerte de tener a alguien así a su lado, y no poder hacer otra cosa más que estar de acuerdo en lo que le había dicho Erza.

-Ah, me olvidaba…Erza lo sabe- Se separó de ella para ver su reacción-Ella no es el tipo de persona que empezara a decírselo a todo el mundo así que…

-Así que Juvia le puede pedir consejos a Erza-san…-Exclamo feliz agitando sus brazos frenéticamente.

-Eso creo…-Se sorprendió por unos segundos para luego explayar una sonrisa.

-Yo también…- Dijo el mago de hielo al verla por unos minutos.

-¿También?-Cuestiono la Ame onna luego de ladear su cabeza con varios signos de preguntas que salían a su alrededor.

-No es nada, vayamos al Gremio…- Se dispuso a caminar dejando atrás a una Juvia confundida.

-¿Vienes?-Él se paró y giro su cabeza para verla extendiendo su brazo de manera lateral indicando que quería agarrar su mano, ella pareció olvidar cuál fue su duda inicial y se apresuró para sostener esa mano, esa mano que le prometió nunca soltarla.

" _Yo también soy feliz a tu lado"_

Esas palabras fueron llevadas hacía el cielo gracias al viento, un cielo que ahora se encontraba despejado y lleno de esplendor.

" _Él tenía miedo a lo desconocido, a lo que no podía saber ni podía prever, pero estaba seguro que si esa persona estaba a su lado, él podría despejar todas sus dudas y sonreír con sinceridad sin preocuparse en lo que le deparara el mañana, porque ellos descubrirán juntos las cosas que desconocen y si alguien siente temor, el otro brindara su mano para apoyar y despejar cualquier duda."_

* * *

En uno de los fics vimos la perspectiva de Juvia (sobre la respuesta, el último que hice del mismo), en este veremos como una continuación a esa respuesta, lo que Gray puede sentir una vez oficializado el romance entre ellos. Ese miedo a lo desconocido es algo que creo que al papel de Gray le va de maravilla xD.

Cualquier sugerencia o lo que sea será bienvenido.

Nos vemos mañana y ya faltan pocos días para terminar no sé si ponerme triste o feliz (?).


	25. Divorcio

**Advertencias y/o aclaración:**

 _-Narrador externo._

 _-Hay Occ o eso pienso... xD medio complicado el tema para intentar hacerlo muy IC pero bueno disfruten el capítulo y júzguenlo :P_

 _-Hay Gruvia y Nalu… pero también hay Yaoi, ¿Cómo puede ser eso? Pues lean la primera parte y verán a donde intento llegar xD._

 _-Lemmon, el primero de este estilo conste que solo vi mangas así que espero haberlo hecho bien y no decepcione (debo ser la primera que hace Yaoi siendo Gruvia xD)._

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hiro Mashima._

* * *

" _Frases importantes, que pueden también ser para aclarar la idea general del fic y pueden ser pensamientos"_

-Es el dialogo normal-

 ** _Es para aclarar cuando son cosas tomadas como flashback, odio tener que ponerlo como aclaración así que simplemente lo hare con letra negrita lo que sea ocurrido en el pasado y/o un recuerdo del mismo._**

* * *

 **Día 25**

 **Divorce - Divorcio.**

-Te voy a matar hijo de puta con cerebro carbonizado- Exclamo un Devil Slayer sumamente enojado a más no poder.

-No era mi intención-Por primera vez Natsu mostraba tenerle miedo, un miedo real a su amigo-rival.

-Natsu, eres un idiota cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Juvia- Agarro la cabeza del mago de fuego para sermonearlo.

-Lucy, de verdad no era lo que quería- Sollozo sudando frío, ese escalofrío en su espalda fue por la presencia de Erza.

Una Erza furiosa, embarazada con 8 meses de gestación no era joda.

-¡Natsu!- Grito con un eco de fondo que él estaría seguro que se hubiera escuchado en el polo norte.

-No es mi culpa…bueno si lo es… pero no era para Juvia.- Trago duro mientras veía a Erza re equiparse con una de sus armaduras.- Yo solo quería jugarle una broma a Gray y bueno…accidentalmente Juvia leyó ese papel…-Trago otra vez con miedo incrustado en sus ojos y en su voz.

-¿Y cuál es la cura?-Cuestiono con una voz sepulcral.

-No… no lo sé- El hilo de voz se volvió más finito hasta casi desaparecer.

-¡Como que no lo sabes!-Grito Gray a los cuatro vientos mientras que veía a su mujer llorando sin parar.

-Me lo vendieron así y yo simplemente me olvide preguntar- Giro su cabeza nervioso, nadie estaba de su lado y bueno tampoco se lo esperaba luego de ver a Juvia llorando realmente triste.

-¿Acaso eres idiota, como te puedes olvidar de preguntar algo tan básico?-Interfería la pequeña exceed viendo toda la situación que se había armado.

-Yo le dije que era una mala idea, Aye- Voló en círculos el gato azul.

-Maldito traidor, si tú fuiste el de la idea- Murmuro realmente cabreado.

-Yo no sé nada- Se encogió de hombros girando su rostro en negación.

-Ya encontraremos la forma Gray, volveré a ese pueblo y le preguntaré cual es la solución- Intento huir en vano, porque Erza lo sujeto de la bufanda y no se esperó lo que dijo a continuación.

-Yo iré contigo- Dijo demandante.

-Pero Erza-san, estas embarazada…- Dijo preocupada Wendy.

-Alguien tiene que ir, si va Gray lo matara en el camino, y si va otra persona es probable que intente escaparse.- Suspiro derrotada, estar en ese estado y seguir aguantando las tonterías de Natsu.

-Erza, yo también iré-Gray se arrodillo al piso para alzarle el rostro- Encontraremos la forma, no te preocupes-Le sonrío y luego se fue.

-Juvia no te preocupes, volverás a ser una mujer- Levy comento un poco consternada por la situación.

Ese día que pensaban que sería normal, termino siendo algo muy extraño; Natsu vino con una nota para entregarle a Gray, pero cuando la peli azul noto esa nota la leyó por un momento y en cuanto menos se dio cuenta su cuerpo se convirtió el de un hombre.

El pelo de ella término siendo corto, su cuerpo termino siendo parecido al de Gray o el propio Natsu y ni hablar de sus pechos, se convirtieron en pectorales.

Ella al principio no entendió nada, pero al ver la cara de pánico de Natsu y ver la cara de Gray, supo que era real; ella se había transformado en un hombre.

Luego de eso el Salamander intento explicar cómo pudo que era una broma para Gray y que el al leer la nota se convertiría en una mujer.

Ese papel era uno mágico en donde el que lo leía se convertía en el género opuesto, pero la diferencia es que Natsu no le pregunto con que había que revertirlo.

Aunque ellos habían ido al pueblo, Levy intento descifrar el mensaje por las dudas.

-No entiendo como Natsu, pudo comprar este tipo de cosas tan a la ligera.- Se había puesto los lentes mágicos para leer mejor el mensaje pero no lograba descifrarlo del todo.

-Lo único que tengo es algo sobre _"Amor verdadero"_ \- Se sacó los lentes masajeandose la sien y sintiéndose culpable por no ser de ayuda.

-No te preocupes Levy-san, sé que hiciste lo mejor que pudiste para resolverlo- Le Dijo Juvia aun con un poco de Lágrimas en los ojos.

-Juvia si quieres asesinar a mi marido, puedes hacerlo tranquila- Suspiro la Rubia mal humorada y sintiéndose mal por Juvia.

-No creo que Natsu-san lo haya hecho con intención; Juvia no puede estar enojada con él solo está un poco triste porque tenga que pasar algo así.-Susurro apretando su mano contra su pecho.

Luego de algunas horas, tres personas llegaron al gremio con información especial sobre el caso del papel mágico.

-Ara Ara, pensé que les tomaría más tiempo- Dijo con una sonrisa mientras preparaba bebidas.

-¿Pudieron averiguar algo?- Pregunto Gajeel que hasta el momento se había mantenido ajeno a la situación que se había visto en el gremio, pero no por eso se había dejado de preocupar por su compañera de misiones.-

Si pudieran definir los rostros de los tres, el de Natsu sería pánico, el de Gray sería el de una persona a punto de asesinar a alguien y Erza estaba molesta y cansada por el viaje.

-Los involucrados nos reuniremos en la bodega para hablar de la situación.- Exclamo Titania con voz firme.

Todos estaban reunidos en la bodega, pero se había sembrado un silenció de funeral.

-Entonces…-Rompió la tensión la maga de agua.

-Ya tenemos una solución-Suspiro frustrada la peli roja.

-Esa es…-Cuestiono la rubia, ella al ser la esposa de quien armo todo ese jaleo estaba demás decir que la había involucrado.

-Intimidad…-Susurro avergonzado el discípulo de Ul.

-¿Eh?- Pregunto sin entender a qué se refería.

-Un acto de verdadero amor- Trago duro al pensar lo que seguiría después de eso- Gray…el –Ya ni se atrevía a burlarse con algún ápodo extraño.

-Debe tener relaciones contigo- Termino por sentenciar la maga de clase S.

-¿Siendo hombre?-Grito tapándose la boca, luego de pensarlo unos minutos.-Gray puedes asesinar a mi esposo, porque de todos modos seré viuda porque yo lo matare con mis propias manos.-Empezó a acogotarlo casi dejándolo sin respirar mientras le repetía palabras de reproches por su comportamiento.

-No queríamos que lo demás lo escucharan, el gremio se escandalizaría por eso y sumaríamos más problemas de los que hay- Sostuvo Scarlet.

-Juvia lo siente, si no hubiera leído la carta- Sollozo haciendo que su cuerpo comenzara a temblar.

-Tú no tienes la culpa de lo que hizo neuronas quemadas- La abrazó para calmarla un poco.

-Gray, después debo hablar algo contigo- Suspiro- Estoy cansada así que ustedes también vayan a su casa y Natsu si alguien más lo sabe estarás muerto, así que por lo que más quiera no se te ocurra contarle a Happy-Si, el exceed azul luego de comer pescado y estar esperando que llegaran se durmió y no había notado que llegaron.

Luego de eso los 5 se dispusieron a irse a casa.

Después de lo que les ocurrió a ellos pasaron varios días de eso, y ya Juvia se comenzó a preocupar de las actitudes que tenía para con ella, se comportaba como alguien distante y había comenzado a estar lejos de casa por mucho tiempo, al punto que había noches en las que no llegaba a dormir, eso tenía muy angustiada y triste a la peli azul.

Ella comenzó a preguntarse si él haría eso para volverla al estado original o si Gray la había dejado de amar después de lo que paso; tenía muchas dudas en su mente pero estaba realmente más preocupada por lo que pensará su persona amada que por quedar para el resto de la vida como hombre.

Ella no podía culpar a nadie, después de todo ni siquiera fue el objetivo en primer lugar; ella se cuestionó si hubiera sido a la inversa lo que pasaría.

" _Seguirá amándolo a pesar de eso"_

Ese pensamiento rondo en su cabeza tan fuerte que podía escuchar su corazón palpitar con fuerza, pero se preguntaba si para su esposo era lo mismo.

Quizás a un hombre le costaría más aceptar ese hecho, y si esa no era la solución y ella no volvía más a ser una mujer.

Ella no podrá tener hijos, sin contar el hecho de que a Gray no le gustaban los hombres tampoco.

Pasaron días en donde ella estuvo completamente sola sin siquiera poder hablar con Gray, comenzó a imaginarse que quizás encontró a otra mujer y se olvidaría de ella muy pronto; en otros tiempos esa imaginación alocada podría producirle algún tipo de miedo, pero ahora más que temor era tristeza.

Cada día ella veía su espalda más lejos y como si no pudiera hacer nada para alcanzarla, como si algo lo evitara.

" _Gray-sama necesita una mujer de verdad"_

Susurro en la oscuridad de su cuarto mientras lágrimas bajaban una tras otra.

 _Ella había tomado una decisión, una que le costó aceptar pero que supo que también ese era un gesto de amor sincero y puro._

Ella ya lo había preparado todo y tenía el papel en la mesa, esperaba que llegara Gray; le había avisado a Erza que quería hablar con él.

Escucho la puerta abrirse y cerrarse haciendo mucho ruido, y luego sus gritos llamándola.

-¡Estoy en la cocina!-Exclamó con voz temblorosa.

-¿Qué sucede?-Se apresuró a sentarse en la mesa- ¿Estas bien?- Juvia estaba feliz que él se preocupara por ella pero al mismo tiempo estaba triste.

-Juvia lo siente, por todos los problemas que le provoco- Desvió su mirada avergonzada- Espera que Gray-sama haya sido feliz siendo el marido de Juvia.

-¿De qué rayos estás hablando?- La maga de agua le entrego el papel.

" _Papel de divorcio."_

-¿Estás diciéndome que te quieres divorciar de mí?- Aunque intentó lo más que pudo, gruesas lágrimas fueron derramadas por sus ojos agitando su cabeza en afirmación.

-Eres una idiota, no te voy a dar el divorcio.- Corto el papel en dos con sus manos y lo tiro al piso.

-Como siempre estas imaginándote cosas y pensando demás sin tener en cuenta mis sentimientos- Grito acercándose a ella para levantarla del asiento haciendo que lo mirara de frente y la beso.

-¿Por qué…?-Susurro sin dar crédito a lo que pasaba con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Lamento por dejarte sola durante tanto tiempo, es que tan solo…-Suspiro-Erza me contó que los hombres…pues los hombres… -Se rasco la nuca- Es diferente…-Termino por decir.

-Ella me presto libros y algunas cosas me ayudo a comprarlas, porque bueno…-Se mordió el labio y con la cara roja como una manzana.-Podría lastimarte si no lo hago con cuidado y antes quería estar seguro de que…-La abrazo para ocultar su vergüenza inicial-No me hagas decirlo por favor…-Susurro contra su oído.

-Así que…Gray-sama solo estaba estudiando para cuando…-Se separó tapando su rostro y llorando- Juvia estaba tan preocupada… pensó que Gray-sama dejaría de amarla.

-A veces tu imaginación puede ser algo bueno, pero muchas veces juega en contra-Sonrío estirándole la mejilla.

-No le digas a nadie que hice esto…- Desvío el rostro.

-No se preocupe, Juvia será una tumba-Murmuro.

Gray la beso alzándola para llevarla a la habitación, la recostó en la cama y procuro despojarle de las ropas hasta quedar en ropa interior.

-Esto es extraño…de todos modos-Sostuvo al mirarla _"desnuda"_ -Extraño esto…-Susurro tocándole el pecho haciendo que Juvia se sonrojara.

-Juvia espera que mañana ella vuelva a ser la misma- Sonrío dándole ánimo.

-Sí- Le sonrío apoyando su frente contra la de ella.

-Debo ponerte esto para que no duela tanto- Sostuvo mostrándole una botella de lubricante.

-Está bien, confía en Gray-sama-Susurro con un sonrojo.

La beso con pasión haciendo que por un gemido de la peli azul el pudiera tener acceso a su cavidad hasta entrelazar sus lenguas y mezclar sus salivas, cuando se separó de ella un pequeño hilo de saliva salía de sus labios mientras suspiraba su nombre.

-Aún ahora realmente…-No termino la frase por vergüenza, esa situación parecía trastornarle las neuronas porque era imposible para el que pensara que se veía "sexy" incluso aunque su cuerpo no fuera el de una chica en este momento.

Hundió su rostro en el cuello besando, chupando y mordiendo esa zona de forma tortuosamente lenta, el necesitaba que no se pusiera tensa para prepararla a lo que iba a venir.

-Gray-sama no tienes que ser cuidadoso, deberías…-Gray la callo besándola-Si no lo hago te dolerá más tarde- Pero seguramente para Gray-sama sea desagradable-Sollozo.

-La verdad pensé que sería peor, pero esta parte de mi cuerpo se activó de todas formas- Llevo la mano de la peli azul hasta el bulto que había formado el bóxer.

Siguió besándola en cada parte del cuerpo hasta llegar más abajo.

-Ya debes saber lo que se siente que se te pare, ¿No?-Susurro divertido contra su miembro.

-No digas esas cosas Gray-sama-Reprocho avergonzada-Espera…no es necesario que…-No pudo decir más ya que a esas alturas el peli negro comenzó a chupar su _"pene"_.

-Ah…Ah… Gray-sama-Empezaron a caerle lágrimas que le había provocado el propio orgasmo al llegar al clímax.

Ella estaba agitada y no pensó que sería tan rápido apenas se pudo contener en aguantar un poco más y por consecuente ella término en la boca del mago de hielo.

-Lo siente, no fue su…-Lo escucho reírse-Cuando tu cuerpo vuelva al estado original tendrás que pagarme de alguna forma- Murmuro divertido contra sus labios volviendo a unir sus bocas en un beso lleno de dulzura y pasión.

-Bien, ahora debo ponerte esto- Se puso un poco de lubricante en la mano para luego ingresar un dedo para estimular esa zona-Esto es muy estrecho, dime si te sientes incómoda-

-Lo siento raro pero no se siente del todo…Ah- Gemido tras gemido fueron escuchados cuando el comenzó a poner otro dedo y ella se sintió desfallecer cuando llego a poner otro más.-

-Lo siente Gray-sama…-Ella se volvió a venir y se encontraba roja de la vergüenza.-No puede controlar este cuerpo muy bien-Lo uso como su excusa ya que se sentía realmente avergonzada por tener tan poco control de su cuerpo.

-Está bien…-Sonrío-Supongo entonces que lo estoy haciendo bien…- Luego de meditarlo algunos segundos-Lo meteré ahora-Afirmo mirando sus enormes ojos azules marinos.

-Está bien-Dijo con nervios

-Relájate…-Saco su bóxer que por alguna razón aún se encontraban en él y luego alzo las caderas de la peli azul para penetrarla.

Gray mordió sus labios tratando de contenerse ya que al ver la expresión de Juvia hizo que parara.

-¿Qué tanto duele?-Cuestiono con voz entre cortada.

-Más que la primera vez de Juvia con Gray-sama- el mago de hielo comenzó a moverse despacio hasta que ella le dijera que estaba bien.

-Ah… más rápido Gray-sama.-Ese era la luz verde para sacar todo lo que había reprimido desde un comienzo y sus caderas se movieron con gran ímpetu con toda la pasión contenida-

-Gray-sama ya creo que…-Gemidos y gruñidos era lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación-Yo también- Comento como respuesta.

Y ambos llegaron al Clímax pronunciando un _"Te amo"_.

Se recostaron exhaustos y al otro día los rayos de sol les despertó, cuando se vieron sonrieron.

-Tal parece que Juvia volvió-Exclamo feliz viéndose el cuerpo desnudo.

-Si, como lo pensaba- Toco uno de sus pechos-Extrañaba esto.

-Así que... anoche te dije que me recompensarías una vez que vuelvas a tu estado original-Le dio un beso corto- Tenemos toda la mañana.

Ella le dio una sonrisa llena de calidez, se entregaron una y otra vez en cuerpo y alma; luego decidieron ir al gremio para anunciar que pudieron solucionar el problema.

Cuando llegaron, todos se sorprendieron pero no pudieron revelar el como lo habían logrado, solo unas pocas personas lo sabían y Natsu a pesar de que fue su culpa empezó a burlarse de él, ya que supo que lo había hecho.

-Asi que lo hicieron-Su respuesta denotaba burla y afirmación en una sola oración.

-Se lo diré a todo el mundo- Exclamo felizmente.

-¿También le dirás que te acostaste con un hombre?-Cuestiono señalando unas mesas más atrás.

El rostro de Natsu palideció y vio a Lucy como hombre.

-Lo que dicen por ahí, Ojo por Ojo, diente por diente- Luego de darle una sonrisa divertida le palmeo el hombro-Buena suerte…-Le dijo antes de irse con Juvia para conversar.

-Lucy como es que… bueno…-Corrió hacia ella mientras los demás del gremio se sorprendieron de volver a ver la misma situación.

-Gray prometió vengarse y la verdad yo soy tu esposa, debo hacer algo por lo que hiciste-Suspiro derrotada-Así que yo estuve muy de acuerdo, sobre todo que sea para enseñarte una lección sobre no comprar papeles extraños ni burlarte luego de equivocarte-Se levantó de la silla y le señalo con el dedo para indicarle que se irán a la casa por su mal comportamiento.

-Para que flamitas aprenda a comportarse como un adulto responsable-Susurro Gray.

" _Aunque el nunca admitiría que le gusto ver a Juvia siendo hombre sonrojado y tampoco le dirá que le excito, aunque preferiría a la Juvia de ahora para ser sincero."_

* * *

Debo admitir que incluso yo cuando hacía este fic pensaba "como cuando una es fujoshi pero le gusta el Gruvia", y después pensé "¿Por qué no combinar las dos cosas?", así que termine haciendo algo asi… la verdad no quería que fuera algo cliché el divorcio ni tampoco que fuera algo que termine mal entre ellos, ya que como dije me niego hacer finales así en mundo Fairy Tail al menos en este Gruvia month.

Espero que les guste y espero cualquier review, sugerencia… emm nose fics dedicados también jajaja, todo será bien recibida por mis "manos".

Nos vemos mañana con otra historia alocada.


	26. Reconciliación

**Advertencias y/o aclaración:**

 _-No hay Occ._

 _-Narrador externo._

 _-Un poco de brotp de Gajeel y Juvia._

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hiro Mashima._

* * *

" _Frases importantes, que pueden también ser para aclarar la idea general del fic y pueden ser pensamientos"_

-Es el dialogo normal-

 ** _Es para aclarar cuando son cosas tomadas como flashback, odio tener que ponerlo como aclaración así que simplemente lo hare con letra negrita lo que sea ocurrido en el pasado y/o un recuerdo del mismo._**

* * *

 **Día 26**

 **Reconciliation: Reconciliación.**

-Eres una inconsciente- Un hombre dio un portazo apenas ingreso a su casa-¿Sabes lo que pudo pasar?-

-Juvia lo siente Gray-sama, ella no pensó que sería para tanto-Sollozo realmente arrepentida por lo que había hecho.

El alzo sus cejas y se aproximó al sillón para sentarse mientras frotaba sus sienes; suspiro dejando salir todo el aire que se concentró debido al enojo.

-Explícame lo que paso con detalles.- Su mirada estaba clavada en la de ella produciéndole escalofríos.

-Bueno…Juvia tomo un trabajo con Gajeel-kun, no pensó que sería algún problema-Suspiro-Hace mucho no hace un trabajo con él y extrañó eso de alguna manera; su misión consistía en recuperar unos objetos que fueron robados.

Se sentó a su lado con su vista mirando sus piernas y apretó sus manos contra su falda.

-Ella acepto de inmediato, no fue culpa de Gajeel-Kun realmente Juvia tenía muchas ganas de hacer un trabajo- Se detuvo sollozando.

-Pero algo salió mal-Su comentario brusco la hizo sentir más culpable.

-Al principio buscaron por toda la ciudad en busca de esos ladrones, Gajeel-Kun le dijo a Juvia que se encargaría de la batalla en lugar suyo.- Mordió su labio- Cuando los encontraron, ellos le tenían preparado una emboscada, incluso utilizaron a un niño que se encontraba cerca de las calles como prisionero, en ese momento Juvia se distrajo y fue golpeada-Su voz se quebró-Después de eso Juvia pudo salvar a ese niño y derrotar a todos los delincuentes.

-Al final, no fue nada grave…Juvia visito a Porlyusica-san así que no hay de qué preocuparse-Suspiro-La misión al menos la pudieron terminar y les pagaron por eso.

Gray no dijo nada en toda la historia solo se limitó a escucharla con detenimiento.

Él se encontraba en una misión con su equipo, cuando regreso se enteró que Juvia salió a una misión con Gajeel y no pudo no evitar preocuparse por ella y más por el estado en el que se encontraba.

Cuando Gajeel, Lily y Juvia ingresaron al gremio, Gajeel se arrodillo frente a Gray pidiéndole perdón, cuando él había observado a Juvia pudo ver una herida que aparentaba ser profunda en la pierna.

No dijo nada, simplemente se acercó a Juvia y se la llevo casi arrastrándola para que le explicase toda la situación; ni siquiera quería que Gajeel se disculpara, porque la única culpable para él era el hecho de que su mujer sea tan cabeza dura para ir a una misión en ese estado.

-Estoy enojado Juvia-Anuncio-No, más que eso…-Se giró para verla con genuina molestia- ¡Estoy furioso contigo!

-Gray-sama perdónela, pero Juvia no podía dejar que lastimaran a ese niño…-Comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente- Juvia querría que alguien ayudará a su hijo- Su voz temblaba y se llevó la mano en su abultado vientre.

-Juvia…-Suspiro frustrado-El problema no fue el hecho de resultar herida, la verdadera razón de mi enojo es que fuiste a una misión estando embarazada de tres meses y no solo eso sino que te fuiste sin avisarme antes.

-Pero si se lo hubiera dicho, no la dejaría- Sollozo con un puchero en su rostro.

-Claro que no- Puso sus manos en su rostro ocultándolo.

-Porlyusica dijo que podía hacer actividad normal- Puso en su defensa.

-¡Pero no tomar una puta misión!-Bramo enojado.

-¡Pero esa es la actividad normal de Juvia!- Exclamo.

-No llegaremos a nada con esta discusión sin sentido- Se apoyó en el respaldar estirando los brazos a ambos lados del sofá.

-No es una discusión sin sentido, quizás para Gray-sama está bien ya que a él no le afecta un embarazo-Grito con un puchero- Él puede hacer misiones normales, puede limpiar su propia casa, puede salir a caminar tranquilamente-Exhalo profundo- Gray-sama no le deja hacer nada, está exagerando las cosas todo el tiempo.

-¿Exagerando?-Alzo una ceja- Escuchaste lo que dijo la doctora, estos meses son los más peligrosos y sobre todo para las primerizas- Te estoy cuidando y solo recibo reclamos, ¿Es enserio?

-Juvia piensa que esta sobre actuando, si Gray-sama pudiera la congelaría para hasta cuando tenga a su hijo-Lo señalo con el dedo acusándolo.

-Diablos, como no pensé eso…-Puso su mano en el mentón al pensarlo.

-¡Gray-sama…!-Grito agitando sus brazos.- ¡Juvia habla en serio!

-Espera un segundo… ¿Cómo fue que esto se convirtió en mi culpa?-Cuestiono-Estábamos hablando de tu imprudencia y de la nada me echas la culpa sobre otro tema, una cosa no quita la otra.

-Estuviste mal al hacer algo tan imprudente como eso, y al final terminaste lastimada-Sostuvo apoyando su mano en la herida de su pierna que se encontraba visible con la falda en escote en v.

-Es importante para Juvia, una de las razones por la que salió a una misión es porque prácticamente se siente encerrada en su propia casa y más que un marido parece como si tuviera un padre regañándola todo el tiempo-Acentúo con una mirada firme llena de convicción.

Se miraron durante un tiempo hasta que Gray corto ese momento desviando sus ojos, él se paró sin decir nada.

La peli azul se sentía muy mal, ella sabía que Gray estaba solo preocupado y no tenía experiencia en ser padre; por lo que subconscientemente lo pudiera llevar a ser alguien más sobreprotector de lo que quería.

Solo se limitó a llorar más, usando sus manos para ahogar sus gemidos; luego sintió como el mago de hielo le corría la falda; Juvia se sorprendió y lo miro detenidamente.

-Déjame cubrir tu herida…-Susurro cerca del rostro de la maga de agua; aun a pesar de los años juntos, ella se seguía poniendo nerviosa a su mínimo contacto.

-Porlyusica-san dijo que no era necesario para este tipo de heridas.

-Lo sé-Respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

" _Así que eso era",_ Pensó Ame onna.

Gray se intentaba disculpar de manera simbólica, cubrir su herida física era también en parte para cubrir la herida emocional que él le hizo a ella que la llevo a cometer ese tipo de actos.

-Perdón- Dijo sin titubeos- Si te hice sentir de esa manera, yo solo estaba preocupado por tu seguridad, por la seguridad de nuestro bebe- Sonrió levemente mientras tocaba su vientre.

-No, Juvia también hizo mal-Sollozo- Deben ser las hormonas pero Juvia no pensaba que Gray-sama la asfixiaba, solo era simple hechos que la hicieron sentirse aislada, encerrada; pero aún así estuvo mal el no decirle sobre la misión ya que fue lastimada y Juvia no se querría imaginar si algo malo le hubiera pasado al hijo de ellos.

-Pero el hecho de que Juvia extrañará hacer misiones con su equipo era verdad…-Acaricio la mejilla de su esposo- Pero Juvia le promete que esperara hasta que su hijo nazca para volver al trabajo como corresponde.

-Está bien…-Susurro rozando sus labios con los de ella.- Yo prometo ser un poco condescendiente con algunas cosas y no acapararte tanto; termino acortando la distancia que los separaba.

El beso fue lento y pausado, se terminó tornando cada vez más en un beso pasional.

Separándose para poder recuperar el aliento, se sonrieron y sin previo aviso el mago de hielo la alzo cargándola.

-Gray-sama-Se sonrojo hasta las orejas- Juvia debe estar pesada…

-Para nada…-Susurro contra su oído para luego terminar por decirle de manera sensual- Ahora viene el momento de la reconciliación, ¿No es así?-Mordió levemente el lóbulo de su oreja generando descargas eléctricas haciéndola gemir.

" _Si, esta noche estaba lejos de terminar para todos"_

" _¿Y qué mejor que terminar una pelea con una reconciliación llena de besos y abrazos?"_

* * *

La verdad para serles sincera, tenía pensado meter lemmon y después hablar sobre la reconciliación pero me arrepentí en el proceso y la verdad no estaba de buen humor para crear algo así, de tal manera que preferí dejarlo y no me arrepiento de ello, me pareció hasta tierno lo último que dijo Gray.

Aunque sé que algunas me mataran por revelarles esto y por no ponerlo al final xD.

Sugerencias, comentarios, teorías locas serán bien recibidas por mí.

Nos vemos mañana con otra historia por contar y revelar (?).


	27. Alma

**Advertencias y/o aclaración:**

 _-Narrador externo._

 _-Probablemente un poco de Occ sobre todo por parte de Gray._

 _-Para todo público, creo yo xD._

 _-Drama, romance y poesía._

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hiro Mashima._

* * *

" _Frases importantes, que pueden también ser para aclarar la idea general del fic y pueden ser pensamientos"_

-Es el dialogo normal-

 ** _Es para aclarar cuando son cosas tomadas como flashback, odio tener que ponerlo como aclaración así que simplemente lo hare con letra negrita lo que sea ocurrido en el pasado y/o un recuerdo del mismo._**

* * *

 **Día 27**

 **Soul - Alma.**

* * *

 _ **-Gray, ¿Crees en el destino?-Le pregunto una mujer de pelo corto.**_

 _ **-No creo en eso-Giro su cabeza molesto para observarla mejor-**_

 _ **-Supongo que tampoco crees en el hilo rojo, o en tu persona predestinada-Suspiro elevando su vista hasta el cielo pudiendo apreciar el mismo con mejor claridad.**_

 _ **-¿Por qué creería en algo como eso?-Cuestiono- Esas historias son para las mujeres tontas que creen en boberías del amor.**_

 _ **"Golpe"**_

 _ **Eso recibió en su cabeza generándole un enorme chichón rosa que lo hizo gritar.**_

 _ **-Ul, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-Se sobo la cabeza.**_

 _ **-Porque eres un niño malcriado y aparte no tiene de malo en creer en algo como eso-Bramo elevando su puño otra vez por si se le ocurría volver a decir una tontería.**_

 _ **-Yo creo en eso…-Susurro un niño peli blanco feliz, sentándose cerca de su maestra.**_

 _ **-Lyon, eres un idiota-Susurro.**_

 _ **-¿Qué dijiste?-Se levantó de golpe y el enfrentamiento se hubiera llevado a cabo si Ul no les hubiera golpeado en la cabeza a ambos.**_

 _ **Luego de que reinara un silencio que parecía que duraría un poco más, ella para romper el hielo les contó su historia; en la cual ella conoció al hombre de sus sueños y termino estando convencida de que él era su persona destinada; que el tiempo se encargó de unir una y otra vez por más que ella intentara alejarlo de su vida para protegerlo.**_

 _ **-Sinceramente no creo en el destino, solo puedo tener fe de que cada persona tiene diversos caminos el cual puede tomar y dependiendo de tu ruta tendrás un final distinto-Suspiro acariciando las mejillas de ambos discípulos.**_

 _ **-Pero hay algo en lo que estoy segura, no importa que camino tomes; en definitiva te encontraras con la persona portadora del hilo rojo.- Sonrío levente- Quizás sea en un año o en dos o más que eso, pero es algo inevitable.-**_

 _ **-Ese encuentro se dará sin importar que intenten para evitarlo y puede que algo los intente alejar, pero también ese algo los querrá unir otra vez- Ese día estaba nevando y habían decidido descansar luego de entrenar arduamente en la montaña.**_

 _ **-A veces tendrán que hacer elecciones y quizás algunas sean más dolorosas que otras, pero lo peor que puedes hacer es huir de eso, de lo que sientes y perderte la oportunidad de amar y ser amado por miedo.-**_

 _ **-Ul, ¿Por qué nos dices todo esto?-Indago el pequeño Fullbuster.**_

 _ **-Porque es algo que quiero que recuerdes cuando encuentres a esa persona- Su maestra se había dado cuenta que Gray era una persona que probablemente le cerrara su corazón a la persona que amará por temor a perderla como a sus padres y ella no quería dejarlo con esa carga pesada en su corazón. Ella quería salvar a su querido discípulo de la oscuridad que lo carcomía, pero si la maestra de hielo no tenía éxito; ella tenía esperanza que esa persona pudiera darle luz y sentido a su vida; ella quería que se pudiera apoyar en una persona y pudiera dejarlo salir sin tragar todo su dolor y su miedo.**_

 _ **-Gray, la persona que pueda romper ese muro de hielo que te has puesto ante todos será esa persona la única que podrá hacerte feliz- Sonrío hacia el peli negro como una madre mirando a su querido hijo.**_

 _ **-Aun así no comprendo-Respondió molesto.**_

 _ **-Algún día lo harás, como seguramente tu padre lo entendió al conocer a tu madre-Susurro dándole ánimos.**_

 _ **-Si tú lo dices…-Dijo dudando de lo dicho por su maestra.**_

* * *

-Mmm-Pronunció un medio dormido "stripper".

-Juvia…-Susurro sin abrir los ojos estirando sus brazos intentando encontrarla palmeando la cama.

-¿Eh?-Abrió uno de los ojos para darse cuenta que no estaba en la cama-Eso era poco cotidiano, generalmente ella esperaba que se levantara para darle los buenos días para luego besarlo y hacer el amor.

Se dispuso a levantarse, ya no le importaba no tener ropa; después de todo si antes no tenía relevancia ahora que Juvia era su esposa menos le iba a importar.

-Juvia…-Intento llamarla hasta que pudo oler un aroma delicioso que provenía de la cocina.

Pudo ver a Juvia con su delantal y tarareando una canción mientras rompía los huevos y lo ponía en la sartén; el solo se quedó viéndola.

Verla en silencio era uno de sus hobbies favoritos pero que no pensaba decírselo a nadie.

" _Diablos, amo a esta mujer",_ Su pensamiento fue asaltado por tales palabras; él ya lo sabía pero había ciertas veces en las que Gray se veía obligado a pensarlo y de alguna manera estaba preocupado.-

Cada día a ella la veía más linda, adorable y se convirtió en un hombre excesivamente posesivo y dominante con Juvia, solo bastaba que pasara en la calle para que se les ocurrieran ver lo que _"no es suyo"_ y a los demás parecía no importarles que ella era una mujer casada, seguían mandando miradas indecentes y pervertidas; claro que el tuvo que congelarlos sin que esta se diera cuenta.

" _Para algunas cosas Juvia es inocente",_ Pero era la parte que más amaba de ella, aunque de todos modos es como si para este mago, esta chica fuera un imán y no se pudiera controlar.

De pasar a no aceptar lo que sentía termino por convertirse en un hombre directamente atontado por su voz, por su pelo, por su cuerpo, por sus ojos, por su olor, por como llamaba su nombre con cariño.

Se aproximó a ella sin que se diera cuenta y la abrazo apoyando su mentón en el hombro de ella; al principio sintió que ella movió su cuerpo sorprendida pero después se calmó y le susurro unos buenos días seguido de que el desayuno estaba hecho.

-Quedémonos un poco más así-Aspiro su aroma, con el tiempo aprendió que una de las cosas que le fascinaba era el olor que desprendía su cuerpo, embriagándolo.

-Está bien…-Susurro acariciando con sus yemas los brazos que la tenían rodeada.- ¿Gray-sama se siente mal?-Menciono un poco preocupada dándose vuelta para verle a los ojos.

-¿Le pasa algo?-Murmuro acariciando la mejilla de su esposo, el agarro su mano y la beso-No me pasa nada-Contesto con una media sonrisa.

-Sólo que me di cuenta de algo que tenía olvidado…- Le beso la frente delicadamente.

-¿Qué es Gray-sama?-Pregunto dulcemente levemente sonrojada.

-Eres mi persona destinada- Anuncio contra sus labios para besarla una y otra vez.

-¿Qué significa eso?-Sonrío, no era común ver a su esposo siendo tan romántico y ella no quería desaprovechar la oportunidad; pero le intrigaba de sobremanera como es que alguien como Gray de la noche a la mañana se convirtiera en un hombre totalmente diferente a lo que habituaba ver.

-No pasara muchas veces Juvia, deberías tomar la oportunidad-Ella adoraba verle a los ojos, cada vez que lo hacía se acordaba de la primera vez que se vieron; lo que le hizo latir su corazón era su mirada penetrante y ella quería descubrir lo que había detrás de esa coraza que se había puesto, siendo también que Juvia lo pudo notar desde que se conocieron; lo que más deseaba era descubrir al verdadero Gray Fullbuster.

Paso un tiempo desde que él se abriera sinceramente con ella, pero desde ese entonces se dio cuenta que lo amaba más de lo que incluso pensaba.

-Eres lo que necesito para sentir mi alma completa- Se sonrojo ya que no era un hombre acostumbrado a decir palabras tan empalagosas.

-Gray-sama…-Se sorprendió por sus palabras y no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba.

-Juvia… está muy feliz-Tapo su rostro llorando emocionada-Lo ama, Gray-sama-Pronunció con su voz quebrada.

-¿Por qué estas llorando?-Se río abrazándola tiernamente.

-Juvia siempre creyó que Gray-sama era su alma gemela-Susurro contra su desnudo pecho.-

-¿Creías en algo como eso?, ¿En el hilo rojo?-Murmuro descansando su mejilla en la cabeza de la peli azul.

-Juvia siempre creyó desde muy pequeña que algún día encontraría a esa persona-Se removió de su abrazo para verlo al rostro-Y Juvia lo encontró…

" _Ambos estuvieron perdidos encontrando su otra mitad."_

" _Ambos estaban rotos por dentro, porque se sentían incompletos."_

" _Su infancia fue llena de sufrimiento pero aun así esa pequeña niña que siempre sostenía un paraguas no perdía la esperanza de encontrar a su persona especial, y armar su propio cuento de hadas."_

" _El término tan herido, que se encerró en su propio dolor, en su propio ser y quiso dejar que nadie pasara a su corazón porque quien lo hiciera tendría la voluntad de lastimarlo y eso lo hacía sentirse vulnerable y vacío al mismo tiempo."_

" _Pero como predijo su maestra, el destino es caprichoso y ese encuentro se dará tarde o temprano"_

" _Quizás fue desde que sus miradas se cruzaron, o cuando el despejo el cielo azul; pero su historia comenzó ese día y ya no había marcha atrás, para ninguno de los dos"_

" _Ella como una princesa de su propio cuento, soñaba con un príncipe que la rescatara y se llevara esa lluvia que siempre hizo que los demás se alejaran de ella; pero en realidad ella no quería que se llevaran la lluvia."_

" _Juvia deseaba desde el fondo de su corazón que una persona le dijera que estaría ahí con ella a pesar de la lluvia y que nunca la abandonaría"_

" _Pero él le hizo conocer mucho más que el cielo, le hizo conocer el sentimiento más bello que puede tener una persona para poder superarse a sí misma."_

" _Ese sentimiento se llamaba esperanza"_

" _Esperanza de un futuro mejor y como un milagro él fue la persona con la que estuvo destinada a enfrentarse y agradecía desde el fondo de su alma que sea Gray el elegido."_

* * *

Soy fanática de todo lo que tenga que ver con la leyenda del hilo rojo, asi que ya ven como me vino esta historia, algo así como "anillo al dedo" e intente expresarlo bien con un recuerdo falso de Ul para con ellos por parte de mi jajajaj.

Sugerencias, Review, bolas de nieves yo las aceptaré con los brazos abiertos.

Nos vemos mañana y espero que les haya gustado este Os.


	28. Cásate conmigo

**Advertencias y/o aclaración:**

 _-No hay Occ._

 _-Narrador externo._

 _-Lemmon pero más romántico que algo explícito._

 _-Un poco de Friendship, Jerza, Nalu y Lyredi._

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hiro Mashima._

* * *

" _Frases importantes, que pueden también ser para aclarar la idea general del fic y pueden ser pensamientos"_

-Es el dialogo normal-

 ** _Es para aclarar cuando son cosas tomadas como flashback, odio tener que ponerlo como aclaración así que simplemente lo hare con letra negrita lo que sea ocurrido en el pasado y/o un recuerdo del mismo._**

* * *

 **Día 28**

 **Marry me - Cásate conmigo.**

-Gray-sama, ¿Te encuentras bien?- Pregunto cierta maga apenas llegaron a Akane Resort.

Ellos habían acordado hace algunos días tomarse unas vacaciones juntos, para tomarse un merecido descanso.

El moreno se encontraba nervioso desde que le había propuesto ir a ese lugar, después de todo él estuvo preparando esto desde hace meses y quería que saliera perfecto; pero teniendo en cuenta la suerte que podría tener lo comenzaba a dudar.

-No es nada, estoy un poco tenso, eso es todo- Movió su cuello a ambos lados notando que tenía una contractura y él sabía cuál era el motivo de su estrés.

" _¿Cómo se lo diré? ¿En qué momento? ¿Qué tipo de anillo le gustaría? ¿Cuándo será el momento indicado?"_

Él estuvo pensando todo aquello durante los últimos meses y todo comenzó por una charla que tuvo con Erza y con Lyon.

 **-¿Estás pensando dar el próximo paso?-Comentó una peli roja sonriéndole con confianza.**

 **-¿A qué te refieres?-Susurro el mago de hielo sin entender.**

 **-Hablo de Juvia…-Miro fijamente sonriendo de medio lado- ¿Qué planes tienes con ella?**

 **-Bu…Bueno ella… -Giro su rostro enrojecido.**

 **-Sabes…Ella es una excelente mujer.-Suspiro-No estoy tratando de apresurarte, pero quería que lo pensarás.**

 **-Juvia, no me comento nada sobre casarse desde que somos novios-Respondió sinceramente.**

 **-Pero aunque no lo hable debe estar pensándolo…-Miro hacia el cielo.**

 **-Jellal me propuso casamiento…-Sonrío con las mejillas sonrojadas- Aunque nuestros noviazgos empezaron el mismo año, estoy un poco preocupada- Comento con un semblante serio.**

 **-Entiendo a lo que te refieres…-Murmuro Fullbuster.**

 **-Lo siento pero necesito preguntártelo-Se viro para mirarlo- ¿Planeas casarte con Juvia?- Gray no pudo mantener mucho la vista y solo opto por sonrojarse.**

 **-Está bien si no me lo quieres decir, pero quiero que pienses en ello.-Sostuvo dándose media vuelta dejándolo solo para que pudiera pensar en ello.**

 **Y como si fuera parte de un complot contra él, luego de tener ese día la charla con Erza, Lyon se le presento de la nada para hablar con Gray.**

 **-Gray, ¿Cómo has estado?-Saludo con ademan en la mano mientras le daba un golpe en la espalda como buen amigo.**

 **\- Bien…-Respondió con una mueca, por alguna razón pensaba que no era nada bueno que él se le apareciera así como así.**

 **-¿Cómo esta Juvia?- En ese momento tenía ganas de golpearlo, después de todo intuía que algo se traía entre manos.**

 **-Bien, y ¿Meredy?- Cuestiono el Devil Slayer de hielo.**

 **\- Excelente, de hecho te lo iba a comentar…-Exhalo el aire acumulado en sus pulmones - Nos vamos a casar en pocos meses-Exclamo feliz.**

 **-Por cierto, ¿Cuándo te casaras con Juvia?- Ya bien después de salir de la impresión inicial se sintió frustrado, tal parecía que el moreno pensaba que no era su día de suerte y que todos pensaban casarse y de paso restregarle en la cara que él ni siquiera le había propuesto matrimonio.**

 **-Felicitaciones pero de todos modos vete a la mierda…-Fue su respuesta dispuesto a irse.**

 **-Idiota, ¿acaso piensas que Juvia te esperara toda una vida?-Grito mientras veía la espalda de Gray tras marcharse.**

El comenzó a pensarlo demasiado todo el tiempo, incluso tuvo el coraje de preguntarle a Natsu sobre su futuro con Lucy, y él también dijo que le iba a proponer matrimonio en pocos días; pero aún así no captaba por qué un papel era tan importante.

De hecho ellos vivían juntos, hacían todo lo que hacen una pareja de casados; disfrutaban sus tiempos juntos, incluso comían y entrenaban juntos, tenían relaciones.

"Para mí ya es mi mujer.", Pensó en su mente repetidamente.

"Sigo sin entender que de bueno tiene una fiesta, el vestido blanco, un anillo… pero si a ella le hace feliz todo eso para afianzarlo más, haré ese _sacrificio_ "

A este punto él ya había preparado todo, pero los nervios tenían que ver con el simple hecho de que quería que fuera una propuesta memorable antes sus ojos.

-Si Gray-sama quiere puede darle masajes antes de dormir- Murmuro feliz sosteniéndolo del brazo.

Apenas entraron en la habitación, Juvia se dispuso a cambiarse en el baño para ponerse la bata de baño, era una suerte que no se cambiara en frente de él porque sino, no podría controlarse por mucho tiempo.

-Ya está, Gray-sama-Exclamo agitando sus brazos para luego abrazarlo.

-Ya veo, ¿Quieres ir a la aguas termales? o ¿Quieres dormir?-El viaje había durado mucho y ya era media noche.

-Juvia te hará masaje y luego se dormirán- Sus ojos estaban brillando, no parecía que fuese una tortura más bien cualquiera creería que lo disfrutaba.

-Bien…-El peli negro se destapo la parte superior de la bata y se acostó boca abajo.

Ella se apoyó sobre él y comenzó a darle suaves, relajantes masajes; de vez en cuando ella se inclinaba tanto que sus senos rozaban con su espalda y lo estremecían produciéndole descargar eléctricas de vez en cuando.

-Ahh…-Un gemido se escapó de su boca y solo tuvo la brillante idea de hundir su cara con la almohada.

-¿Gray-sama, eso fue…?-Susurro tapándose la cara sonrojada.

-Fue tu maldita culpa, deja de apoyarme tus pechos en mi espalda…- Gruño con un falso enojo.

-Juvia lo siente, Gray-sama…-Se deshizo de su bata en tan poco tiempo, rozando lo imposible y se apoyó sobre la espalda de su novio.

El mago de hielo sintió la piel desnuda de Juvia en su espalda y eso no era todo, comenzó a besarle de manera excitante su espalda, sacándole leves gruñidos; él no se creía un hombre capaz de aguantar tanto teniendo a Juvia, a quien ya suponía desnuda, encima suyo.

Juvia se aventuró más y corrió de lado a Gray, para desatarle la bata y tocarle el miembro.

" _Es lógico, tú le pides un masaje a tu novia y te termina tocando en tus partes íntimas"._ Se reía de su propio pensamiento mientras podía sentir como Juvia masturbaba su pene.

-No…- Hizo que la mano de Juvia, la cual sostenía su miembro, lo soltara.

Juvia no entendía el motivo pero luego Gray la puso bajo de él.

-Esta posición me gusta más…-Sostuvo con altanería sosteniendo sus brazos a ambos lados de él.

El mago de hielo la beso con pasión, haciendo que abriera más su boca para poder ingresar su lengua y jugar con la de ella.

" _Amaba a esta mujer"_

Cada vez que lo hacían lo pensaba y aunque no era un hombre que le dijera como se sintiera muchas veces, esperaba que su cuerpo se lo pudiera transmitir…

Cuanto la amaba, cuanto la deseaba y cuanto la necesitaba a su lado.

Mordió, lamió y succiono su cuello, sus hombros, su clavícula.

Masajeó uno de sus pechos y el otro lo lamía dándole pequeñas mordidas a su botón rosado.

-Ah…-Gray-sama-Juvia tenía pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos debido a la excitación del momento y un pequeño hilo de saliva salía de su labio.

" _Ella es la mujer más hermosa que he visto"._ Aunque callaba él la aclamaba como suya para cualquiera que quisiera incluso posar sus ojos hacia ella.

Amaba sus grandes ojos que eran como el océano, amaba su pelo que emanaba un olor que hacia perder todos sus sentidos, amaba sus senos, la manera en que movía sus caderas contra las suyas para ir a su mismo ritmo, la manera en la que sus manos se afianzan a su espalda, arañándolo, marcándolo como suyo, como Gray lo hacía con ella.

" _Amaba cada parte de ella"_

-Perdón Juvia, no aguanto más- Sostuvo entrando en ella haciendo que jadeara extasiada, el calor se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

" _Un calor que no quemaba, que era agradable de sentir por más que sea mago de hielo"._

-Ya estoy… por…-Jadeo Gray contra su boca.

-Juvia también…-A estas alturas sus manos apretaron tanto la espalda de Gray, al punto de que sus uñas perdieron color.

Ambos llegaron al mismo tiempo, como si hasta para tener un orgasmo estuvieran sincronizados.

-Eso fue genial…-Susurro Juvia dándole un beso en los labios abrazándolo.

-Lo ama Gray-sama- Murmuro feliz con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Dame tu mano…-Dijo con un mirada llena de dulzura.

-Sí, pero ¿Por qué…?-No pudo terminar la frase porque comenzó a llorar.

-¿Es enserio?, ¿Juvia no está soñando?-Sus gruesas lágrimas fueron sacadas por su novio.

-Nunca estuve hablando más enserio en toda mi vida…- Él había hecho un anillo simbólico de hielo en la mano de Juvia en donde tenía tallado la pregunta "¿Te casarías conmigo?".

-Entonces… ¿Qué dices?- La miro directamente a los ojos- ¿Quieres ser Juvia Fullbuster?- Susurro con una sonrisa en su labios.

-Si… Claro que quiere ser tu esposa…- Exclamo feliz llorando de felicidad y abrazándolo al mismo tiempo.

-Lo siento por no ser tan romántico… deberíamos haber ido a un restaurante y bueno arrodillándome pidiendo tu mano…con un anillo de oro-Despeino sus cabellos un poco frustrado.

-Te equivocas, Gray-sama…-Sollozo sacándose las lágrimas- Esta propuesta de matrimonio ha sido la mejor que podría haber recibido, y este anillo Juvia lo atesorara para toda la vida- Llevo su mano izquierda a su pecho- Porque está hecho de los sentimientos de Gray-sama y eso para Juvia es lo más importante, no hay anillo de oro que pueda compararse con esto.

-Sólo una mujer como tú puede decir eso…-Murmuro besándola-Aunque no creo que este anillo dure tanto, después de todo es de hielo-

-Es cierto…-Se levantó exclamando eso con un triángulo en su cara llorando.-Tenemos que buscar un congelador o un freezer.

Gray no aguanto reírse por los gestos desesperados de Juvia para intentar encontrar un lugar en donde conservar ese anillo.

Luego de su viaje y de la propuesta, regresaron al gremio con sus compañeros para anunciar la gran noticia de su matrimonio y los aplausos no tardaron en llegar seguido de burlas.

-Y, ¿Cómo se lo pediste?- Pregunto Mira muy feliz por la gran noticia.

-¿Eh?...-El peli negro se olvidó del detalle de que preguntarían el cómo lo hizo, pero eran detalles que no podría relatar.

 _-Tuvimos sexo, luego de un masaje en Akane resort, más tarde le hice un anillo de hielo con la propuesta y nos dijimos palabras empalagosas-_ Solo lo pensaba y se asustaba de saber las burlas que le tocaría pasar, él era así con Juvia cuando estaban a solas ni loco quería de que se enteraran de la verdad, así que opto por una mentira, el Devil Slayer pudo sentir la risa de Juvia atrás, solo él recuerda como sudo mientras contaba tan vil mentira a la espera de ser creído; aunque sea un poco.

Y sinceramente esperaba que los hijos que tuvieran a futuro no le preguntaran sobre cómo le pidió matrimonio.

Eso y sobre cómo se hacen los hijos.

" _Pero el recorrerá ese largo camino con ella, ya que encontró en Juvia un hogar al cual siempre regresar y nunca será juzgado por la maga de agua, porque lo ama sin importar que."_

* * *

Pobre Gray… tal parece que ese día era el "de casamientos locos", hice que todos propusieran matrimonio al mismo tiempo… mejor que lo hagan el mismo día y se ahorra gastos adicionales XD.

Lo que si me gusto es que mantuve la esencia de Gray siendo un poco Tsundere y costándole lo romántico y una Juvia en donde esa propuesta valió mucho más de lo que podría haberlo hecho cualquier otra…. Juvia es tan linda jajaja.

Comentario, Sugerencias, Reviews, Regalos de cumpleaños atrasados se aceptaran con gusto :P .

Nos vemos mañana con otra historia super fabulosa, tan fabulosa como nienghart (?).


	29. Heridas de guerra

**Advertencias y/o aclaración:**

 _-Narrador externo._

 _-Un poquito de Occ al final, no lo sé un Gray un poco con los sentimientos a flor de piel._

 _-Drama, Hurt/Comfort._

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hiro Mashima._

* * *

" _Frases importantes, que pueden también ser para aclarar la idea general del fic y pueden ser pensamientos"_

-Es el dialogo normal-

 ** _Es para aclarar cuando son cosas tomadas como flashback, odio tener que ponerlo como aclaración así que simplemente lo hare con letra negrita lo que sea ocurrido en el pasado y/o un recuerdo del mismo._**

* * *

 **Día 29**

 **War wounds - Heridas de guerra.**

-Mmm…-abrió los ojos cerrándolos de improviso por la luz de la ventana que ya traspasaba haciendo que se tape el rostro con las manos esperando acostumbrarse a la luz.

Ella se movió hacía un lado de la cama para ver la hora.

" _6:00 de la mañana",_ Suspiro.

Era demasiado temprano para levantarse, así que se acomodó de nuevo con las sabanas tapando su cuerpo desnudo.

Sus ojos se toparon con el cuerpo de su esposo a su lado durmiendo plácidamente como si nada pudiera perturbarlo.

Comenzó a recorrerlo con la mirada. A veces le gustaba hacer eso en silencio, el solo observarlo le podría hacer feliz.

Su respiración tranquila, sus pestañas, su rostro serio, sus labios, el pecho que sube y baja debido a la respiración, los latidos de su corazón.

Amaba todo eso de él, a veces el tan solo despertar y verlo a su lado le generaba tal paz que la hacía sentirse como si estuviera en el paraíso mismo.

Es algo que siempre soñó y que anhelo desde que lo conoció, así que no importaba cuantos años ellos pasen juntos, la mujer de agua se emocionara como la primera vez que durmieron juntos.

El recuerdo que más aprecia desde el fondo de su corazón, fue ese día en el que sintió que podía tocar su alma, era como si sus cuerpos sobraran; como si realmente fueran uno.

Había a veces en que ella tenía que hacer misiones y a su vez Gray también tenía que ir con su equipo; para ella esos días era de alguna manera solitarios y su cama es como si permaneciera más fría de lo usual.

Es algo que nunca le dijo pero tenía la esperanza de que él se sintiera igual cuando no estuvieran juntos.

Pero sobre todo ella amaba sus heridas, aquellas marcas que fueron dejadas en su cuerpo por la guerra.

" _Tanto emocionales como físicas."_

El ya poseía cicatrices en su cuerpo, en su rostro y en su abdomen.

La mujer de la lluvia le toco con la yema de los dedos la cicatriz de la frente, luego recorrió su cuerpo hasta llegar a su otra cicatriz aquella que estaba en el costado derecho inferior de su abdomen.

La primera fue hecha en la isla Galuna y la segunda en la isla Tenrou; todo por proteger a quienes quiere.

" _Son cicatrices de honor",_ Pensó en silencio.

Pero para ella la cicatriz que tenía un significado especial fue la que tiene en su espalda.

Aún recuerda aquel momento en el que estaban peleando con uno de los escudos, él era muy rápido y casi hiere gravemente a Juvia si no fuera porque Gray se interpuso, utilizando su cuerpo para protegerla; eso hizo que desatara su poder sin ningún límite y pudieron derrotarlo. Gray quedo malherido y tuvieron que llevarlo de urgencia al campamento para que Wendy lo curase y aunque lo hizo no pudo evitar que se le formara una cicatriz.

Era la primera vez que esta maga se enojó con el Devil Slayer sobre su imprudencia y el hecho de no pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos.

Ella se ríe al pensar que lo estaba regañando en vez de agradecerle por haberla salvado, pero en ese momento no pudo evitarlo.

Sintió una angustia parecida a cuando vio "morir" a Gray en los grandes juegos mágicos, incluso después de eso tuvo varias pesadillas y es algo que incluso en ese momento de vez en cuando vuelve a aparecer para atormentarla, que esa realidad pudo haber ocurrido de no ser porque Ultear intervino usando su magia.

" _¿Qué clase de persona se hubiera convertido?, ¿Acaso se hubiera vuelto a enamorar de alguien más? ¿Podría convivir con la culpa luego de ver a la persona que amaba morir?"._ La respuesta era un simple "NO", ella no lo hubiera soportado y muy probablemente se hubiera deprimido tanto que la lluvia regresaría y no habría nadie quien pudiera llevársela de nuevo.

Mueve su cabeza para sacar tales pensamientos oscuros, lo que ella sabe ahora es que Gray está a su lado y lo que hubiera no existe, solo serviría para atormentarla más y preocupar a su esposo si se despertase y la viera con el rostro tan triste.

Por más que las heridas físicas le daban ese aspecto un tanto más masculino y un poco de admiración de su parte; había otras heridas de guerra que dolían mucho más que las que se quedaron en su cuerpo.

" _Las heridas emocionales de Gray-sama"._ La muerte de sus padres, la muerte de su maestra UL, el sacrificio de Ultear, volver a perder una vez más a su padre luego de encontrarlo y el quizás la mayor herida que tuvo en Álvarez, el casi perder a un amigo y enterarse que Natsu era END.

Gray estaba destruido, era como un niño perdido buscando el rumbo a casa pero sin poder encontrar a nadie para guiarlo, hasta que Juvia llego y lo consoló de la manera que mejor supo hacer. Lo apoyo y le dio valor, un valor que pensaba que había perdido cuando se enteró de la verdad.

 **-Estoy a tu lado-** Le dijo esas mismas palabras que una vez le consolaron y le brindaron calor a su cuerpo.

Al final todo resulto bien, pero aún la Ame Onna recuerda el cuerpo temblando, las lágrimas, su enojo y frustración.

" _Si Juvia pudiera, ella quisiera poder sacar el dolor del corazón de Gray y sufrirlo en su lugar"._ Era de esa manera que demostrara su amor y ella no conocía otra que fuera darlo todo aunque al final resultaras herido.

Vio que el mago empezó a moverse y a abrir los ojos de a poco.

-Buenos días…-Susurro- ¿Te despertaste hace mucho?- se acomodó mejor en la cama estirando sus brazos.

-No creo que haya pasado mucho tiempo- Murmuro viéndolo embelesada.

-Me vas a desgastar si me ves tanto…-Sonrío acariciando su mejilla.

-A Juvia le gusta verlo despertar en la mañana- Se sonrojo intensamente.

-Está bien…-La beso lentamente presionando su cuello contra él, intensificando el beso cada vez más hasta que Gray se despegó.

-Hay que levantarnos…-Su aliento chocaba con el suyo- Juvia no quiere…- Le dio un beso corto.

-No me lo estas poniendo fácil, ¿Sabes?- Observo resignado, preguntándose en qué momento ella comenzó a tomar control de sus acciones terminando por obedecer lo que diga.

-Si seguimos no podré parar…- Mordió su labio levemente y sin ningún tipo de control se abalanzo hacía ella.

-Juvia gano…- Le provoco gracia el simple hecho de que su esposo quisiera parecer fuerte ante sus encantos pero luego terminara por ceder.

-Solo por esta vez…- La beso intensamente haciendo que abriera más su boca para poder meter su lengua en ella.

-Mamá, viejo- Susurro un nene de aproximadamente 7 años entrando sin previo aviso al cuarto de sus padres refregándose sus ojos.

En ese momento Gray en un rápido movimiento tapo a los dos con la sabana.

" _Olvide cerrar la puerta con llave"._ Pensó un mago de hielo asustado al ver a Juvia con cara de reproche.

-Gray-sama le había dicho…-Le susurro cerca al oído- Si… lo sé, perdón- Y con eso cortaron la comunicación.

Era una suerte para ellos que su hijo no estuviera despierto del todo y que aun tuviera los ojos medio cerrados.

-Ven enano- Gray se puso rápidamente la ropa interior y se fue con su hijo para alzarlo y asi dejar que Juvia se pudiera cambiar.

-Papá, tuve una pesadilla- Dijo sollozando.

-¿Qué paso?-Indago sacándole las pequeñas lágrimas que se formaron en sus ojos.

-Soñé que alguien le hacía daño a Mamá- Anuncio compungido.

-¿Daño?-Inquirió extrañado.

-Sí… ella iba a un lugar al que yo no podía ir- Añadió triste.

" _¿Soñó que moría?_ "; se preguntó el mago de hielo en su interior, él también recuerda que de niño también tenía esa pesadilla, pero a diferencia de su hijo esa pesadilla fue en realidad un recuerdo de lo que vivió siendo tan pequeño.

Una herida que aún no la puede borrar del todo, solo esta cicatrizada convirtiéndose en una marca más, imperceptible a cualquier ojo, al menos hacia los demás; solo ella podía ver a través del cuerpo, a través de su alma y sanar su herida que a veces sangraba.

Para él perder a Juvia significaba la misma muerte y aunque a veces él también tenga ese tipo de sueños con respecto a su esposa, él se prometía que no le dejaría pasar a su hijo lo que Gray tuvo que vivir a tan corta edad.

Ahora que él tiene una familia, se da cuenta de cosas que no las pensaba en el pasado, el hecho de proteger a su hijo, el hecho de amar tanto a su esposa que no soportaría el no estar separados de la manera en la que Silver, el padre de Gray, tuvo que estarlo de Mika y además pensando que su propio hijo murió ese día.

Ahora entendía mas todo lo que tuvo que pasar su propio padre, por esa desgracia que les tocó vivir a ellos.

-No te preocupes, tu padre siempre los protegerá y no dejara que nada malo le pase a mamá- Sostuvo con voz firme.

-¿De verdad?-Exclamo feliz sonriendo, la cual se parecía mucho a Juvia.

-Eso no es cierto, Gray-sama…-Interrumpió una peli azul ya vestida.

-¿Eh?-Se sorprendió por sus palabras.

-Juvia es una maga fuerte, no necesita protección-Sonrió con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

-En lugar de eso, Juvia y Papá te protegerán cariño y la manera correcta de protegerte es estando siempre a tu lado- Acaricio su cabeza sonriendo.

Las palabras resonaron en la cabeza del mago de hielo, se sentía totalmente impactado por sus palabras y comenzó a derramar lágrimas por alguna razón que el mismo no comprendía.

-¿Papá?-Pregunto su pequeño hijo preocupado, ya que para él era raro verlo llorar.

Juvia se acercó con una sonrisa y sostuvo a su hijo haciendo que bajara del regazo del peli negro.

-Ve a la cocina cariño, luego irán y Juvia te preparara tu desayuno favorito- Le dio una palmadita en la espalda para que avanzara indicando que todo estaba bien.

-Está bien, los espero-Grito corriendo.

Ella se acercó a su esposo, quien seguía llorando.

-Perdón, no sé que me pasa-Intento secar sus lágrimas con la palma de sus manos- Esto es vergonzoso que mi hijo me viera así-Mordió su labio frustrado y enojado consigo mismo.

-Gray-sama no debe cargar con todo el peso, Juvia te ayudará-Sostuvo su rostro con ambas manos y le dio un pequeño beso.

-Estoy agradecido por tenerte- La abrazo hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de la mujer de la lluvia.

-Gracias por esas palabras…-Susurro contra su oído y la maga de agua no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír y brindarle una sonrisa cálida.

-Su hijo les espera para comer- Se puso en puntas de pie para darle un beso en la frente.- Vamos, Gray-sama.

Y sostuvo su mano- Lo que Juvia dijo en los grandes juegos mágicos no era broma-Sonríe al recordarlo- Juvia nunca soltara su mano, no importa lo que pase- Y en ese instante pudo vislumbrar lo que por años añoro y que se le fue quitado.

" _Una persona que le dijera que siempre iba a estar a su lado."_

* * *

Sencillo pero tierno xD, espero que les haya gustado e intente plasmar un poco sus miedos y el miedo que quizás vea reflejado en su familia por lo que le ocurrió con sus padres.

Cualquier sugerencia, comentario, anécdotas humillantes para contar serán bien recibidos.

Nos vemos mañana con otra hermosa historia.


	30. Libertad

**Advertencias y/o aclaración:**

 _-No hay Occ._

 _-Para todo público._

 _-Hurt/Comfort, Romance._

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hiro Mashima._

* * *

" _Frases importantes, que pueden también ser para aclarar la idea general del fic y pueden ser pensamientos"_

-Es el dialogo normal-

 ** _Es para aclarar cuando son cosas tomadas como flashback, odio tener que ponerlo como aclaración así que simplemente lo hare con letra negrita lo que sea ocurrido en el pasado y/o un recuerdo del mismo._**

* * *

 **Día 30**

 **Freedom - Libertad.**

Una pequeña niña estaba atorada en su propio mundo, ella veía todo desde aquel lugar que se encontraba vacío.

" _Tan vacío como su alma."_

La lluvia caía y con ellas se iba su tristeza, aunque fuera un poco.

Esta chica tenía una magia, una que no supo de donde vino. Tampoco sabía si eso era una maldición o una bendición, si el hecho de estar sola era algo que tenía que asumir o luchar para que cambie.

" _Las personas nunca querrán a alguien deprimente que siempre trae consigo la lluvia a donde quiera que vaya."_

La ventana de su habitación estaba llenas de gotas de agua que fueron empeñando el vidrio con el paso de las horas.

" _Siempre está lloviendo y nunca pudo conocer la luz del sol."_

Ella se sentía encerrada, no tenía amigos y nadie quería siquiera entablar una conversación con ella.

Pasaba tanto tiempo sola que pensaba que no iba a aguantarlo.

Eso hacía sentirla más triste y con eso aumentaba la fuerza con la que llovía haciendo que cada vez más sea más ruidoso en el exterior.

Se sentó delante del espejo y se miró por unos segundos, comenzando a hablar consigo misma.

" _No, ella estaba hablando con otra persona"_

Esa persona en el espejo tenía amigos, se había enamorado, conocía el cielo despejado, sus padres la esperaban en casa y le hacían sus platillos favoritos.

" _Esa chica es feliz."_

Quería despegar su dolor, y así fue como esta pequeña niña que nunca conoció como amar termino por hablar en tercera persona.

Para los demás era algo extraño, pero eso la hacía sentirla bien con fuerzas de continuar.

Todos los días imaginaba como sería su vida si la lluvia no estuviera, se preguntaba si de esa forma ella podría ser feliz.

Rezaba a Dios, nunca perdió la fe en que algo cambiara en su vida; pasó el tiempo y conoció la leyenda del Teru Teru Bozu, ese muñeco servía para apartar la lluvia. Ella lo intento con tantas fuerzas, todas las noche los hacía con la esperanza de que sirviera para algo.

" _Pero era como si una fuerza sobrenatural la hubiera maldecido y no tuvo éxito hasta que lo encontró a él, cambiando su mundo y la manera de verlo."_

Entonces comprendió que esa niña estaba encerrada en la oscuridad, la soledad la mataba día a día y solo ansiaba que llegaría un día en que alguien que le hiciera conocer la verdadera felicidad.

Aquella que leía en los cuentos de fantasías, en donde todos terminan felices.

Y se acostumbró a pensar que todo pasaba como en las historias de hadas.

" _La pequeña niña que sufrió desde que tiene memoria, encontraría el amor."_

" _Su príncipe la salvará, la protegerá, se casaran y tendrán hijos en un enorme castillo."_

-Pero no fue así- Susurro mirando al cielo.

" _El príncipe también paso mucho dolor y terminó por armar su propio caparazón de hielo alrededor de su corazón para alejar a cualquier persona que osara a entrar e instalarse allí."_

" _Su príncipe también estaba herido, quizás mucho más de lo que ella pudo sentir alguna vez."_

Quizás su historia no fue la mejor ni estuvo decorada con rosas y promesas románticas pero en el otro encontraron algo que hace tiempo habían perdido.

" _Libertad"_

Ella cuando lo conoció salió de ese lugar en el que estuvo encerrada y apenas vio el cielo supo en ese instante que por fin ella era libre.

" _Libre de la lluvia, libre de esa habitación que solo hacía que su corazón y sus sentimientos se oscurecieran, libre de la maldición de no amar"_

-Ahora es el turno de Juvia-Dijo mirando al peli negro.

 _-El turno de hacerle conocer la verdadera libertad-_ Pensó mirándolo entrenando afuera de la casa que compartían luego de lo que ocurrió en Tártaros.

" _Liberarle de las cadenas, aquellas que lo volvieron a atar cuando Silver se despidió de su hijo, aquellas cadenas que no le permitieron amar y ser amado; aquellas cadenas que lo sujetaban hacia el pasado sin poder mirar al frente."_

" _Esas cadenas que lo llevan hacia la soledad y lo arrastran hacia la oscuridad una vez más."_

" _Pero no importa que pase, ella nunca se rendirá."_

" _No importa cuánto tiempo le lleve, ella hará que Gray conozca la verdadera felicidad y desea desde el fondo de su corazón que también pueda traerlo a la luz"_

" _Incluso si Juvia tiene que entrar a la oscuridad para tomarle la mano y sacarlo, lo hará."_

" _Una y mil veces si es necesario."_

" _Promete en silencio no abandonarlo incluso si la oscuridad algún día encuentra su corazón, porque tiene fe que como el saco la lluvia, ella pueda sacar las nubes que nublan su corazón y no le dejan ver de vez en cuando."_

Se paró desde donde estaba sentada y se acercó a Gray ofreciéndole una botella de agua que él tomo.

-¿No estás cansado?-Pregunto preocupada la maga de agua.

-Debería descansar, pero no puedo hacerlo-Afirmo con mirada penetrante.

-Juvia entiende…-Sonríe acercándose y dándole un beso en el centro de su pecho.

-¡¿Qu…Qué haces?!- Exclamo levemente sonrojado e impactado por la acción hecha por la peli azul.

"Juvia también sacara la lluvia", Susurro a escasos centímetros del cuerpo del peli negro tocando la marca de su gremio.

-¿De qué hablas?- Ya no entendía ni medio a que se refería.

-Juvia se entiende sola…-Se alejó de improviso- Ya está la cena, luego sigues entrenando- Su voz intentaba sonar firme aunque no estaba segura de haberlo conseguido.

-Está bien…-Suspiro un poco sonrojado aún.

 _-Juvia sacara la lluvia de su corazón-_ Esas son las palabras que le quería transmitir, porque el mago de hielo ahora también estaba siendo rodeado por la lluvia y las nubes grises; sin dejarle ver el sol.

" _Ella hará que Gray por fin sea libre."_

" _Libre de su propio pasado."_

" _Libre de sus propios demonios."_

* * *

Alguien más pensó en libertad cuando vio a Juvia mirar el cielo azul, pues es lo que yo sentí; que ella ya había soltado sus propias cadenas.

Ahora es el turno de Juvia de desatar a Gray, y me parece tan lindo y a la vez tan romántico, también agregue el hecho de la tercera persona.

Según expertos quienes hablan en tercera persona son personas que viven en constante dolor desde su niñez y porque no quieren sufrir prefieren exteriorizarlo y hacer como si ella no fuera la "protagonista" de su propia historia, es algo más complejo y quizás para debate pero bueno esta interesante para darle un mirada.

Cualquier sugerencia, comentarios, tirada de pelos será bienvenido pero lo último con dolor (?).

Nos vemos mañana con el último día y espero que les haya gustado XD.


	31. Paraíso

**Advertencias y/o aclaración:**

 _-No hay Ooc._

 _-Jerza y Nalu encubierto._

 _-Para todas las edades._

 _-Narrador externo._

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hiro Mashima._

* * *

" _Frases importantes, que pueden también ser para aclarar la idea general del fic y pueden ser pensamientos"_

-Es el dialogo normal-

 ** _Es para aclarar cuando son cosas tomadas como flashback, odio tener que ponerlo como aclaración así que simplemente lo hare con letra negrita lo que sea ocurrido en el pasado y/o un recuerdo del mismo._**

* * *

 **Día 31**

 **Heaven - Paraíso.**

-Erza-san, ¿Cómo estás?-Indago un poco con la mirada viéndola comer un trozo de su pastel favorito.

-Lo estoy llevando bien, el que creo que sufrió los 8 meses fue Jellal-Se río con sorna.- ¿Y vos Juvia?

-Juvia, está bien.-Suspiro sentándose agotada-Pero bueno es lo de siempre, ya no son madres primerizas-Sonrió tocándose su panza.

-Parece como si nuestros esposos hubieran acordado todo esto.-Termino su pastel de fresa y se dispuso a levantarse.-Mira que enterarnos que estábamos embarazadas al mismo tiempo y que además fueron gestados en el mismo mes, es una locura.-Sostuvo con una sonrisa amplia.

-Erza-san, Juvia no le contara como fue concebido-Suspiro sonrojada.

-Oh, es una pena-El gremio ese día era una locura total aunque para ellos era más una costumbre que otra cosa.-Tenia la esperanza, no quieres que te…-Fue cortada por la misma Juvia.

-No, Erza-san…-Susurro con una gota en la cabeza, ella tampoco deseaba saber cómo intimaron ese día.

-Lo único que falta es que las dos den a luz al mismo tiempo.-Sonrió interrumpiéndolas Mira quien llevaba una bandeja con dos vasos.

-Sería raro eso.-Intervino Lucy llegando con un Natsu desmayado a su lado.

-¿Qué fue lo que le paso?-Pregunto la peli roja.

-Lo de siempre, el transporte es su debilidad.- Suspiro enojada y avergonzada ya que tuvo que llevarlo a rastras por toda la ciudad con la ayuda de Happy.

-Aye, Natsu no va a cambiar.-Grito el pequeño exceed azul.

-Oh, por cierto-La rubia se dio cuenta algo que antes ignoraba.- ¿Dónde está Gray?

-Gray-sama fue a comprarle un antojo que tenía y los acompañaron sus niños.-Le dio una sonrisa enternecida.

-Si yo tuviera que pedirle un antojo a este hombre debe ser a un lugar al que no debería requerir usar transporte.-Aun Lucy le recriminaba al peli rosa por lo sucedido.

-No fue mi culpa Luigi.-Grito frustrado al recuperarse de su desmayo y escuchar eso último.

-¿Vas a seguir diciéndome así?-Puso ambas manos en sus caderas.-Deja de decirme así para hacerme enojar a propósito.

-Pues lo está logrando, Aye-Exclamo el pequeño gato azulado.

-Cállate mejor, Gato-Exclamo estirándole la cara sumamente furiosa.

Antes que eso pasara a mayores, las puertas del gremio se abrieron dejando pasar a un hombre quien era acompañados por dos niños.

El niño aparentaba de unos 12 años, sus ojos y su pelo eran del color azul, y por alguna razón él también había adoptado el hábito de desnudarse de su padre así que solo llevaba la ropa interior.

La niña en cambio era más chica que su hermano pues tan solo poseía 4 años, tenía un vestido azul, sus ojos y cabello eran negros contrarrestándolo con su atuendo; se podía ver por su actitud al caminar y por su ceño fruncido que poseía el mismo carácter que su padre.

-Juvia te traje lo que pediste.-Le ofreció el paquete con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias, Gray-sama.-Le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-Mama, yo también quiero.-Su hijo mayor le estaba pidiendo como si nada un beso, está más claro que el agua que la personalidad de este niño era la de Juvia.

-Claro, cielo…-Se agacho un poco hasta su altura para darle un beso en la frente.

-Ul-chan, ¿No quieres uno?- Murmuro con alegría.

-No…-Juvia comenzó a sollozar sosteniendo su vientre sintiéndose culpable y cediendo al final.

-Erza, ¿Cuándo vendrá Jellal?- Cuestiono Lucy al ver la escena que se le presentaba sobre la feliz pareja no pudo evitar sentirse un poco celosa la temible mujer conocida como Titania.

-Él tenía una misión pero ya debería estar aquí…-Hizo una mueca tenebrosa, la maga estelar estaba segura que cuando regresara él tendría más de un problema; pero decidió no intervenir o saldría lastimada.

Al poco tiempo una pequeña mano le tomo la mano para darle confort.

-No te preocupes mama, yo estoy aquí-Exclamo feliz un pequeño que aparentaba unos 11 años.

-Gracias Akamaru, mama no sabría que hacer sin ti.- Empezó a llorar mares, aun para los integrantes de Fairy Tail eso era lo que daba miedo incluso más que su mirada amenazante.

-Pobre Erza-san…-Susurro despacio Wendy Marvell.

-Estos hombres…-Puso su pequeña pata en la cara, hablando incoherencias sobre porque los hombres son tan tontos.

\- ¡Ay!- Exclamo la maga de agua sosteniéndose como pudo del peli negro.

-¿Qué…Qué te sucede?-Dijo preocupado, por el pequeño grito lanzado todos en el gremio se callaron y comenzaron a impacientar por saber que pasaba.

-¡Ay!-Otro grito más, pero ese no era de nuestra conocida maga de agua, sino de una maga de Re-equipamiento.

-¿Eh?-Lucy tenía una gota en la cabeza.

-No me digas…-El hijo de Igneel puso sus dos manos en la cabeza.

-La predicción, ¿Está siendo real?-Grito el exceed volando alrededor con nervios.

-Y eso que no la dije yo-Incluso Cana dejo de beber al ver la situación tan abrumante que estaban viviendo.

-¡Ya viene!-Gritaron al unísono, mirándose sorprendidas.

Si estuvieran en otra circunstancia se pondrían a reír como desquiciadas, no era muy común quedar embarazada al mismo tiempo que una amiga y más encima romper bolsa consecutivamente.

-¡Debemos llevarlas con Porlyusica!-Exclamo la Dragon Slayer preparando las camillas.

Luego del lío provocado en el gremio, todos estaban esperando en la sala; aun así podían oír los gritos de ambas.

-¿Hay noticias de Jerall?-Pregunto Fullbuster un poco sorprendido por la situación.

-No sabemos nada de papá, supuestamente vendría hoy.- Suspiro el niño-Pero no era nada seguro.

-Yo iré a buscarlo, lo rastrearé por el olor- Exclamo disparando fuego por la boca.- Vamos Happy.

Y antes que alguien pudiera detenerlos ellos se había ido a una velocidad que rompe lo establecido por la física.

-Esperemos que lo puedan traer a tiempo…-Heartfilia puso su mano en el mentón, rezando porque así fuera.

-Ojala que esta vez llegue, y no pase como la otra vez.- Bramo Gajeel.

Gajeel tenía un pequeño tic en el dedo, después de todo estaba bastante preocupado por Juvia y Erza.

Pasó algún tiempo y vieron a un hombre con un conocido tatuaje corriendo hacia ellos.

-Al fin llegas.-Exclamo Gray parándose para luego sentarse al tranquilizarse.

-¿Cómo está?-Se notaba que él estaba agitado y había corrido en todo el camino hacia el hospital.

-¿Y Juvia?-Añadió la peli rosa tras de él.

-Aún no…-Antes que el mago de hielo pudiera articular palabra Porlyusica salió y aviso que Erza había dado a luz sana y a salvo a una niña.

-Que bien…-Suspiro Fernández cayéndose al piso con un claro rostro de alivio.

-¿Y mama?-Comento preocupado el pequeño Fullbuster quien sostenía a su hermana de la mano quien se encontraba llorando angustiada.

-Bueno, ella…-Se mordió levemente el labio.-Necesitara más tiempo.-Completo con seriedad.

-¿Qué diablos quiere decir con eso?-Cuestiono preocupado el Devil Slayer.

-Lo único que puedo decirte es que cada parto es más complicado que otro.-Al ver la mirada de Gray la anciana tuvo compasión por el por más que no les gustara los "humanos".

-Si quieres puedes pasar, será de mucha ayuda para ella-Comento palmando su hombro.

-Está bien…- Su mano por alguna razón comenzó a temblar y tuvo miedo, diferente tipos de cosas malas pasaron frente a sus ojos.

-Yo también quiero…-Tiro del brazo de su padre.

-Silver, no te preocupes.-Solo por ese momento le brindo una sonrisa ya que si mostraba lo que realmente pensaba lo asustaría.-Cuida a tu hermana por mí, ¿Lo harás?-Acaricio la cabellera de Ul.

-Claro que si…-Levanto su dedo pulgar hacia arriba como afirmación.

El exhalo y tomo aire antes de entrar a la habitación; Juvia estaba sudando mucho y en su rostro había dolor verdadero, él pensaba que en ninguno de sus anteriores partos estuvo de esa manera y lo aterro.

Recordó las cosas que antes sufrió y temió, estaba aterrado de perderla.

Ella con el paso de los años se convirtió en su todo, en su hogar, en una persona en la que podía dejarles su corazón a ciegas sin pensar en ser traicionado o abandonado, una mujer que le dio un hogar, que lo hizo más feliz, la mujer que ama y que de esa unión les dio los más grandes tesoros que tenía.

Cuando llego hasta ella le sostuvo la mano, aún aguantaba llorar ya que él tenía que ser quien le diera fuerza no al revés.

-Gray-sama…-Sus ojos intentaban mantenerse despiertos pero sentía que se iba desvaneciendo poco a poco.

-Aguanta un poco más, ya tendremos a nuestra hija con nosotros.- Apretó más su mano haciéndola sonreír.

-Juvia está cansada, pero dará lo mejor de sí-Intento tocarle la mejilla pero antes de llegar su mano cayo.

-Juvia Lockser más te vale no abandonarme, porque me enojare.-Ella sonrió levemente mientras él le tomaba otra vez su otra mano para que le tocara la mejilla.

-Juvia nunca lo abandonara…-Se río.

\- Lo ama demasiado para dejarlo…- Su rostro comenzó a tener un poco de color tiñendo sus mejillas de un color rojo vivo.

Porlyusica volvió a la habitación para indicar que él bebe al estar en una mala posición deberían usar otra técnica para dar a luz.

Ella comenzó a usar magia y gracias a eso pudieron volver a la posición normal a la hija de ambos.

-Falta poco, Juvia-san-Se agito Wendy quien estaba ayudando a Porlyusica.

El llanto comenzó a inundar el cuarto y ambos se vieron no sin antes darse un beso.

-Gracias…-Susurro contra sus labios.

-No, gracias a ti Gray-sama.-Murmuro con lágrimas en los ojos. –Por estar siempre a su lado.

Él se sorprendió por algunos segundos hasta que se calmó y comenzó reírse.

-No me robes mis frases.- Beso su frente casi al mismo tiempo que pronuncio esas palabras.

\- Gray-san primero la bañaremos luego se la entregaremos- Anuncio Marvell junto a Charlie.

-¿Tienes pensado un nombre?-Indago Fullbuster.

-Juvia tiene una vaga idea…-Sonrió mirando la ventana.

-¿Te diste cuenta?-Pregunto acomodándose mejor en la cama.

-¿Qué cosa?-Dijo sin entender.

-Cuando Juvia tuvo sus otros partos estaba lloviendo, incluso cuando nacieron también.-Ese tema de la lluvia ya no la molestaba como lo hubiera hecho en el pasado, de hecho había aprendido a amarla tanto como amaba a Gray.

-Ahora que lo dices es verdad, ¿Pero que tiene que ver con el nombre?-Iba a seguir preguntándole pero Wendy había llegado junto a ellos con su hija en brazos.

-Bueno los dejo solos, felicitaciones Juvia-san y también a Gray-san-Susurro dándole la niña a la peli azul.

-Gracias…-Respondieron en sincronía riéndose al mismo tiempo.

-Hola pequeña-Murmuro acariciando con uno de sus dedos la mejilla, un bebe que parecía tan frágil se convertiría en alguien sumamente fuerte.

" _Ellos estaban seguros de que sería así tarde o temprano."_

El pequeño bebe abrió los ojos al escuchar la voz de su madre mientras que ella lo mecía con cariño.

-Gray-sama tiene tus ojos…-Exclamo feliz él se acercó a la cama para sentarse y estar más cerca de ellas.

-Y tiene tu pelo por lo que veo.-Toco delicadamente la cabecita de la bebe.

-Es como si esta niña fuera un sol, siempre estuvo despejado desde que tuvo el parto.- Sollozo.

-Como cuando conoció a Gray-sama.- Recordó secándose con la otra mano las lágrimas-Perdón, ella esta sensible.

-No te preocupes por eso, es normal-Se apoyó en el respaldar de la cama haciendo que la cabeza de Juvia se acueste en su pecho.

-Entonces ella se llamará…-Espero a que ella respondiera.

-Hiyori, desea que la hija de ambos se llame así.- Se incorporó para verlo a los ojos.

\- ¿Por qué ese nombre?-Pregunto con curiosidad.

-Hiyori tiene varios significados en japonés.-Prosiguió viendo a los ojos de su hija con ternura.

-El prefijo _"Hi"_ es para indicar sol o día y el _"yori"_ significa paz y tranquilidad, si juntas ambas palabras tendremos lo que sería _"Buen clima"_ , también muchas personas lo interpretan como _"una niña que nació en un día con buen tiempo"_.

-Ya veo, es una buen nombre-Sonrió dándole un pequeño beso en la frente a su hija.

-Bienvenida a la familia, pequeña Hiyori-Susurro y como respuesta la bebe agito sus brazos.

-¿Podemos pasar?-El primogénito no estaba seguro de entrar así que solo inclino un poco la puerta.

-Claro que sí, cariño-Le hizo una seña para que pasara junto a Ul.

Ambos se acercaron cuidadosamente a su madre, temiendo de lastimar sin querer a su hermana pequeña.

-Es muy…-Silver no encontraba las palabras para catalogarla.

-Chiquita.-Termino por concretar la pequeña peli negra.

-Ven aquí.-Alzo de los brazos a su hija ya que no llegaba a la cama y la sentó sobre él.

El peli azul se sentó del otro lado junto a su madre.

-Juvia…Juvia…Se siente como si estuviera en el mismo paraíso.-Tapo con una de sus manos su boca y lloro de alegría.

" _Una nueva integrante se sumaba a su familia."_

" _Ella era como el sol mismo, que indicaba que cosas buenas iba a suceder."_

" _Cuando sus miedos lo irrumpieron una vez más a Gray, él se pudo sobreponer a eso gracias a la ayuda de la propia Juvia."_

" _Su hija le sonreía como si nada malo pudiera pasarles y le dio esperanzas, una vez más sintió como si nadie podría lastimarlos."_

* * *

Akamaru lo puse porque en su nombre se encuentra el significado de rojo y el maru es para indicar el género masculino xD.

Por lo pronto me encanta noragami y el nombre de Hiyori me gusta, cuando supe lo que significa dije "no puede no estar como nombre de alguno de los hijos de gray y juvia" sería súper genial, ya le habían puesto Silver y Ul, asi que opte por el siguiente nombre que fuera algo que significara su primer encuentro y que más que ese nombre; espero que les guste.

Cualquier sugerencia comentario y demás cosas serán aceptadas.

Este es el último día así que debo despedirme pero espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
